


Cinnamon and Vanilla

by LiquifiedStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chloe is a good friend, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is trying, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila is a liar, Mama Nathalie, Romantic Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, sprinkle of Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 162,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: The end of Lycée is approaching and Marinette is struggling. Adrien, being a good friend, offers to help her and starts to see her in a new light. The two grow closer, unaware of those around them trying to bring them together, and those wanting to tear them apart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 323
Kudos: 1016
Collections: Start Reading





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my new story. Planning on bringing you lots of fluff in this one. As always I aim to update chapters 1-2 times a week. Hope you enjoy this story and I love reading your comments

Adrien rubbed his eyes and yawned as he made his way down the vast stairs of his house towards breakfast. If akumas weren't going to be the death of him, then the final semester of Lycée and his extracurricular commitments just might be. He was beyond grateful that Hawk Moth seemed to have been taking some time off lately and akuma attacks had been less frequent because he was already having to pull all nighters just to get his assignments finished on time on top of his photoshoots, Chinese, fencing, piano… He rubbed his temples as he walked into the dinning room where Nathalie was already waiting for him with his schedule.

The assistant watched as Adrien tried to stifle a yawn before sitting down. “Are you alright Adrien?” She asked with concern in her voice. “You look like you haven’t slept.” 

“Assignment due today, but it’s done, don’t worry.” He smiled at the worried look on her face but Nathalie wasn’t buying it. She knew Adrien well enough to recognise that fake smile when she saw it, she’d been watching him do it his whole life. “I’ll be fine Nathalie, nothing that a good coffee can’t fix.” He said, taking a bite out of his croissant. It didn’t taste as good as the ones from Marinette’s bakery, he mused to himself. “Where’s father this morning?” 

“He had to go into the office early. There’s a meeting with the investors ahead of the launch of the summer collection.” Adrien nodded, only really half listening. Leading up to the lucrative spring/summer period his father had been even more absent than usual with meetings and business trips. Nathalie lifted up her tablet, scrolling through the timetable.

“Your schedule for the rest of the week consists of piano practice this afternoon then tomorrow afternoon is fencing and revision work as usual, then Saturday there will be a photoshoot in the park.” Adrien let out a heavy sigh.

“Can’t I have just one weekend off? I haven’t had a free weekend for weeks.” He complained, his face dropping like a kitten that had just been kicked out into the cold. “Could you maybe talk to my father about it? I just want to spend some time with my friends before the school year ends.”

Nathalie’s eyes softened. It didn’t sit well with her at all that a young man who was about to step into adulthood was still having to plead to have time with his friends. Despite the heavy workload that comes with being a Lycée senior, Gabriel Agreste had given little consideration to the levels of exhaustion that his son clearly was feeling, making no provision for down time from his overloaded schedule. Nathalie knew Gabriel had not been pleased with a lot of recent photos Adrien had done, and the evidence for that she felt was clear on the young blonde’s face.

“Alright Adrien, Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to him.” She said, patting his shoulder. “Now you better get ready for school or you’ll be late.”

A short car trip, and one coffee stop later and Adrien made his way into his classroom, finding his best friends already seated in the home room. “Dude, you look like death warmed up.” Nino laughed, offering his fist out for a bump.

“Thanks for that glowing vote of confidence bro.” Adrien replied with an eye roll and a smile, connecting his fist with Nino’s before taking another sip of his grande triple shot latte.

“Let me guess…” Alya interjected. “You were finishing your history assignment too?” The model nodded, then he noticed his bluenette friend with her head buried in her arms on the table.

“Is Marinette alright?” He queried causing Alya to laugh with a hand wave.

“Same problem as you. She’s so snowed under with commissions and helping in the bakery she had to pull an all nighter on the assignment as well. On top of that she had been working on a dress to wear to her cousin’s wedding only to find out yesterday the wedding has been called off.”

“I can still hear you know. I’m not dead.” Came a mumble from the heap beside Alya, lifting her head to glare at her best friend. Alya just shrugged her off. 

“Girl you do too much. I’m just worried about you, that’s all.” Marinette gave her a half smile before dropping her head down again.

“I’m sorry about your cousin Marinette.” The girl in question turned her head towards the sound meeting soft emerald eyes.

“Oh...yeah thanks...it..ah...it came as quite a surprise, you know, the wedding being cancelled and all.” She stuttered out. Marinette rubbed her eyes, partly from fatigue and partly from the embarrassment that she had just stumbled all over her words. She had been so much better with that, but apparently sleepy Marinette had more trouble thinking coherent thoughts than usual. At least that’s what she told herself. While Marinette had managed over the years to contain her crush on Adrien to more acceptable levels of interaction, she still had a soft spot in her heart for him. With Alya and Nino’s help, she had become a much better friend and she treasured that friendship more than anything, besides her friendship with Chat Noir of course.

As she lowered her hands from her eyes, they fixed on the steaming cup of coffee now being held under her nose. “Here.” Adrien said, looking at her earnestly. “I think you need this more than I do.” Marinette blinked at the cup for a moment while her brain kicked back into gear.

“Oh, I can’t take your coffee from you.” She said, her face flushing pink across her cheeks. Adrien looked every bit as tired as she did, and was no doubt in need of a caffeine boost. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at her blush as he shook his head. She really was quite adorable when she got flustered. 

“Yes you can and you will.” He insisted, picking up her hand and placing it around the cup before giving her a wink and turning back around in his seat. Marinette was left in a daze before she became aware of Alya elbowing her and laughing. 

“You know he’s been drinking out of that.” She unhelpfully whispered into the progressively redder looking Marinette. The budding designer took a sip of the aromatic liquid that was still hot and let it’s warmth fill her insides with a shy smile on her face. 

“Can I repay you with something from the bakery at lunch.” She suddenly blurted out to the back of Adrien’s head. He turned back around in his seat.

“You don’t have to, but it’s hard to say no to your baking Marinette.” He laughed. Truely, aside from going to school, one of Adrien’s most favourite places in Paris was the warm and cosy Dupain-Cheng bakery. He had spent many a happy study session there with his friends and Marinette’s parents were always so very kind to him.

“Are you free at lunch? Alya and Nino are coming up to my place for lunch too.” Adrien’s face lit up.

“I’ll message Nathalie, but I think she will be cool with it. My father is at meetings all day so I’d much rather have lunch with you guys than on my own.” He turned back around to find his phone, catching a hopeful look in Plaggs eyes. Maybe he can grab one of those gooey cheese balls the cat kwami liked so much. Alya leaned across the table back into Marinette’s ear.

“I’m proud of you girl.” She whispered, patting Marinette on the hand. Marinette just smiled shyly, taking another sip of her coffee as Miss Bustier entered the room.

When lunch time rolled around, Marinette scurried to her locker before planning to meet up with her friends on the steps. They didn’t get to share too many classes together now, but at least they always had lunchtime. As she did, she could hear raised voices coming from the other side of the locker room.

“I’m warning you to back off Rossi. I saw the way you had your hands all over him the other day on that shoot and it was just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloé’s voice rang out.

“You’re just jealous that I get to spend more time up close and personal with him than you do.” Marinette shuddered at the smooth, patronising tone that was almost synonymous with Lila Rossi. She saw Tikki giving her a worried look from her bag. Oh please don’t let this turn into an akuma today!

“Pfff. As if I would be jealous of a two face, backstabbing liar like you. Adrien is one of my best friends and I will protect him from someone like you. If I find out you are doing anything to upset him…”

“You’ll do what Chloé?” The Italian girl interrupted, practically spitting venom with her words. “I have lots of powerful and influential friends. I can see to it that your father loses the next election and is never mayor again, just like that.” Marinette heard Lila click her fingers.

“You just keep telling yourself that Lila. Those other sheep in this school might fall for your crud, but I don’t, and I will call you out at every opportunity. Those models at Gabriel will believe me before they believe you. You made a mistake making an enemy out of me, I promise you that.” Marinette backed behind her locker door, watching Chloé storm out with Sabrina following close behind. Soon after Lila walked out nonchalantly before looping her arm around an unsuspecting Nathaniel and walking with him to the art room. 

“That was intense.” Marinette jumped in the air, swinging around to find Adrien leaning up on the lockers behind her. She placed her hand over her racing heart and Adrien instinctively reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” 

“No, it’s alright.” She managed to say between breaths. “But was that true what Chloé said? What happened?” Adrien looked around the room before leaning in closer to her ear. 

“Yeah, but I’ll tell you about it when we get to your place okay.” Whatever it was, Marinette could see Adrien was clearly uncomfortable about it. His sudden close proximity to her though meant she couldn’t seem to form words at that point, so she just nodded and followed him out to the front steps where Alya and Nino were waiting.

“There you two are, I’m afraid we won’t be able to join you for lunch after all. I’ve got to run home and help my mum with...something...and Nino needs to make an important phone call about a DJ job.” Nino looked at his girlfriend confused.

“I do?” He asked before cowering slightly under Alya’s fierce glare. “Oh...yeah I do, totally have to make a phone call.” He said, readjusting his cap nervously on his head. Marinette looked at Alya, narrowing her eyes with suspicion. She knew exactly what her best friend was doing and she was left in no position to call her out on it. She had told Alya to quit her matchmaking antics before, but as usual her best friend was ignoring her. 

“Well, alright then, I’ll bring you both back something if you like.” Her friends nodded enthusiastically before taking each other by the hand and walking the other way. Adrien watched on bewildered at the exchange but then shrugged it off. Maybe Alya and Nino just wanted some alone time.

“Shall we?” He asked, indicating towards the bakery with his hand. Adrien couldn’t deny that he wasn’t really that disappointed their friends had bailed on them. He didn’t often get a chance to spend time with Marinette, just the two of them. He was a little surprised at how happy that thought made him. 

“So…um...” Nice start Agreste. You have a chance to talk to Marinette and all you can come up with is so. He could practically hear Plagg’s voice saying it as the kwami poked him in the ribs. “Do you have any special plans for the weekend?” 

“Oh, not really. Just working on a commission for Jagged Stone. He wanted a new jacket for his next tour.” 

“That’s so cool Marientte.” Adrien gushed. “You know I still have that CD cover you designed and signed for me. I bet it will be worth heaps when you're rich and famous.” He laughed when he saw her start to blush again. Despite himself, he decided that it suited her and he kind of liked the fact he had put it there. 

“I don’t know about that.” She said shyly, tucking a loose bit of hair behind her ear. “But I’ll let you have a sneak peak at it if you like.”

The bell above the bakery door chimed as Adrien followed Marinette in. His senses were totally consumed by the sweet smells of the baked goods on display and he became aware of a low grumble emitting from his belly. Maybe he was hungrier than he thought. “Hello sweetheart, where is Alya and Nino?”

“Something came up and they bailed on us, but I brought someone else.” Marientte stepped aside as Adrien came forward. 

“Hi Mrs Cheng, I hope I’m not intruding.” Sabine’s eyes lit up at the sight of the young model. 

“Not at all Adrien, it’s good to see you again. Head on up with Marinette and I’ll bring your lunch up to you.” 

“Is that Adrien I hear?” Called out Tom from the kitchen. Marinette’s father popped his head out the door, wiping his hands on his apron. “Just the man I want to see.” Tom placed a hand behind Adrien’s back and led him into the kitchen. “Before you disappear upstairs I need your expert taste testing skills.” Adrien laughed in bemusement as Tom led him over to a counter that had rows of freshly baked cupcakes. “I tweaked the recipe a bit and I’d like your opinion.” Marinette folded her arms.

“So my opinion doesn’t matter now.” Tom shook his head.

“Of course it matters sweetie, but you eat sweets all the time. I suspect Adrien here doesn’t so he should be able to pick up the subtle differences a little more than you do.” Adrien grinned at Marinette's playful pout. Picking up a cake, he took a bite into it. It was soft and velvety vanilla cake with buttercream frosting swirled on top and just a hint of cinnamon. 

“These are heavenly Mr Dupain...the perfect blend of flavours.” Adrien mumbled between bites, the baker beamed.

“I’m glad you approve, Mr Agreste.” Tom replied with a flamboyant bow before placing the cakes onto a tray.

“Hey Marinette, what did the cupcake say to the croissant?” Marinette looked at Adrien blankly, the mischievous look in his eyes reminding her of a certain cat she knew. 

“I...don’t know.” She said hesitantly. Adrien’s lips curled into a grin behind the cake in front of his mouth.

“Muffin.” He replied before taking another bite. He could hear Tom roar with laughter behind him, but it was the sound of Marinette’s giggles that captivated him.

“Oh Adrien, that was terrible.” She said as she laughed and Adrien felt a flutter in his chest. Tom came up behind Adrien and slapped a broad hand on his shoulder.

“A boy after my own heart. Here, take another one up with you, but don’t tell the Mrs. I ruined your lunch okay.” He whispered in a conspiring tone. Adrien grinned and nodded, taking his booty and following Marinette upstairs.

“Here, do you want the other one?” Adrien asked as he sat down on Marinette’s chaise. Marinette waved her hand behind her as she dove into her sewing supplies. 

“It’s alright, I had a few yesterday, but remind me to grab some for Alya and Nino before we leave...here it is.” She pulled out a black leather jacket, passing it to Adrien. It had wide lapels with studs that followed down the sleeves to pointed cuffs. The detailing Adrien thought looked kind of familiar, except for the chains hanging from the zips.

“Marinette this looks amazing.” He said in awe. He noticed that his praise didn’t make her blush this time, instead she looked confident and proud of her work. It was a side of Marinette he had rarely seen. 

“Thanks. I just have a few more details to add before Penny comes to pick it up on Monday. I...ah...used some inspiration from Chat Noir’s suit on the details.” She said, pointing to the seams and cuffs. So that’s why it looked familiar.

“Oh.” Adrien replied, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. “Are you a fan of Chat Noir?” Yep, there it was, the blushing fluster was back.

“Well, yeah...I mean of course...I mean he does help save Paris and looks out for Ladybug and is a hero and he’s kind of cute sometimes.” Marinette babbled before throwing her hands over her face. Please say I didn’t not just call Chat cute, she pleaded with herself.

“Cute huh.” He giggled, passing the jacket back to her. Marinette groaned as she put the jacket away, missing the proud look on Adrien’s face. She seriously just told her crush that Chat Noir was cute, and Tikki called her lucky, ha! Sabine brought their lunch up, briefly asking about their morning before hurrying back down to the bakery to help Tom with the customers. Adrien seemed to all but devour his sandwich and Marinette had to wonder how much food Adrien was being fed on his model diet. 

“So what was this thing with Chloé and Lila?” Marinete asked, trying to change the topic away from Chat. Adrien shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She added. Adrien shook his head with a heavy sigh. 

“It's not that. I guess it’s just...embarrassing, but I trust you and I’d actually like to talk to someone else about it.” Marinette nodded in understanding, encouraging him to continue. “See we were on a shoot last week and were using one of the suites at the Bourgeois hotel for the setting. You know those rooms in the renaissance style? Of course Chloé and Sabrina snuck in to watch, but I don’t think Lila saw them. Anyway, Lila and I were posing in front of this huge four post bed when she tried to kiss me. It wasn’t supposed to be that kind of shoot so I stepped back to get away from her losing my balance before falling onto the bed. Because Lila was hanging onto my jacket, she fell with me, although I don’t think it was as accidental as she made out.”

“I think we both know it wasn’t.” Marinette offered. Adrien nodded. He knew Marinette understood more than most that there were no accidents when it came to Lila. 

“After that she then tried to make out I did it to flirt with her and even implied we were having some kind of relationship. Chloé called her out on it in front of everyone. Actually it was hilarious watching Chloé go off at her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lila look so red faced.” He was laughing, but there was an emptiness there. Marinette looked at him with a frown on her face. She always knew Lila would try to take advantage of her close proximity to Adrien as a Gabriel model (how she conned herself into that Marinette couldn’t imagine), but she was glad to hear Chloé used her sass for something useful for a change.

“What did your father say when he heard about it? I mean, shouldn’t Lila be reprimanded for unprofessional behaviour?” Adrien shrugged. 

“He only cares about the results in the photos, and he gave me a lecture on being more professional and masking my dislike for Lila. Easier said than done right?” Marinette could feel herself getting outraged on his behalf that his father was so complacent in this regard. “Mind you, Lila has been getting on his nerves lately. She’s not exactly popular with the other models and I think most of them have her figured out. Chloé has certainly been vocal enough about her. Lila also talks down to people she thinks don’t matter, so I can’t see her lasting long with all the complaints coming in.” 

“Marinette, Adrien, you better start making your way back to school, it’s getting late.” Sabine called through the door.

“Already.” Adrien lamented, gathering his bag. “I guess we better not be late, I have Ms. Mandeleiev for chemistry.”

“You have my sympathies.” Marientte teased as they made their way downstairs. “I have her tomorrow, but I’m not understanding the concepts too well and we have that exam next week.”

They bid farewell to Tom and Sabine, grabbing a cupcake each for Alya and Nino, before walking back into the sunshine towards the school. Adrien could see their friends waiting on the stairs for them. 

“You know if you're having trouble with the chemistry, I can help you after class tomorrow. I have fencing in the afternoon, but I could come around after that if you would like me to?” Marinette was taken aback. She knew what a busy schedule Adrien had, and how little free time was available to him. 

“I’m sure you have better ways to spend your Friday night than helping me with Chemistry revision.” Adrien just smiled and shook his head.

“Not really. My father has been too preoccupied with work lately and I usually just eat dinner in my room and do revision anyway.” Marinette turned her head away. Adrien was always so happy and cheerful around his friends, but despite the smile he was showing she could clearly see the hurt there caused by his absentee father. She wondered when was the last time he’d even had a family meal.

“Well, since you’re going to be tutoring me, maybe you might like to stay for dinner?” She ventured to ask. She could feel Tikki patting her through her bag in support. Adrien's eyes lit up like Christmas.

“I’d love to.” He said as they reached Alya and Nino. “By the way, you know what the first rule of Chemistry is don’t you?” Marinette shook her head. Adrien leaned in close to her face with that mischievous grin again. “Don’t lick the spoon.” 

“I don’t know you.” Marinette deadpanned, pushing his face away and causing the blonde to roar with laughter. Alya shifted her eyes between the pair, hardly containing all the questions forming in her mind. As the friends split off to their respective classes, Adrien was sure he heard Alya squealing, but with all the after lunch noise about, he couldn’t be really sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien had not long begun his piano practice when Nathalie knocked on his bedroom door.

“Adrien, your father is held up at the office and won’t be able to dine with you tonight, would you like the chef to send your food to your room?” Nathalie didn’t tend to show too much emotion, but Adrien could detect a slight edge to her tone, annoyance perhaps? He didn’t think too much about it though. He was in too good of a mood. 

“Sure Nathalie, that would be fine.” He answered as his fingers glided effortlessly over the keys. His father missing dinner wasn’t exactly anything new. There had been times where Adrien had gone a whole week and never saw his father. “By the way, I promised a friend I would help her with her Chemistry revision tomorrow since we have a big test coming up and she invited me to stay for dinner. Will that be alright?” 

“Her?” Nathalie asked puzzled. Adrien stopped playing and looked up with a soft smile.

“Yeah, Marinette. Her parents own the Dupain-Cheng bakery remember?.” Nathalie’s face lit up in recognition.

“Oh, the aspiring designer? Of course, I remember her. Yes that should be fine.” Nathalie had only met Marinette a few times over the years, but she certainly liked her better than some of those other girls that tended to hang around the young model. “You do have that early morning shoot in the park on Saturday though remember, so I can only give you until around ten.” 

“That’s perfect. Thank you Nathalie.” The assistant gave a small smile at the enthusiasm in Adrien’s voice, nodding her head before leaving his room. 

“So can you get me some of those gooey cheese balls you forgot today?” Plagg drawled as he floated onto the ivory keys. 

“Sorry Plagg, it kind of slipped my mind.” Adrien only half heartedly apologised as he resumed his playing. Plagg flipped his tail around with a mischievous grin. 

“Yeah, I guess your girlfriend was a bit distracting.” Adrien hit a wrong key and winced.

“She’s not my girlfriend Plagg. Marinette’s one of my best friends.” He replied, replaying the chord.

“But she invited you to dinner at her house, with her parents. Isn’t that…oh I don’t know...like a date?” Plagg continued to tease. Adrien shook his head.

“No Plagg, that’s just a friend being nice. You should try it some time.” The black cat scrunched up his nose. 

“I’m only nice to Camembert.” He said, floating off to get another chunk of his favourite addiction. “And maybe you sometimes if you get me more of this one, it’s so creamy.”

“I thought you might like that one.” Adrien smiled. Plagg turned the page on the music for Him before settling on his shoulder. If Adrien thought Plagg was going to drop probing though, he would be wrong. Unlike his chosen, Plagg knew exactly who Marinette was and he’d been waiting far too long to put an end to these identity shenanigans, whether Tikki liked it or not. Plagg always felt his kittens got the raw end of the deal from Tikki’s Ladybugs, but this was different because this Ladybug was in love with his kitten, she just didn’t realise it. 

“So...what about Pigtails then?” Plagg drawled. Adrien tried to ignore the Kwami, but he was being persistent. “Don’t pretend to me you don’t like her, I saw you today dropping jokes and flirting with her.” Adrien stopped playing and looked at his kwami.

“I wasn’t flirting.” He said defensively, although not all that convincingly. “You know I only ever do that with Ladybug.” Plagg only grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. You just keep telling yourself that kid. Come on, you have to meet up with Spots soon.” 

Adrien set up his phone to play a recording of his practice session, complete with errors, and called his transformation. Chat leapt out the window and began his rounds of the city in the late afternoon sun, but he couldn’t seem to put out of his mind the conversation he’d just had with Plagg. He hadn’t been flirting with Marinette, he told himself, it had just been some friendly banter - right. After all, he jokes around with Ladybug all the time. He frowned to himself. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best defence in this situation. He shook his head as he stopped momentarily. Marinette was a friend, a really good friend. Then again, why did it make him feel so warm and fuzzy inside when Marinette blushed at him today and why did he find himself counting down the hours until school finished tomorrow so they could spend more time together?

Later on, Chat Noir met up with Ladybug and chased her across the rooftops of Paris. It was his favourite day of the week, joint patrol with Ladybug. His ‘piano practice’ gave him the perfect cover to spend the afternoon together with his Lady. The sun was beginning to set and the afterglow colours of pinks and oranges spread across the new spring sky. He could hear her laughing as she raced ahead of him. He let her win of course, and it still brought joy to him to hear her happy. 

Stopping onto a sheltered rooftop, Ladybug sat down to catch her breath. Chat sat beside her, letting her rest her head on his broad shoulder as they watched the sun go down. “You know Kitty, I think this is my favourite part of spring, watching the colours of the setting sun on the horizon.” She said happily. Chat rested his head on top of hers. It really was a magical sight. He felt so incredibly lucky to be able to see it from up here, looking over the city he loved. 

“Mine too Bug.” He said, drawing in the last bit of warmth from the fading sunlight, despite the slight chill still in the air. He reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. They had grown so close over the years. In battle they could almost read each other’s thoughts, their movements so intune they didn’t even need to speak at times to know what the other was thinking. There was something very intimate about it. Although Ladybug had always been clear that a romantic relationship would be too risky, they were still best friends, connected in a unique way from their miraculous, and had formed a comfortable relationship based on partnership and trust. 

“M’lady, do you think there will ever be a time we will know each other outside of the masks?” Ladybug lifted her head to look at him. There was sadness in her eyes, but also a lot of warmth. 

“I don’t know Chat.” She sighed. “Even though Hawk Moth has been less active lately, we still don’t know who he is or where the missing Miraculous are. It… I just don‘t think it’s safe for us to know our identities, not yet anyway.” She tried to say it as gently as she could, but she knew it still hurt him to hear it. No identities meant no chance for them to ever be more than what they were now. It hurt her too. With the end of Lycèe looming, she had all but given up on Adrien ever being more than a friend to her, but she had to push aside the growing feelings she had for her partner. She was the Guardian, and having had no real directions left to her from Master Fu, she couldn’t risk the safety of the Miraculous, even if it hurt both their hearts to do it. “I would never want to see anything happen to you Chat, you mean too much to me.”

“I understand Bugaboo.” He said quietly lifting her hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it, before holding her hand between both of his. “I told you once that your friendship means everything to me, and I meant it.” 

“Your friendship means everything to me too Chaton.” She replied, her eyes twinkling in the fading light. 

“Well, you’ll always have it, no matter what happened, I promise I will always be here.” Despite everything else, Ladybug knew she did have Chat’s friendship, and Adrien’s. It would have to be enough for now. 

Chat stood up, pulling Ladybug up with him. He was surprised when she suddenly wrapped him up into a tight hug, but he readily returned it. “You're one of the sweetest, kindest people I know Chat, and you deserve to be with someone who can really love you.” Chat rubbed his hand up and down her back. Was this her way of letting him down gently again? He rested his head on top of hers. 

“So do you m’lady.” He whispered near her ear. He thought he caught a vague scent of cinnamon and vanilla and it reminded him of the bakery, and of Marinette. It made him feel all warm inside and his heart flutter in a way only Ladybug had ever done before. Ladybug gave him one more tight squeeze before stepping back to look at him.

“Don’t worry about me Kitty. I have everything I need right here beside me.” She said playfully, flicking his bell. Chat was glad it was dark enough that she couldn't see the blush he was sure was on his face, but he was no longer sure if it was her teasing, or his thoughts about Marinette that had caused it. After bidding each other goodnight, Ladybug watched as Chat disappeared into the distance, before making her own way back home. Landing in her room, she dropped her transformation and gave Tikki a cookie. 

Flopping onto her bed, Marinette turned her head to the photos on her cork board. She had long ago taken away the magazine photos of Adrien, replacing them with more candid photos with their friends. She realised how much more happy Adrien was in those pictures, how much more his eyes shone and how much more closer they had become over the years. He was one of her best friends, but even now, she still loved him. She picked up her cat pillow and buried her face in it. How could two stupidly cute blonde boys keep turning her emotions upside down? 

“Do you think it’s just the fate of the Guardian to be alone for the rest of their life?” She eventually asked her kwami. Tikki had been quietly watching Marinette from the end of the bed. 

“Of course not Marinette.” Tikki reassured her, floating over and placing a small hand on her chosens. “Besides, you’ll get to see more of Adrien tomorrow, and who knows, maybe something might finally happen.” If Tikki had fingers, she would have crossed them, but this was still great progress nevertheless, and Marinette had definitely been getting braver in her interactions with Adrien. Tikki knew Plagg would be pleased - one step closer to knowing their identities. Marinette gave her kwami a small smile.

“Well, I won’t get my hopes up.” She said, but something told Tikki that deep down, she still did.

********

Once Adrien left for school the next morning, Nathalie brought a cup of hot tea to Gabriel in his home office. The designer sat at his desk looking completely exhausted as he filed through a pile of paperwork on his desk. He had worked late the night before and was up again early that morning. He looked up as Nathalie sat the cup down in front of him.

“Thank you Nathalie.” He said with genuine gratitude, stifling a yawn as he picked the cup up and took a sip.”What’s this? Green Tea?”

“I thought you could do with an energy boost.” His assistant replied. Gabriel nodded with a small smile. Nathalie always did read him so well and it was true, he felt quite depleted of energy after the gruelling meetings of the day before. He might have his name on the company, but it’s the board members and investors who really pull all the strings and an unhappy board does not bode well for a company.

“The board of investors are not pleased to say the least.” He said simply. “We are in a sales slump, the designs for the new season are flat and the problems caused by Miss Rossi among the models is compounding a lot of issues. Andre Bourgeois turned up at the meeting throwing his weight around like he usually does when he decides to turn up, but as a 25 percent shareholder he has a lot of persuasion.”

“What did he want?” Nathalie asked puzzled. It was rare for Mayor Bourgois to turn up at board meetings, and when he did, it was usually either his wife Audrey or daughter Chloé behind it.

“Lets just say the board is now requesting Lila’s contract not be renewed at the end of its term.” Nathalie nodded with a level of relief. 

“About time.” She said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Gabriel gave her a surprised look, but didn’t ask her to elaborate. He was well aware of Adrien’s dislike for the Italian girl, his son had said as much after that last shoot. Gabriel was sure that had something to do with Andre being at the meeting. The man was a total pushover where his daughter was concerned, and it didn’t sound as though Chloé had much love for Lila either. “Should I inform her of her dismissal?” Nathalie’s presses. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm for this, but for everyone’s sanity I would wait until closer to her contract ending. I doubt Miss Rossi will take the news of her dismissal too kindly and we really don’t need more trouble right now.” Nathalie shrugged but left it, pulling out her tablet. 

“So what happens with tomorrow’s shoot?”

“Go ahead with the shoot, but tell Miss Rossi she will no longer be required at it. Adrien can handle this one on his own with Vincent in the park.” Gabriel took another long sip of his tea, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Is something else wrong Gabriel?” Nathalie asked gently. 

“The board wants to see more out of Adrien in his shoots. He’s almost an adult and they don’t want the “innocent, golden child” look anymore as they put it. That worked with the pre-teens but now they want something more mature.” Nathalie raised an eyebrow. “Not to put too fine of a point on it they feel he lacks believability.” Gabriel pulled out a photo from a recent shoot. Adrien was posing with one of their other female models, someone Nathalie knew Adrien got along well with. The photos were aesthetically pleasing and glamourous, yet the poses felt forced, even though Adrien was covering it well. “His lack of experience is showing. Perhaps I should enroll him in acting lessons?”

“You’re kidding right?” Nathalie rebutted in surprise. Gabriel was taken aback by her sudden outburst. “Adrien is already exhausted trying to complete his school work on top of his modelling commitments and all the extra-curricular activities you insist he keeps doing. Look at his eyes Gabriel, look how tired he is.” she pointed to the photo. “You can’t seriously expect him to take up yet another extra activity?” Nathalie leaned back in her chair and folded her arms glaring at him. “If you’re going to treat your son like an employee, then he is entitled to some time off now and then like all the other employees.” 

Gabriel winced at the angry tone in Nathalie’s voice. He turned in his chair and looked at the portrait of his wife on the wall. Nathalie reminded him of Emilie when he first started Adrien into modeling for the company. Adrien’s mother had been very protective to keep his childhood intact, despite his father working him from a young age. He could see that same kind of defensiveness now again in Nathalie. 

Gabriel let out a long sigh, heavily reclining back in his seat before turning it around again. “What do you want me to do Nathalie? The investors want passion, they want romance. Adrien looks like a deer stuck in headlights.” Nathalie narrowed her eyes. 

“Well what did you expect Gabriel. You pushed him into these kinds of shoots before he was ready, before he’d even had a real girlfriend.” Gabriel wasn’t going to argue. He knew he had made a mistake with that, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. 

“Do you think I should ask Andre if Chloé would be interested in modeling? Adrien might be more comfortable with her.” Nathalie shook her head. 

“Adrien thinks of Chloé as a sister or a cousin, I’m not sure that’s quite the look the board is hoping to achieve here. However if she’s interested I’m sure we could use her elsewhere since Miss Rossi will be leaving us.” Gabriel only snorted at the mock sadness in Nathalie’s voice. He had never pegged her for the sarcastic type. Even in all the years he’d known her, she still surprised him sometimes. 

“Well what do you suggest then?” He asked in defeat. 

“For a start you can give Adrien next weekend off. Let him go to the Foire Du Trône fair with his friends and have some fun for a change. I’m sure the rest will figure itself out.” Gabriel looked at Nathalie questionly. 

“You know something you’re not telling me?” He asked with a hint of conspiracy. Nathalie only smirked. 

“Let’s just say I’m playing a hunch.” Gabriel leaned back in his seat and folded his fingers. As much as Gabriel hated to admit it, he had realised some time ago that Nathalie knew far more about his son than he did. 

“What would I do without you Nathalie?” He asked with genuine fondness. 

“I shudder at the thought.” Nathalie quipped with a smile.“On that note, Adrien won’t be home for dinner tonight, he’s helping a friend with Chemistry revision.” She added, getting up from her chair and heading for the door. 

“A friend?” Gabriel asked. 

“A girl.” Nathalie replied with a knowing look as she exited the room. 

“Oh.” Gabriel said to himself. He stood up, looking again at Emilie’s portrait, his hands behind his back. 

“No wonder you and Nathalie were such good friends my dear.” He said quietly to the image in front of him. “She’s just like you.” He presses his fingers into the hidden panel taking him to the chamber where Emilie laid. 

Crossing the path to her sarcophagus, he placed his hand on the glass. Emilie skin was looking more and more grey as the time was passing. He didn’t know how long she had left to hang on, but it seemed as though time was running out, and strangely he didn’t know how he felt about that. He sensed the pin under his cravat begin to activate with a new negative emotion. 

Nathalie had already surrendered her Miraculous. Despite having physically fixed the Peacock Miraculous, the Kwami Duusu was still suffering from the ill effects of the damaged Miraculous. Without a Guardian, the Kwami could not be healed. Nathalie’s sentimonsters were becoming erratic and difficult to control and while Nathalie’s deteriorating condition had begun to improve, transforming was leaving her wiped out and exhausted. Gabriel made the decision he wouldn’t risk it any longer, locking the Peacock Miraculous away in his safe. 

“Nooroo.” Gabriel called. The small purple Kwami floated up in front of his face. 

“Yes Master.” The Kwami said in a small voice. Gabriel looked back at the coffin of his comatose wife. 

“Dark Wings Rise.”

*********

“En-garde...pret...allez!” Mr D’Argencourt exclaimed. Foil on foil clashed in a brief flurry before the point was again awarded to Adrien. “Game. Alright everyone packing up now. That was a good session for this afternoon so enjoy your weekend.” Adrien lifted his mask guard with a smug look on his face.

“Either you’re off your game today Kagami, or you’re finally going to admit that I’m the more superior fencer.” The Japanese girl lifted off her own helmet from her head and shook out her dark hair.

“You wish, just caught me on a bad day. I guess I’m distracted about this business dinner I have to attend today with my mother. Fun way to spend a Friday night right?” Adrien nodded in agreement. He felt bad for Kagami though, his father might be absent, but her mother was almost suffocating. “She wants me to step up more into her role at the company and I honestly don’t feel ready yet.” Adrien knitted his brows together. Aside from Ladybug, Kagami was one of the strongest women Adrien knew and it wasn’t like her to be so nervous. “To tell you the truth, I don’t want to be part of the business at all and I guess I’m just not up for the ‘I’m disappointed in you’ talk again. It seems as though I never do anything right.”

“I know what you mean.” Adrien said, his shoulders slumping slightly recognising that dejected look in Kagami’s face. He had certainly heard that phrase said to him enough times from his father over the years. That last photoshoot he had done not only earned him a long lecture on professionalism but a conversation on keeping face and ‘faking it until you make it’. Of course, that was easy for his father to say, he wasn’t the one having to deal with Lila Rossi trying to pucker up to him. “But I’m sure you will do great, you always do.” He said, giving her a warm smile.

“Thanks Adrien.” She replied, feeling a bit more confident. Turning together, they headed to their separate locker rooms to change and gather their belongings. 

Meeting up again, Kagami was smiling at a price of paper in her hand before she looked up with a sigh. “I guess I’m just missing my boyfriend more today than usual. I’ve been listening to his songs everyday, but it’s not the same as having him here with me.” 

“Are you going to tell your mother about you and Luka?” Adrien asked with concern. Tomme Tsurugi was not the kind of person one would really want to be on the wrong side of. Kagami looked away, biting her lower lip before a look of determination took over her face.

“When Luka comes back we plan too.” She said, with confidence in her voice. “He’s in America for a few more weeks working on his solo album. She’s not going to like it when we tell her, but Luka is my choice and I’ll be damned if she tries to take him away from me.” She was trying to hold back tears and Adrien put his arm around her. “It’s been hard though. Trying to have a relationship in secret puts a strain. Without our friends, I don’t know how we ever would have managed it.” She looked up at him, a softness filling her hazel eyes. “I love him Adrien, I really do, and he loves me just the way I am. Even if my mother doesn’t approve, it won't change anything for us. I’d walk away from everything to be with him.” Adrien gave her a tight hug. 

“You know I’m here for you Kagami, whatever you need.” Kagami nodded, stepping out of the hug and looking at him. “Can I ask you a question?” Kagami nodded. “How did you know? I mean, when did you realise Luka was the one?” Kagami blushed slightly.

“I don’t know really.” She began. “I guess on the surface we seem so different. I always thought people needed to be alike to be a compatible couple, but in a way Luka and I compliment each other. He is the calm to my storm. The more time we got to spend together, the more I started to see in him. He listens to me, and his music soothes me. One day I just knew I could never live my life without him in it.” Kagami could see in Adrien's eyes he was thinking over her words. She smiled to herself, guessing that a certain bluenette in pigtails was the one occupying his mind.

“You know, if I hadn’t met you, I might not have become friends with Marinette and she wouldn’t have invited me to her seventeenth birthday last year where Luka and I first danced together. Funny what a small world it can be sometimes.” Adrien came back from his thoughts to the conversation.

“So how have you managed while he’s away? Doesn't your mother monitor your phone still?” Adrien was surprised to see Kagami start to laugh. 

“Actually Marinette came up with this convoluted idea. Luka writes me a letter then takes a picture of it and sends it to Marinette on this app. She then prints it out to give to me. I then write a reply which she takes and photographs and sends back to him.” She held up the note she had been reading earlier. “Marientte gave me this one before fencing class started.” Oh, so that’s why he saw Marinette still around earlier. Not that he thought she was going to be waiting around for him to finish his practice session. No, absolutely not.

Adrien hadn’t really seen Marinette since that strange akuma earlier in the day. Honestly Adrien wondered why Hawk Moth even bothered. The poor guy was an actor suffering from stage fright and practically handed his akuma over to them once he and Ladybug had him cornered. They didn’t even need to use their special powers. The last Adrien saw Marinette had run to hide in the bathroom at school. At least he knew she was alright. 

“I'm not surprised. Marinette is amazing like that, always there for others and helping her friends.” Then Kagami saw it, that soft smile Adrien always had on his face whenever Marinette is mentioned. The two continued to walk down the stairs to where Kagami’s car was waiting for her. “Maybe I could help. You and I see each other a fair bit, I could pass some of the letters back and forth? I’m seeing Marinette tonight, I’ll tell her.” Kagami nodded her head with an amused smile. 

“I’ll ring and tell her that I know and I’m okay with it. Nobody else knows except Juleka and Alya. They were helping cover for us so we could meet in secret. I honestly never thought I would ever have friends like them.” She leaned up on her toes and gave Adrien a kiss in the cheek 

“Thank you Adrien. You and Marinette have been true friends to me. Enjoy your date.” Adrien helped Kagami into her car and saw her off before heading towards the bakery. It was only after she had left that he realised he never corrected her about the date part, much to Plagg’s delight and snickering.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien detoured slightly on his way to the bakery, stopping to watch the people in the park. In the distance he saw Alix skating next to a running Kim. “Come on, my grandma can run faster than you.” She yelled out at him. Kim knuckled down as he continued running towards where his girlfriend Ondine was standing with Max who had Markov keeping time. 

“You did it Kim, you broke your PB!” Ondine yelled, running over to him and throwing her arms around Kim and Alix, the three of them jumping around, Max joining in as Markov buzzed overhead. 

Not far from them, Ivan and Mylene were eating a picnic hamper on a rug with Juleka and Rose, enjoying the afternoon sun and chatting animatedly. Closer to the river, Nathaniel had an easel set up and his paints, Marc sitting beside him writing in his notebook. Adrien knew Alya and Nino were having a date night at the movies and even Chloé and Sabrina were going to the theatre. It was Friday night after all, and people were enjoying the warmer weather and longer days before the final run of exams hit. Spring was the season of love after all, as Rose had pointed out the other day in class. He laughed to himself as he headed back towards the bakery. It was the first time in a while he had been out after school without it being something his father had scheduled for him. It made him happy that he would be getting to spend it with Marinette, even if it was to help her with Chemistry revision. He wondered if perhaps he should have brought Marinette a flower, but then he remembered this wasn’t a date, despite what Kagami might have thought, just a friend helping out another. So why was he feeling...he didn’t know what he was feeling. 

Adrien pushed open the door of the bakery, the little bell overhead announcing his arrival. It was nearing closing time and Marinette’s parents had begun their clean up of the shopfront.

“Hi Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng, how are you?” Adrien asked, feeling much better just being there. It was an odd sensation that ran over him at that moment, almost like he had arrived home. He felt instantly relaxed and happier. He supposed because the Dupain-Cheng house felt more like a home than his own was. 

“Hello dear, how was fencing? Marinette said you had practice this afternoon.” Sabine pulled out a tray, placing a few baked items on it as she spoke. Adrien faulted for a moment. He wasn’t used to being asked much about his day except sometimes from Nathalie. His father never really cared to ask. 

“It was good.” He replied. “Kagami and I have a tournament coming up soon, so it was great to get some more practice in.” Tom came over and threw an arm over his shoulder. 

“You know I really admire fencers.” He said, taking Adrien by surprise. 

“Really?” Adrien queried, turning his head towards the baker. Tom gave him a solemn nod. 

“Yep, they always get to the point.” A broad smile broke across Tom’s face as Adrien cracked up with laughter. “You walked right into that one son.” Tom teased patting him on the back before walking off towards the counter. 

“Tom, leave the poor boy alone, I’m sure he's tired from his busy day.” Sabine smiled, handing Adrien the tray. “Here’s a few snacks for you and Marinette. She’s in her room waiting for you. I’ll call when dinner is ready.” Adrien thanked her and Tom before turning to head up the stairs. 

“Adrien.” Sabine called him back. Adrien stopped on the stairs and the older woman placed a hand on his arm with a kind, motherly expression on her face. “I know you're supposed to be studying, but I’m sure you’ve had just as busy a week as Marientte has. Don’t forget to relax and have some fun too.” The young model smiled and nodded before walking up the stairs. 

“He’s such a nice boy.” Sabine commented to her husband as she walked towards the kitchen. Tom nodded his head and hummed in agreement.

“He’s certainly grown into a fine young man.” He added, following his wife before picking her up from behind and planting a kiss on her cheek. “I’m sure he will soon realise what I did.” Sabine turned her head slightly with a knowing grin.

“Oh, and what is that dear?” She asked. Tom turned her around, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“That the Cheng women are completely irresistible.” 

***********

Marinette was sitting on the floor, pinning a hem onto the dress that hung from her mannequin. She’d had a quick call from Kagami letting her know that Adrien was now one of their co-conspirators in “Operation Carrier Pigeon”. Marinette still laughed at the name Alya had come up with. She was pulled from her musings by a soft knock on her door. “Come in, it's open.” She called. She had meant to get this done before Adrien arrived, but as usual had lost track of time.

Adrien came in and stopped dead in his tracks. He could just see Marinette’s foot sticking out from behind the billowing dress hanging in front of her. It was a simple design. The bodice of the dress had a sweetheart neckline with criss cross ruching coming in at the waist. From the waist the dress dropped into a free flowing skirt. It was soft and wistful, and - romantic even, but the most striking part was the colours. The dress started with the palest of pinks before darkening slightly and blending into a yellow at the waist before progressing down the skirt into a fiery orange around the base.

Marinette realised the room was still quiet and popped her head around the dress to see. She was met with a look of total awe. “Marinette.” He said, barely above a whisper. “Did you make this?” Marinette was taken off guard by the wonder in his face.

“Oh...yeah...I made it...ah...for my cousin. Well to wear for my cousin, as in her wedding. Or not wedding now.” She groaned internally, closing her eyes, but when she reopened them, he was still staring at the dress. He didn’t even take any notice of the fact she had been babbling.

“The colours are amazing.” He said, stepping closer to it for a better look. There was something about the look in his face that Marinette couldn’t quite figure out.

“The theme was spring.” She said, getting up off the ground and walking closer to him. “Mei wanted us to wear something that we loved most about spring so I made mine of…”

“The sunset.” Adrien finished, turning now to look at her. 

“Yeah.” She said softly, becoming lost in those warm emerald eyes. “The sunset.” Marinette was surprised Adrien saw that in the dress. He smiled softly at her.

“It’s my favourite part of spring too.” He said looking deep into her eyes. We’re they always that blue? Adrien could feel a flutter in his chest begin to rise again as a soft pink blush began to spread across Marinette’s cheeks. He noticed a small dotting of freckles across her nose and the small dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. He then realised too late that she had been speaking to him.

“Sorry.” He said, snapping his brain back into gear. Marinette held out her hand and looked down at the tray still in his grasp. “Oh, right. Your mum sent these up for us.” He passed the tray to her, their fingers slightly brushing his as she took the tray into her hands. Adrien started nervously rubbing his neck. Why was he suddenly so nervous? This is Marientte, he’s known her for years, it’s not like they haven’t been in contact before. He watched Marinette place the tray down before heading back over to the dress.

“Take a seat and have a snack. I meant to have this packed up before you got here, but I’ll only be a few minutes.” She opened her sewing box and started putting her pins away. Taking a deep breath as she gathered her threads and needles, she was pleased to be sounding at least somewhat more coherent now, although Adrien’s fidgeting hadn’t gone unnoticed. Had he changed his mind about helping her and didn’t know how to get out of it? No, Adrien wasn’t like that. He was sweet and caring and always ready to help his friends. She sighed to herself. Friends. She looked over to where Tikki was hiding, seeing two blue eyes giving her encouragement. 

“It’s ok, take your time.” Adrien took off his satchel bag, placing it beside him as he sat down. Two green eyes peeked out of the top of his bag looking intently at him before looking over at the two gooey cheese balls on the tray. Marinette had her back turned, so Adrien grabbed the two treats, shoving them into his bag. Picking himself up and apple danish, he almost died in horror as he heard a low rumbling purr coming from his bag. He looked towards Marinette who had suddenly stopped and turned around. Thinking quick, Adrien gave her a sheepish grin, rubbing his belly. “Sorry, must have been hungrier than I thought.” He said, taking a bite of the danish. Marinette smiled sweetly before picking up her sewing box and taking it over to her sewing table. Adrien felt his mouth go dry and his heart doing flips again at her smile. What was wrong with him today? He took another bite out of his danish, carefully trying not to make crumbs as he bit into its flakey goodness. Oh, he could definitely get used to eating these everyday.

“I kind of feel the dress is missing something though you know.” Marinette wondered out loud looking over at her creation. “I’m not sure what yet, but I’m sure it will come to me.”

“Well, I think it’s perfect.” Adrien smiled at her as he took another bite. It was that genuine smile that reached to his eyes. Gosh that smile still made her heart melt, even if he did have flakey pastry stuck to those perfect lips.

Sabine knocked and came in with a jug of water and two glasses, smiling at the pair before heading back down stairs. Marinette sat on the floor opposite the coffee table and poured the drinks, taking a pastry and biting into it. Unlike Adrien though, she managed to get crumbs everywhere from the coffee table, to the top of her shirt. Slightly embarrassed she picked up the pieces, putting them into her mouth with a shy smile up at him through her lashes. Oh, there goes his racing pulse again. She was so cute and adorable and he really needed to stop staring at her…

“So, I guess Kagami told you I was going to help with the secret messages?” He said, trying not to keep staring at her lips as she took another bite of her danish. Was it hot in here, because he was definitely starting to feel warm. Marinette nodded.

“Yep.” She said between bites. “You are now officially a member of Operation Carrier Pigeon.” He must have had a weird look on his face, because Marinette started laughing, like a musical note. Oh stop it Agreste, get a grip. “Alya’s idea.” She offered. “You know, sending messages back and forth.” 

“Right, of course.” Somehow Adrien got this weird mental image of Mr Pigeon running around Paris as some kind of medieval pigeon messenger, delivering the mail while blowing a horn. He’d have to tell Ladybug that one, then he paused. That was the first time he’d thought about Ladybug all afternoon. Every time his heart had done a little dance it had been because of Marinette. He looked at the bluenette and saw the way she talked with her hands, how she tilted her head to the side when she thought, the way her eyes lit up when she was excited... 

“...and hopefully if things work out, I might get to wear the dress to their wedding.” Adrien realised he’d zoned out again and missed most of what Marinette had said.

“Wedding?” He asked. Marinette looked at him with some concern.

“Luka and Kagami.” She reiterated. “I was just saying that if things work out for them I might get to wear that dress to their wedding. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.” Adrien looked from her towards the dress. He could picture her in it, with her hair in an elegant updo...or maybe down. Yeah, down flowing over her shoulders. “Are you okay Adrien?” He snapped his head around, Marinette’s blue eyes full of concern. She placed her hand on his arm. “If you're not feeling well or something it's okay if you don’t want to stay.”

“What? No, I’m fine.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck again with his other hand. “Just thinking...you know...about the test for Chemistry...yeah.” Marinette wasn’t sure she fully believed that, but she got up and grabbed her science book from her desk anyway.

“Well, shall we get started then.”

Over the next hour and a half, Adrien focused his attention into helping Marinette understand the finer points of Chemical equilibrium within open and closed systems. It helped to keep his wandering thoughts in check despite the alluring distraction of the sweet smell of her hair as he leaned over to check her equations, taking a deliberate whiff like it was an intoxicating drug. He really had to stop doing that. Then there was the cute pout she would get when she didn’t understand something. “It’s okay Marinette, you just need to focus.” He said, but the bluenette covered her face with her hands. 

“I’m never going to understand any of this and I’m going to fail the exam which means I will fail the Baccalaureate and never get into design school or have an internship and I will never be a world famous designer and will die all alone and miserable.” Adrien crouched down next to her desk and gently pulled her hands away from her embarrassed face. 

“You’re not going to fail Marinette.” He said softly, holding her hands in his. “I won’t let you fail, and you will pass the Baccalaureate and get an internship and become a world famous designer.” He brushed a stray hair away from her eyes with the back of his fingers. “And you’re not going to die alone and miserable, I promise I will always be here.” 

Marinette just blinked at him, unable to speak. The sincerity in his eyes, the intensity of his words, it reminded her of Chat. Adrien then turned back to their science book and patiently found ways to rephrase things so that she would understand better. she shook her head of those thoughts. Here she is, spending time with Adrien and she’s thinking about her flirty partner. 

Adrien felt a huge sense of pride when he finally saw the penny drop in her eyes and she got the answer right. Eventually she was answering all questions on her own.

“I can’t believe this.” She said, looking at the completed revision worksheet in front of her. “I’ve struggled with this for weeks and in just this short time I’m looking at all this completely differently.” She looked up at him with what Adrien could only determine was a kind of affection. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” She added softly. He realised then that he may have been seeing things differently too. 

“Marinette, Adrien, come have dinner now.” Sabine called through the door. The two teens packed away their books and descended the stairs to where the table was set. The air was filled with spices and reminded Adrien a little of a Chinese restaurant he went to once with his mother. 

“Mama, you should have called me to set the table.” Sabine just waved off her daughter’s concerns with a laugh.

“It’s alright dear, I came up before and heard you two talking about molecules and acid reactions and I thought it best just to leave you both to it.” Sitting down next to Marinette, Adrien let Sabine serve him a generous plate of food.

“Adrien is an amazing teacher.” Marinette gushed. Said blonde could feel his face flushing at the praise. 

“Oh, would you consider teaching as a profession?” Sabine asked. Adrien’s eyes dropped slightly.

“Well, I might have but my father always expected me to take over the company. I don’t think he would be too happy if I told him I wanted to be a teacher.” He looked away when he felt Marinette place her hand on top of his on the table.

“Well I for one thing you would make a wonderful teacher.” She said. He turned his eyes back to her. Green met blue as she gave his hand a light squeeze. “And you were so patient with me when I started having a meltdown too.” 

“Indeed.” Tom mused. “It’s a brave man that can withstand a Marinette meltdown.” Marinette took her hand away, crossing her arms. Adrien instantly missed the warmth.

“Papa, it wasn’t that bad.” Marinette scolded, her pouting only eliciting a laugh from her father, he leaned over towards Adrien. 

“She thinks I’m over protective and nosy you know, at least that’s what she writes in her diary.”

“Papa!” Marinette screeched wide eyed. “How dare you read my diary. It’s a sacred space you know?”

‘I never said I had read your diary, I just said that’s what you write in it.” He chuckled at Marinette’s red face, yep, she fell for that one. “So what was it you said about Adrien in there again?” He pointed his thumb at the boy next to him. Adrien looked over and saw Marinette’s face turn a shade of red he had never seen before. He had to admit, he was a little curious what she must have said about him, but he’d never ask. 

The conversation bubbled along and eventually turned to the topic of the cancelled wedding of Marinette’s cousin. “Yes it did come as quite a surprise when Mei made the announcement.” Sabine recounted. “See she and her fiancé, Fai, had known each other since they were children. It had always been assumed by the families that after university they would get married. One day Mei said she realised that she was really in love with her best friend Keung. To go through with the wedding would have been to betray her own heart. It was hard because she cared for Fai very much, but it would not have been fair on him to only give half her heart.”

Sabine sighed and Tom picked up his wife’s hand, kissing the back of it affectionately. Adrien had seen many times over dinner how Marinette’s parents showed affection to each other. A smile, a kiss, a touch. It had been very clear to him how much Marinette’s parents loved each other. As the conversation moved on, he tried to remember when his mother was around if he’d ever seen his father do that. His father wasn’t one for public displays of affection, unless there was some kind of publicity angle behind it. There was no agenda here though, just love. The love Tom and Sabine had for each other, the love they had for Marinette and the way he felt them sharing that love with him, like he was part of the family. In so many ways, he started to wish he was.

After dinner, Adrien helped Marinette clear the table and stack the dishwasher. “You don’t have to you know.” She said, taking the plates from him. “I can take care of it. You are my guest after all.”

“I know I don’t.” He replied happily. “But I don’t want to be treated like a guest.” She looked at him surprised for a moment before giving him a smile and turning back to the dishwasher, unsure if she had understood him right. No, she told herself. Adrien only thinks of you as a friend, this was just his way of letting you know he felt welcome. Yes, that’s what that was. 

After everything was clean, they made their way back up stairs to her room. Adrien stood and stared at the dress again. 

“I think I know what the dress is missing.” Adrien suddenly said, looking at Marinette excitedly. “Bling.”

“Bling?” Marinette queried, raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy next to her.

“I know, but I heard father and Nathalie on a conference call with one of his designers the other day. They said the trend for summer in evening wear this year was bling. Not too much, just an understated elegance.” Marinette bent her finger around her chin in thought, looking the dress up and down.

“Huh.” She eventually said. “That’s...probably not a bad idea. I’ll have to think what to add and where.” Adrien was pleased with himself. For some reason he really liked the idea that something he suggested would become part of her dress...if only she had the chance to wear it somewhere. 

“Well, I think it would bring out the shine in your eyes.” Adrien’s eyes widened as he realised he’d said that out loud. Marinette tucked a hair behind her ear and blushed shyly. “You know, I have a photoshoot in the park tomorrow, if you’re not busy you could come along.” Marinette reached up and started playing with one of her pigtails. 

“Oh, I would love to, but I’m helping my parents at a catering event tomorrow. You’ll probably be done before I get back.” She thought she saw a hint of sadness before Adrien covered it with a smile. 

“That’s okay, maybe next time then.” 

“Do you...maybe want to watch a movie? Have you time?” Adrien looked at his watch, it was just after 8pm.

“If it’s not too long. Maybe something animated.” He sat back down on her chaise as she looked through her movies on her laptop.

“Have you ever seen The Last Unicorn? It was one of my mama’s favourites and I loved it when I first watched it, I must have been about 7 or 8 then.” Adrien shook his head.

“No I haven’t, but I’d love to see something different, especially if it’s something you like.” Marinette felt like she was going to melt if he kept complimenting like this. He was starting to sound almost as flirty as that other blonde boy she knew. Oh no, stop thinking about Chat. 

“Well, some of the music is a bit, you know, 80’s. But the story is lovely. I think you’d like it.”

Marinette set up the Laptop on her coffee table and the two settled in on her chaise. Adrien became quite wrapped up in the story of the unicorn who was seeking the truth of what happened to the other unicorns and the story behind King Haggard and the Red Bull. Prince Lir had just begun to declare his love for the unicorn (now disguised as the Lady Amalthea) despite knowing who she truly was when Marinette’s head gently fell onto his shoulder, a small snoring sound emitting from her slightly parted lips. She had fallen sound asleep.

Adrien adjusted himself around so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder and she could rest her head more comfortably on him. He couldn’t help but be drawn into her warmth, holding his arm around her just a little bit closer. He grazed his lips across the top of her hair and breathed her in, cinnamon and vanilla. The smell had always reminded him of Christmas morning, and he felt that same tingling joy in his heart now and it was all because of Marinette.

He thought back to what Kagami had said to him that afternoon, the more time she had spent with Luka, the more she had started to see in him. Adrien had gotten to spend more time with Marinette lately, just the two of them, and he couldn’t totally deny that something had begun to change within him. 

He said he would always love Ladybug, from the first day he saw her he believed he was in love with her. She was his Lady, his partner - the bond they had was unbreakable. So why was his heart starting to betray him like this. A heart that had only ever beat for one girl had begun to beat for another, and much more stronger than before. Of course he missed seeing Ladybug as often, but it was like when he missed Nino during the Christmas holidays when he went away with his family. Adrien closed his eyes as the closing music ended on the movie, his mind firmly on the girl snuggled into his embrace, like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly against him. The thought of not seeing her after school finished terrified him, like he would be losing a part of himself. That seemed crazy though. Ladybug was the love of his life and Marinette...well she was something special wasn’t she. Something he started to feel he couldn’t live without.

“Adrien.” A whisper came from the door as Sabine popped her head in. “Your driver is here to collect you.” She walked over to where Marinette was softly snoring against Adrien’s chest. “I had a feeling she would doze off. She does it to Alya all the time. Just lay her on the chaise and pop her throw over her.” Sabine closed the laptop and placed the throw on the edge of the chaise. “She’ll make her way to bed later. I’ll tell your driver you’re on your way.” 

Once Sabine left the room Adrien gently lifted his arm back around. Holding her carefully, he slid out from under her and softly lowered her head onto the pillow. Grabbing her throw, he placed it over her sleeping form. Adrien crouched down beside her and brushed her hair away from her face, careful not to wake her. She looked so peaceful and content as she laid there. “Sleep well Princess.” He whispered, placing a chase kiss on her forehead. Getting up, he grabbed his bag and took a quick picture of the dress on the mannequin before turning out the light on his way out.

When he walked back into his own house, it had never felt more cold and empty as it did that night. After the warmth and happiness of the bakery, of Marinette, the starkness was even more overwhelming. Shutting the door of his bedroom behind him, he flopped onto his bed with a groan. Plagg retrieved himself a piece of Camembert before plopping himself down on Adrien’s pillow. The blonde turned his head to his Kwami, and Plagg could see the question in his mind. 

“Plagg, I think I might be falling for Marinette.” Adrien said quietly.

Plagg had to resist the urge to say it’s about time. “So what are you going to do about it?” He asked instead.

“I don’t know yet.” He replied honestly, sitting up and hugging his pillow. This was very new to him and he really wasn’t sure what to do about it. Marinette had always been sweet and kind to him, but he was never sure where he stood with her. They were friends, he knew that, but would she be interested in being more than that? There had been a time when he thought she didn’t like him at all. Then he had thought she liked Luka, but clearly that wasn’t the case now. Luka was very much in love with Kagami. But then there was the way she smiled at him and the way her eyes sparkled, it was so...so like Ladybug. Ahhh, no he can’t go making comparisons like that! Besides, he also didn’t want another rejection like he’d had from Ladybug, he wasn’t sure his heart could take it. It was one thing for Chat to get rejected by Ladybug behind a mask, but he felt a lot more vulnerable about being rejected by Marinette as Adrien. Maybe he should talk to Ladybug about it, she always knew what to do. “I need to be sure first.” He resolved. Plagg had a feeling he needed to talk to Tikki about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Pssst, Sugarcube.” Tikki sleepily opened one eye before being startled by two piercing green eyes staring back at her.

“Plagg!” She almost shouted before Plagg put both his paws over her mouth and then pointed towards the skylight. The two Kwamis looked at the sleeping Marinette, who had indeed made her way into bed, before phasing through the hatch.

“Plagg, what are you doing here, it’s like 2AM. Has something happened?” Plagg nodded.

“Yes something happened, my kitten has been bitten by your Lovebug.” Tikki stared at Plagg for a moment like he had two heads.

“What are you talking about? Chat Noir has been in love with Ladybug for years. He’s never kept his feelings a secret, surely you more than anyone should be aware of that.” Plagg let out a loud groan and rolled his eyes.

“Not Chat Noir, I mean as model boy...for your Pigtails.” He said, waving his paws around. “He’s falling for the girl behind the mask and it’s hit him hard.” Plagg was surprised when Tikki started laughing.

“Oh Plagg, I didn’t know you cared.” Tikki cooed. Plagg folded his paws and flipped his tail around.

“I don’t...well, kind of.” He let out a long breath. “Look, he’s been moping and pining after Ladybug for so long I’m just not sure I can take much more of his belly aching, it’s putting me off my Camembert.” Tikki raised an eyebrow at him. “Almost.” He added, plopping himself on the deck chair, still whipping his tail around in annoyance. Tikki sat beside him and started to scratch him behind the ears. Plagg tried to ignore how good it felt, but gave up and began to purr, closing his eyes and sinking into the chair.

“You silly stinky sock. You know my girl has been in love with your kitten since the start. So what’s the problem.”

“I know that.” Plagg said trying to be annoyed, but finding it difficult. Those scratches really did feel good. “The problem is he doesn’t know that. He’s so used to being rejected by Ladybug, he assumes Pigtails will do the same. You don’t see the other side of him like I do Tikki. She needs to tell him the truth.” Tikki shook her head. 

“You know she’ll never do that. She’s just as scared as he is about her feelings.” Plagg growled. “I understand it’s frustrating, and I know if they knew the truth it would be so much easier, but you know we can’t interfere in this. It’s something they have to learn for themselves when the time is right.” 

“Then we need them to keep spending time together. Maybe you can convince her to bring some food to his photoshoot tomorrow? You know her sweet stuff always makes him happy.” Tikki shook her head again.

“She’s helping her parents at a catering event at the Bourgeois hotel tomorrow.” Plagg narrowed his eyes and started flipping his tail again. He knew his bad luck rubbed off on to his kittens, but this is getting beyond ironic. He was well and truly sick of seeing these two idiots dance around each other and watching his kitten get his heart broken. Plagg was convinced that the more time they spent together, the more they would really start to see each other. 

“Don’t worry Sugarcube, I think I might have an idea.” He said mischievously, getting up and giving Tikki a low bow. “Got to go, talk later.”

“But Plagg...” She called out, but in a black flash, he was gone. “Darn that cat.”

The next morning, Adrien was sitting in his trailer having his hair and make up retouched. The first set of photos had felt like a breeze with Lila not being there. Despite the lack of sleep he got, he felt quite energetic and almost enjoyed the shoot. Vincent worked quickly, taking advantage of the early morning quiet. All through the shoot Adrien’s mind had kept drifting back to the night before, the warmth of Marinette as she slept next to him, the smell of her hair, the peaceful beauty of her face as she dreamt. He had to refrain himself from letting out a sigh, instead his stomach choosing that moment to rumble loudly. 

“I said you should have had breakfast before we left.” Nathalie scolded, but there wasn’t much conviction in it. 

“We were already running late.” The blonde replied with a shrug. 

“And who’s fault was that?” Nathalie looked up from her tablet with a teasing glance. Adrien only gave her a sheepish grin in return as the makeup artist dusted over his cheeks. He couldn’t very well tell her he hadn’t fallen asleep until after 1AM because he couldn’t stop thinking how he was going to tell Marinette about these new feelings he was having. He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling. 

Nathalie picked up her phone and headed outside, leaving Adrien to finish getting ready. It wasn’t long before he heard a commotion and raised voices outside. Exchanging a concerned look with his stylist, he went out to find a very unamused Nathalie, arms folded, staring at and equally flat faced Lila.

“...and I will tell you again Miss Rossi, the shoot has been changed, as you were informed personally by me yesterday. Your presence here is not required.” 

“But Nathalie…” She began.

“It’s Ms. Sancoeur to you, thank you very much.” Nathalie snapped. “This is a men’s wear shoot, we have no female wear here today. You are interfering in a professional environment and I suggest you make yourself scarce immediately before I have to inform Mr Agreste of your non-compliance.” 

Lila gritted her teeth but was trying hard not to make the situation worse. After all, Lila reasoned she needed Nathalie on her side if she was to stay in Gabriel’s good graces. Nathalie, however, was past being polite knowing full well Lila was on borrowed time. The Italian then girl saw Adrien and immediately turned on her fake smile. 

“Oh Adrien, you're looking very handsome in that shirt. I’m sure there must be something I can do for you today. You know how I love to help anyway I can.” The double innuendo in her voice made Adrien’s blood run cold. She reached out to grab his arm, but he backed away. 

“You heard Nathalie.” He said in a matter of fact way. “It wouldn’t do you much good hanging around.” Lila’s eyes widened slightly before she turned on a sickly sweet smile and batted her eyelids. 

“Well if you insist, Adrien. I suppose I could use my free time to help set up up that charity fund for poor orphaned orangutans in Bermuda.” Adrien folded his arms and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t even going to bother correcting her. 

“Yeah, you go do that.” He said, walking past her towards Nathalie. Lila huffed before going in the opposite direction. Adrien was then embarrassed by another loud rumble from his protesting belly.

“Sorry Nathalie.” He apologised, despite her amused grin. “After all the food Marinette’s parents fed me last night, I didn’t expect to be so hungry this morning.” Nathalie patted him in the shoulder. 

“You’re still a growing boy Adrien, and luckily for you, I phoned a breakfast order that’s just arriving now.” Adrien saw Nathalie looking past him with a grin on her face. He turned to see what he thought must have been a daydream. 

“Good morning Adrien.” Marinette smiled as she approached the pair. “Good morning Ms. Sancoeur, I gave your coffee just the way you ordered it.” Nathalie greeted Marinette back, accepting her coffee before heading over to Vincent to discuss the next shoot set up. 

Adrien knew he should be saying something, but his brain couldn’t seem to form words. Marinette was dressed in her black and white waitressing outfit with her hair swept up into a soft bun. She was just so cute, and adorable and he knew he was getting himself into all sorts of trouble. 

“Hi.” He finally breathed out. She smiled at him sweetly handing him a cup of coffee. “I thought you..ah...said you were working today.”

“Well, technically I am. We got a phone call early this morning to say a fuse box had blown at the hotel, sending the whole building and half a city block into a blackout. Everything has been pushed back until it’s fixed. We’re just waiting for the call to come in.” She passed Adrien a small paper bag, leaning in and dropping her voice down to a whisper. “I put an extra surprise in there for you.” 

Adrien took a seat on one of the park benches. Setting his coffee down, he opened the bag to find a fresh croissant and a macaron. “Is that...passionfruit?” He asked, taking it out of the bag. 

“Maybe.” She teased back. Adrien took a bite and it melted in his mouth. “This is seriously the best macaroon I’ve ever eaten. Did you make this?” Marinette nodded, a rose glow spreading across her cheeks. Adrien couldn’t help the happiness that filled him seeing her blush like that. “Can you stay a while? It gets a bit boring on these types of shoots.” He asked, patting the space beside him. Marinette nodded, taking a seat. 

Adrien grinned between bites of his macaroon. He knew his father wouldn’t be happy he was eating pastries during a shoot, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides, Nathalie did technically get it for him, and it wasn’t like he was taking his shirt off today. 

Nearby some young kids were running about in the mid morning sun kicking a football around. Laughing, grabbing and rolling around the ground in a joyful, chaotic mess. Adrien felt a little wistful at the sight. He didn’t realise he’d sighed out loud until Marinette turned her head. 

“Is something wrong? She asked. Adrien didn’t look at her, but picked up his coffee, taking a sip while still watching the kids as they played.

“You know as a child I wasn't really allowed to ever do that.” He said, indicating over to where the children were playing. ”In case I fell over and scraped myself, or heaven forbid broke my nose or knocked out a tooth.” He gave a humourless laugh, looking down and rolling his coffee cup between his hands. Marinette didn't know what to say. She couldn’t imagine having never been able to run around with Nino and Kim as a child, or racing Alix across the park. She often came home with a scraped knee or elbow, but her parents would just laugh off her clumsiness, kissing her cheek and cleaning her up. 

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. Adrien turned to her and placed his hand on top of hers. 

“It’s not your fault.” He said. “My father has always been a bit over the top protective.” Adrien had to chuckle to himself. His father would probably have a pink fit if he saw what he did as Chat Noir. “But mother would take me to the park sometimes though and pushed me on the swings.” He smiled as he remembered. “I loved that, being able to play in the sun. My mother often joked that I was like a little kitten, gravitating to where the warmth was.”

Marinette saw the way Adrien’s eyes would light up when he talked about his mother. Then a sadness began to fill them. 

“I miss her.” He’d said it so quietly Marinette almost didn’t hear it. “I miss her hugs and words of encouragement. I miss her smiles and her kind heart. Most of all though, I miss her love.” 

Marinette had to fight back tears that threatened her eyes. She’d known Adrien long enough to know that things were not all that they seemed in the Agreste house. His mother had been missing almost five years now, yet he rarely spoke about her to anyone. Then there had been the many times he had been forced to cancel on plans with friends because of a photoshoot, or a meeting or because his father had simply said no. He may have lived in a mansion, but it was nothing more than a gilded cage created by his father to keep him from the world. He was a prized possession, not a son. She wondered if all those fangirls who drooled all over his perfect picture had any idea how broken this boy could be, or what an amazingly wonderful person Adrien really was. 

Adrien wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t normally talk about my mother much. My father won’t talk to me about her at all and I don’t like to burden other people with my problems but…” he looked over into her blue eyes, soft and caring. “I feel like it’s okay to talk to you.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette wanted to tell him. She wanted to reach out and hug him to her and tell him how much he meant to her, tell him he was amazing, tell him that she loved him. 

“It’s alright Marinette. I’m okay, really.” He said cutting in, smiling at her with that dazzling model smile. “How can I be sad when I have coffee and passionfruit macarons hand delivered to me by a pretty girl.” He winked at her before looking back out into the distance and drinking his coffee. Marinette could see past that fake smile and jokes though. She saw now it was his defence mechanism, his fall back to deflect from the pain he felt inside. She wondered if it was the same with Chat too. Over the years she knew his home life wasn’t the best either. Perhaps she should have been kinder with his flirts and puns. Without thinking she reached her hand over to his and entwined her fingers. 

“Do you think she…” Marinette bit her lower lip, unsure if she should be asking.

“Do I think she will come back?” He finished for her. Marinette looked at him with sad eyes as he shook his head slowly. “Nino asked me that too. She was sick for some time and I think my father took her to get treatment somewhere, but she died. Like I said, he won’t talk about it, I guess because it would make it too real, but I think she died a long time ago and I came to peace with that. It doesn’t stop me missing her though.”

“It’s okay to miss her Adrien.” She gave his hand a light squeeze. “I don’t know how you manage it, to deal with everything you do and still have a smile on your face.”

“You make me smile Marinette.” Her heart stopped at the sincerity in his voice. She looked into his emerald eyes and could feel those old flutters coming back again in her chest. “I’m so glad to know you Marinette, our everyday Ladybug.” Oh no, this boy just keeps on finding more ways for her to fall in love with him again. Marinette tried to calm herself down. We’re friends, she reminded herself, just friends, and Adrien needs a friend right now, not a lovesick clumsynette. 

“Well, I’m...I’m always here to talk, or even just to listen.” She said softly. Adrien looked at her dainty and in his. He loved the feel of it, he loved the way it made him feel inside. “I know you try so hard to please everyone all the time, to do what you think is right, but it’s okay to not feel alright sometimes and you shouldn’t have to hide that. I’m your friend Adrien, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?”

Friend. Somehow it stung him hearing that. Sure he talked a lot about things with Nino, and Nino was a good listener. He never felt judged or uncomfortable and Nino was always ready with a hug and a kind word. He couldn’t ask for a better best friend. Marinette though, it felt different, everything about being around her felt different, even his heart beat differently when he was close to her. “Thank you.” He said quietly, not daring to meet her eyes. He felt vulnerable, letting his defences down like this, but somehow with her, it was alright. He knew he could trust her and when he looked back up into her eyes, he felt something else - safe. 

“I should head back I guess. I’m sure that the fuse box must be almost fixed by now and I’ll need to be ready to go.” Marinette said letting go of his hand. He instantly missed its warmth. As she stood, Marinette managed to catch her heel in the soft grass, causing her to stumble backwards. Adrien with his lightning quick cat reflexes stood and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself. Before she knew it Marinette had one hand splayed across his chest, the other wrist still in his hand while Adrien’s free hand supported her back, but he was also holding her closer to him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. She could feel his heartbeat accelerating under her fingers that were still on his chest. Why was his heart racing almost as fast as her own?

“Yeah.” She said breathlessly. Adrien found himself caught again in her gaze unable to look away. Her blue eyes looking up at him, her cheeks dusted in a soft blush, her lips pinks and slightly parted and her body warm against his. Oh he knew he’d fallen and fallen hard. 

“Marinette...I…”

“Adrien, Vincent is ready for you.” Nathalie called out in the distance. Marinette practically jumped away from him with wide eyes, the trance she had been in suddenly broken. 

“Well...I...ah...see you at Monday school, I mean, I’ll see you at school on Monday.” Marinette stuttered out before she made a run for it towards the bakery. Adrien could only watch as her retreating form disappeared into the distance. Had he done something wrong? But then again, Marinette had always been that way though hadn’t she? He really had hoped she would stop being so nervous around him. Feeling somewhat confused he headed back over to the set, unaware of a pair of olive eyes watching him from a distance.

********

“Girl, why didn’t you ring me yesterday and tell me all of this.” Alya screeched down the phone. Marinette held the phone away from her ear while Alya continued her freak out.

“Calm down Alya. I was run off my feet yesterday at that catering event that got delayed, then there was an akuma Saturday night which I know you were following because it was being live streamed on the Ladyblog.” She also saw Alya there, getting herself right into the thick of the danger, but she couldn’t say that.

“Yeah, yeah fine. But still between the flirting at school, dinner with your folks and then you can feel his heart racing under your fingertips? Come on girl, Sunshine totally has the hots for you.” Marinette groaned.

“Alya please, don’t put it like that, and I can’t get my hopes up again. I’ve finally accepted that I’m in the friendzone and Adrien has begun to open up to me. Like - a - friend.” She emphasised down the phone. “He talked to me about his mother yesterday Alya, his mother that meant the world to him. Do you know how personal that is for him? How much that meant for our friendship development? I’m not going to mess this up by telling him that I’m in love with him.”

“But you are in love with him Marinette.” The bluenette was surprised by the tender way Alya said that. Her best friend sighed down the phone. “Girl, you might have started out with a crazy crush on a cute guy in our class, but we both know it’s so much more than that now. I’ve watched the two of you get closer over the years, and I’d like to think I played a major part in that.” Marinette giggled. Alya definitely has been her biggest advocate. “But you have got to face facts though, Adrien is part of you and I think he’s starting to see that you are part of him too.” 

Marinette didn’t say anything. In a way, loving Adrien just became a part of who she was, it was as natural as breathing. She couldn’t help it. It was also a huge part of why she could never let herself get closer to Chat. No matter how much she cared about her partner, she knew that a part of her heart would always belong to Adrien and she just couldn’t do that to her Kitty, but it was also the reason why Adrien’s friendship meant everything to her.

“I don’t know Alya.” She finally said. “He means too much to me to lose him.”

“You can’t possibly lose him Marinette. The boy is interested in you and more than just in a friendly way. Look, I know you never believed much in people being fated to be together but I believe it was fate that Ladybug threw me and Nino into that cage at the zoo during that akuma just as much as fate led Adrien to you.” 

“Alya…”

“Don’t you go self sabotaging this Marinette.” The budding reported jumped in. “I’ve invested way too much time and energy into getting you two together to watch you make a mess of it.” Marinette banged her head on the table. 

“I already made a mess of it running away from him.” 

“So you freaked out and ran off. All right, that’s a very Marinette thing to do and it’s not the first time you’ve done that to poor Adrien, but like always he never holds it against you. So now you need to make sure at school tomorrow you give Sunshine a big smile and a croissant and let him see that you really do care about him. Promise me you’ll do that.” Marinette huffed. 

“Alright, I will.” 

“Good. Now Nino tells me Adrien’s old man has given him next weekend off, so we are all going to the Foire Du Trône fair on Saturday, so clear your schedule alright.”

After getting off the phone with Alya, Marinette was exhausted and sought the coolness of the night air on her balcony. The weather was warming up more and more, and the heady smell of the jasmine she had growing filled the air with it’s intoxicating perfume. She groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“Want to talk about it?” Her little red kwami asked. Marinette folded her arms and leaned over her railing.

“What if Alya’s right. What if Adrien is starting to see me as more than a friend?” Tikki could hear worry in her voice.

“But Marinette, you love Adrien. Isn’t this what you always wanted?” Marinette could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

“That was before Tikki. Before I became the Guardian and before I decided to be Adrien’s friend first.” Tikki settled on the railing beside her. “How can I be in a relationship with someone and keep such a huge secret from them. Being Ladybug was one thing, but hiding a Miracle Box, the fact that I am the Guardian, how can I keep that from Adrien. I don’t want to have to lie to him. Would he even understand if I told him?”

“I think he would.” Tikki encouraged, knowing that Adrien was probably the only person that could understand. Marinette though shook her head.

“If I were to ever tell anyone who I was, it would be Chat. He deserves that after everything we have been through together. But I can’t risk it. Not yet anyway.” Tikki was feeling frustrated. She knew Plagg had done something to that fuse box at the Bourgeois Hotel to try and keep getting Adrien and Marinette together, but it was all going to be for nothing if her chosen kept putting up these walls. First she did it with Chat Noir and now she was starting to build one with Adrien.

“You know, maybe you should consider revealing your identities with Chat.” Marinette whipped her head around so fast she almost got whiplash.

“But you said…” 

“I know what I said Marinette, and I was right at the time. You and Chat were both very young when you got your miraculous and didn’t know each other that well, but things are different now. You are both almost adults, you have worked together for years, you trust each other and you're going to have relationships where secrets will be hard to keep. Besides as the Guardian you really should know who has the Cat Miraculous in case anything ever happened.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip. What Tikki said made sense but she had always been afraid of revealing herself to Chat, though she never really thought about why. Was it because she was afraid it would change the way she felt about him? 

“I’ll think about it.” She finally conceded. 

Tikki reached out and touched Marinette’s face gently. “Trust what your heart tells you Marinette. I know you think you love them both, and in many ways you do, but you know there can be only one true answer.” Marinette frowned slightly. She had a feeling Tikki was being cryptic, but wasn’t sure why or what it meant.


	5. Chapter 5

It was well before sunrise when Marinette suddenly woke up. She’d had a very vivid dream about Chat Noir and herself in a rather compromising position that left her very red faced and feeling hot under the collar. She ran her hands down her face before grabbing the glass of water beside her bed to drench her parched throat. 

Marinette opened her skylight, slipping out onto her balcony. The cooler early morning air fanning her sweaty face. She had to remind herself that it was just a crazy dream. After all it’s not like she hadn’t had very vivid dreams about being with Adrien. It was just a silly dream about her silly Kitty. Okay, so she had to admit though that Chat was hugely attractive. He had even beat Adrien for hottest male in Paris in Teen magazine. Years of fighting akumas and running over rooftops had him well toned and Marinette had to admit she would have to have been blind not to notice, especially with that tight suit. She shook her head, it was more than just the physical attractiveness though, Chat was sweet and kind and had loved her for years. Well Ladybug anyway. Plus there was that annoying familiarity about him that reminded her so much of…Adrien?

Marinette let out a sigh into the still dark sky. These two boys were starting to do her head in. Maybe Tikki was right. Perhaps it was time to reveal their identities. At least she could get her boys separated in her mind. She had been rejecting Chat for Adrien for so long now and she was tired of it. Tired of being alone. Tired of watching her friends enjoying relationships all around her. Tired of wanting to be loved. If Chat was going to give her the love she wanted, then maybe it was time to give him a chance. The next time she saw him, she was going to tell him. 

Like her prayers were being answered, she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw a black silhouette run across the rooftops in the distance. Why on earth was Chat out running on rooftops at this hour?

“You want to go follow him?” Marientte nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her Kwami speak behind her, her eyes still bleary. 

“Well, I’m not exactly about to go back to sleep so I might as well see what has Chat awake so early. Spots on.”

Pulling out the tracker on her yo-yo, she could see that Chat had settled on a rooftop not far away. Her heart was beating fast. Maybe this was a bad idea, but by the time she started to lose her nerve Chat had already seen her. 

“Well this is an unexpected surprise.” Chat beamed as he held out a hand for Ladybug to take, guiding her down to where he was perched. “What brings you out to watch the sunrise?” Ladybug sat down next to Chat and looked towards the horizon where sunlight was just beginning to glimmer. 

“Restless night I guess.” She breathed out. “What about you?” She turned to him and could see a shy smile on his face as he looked out ahead of him. 

“Same. I’ve had a lot on my mind and I love the stillness of the early morning to just think.” He looked down and started twisting the ring on his finger. It was a nervous twitch she had noticed before. 

“You...do this often?” She asked, pointing towards the emerging light. Chat shrugged. 

“Sometimes. It helps clear my head to start the day.” Ladybug looked at her partner. He didn’t seem upset, but clearly something was on his mind. 

“Want to talk about it Kitty?” She asked, scooting over closer to him. There was something about him that seemed different, he was quiet and contemplative - nervous but also a ball of energy. 

“Have you ever really wanted something but you were afraid to go after it because if you got it wrong, you could lose everything?” Chat turned his eyes towards Ladybug. She could see an intensity in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before, like his whole world was depending on something. 

“I have.” She replied - more than you know - went unsaid as she looked deep into his chartreuse eyes. Chat looked away back at the horizon, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as a silence fell between them. The sun was just starting to peak, the light illuminating his face. Ladybug watched him, the early light casting shadows across his facial features. It was now or never and Ladybug took a deep breath. “Chat I…”

“I think I might be falling in love with someone.” Ladybug caught her breath in her chest but tried not to show it. 

“In...love.” She stammered. Chat nodded his head. 

“And I’m scared Bug, I’m scared if I do or say the wrong thing I might lose her.” 

Ladybug’s mind was reeling. “Why?” She managed to ask, blinking away the fog in her brain. He was in love with someone. Someone else. 

“I’ve been friends with her for a few years now and we have started to get into a comfortable place, to actually be close, but I don’t know though if she would want to be in a relationship with me. My life can be complicated by forces out of my control, and I don’t mean just being Chat Noir. It’s getting better in some ways, but she might not want to be part of that - circus.” She knew he was trying to be careful not to reveal too much. “I’m worried that if I tell her that my feelings have grown for her that she might pull away. I don’t want to lose her friendship, she means too much to me.” Chat looked up into the sky, like he was searching for a sign, a divine intervention to tell him what to do. 

Ladybug sat unmoving. She couldn’t blame him for moving on from her, heck she had even encouraged him to do so. Now that it had become the reality though, it hurt more than she ever thought it would. Still, he was pouring his heart out to her, looking for her help. Pushing her own confused heart aside, she took Chat’s fidgeting fingers into her own and smiled at him. 

“You really care about this girl don’t you?” She asked gently. A soft smile crept across Chat’s face. 

“I didn’t even know how much until recently.” He conceded. “But I don’t know where to go from here. I’ve never felt something quite like this before and I need your help Ladybug.” He said shyly. What was she going to do with his hopeless romantic of a Kitty? 

“Well, if she’s your friend already that’s always a good start. I mean, if she can stand your puns and jokes then she’s definitely a keeper.” Chat’s cat ears dropped to his head as he pouted at her. She almost wished she could…No, forget it Marinette, you blew that chance. Ladybug refocused. “I probably wouldn’t go sprouting out your feelings to her just yet though. If it feels too sudden she may not think you're being sincere.” Chat chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know Bug, I learnt my lesson with you in that regard.” Ladybug had to swallow back. She knows how much her rejections must have hurt him. Perhaps this was karma coming back to bite her. “So how can I show her how much she means to me without ruining what we already have? I want her to know what she’s starting to mean to me.” Ladybug thought for a moment. Chat had always worn his heart on his sleeve, so it would be hard for him to reign his enthusiasm in. As much as it pained her, she would never want to see his heart broken again and so she would do all she could to help him be happy. She placed her hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to look at her. 

“Sometimes it’s the small things that mean more than grand romantic gestures.” Chat looked at her confused and Ladybug couldn’t help but smile. “Instead of just going straight in and telling her how you feel, show her how much you care instead. Let your actions speak for you. You're a kind, caring and considerate person Kitty, so let that shine though. Be there for her as a friend so when the time comes to express your true feelings, it won’t be such a surprise but a natural progression.” She felt like a hypocrite saying it, especially after she ran off from Adrien on Saturday. Maybe Marinette could use some of her own Ladybug advice. 

Chat bit his bottom lip as he thought about what Ladybug said, then his eyes lit up. “You’re right Bug. I can definitely be a better friend.” He turned his body around so he was facing her and grabbed both her hands. “She’s worth waiting for to do this right.” He stood up, offering his hand to help her up to. Ladybug stood, concealing the tears that were starting to threaten her eyes. Chat wrapped her up into a tight hug. Ladybug closed her arms around him, taking in his warmth as his strong arms held her. 

“I’m sure no girl could help falling in love with you Chat.” She whispered as she held him. 

“I hope you're right. I think I would be the happiest cat alive if she does. Thanks for your help Ladybug.” He pulled back smiling at her. “You know, she’s a lot like you. I think you would be great friends.” With that he took out his baton and jumped away with a salute. 

Landing back into her own room, Marinette dropped her transformation and collapsed onto her bed. Tikki sat quietly beside her and watched a tear silently fall down her chosen’s cheek. 

“He’s in love with someone else Tikki. He didn’t even call me m’lady or Bugaboo. I never thought I would miss hearing those silly names.” Tikki patted her on the hand. 

“Oh Marinette. I know it seems hard right now, but I promise things are going to get better, you’ll see.” Marinette looked at her Kwami and then at the pictures of her friends on her pin board. She reached out and touched one of her and Adrien at a class picnic last year and she let a smile creep back into her face. 

No, this was for the best. A silly dream, upside down hormones and a lack of sleep clearly where impending her better judgement. She cared for Chat, he was one of her best friends, but she couldn’t let herself love him the way he deserves, and not the way she loved Adrien. She was glad she didn’t say anything to Chat now and hoped that this girl he cared so much about would be able to see what a wonderful guy he is. It was for the best to let Chat go and be happy. After all, her heart still beat for another blonde boy with green eyes and a kind heart. 

“You know what Tikki, I think Alya is right. Loving Adrien is just a part of me now and I’d rather have his friendship than nothing at all.” Tikki flew up and gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek. It was still early as more light illuminated her room, but Marinette could hear her parents down stairs in the bakery. She wiped the remnants of her tears away. 

“I believe I promised Alya I would bring fresh croissants today for Adrien. I might grab one for Nino too. Want to come down with me and pinch a fresh cookie?” Tikki giggled. 

“You know I could never say no to warm gooey choc chip cookies.”

******  
Alya wore her BFF status with pride, and if it was one thing that a good best friend should always do, it’s finding new ways of interfering in the love life of her BFF. She was very pleased with herself earlier in the week with her morning croissant suggestion. Not only did Marinette remember to bring said pastries, and arrive on time, but Adrien surprised her with a tall Vanilla Chai latte. Alya promised herself that she would give Nino plenty of extra kisses for dropping that little suggestion to his best friend, and if it’s one thing Alya had learned from being with Nino all these years, it’s that the old saying ‘a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’ was very true. Adrien loved food, and Marinette had endless supplies of baked treats. It was a match made in heaven and Operation Foodie Love seemed to have been paying off. 

Since starting Lycée, most of the gang didn’t share as many subjects as they used to, so finding opportunities to spend time together was harder than before, especially with extra study. That never stopped Alya though, and the time before the school year ends was starting to run out. She had set herself a mission to get these two oblivious idiots together by the end of Lycée, and the light was appearing to shine at the end of the tunnel. Sunshine boy was developing a crush, Alya could feel it tingling in her bones, and she’d be damn if she ever let opportunity slip through her fingers. Lunch times had become an important part of the day now and today she was going to suggest lunch at a cute little cafè around the corner from the school. Then her and Nino would not so subtly ditch their friends there together. It was a perfect plan that lacked one very key ingredient. Marinette was not here.

Alya: Hey girl, where are you?

Alya: School started already, hurry up?

Alya: Are you ok???

The morning passed with no response. Adrien would bump into Alya in the corridors between classes and anxiously ask if she had heard from Marinette, but to no avail. Finally, Alya decided to bite the bullet at lunchtime and just ring Marinette’s parents.

“So did you find out about Marinette?” Nino asked when him and Adrien came out from the locker room.

“Yeah, her mum said she’d woken up with a headache and cramps. I better get some notes organised to take to her after school.” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Cramps? Is she going to be okay?” Alya laughed at his confused expression. 

“Just secret girls business.” She said with a wink patting Adrien on the head. “Nothing for you to worry about my innocent little Sunshine boy.” Adrien rolled his eyes, folded his arms with a pout. 

“I’m not stupid Alya, I do know what your talking about.” When Adrien started at public school, Nathalie thought it might be wise to give Adrien a birds and the bees talk, since his father didn’t seem to making any attempt to. She was somewhat clinical about it and it might have been the most embarrassing half hour of Adrien’s life, but he was grateful to at least have some idea what was going on. “But I don’t remember Marinette missing days of school before because of it.” Alya’s face became more serious. 

“She never used to, but Marinette can get hit pretty hard sometimes. She’s a tough cookie though.” She then paused with a reflective look on her face. 

“Is there something else babe?” Nino asked. Alya waved her hand. 

“No, well yes. Her mum said they went to the doctors this morning, that’s why she wasn’t answering her phone. I guess that was just for painkillers or something. I’ll go round after school to check up on her and see if she needs anything.” 

“Can I come?” Adrien jumped in. “I mean, I was paired with Marinette for the History assignment this morning and she doesn’t know about it. I’m sure Nathalie won’t mind.” Alya’s eyes lit up. When plan A falls through, there is always plan B. 

“Actually, I just remembered I have to babysit my sisters tonight. Nino, do you want to help me and we can work on our assignment while we look after them.” Nino blinked at Alya, but caught onto the mischievous glare. 

“Sure babe, whatever you say.” He grinned nervously while side eyeing Adrien. The model looked between his two friends suspiciously before getting out his phone. At first he tried to call Nathalie, but it went straight to voicemail. He didn’t really want to leave a message, so he decided to text instead as he and his friends sat down for lunch. 

Adrien: Hi Nathalie, I need a favour. 

Nathalie: I’m in a meeting, what is it?

Adrien: I need to take some notes to Marinette. She’s home sick from school and we have a history assignment together. 

“What did she say?” Alya asked as Adrien stared at his phone, drumming his finger on the table. 

“She’s in a meeting, so I’ll have to wait for a reply.” No sooner had the words left his mouth, than his phone lit back up. 

Nathalie: You’re supposed to be at Chinese this afternoon. 

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. He did know that already but he hoped Nathalie might be able to do something about that. 

Adrien: It’s important Nathalie. Please. 

He rubbed his hands over his face hoping for a positive reply. Nino put a supportive hand on his back as they waited, the bell for the end of lunch not far away. Adrien jumped when his phone rang this time. 

“Hi Nathalie.” He said tentatively. 

“It appears that your Chinese lesson suddenly got cancelled.” Came the level voice down the phone. Adrien broke into a broad smile and held a thumb up to Alya and Nino. 

“Thank you so much Nathalie. You’re the best.” He yelled excitedly down the phone. He could hear her chuckle down the other end. 

“Alright then, is there anything else you need? I can give you until around nine since it is a school night.”

“No, that’s great. Thank you again.” 

Adrien was really happy with himself as she started making his way to class, then a thought suddenly hit him. Marinette was sick and he was turning up empty handed. His mother always said that when you visit someone who isn’t feeling well, you should always bring them something to cheer them up. But what? He thought about asking Alya or Nino, but their well meaning over enthusiasm might lead them to a suggestion that’s over the top. He thought about asking Rose or Juleka, but he kind of felt embarrassed asking them and he didn’t want to bother Nathalie again. No, there was only one person he felt confident enough to ask advice from, he just hoped she could be nice about it.

*********

“Nathalie, where are those new designs for next season?” Gabriel riffled through his desk draws for the third time in the last ten minutes. 

“They are in your briefcase already.” Nathalie replied as she neatly stacked her files on the end of her work desk. 

“And where are the…”

“Already sent them down to design.” Nathalie said as she hung up one of the sample dresses for the summer fashion spread. Gabriel looked at her over his glasses as his assistant glided effortlessly from one task to the next. 

“I see. Well you can call…”

“He’s already waiting down stairs with the car.” She preempted, handing Gabriel his suit jacket. Gabriel had to smile at himself as Nathalie gathered up her work bag and clacked her heels towards the door. She pressed the button on the elevator that would take them to the ground floor of the Gabriel building. 

“Also Mayor Bourgeois called again. He wants an answer on yours and Adrien’s attendance at Madame Bourgeois’ summer soiree.” Gabriel groaned and pinched his nose between his fingers. 

“Oh no, can’t you just send Adrien to that, I can’t stand the way Audrey prattles on.” Nathalie shook her head as they entered the elevator. 

“Gabriel, you know the Mayor invites the board members to this every year, plus he will be hosting interested investors from New York. We need to expand more into the American market. Adrien does very well to hold his own at these events, but he will be barely eighteen by this time and the investors will be expecting to talk to you.” The elevator opened and Gabriel held the door open for Nathalie as they made their way towards the car. 

“Fine. Confirm Adrien’s attendance then. He’ll have to find a plus one though. I suppose he will ask Miss Tsurugi?” Nathalie just smiled to herself as she got into the car.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Gabriel. I’m sure Adrien can sort his own date out. What are you going to do though?” Gabriel sighed as he looked out the window while the car pulled out into the street.

“I hate going to these things Nathalie. I’m not a people person.” He started tracing invisible lines on the window. “Emilie was the social one. She would flutter around like a butterfly around the room, charming the investors. Just one look at her and they already had their cheque books out.” He turned his head towards his assistant. “Adrien is so much like her. I’ve seen the way he can light up a room just by his presence. He’s becoming more like his mother everyday.” 

There was silence in the car for a while. Nathalie looked over at the hard worn features on Gabriel’s face. He looked like he had aged ten years in the last 12 months. The strain of being Hawk Moth had taken a toll on him both physically and mentally. She wondered if Nooroo might have been suffering in the same way Duusu had been. Although Nooroo was a much quieter kwami, Gabriel seemed to have been struggling more to keep control over his akumatized victims. While he said the reason he was doing less akumas was so Adrien could finish school without too much interruption, she had to wonder if there was another reason behind it. Nathalie reached her hand over and placed it on top of Gabriel’s.

“How much longer will you keep this up?” She asked quietly. Gabriel tightened his hand around hers.

“I don’t know how to stop.” He replied, pain clear in his voice. “It’s been the sole focus of my life for almost four years now, but she’s fading Nathalie. I can see it...and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Arriving back at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie. “Can you ask Adrien to come and see me in my office when he’s done at his Chinese lesson?” Nathalie stopped on the stairs.

“Oh, he’s not here right now.” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Nathalie straightened up and turned to her boss.

“He took notes to a friend who was away sick today. They are working on a history assignment together.” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at her. That was unexpected. 

“This wouldn’t happen to be the same friend he helped with Chemistry the other night would it?” The look on Nathalie’s face gave him the answer. “Well as long as they are not studying biology while they're at it.” He mumbled under his breath as he headed to his office. He would have to find out who this girl was that seemed to have his son's interest. 

Gabriel pressed the hidden buttons that took the elevator to his secret chamber. He began to sense a rising negative emotion and rubbed his fingers over the pin in contemplation as he walked towards Emilie’s glass cocoon. He gazed down at her, the slightest tinge of blue now colouring her once pink lips. “Nooroo.” He called. The butterfly kwami floated up to his face.

“Yes Master.” He said quietly. 

“The wish...if I merge the Ladybug and Cat miraculous and make the wish, would that prevent a future illness from coming as well?” Nooroo furrowed his little eyebrows.

“No Master. You can not prevent the inevitable. Humans are destined to die whether it be by illness or by other means. A shift in the fabric of time can not undo the biological construct.” Gabriel touched his hand to the glass.

“What if I went back in time, before the illness took hold?” Nooroo shook his head.

“You would only be buying some extra time Master. Fate cannot be changed and a price would still have to be paid” Gabriel slid a finger under his collar, which was starting to feel all too tight. In his mind he could hear Nathalie’s voice ringing in his ears.

“I will do whatever it takes. Whatever needs to be done, I will sacrifice it for Emilie, for you. I would give my life willinging if it ever came to that.” 

Gabriel looked back at Emilie. It was a high price to pay for anything, and Nathalie...could he really give up Nathalie. She had become such an important part of his life these last few years, especially with Adrien. Could he really do that to his son? He would be taking away a rock in their life and replacing it with a beautiful but fragile flower. Could he really justify the means to that end and to watch the pain of Adrien losing his mother all over again?

Nathalie has told him that Adrien already believed his mother had died long ago and he knew Adrien had become very close to Nathalie. He rubbed his temples with his fingers. 

“I think I might retire early for the night since Adrien won’t be home until late.” He said to Nooroo, turning to return upstairs, his kwami quietly following behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might recognise the reference in this chapter to Jack and Alice from my past Ladybug AU one-shot “Memories of You”

Adrien raced down the school stairs towards the parked limousine on the curb. “Hey Chloé, wait up.” He called. The blonde socialite spun around with a beaming smile.

“Adrikins! I’ve hardly seen you all day.” She practically jumped on him as she flung her arms around his neck in a hug. “Have you got the afternoon off? You must come up and see these new shoes I bought yesterday, they are absolutely divine…”

“Thanks Chloé, but I’m actually doing something this afternoon and I need your advice.” Chloé was practically preening, linking her fingers around his neck.

“Oh course Adrihoney. What do you need?” Adrien pulled her arms off from around him, but kept hold of her hands.

“I’m going over to see Marinette. She was away sick today, you know with girl stuff, and I’ve got some class notes for her.” Chloé narrowed her eyes at him.

“Okay, so?” Adrien took a deep breath. He knew Chloé wasn’t on the most friendly terms with Marinette, but he really hoped she could just set that aside for the moment.

“I want to take her something nice, something to brighten up her day and make her feel better.” Chloé folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Adrien started to rub the back of his neck. “I just don’t know what would be the right thing to take without being over the top or awkward.” He looked up at Chloé who was staring at him with a confused look. “I just thought you might…”

“You like Dupain-Cheng don’t you?” She said very matter of fact. Adrien didn’t say anything, but the fierce blush running across his face was answer enough for her. Chloé unfolded her arms, throwing them up in the air and rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I should have known you’d fall for clumsynette.” Adrien started to panic. 

“Please Chloé, don’t say anything to anyone. I’m still trying to figure this all out myself and I just want to do this my way. I want to try and be a better friend first before scaring her off with my feelings.” Chloé had to refrain from bursting out laughing. He clearly still didn’t see how smitten Marinette has been with him all these years. The socialite let out a sigh with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Adrien, you’re an adorable idiot but because I love you I’ll help you out.” Adrien wasn’t sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. “I suppose it could have been worse, you could have fallen for Lila’s crap, I mean charms.” Adrien practically gagged.

“Come on Chloé, give me a little more credit than that.” Chloé just smirked with a twinkle in her eye. He was just too easy to tease sometimes.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” She put her hands up in defences. “Honestly, you can’t go wrong with flowers. They are a sure fire way to cheer any girl up without saying too much or being weird.”

“So roses then?” He asked tentatively. He didn’t know much about flowers, but he knew roses were always well received. Well, except when he tried to give them to Ladybug. Chloé tapped her finger on her chin.

“Sure, roses are always classic. Not red ones though. They represent passion and romance so that would seem too much for now. Save that for later.” She winked at him, turning his face flushed again. “ Hmmm, and not yellow either.” Adrien frowned.

“But you like yellow roses, I buy them for you when you’re sick.” Chloé flicked her ponytail back.

“Of course you do, they are my favourite after all, but they also mean friendship and I’m betting you are hoping for more than that with Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien pinched his nose with his fingers.

“Can you stop just saying her last name like she’s some kind of race horse or something?” He looked at her with exasperation, before softening his face. “And yes,you’re right. I would like more than friends, but when the time is right. I don’t want to blow this Chloé.” Chloé’s lips curled up into a smile.

“Orange.” She said.

“Orange?” Adrien queried with furrowed brows.

“Orange roses. Trust me on this one. I know my flowers and this is the one for you.” Adrien looked at her suspiciously.

“You’re not pranking me are you. There isn’t some kind of hidden ‘I hate you’ message here.” Chloé put a hand over her heart in mock offence.

“Why Adrikins, how could you think such a thing about moi? I would never do that to you although I really don’t get what you see in Dupain…” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and Chloé pursed her lips. “Marinette...Are you really sure about this Adrien?” Her tone had become more serious, and her eyebrows knitted in concern. Adrien let out a longing sigh.

“I can't explain it, Chloé . When I’m around her I feel like I can be myself. She sees me, not just fame and money like someone like Lila does, but as a real person. You know more than anyone how hard it can be for people like us to find that.” 

“I do.” Chloé said, putting both her hands on Adrien’s shoulders.

“Alright lover boy, I get it. If it’s Marinette you want then it’s Marinette you get. But don’t take too long okay? I’ve got fifty Euros riding on you two getting together by the end of Lycée.” Adrien’s eyes flew open.

“What?” Chloé threw her head back and started laughing then pretended to look at her watch.

“Oh won't’ you look at that, I’ve got to go. Sabrina is coming around to work on our assignment together.” Adrien folded his arms with a smirk at his oldest friend. “Okay, fine, she’s working on it while I have a pedi.” Chloé stepped forward and hugged him tight. “I hope you find what you're looking for with Marinette.” She said quietly into his ear. “You deserve to be happy after everything you’ve had to put up with.”

“I think I have.” He said, his voice filling with happiness and hope. “I know I have.”

After watching Chloé drive off, Adrien ducked into a florist and bought a small bunch of orange roses. He had to admit the colour was beautiful and it reminded him of the sunset dress Marinette had been working on.

Standing out the front of the bakery, Adrien took a deep breath before opening the door. Sabine turned as the door chimed, her face lighting up as Adrien tried to hide the bunch of roses unsuccessfully behind his back. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt awkward about it. “Hello there Adrien, Alya rang and said you would be dropping by. I hope you’ll stay for dinner?” He hadn’t even thought about dinner.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to just invite myself around like that.” Adrien suddenly panicked. “I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Nonsense son.” Tom said, walking over and draping his arm over the model’s tense shoulders. “It’s good of you to bring Marinette’s school work around. I’m sure she will appreciate that you rose to the occasion.” Adrien broke out into a giggle, his shoulders instantly relaxing. Marinette’s parents were awesome like that. He brought his arm back around so they could see the bouquet.

“I thought she might like something to cheer her up.” He said a little sheepishly.

“Aww, that’s so thoughtful Adrien. Why don’t you take them up to her, she knows you’re coming.”

Upstairs, Marinette lightly snoozed in bed in her semi darkened room. When Alya text to say Adrien would be coming with her school work she’d had a total freak out to Tikki. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him, of course she wanted to see him, but she was convinced she must have looked as awful as she felt. Tikki assured her that wasn’t the case. She may have resigned herself to Adrien only being a friend, but that didn’t mean she wanted to look like something the cat dragged in. Marinette had half a mind to text him not to come, but Tikki talked her out of it saying he clearly must have cared to be worried enough to come and see her. She managed to drag herself up long enough to have a shower and brush her hair, before crashing back into bed. Now she was just too tired from the pain meds to argue.

Adrien opened the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkened room. Although not as good as when he is transformed, he had noticed his night vision and hearing, even his sense of smell, seemed a little sharper than they used to be. Making his way up to her bed, her eyes fluttered open as he approached over to her. A soft sleepy smile stretched across her lips. “Hi.” She said quietly. 

“Hi.” Adrien sat down on the edge of her bed and rested his hand on top of hers. He held up the bunch of roses over to her.

“I...ah...bought these for you.” He said, trying really hard not to blush. “They kind of reminded me of your dress over there and since you can’t go outside to see the sunset, I thought I would bring the sunset to you.” Marinette reached out tentatively, taking the roses in her free hand.

“They’re beautiful Adrien, thank you.” She breathed out, holding them to her nose and smelling in their sweet scent. 

“How are you feeling? Alya said you went to the doctor this morning.” He asked with genuine concern. Marinette had her hair out and it was framing her face in the low light. Adrien knew she hadn’t been well, but he thought she looked beautiful. 

“Better than I was earlier. I puked up so that at least helped with the headache.” She said, trying not to think too hard about the fact that he was so casually holding her hand. “I did see the doctor...he...ah...” She bit her bottom lip and looked away. Adrien squeezed her hand. 

“It’s alright. If you’d rather talk to Alya about it I won’t be offended.” Marinette looked back at him. 

“No, it’s not that.” She smiled at him, setting him at ease. “He thinks he might know what’s wrong but just wants to do some more investigations. It would involve a laparoscopic procedure and I kind of can’t be out of action like that, you know, with Lycée finals and all coming up.” Mostly though because of her Ladybug duties, but that of course went unsaid. “Would you mind asking mama for a vase?” She asked, indicating to the flowers. “I’d like to sit them here on my nightstand.” Adrien smiled and nodded, patting her hand before heading downstairs with the roses.

“Oh Marinette, he brought you flowers. That’s so sweet.” Tikki chirped, flitting around Marinette’s head.

“Yeah, it is.” She said contemplatively. She really didn't expect that. Then again though, Adrien was a sweet person so it really shouldn’t surprise her. Picking up her phone, she found a missed message from Alya.

Alya: Is Adrien there yet?

Marinette: He just got here. Brought me some pretty flowers.

The response back was almost instantaneous.

Alya: What flowers? What colour are they? I need deets!!!

Marinette: Orange roses.

Adrien came back up to the room just as Alya replied back.

Alya: OMG girl! Orange roses means love born out of friendship. I’m telling you he is into you.

“Where do you want me to sit them?” Adrien asked, holding the vase. Marinette blinked at him a moment. No, he said he bought them because they reminded him of the dress. He likes the sunset, she remembered him saying the other day. Alya was just reading too much into things as usual.

“Just here.” She said, pointing to her night stand.

Marinette: Whatever. Got to go.

Marinette pushed herself up into a sitting position. Adrien grabbed an extra pillow, carefully popping it behind her back. She shivered at the touch of his hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you warm enough? Do you want me to get you a blanket?” He asked. 

“No, I’m fine.” She answered with a sweet smile. “You really don’t have to fuss over me.” Adrien placed his hand on hers again as he sat on the bed beside her. 

“Marinette, you're always the one there for all of us. Remember last winter you sent me chicken soup when I was home sick? Then another time you gave Rose your special honey lemon tea when she had a sore throat and couldn’t sing, and don’t forget the care pack you gave to Kim when he sprained his wrist last year. You take care of everyone else, our everyday Ladybug, so let me take care of you.” Marinette felt her heart picking up pace. The kindness of his eyes and the warmth of his hand made her melt. 

“Okay.” She said softly. “Does that make you my everyday Chat Noir then?” Adrien smiled and it reminded her very much of the devilish grin on Chat’s face when he’s up to mischief. “I can be if you want me to be.” He said as reached over to his school bag. Oh this could be a long night of heart palpitations if he keeps this up, Marinette lamented. Not that she minded, not really. She can convince herself a thousand times over that Adrien was only ever going to be a friend to her, but damn it all he still set her heart on fire, especially when he looked at her like that. Adrien sat back around rubbing his eyes. 

“Firstly, Operation Carrier Pigeon has a delivery.” He handed over to her a piece of folded paper. Opening it, Marinette instantly recognised Kagami’s handwriting.

“Oh that’s wonderful. Luka will be so happy.” She said, picking up her phone. “I’ll send it straight away.” She turned on her side table lamp and snapped a picture, opening the app to send it.

“Have you read any of the letters?” He asked, a little embarrassed at his own curiosity. He swears it must be Plagg’s influence, but he was sure Marinette was flushing pink.

“I try not to. I mean it’s their private love letters, but it’s hard not to see some things.” She conceded. Adrien nodded, glad he wasn’t the only one.

“Luka is definitely poetic.” He said almost dreamily. “I wish someone wrote things like that to me.” Marinette watched as his face suddenly went bright red. “I mean...not Luka of course because he has Kagami and I’m not into guys...or Kagami or…oh man I’m going to shut up now.” He buried his face in his hands, but peaked through his fingers at Marinette laughing.

“Are you sure you don’t want a shovel there? You could maybe dig a little deeper you know.” Adrien could feel Plagg vibrating with suppressed laughter under his shirt. Little sod.

“Alright, okay.” He said pouting, but he couldn’t hold it. He loved the sound of her laugh too much, loved seeing her carefree and comfortable around him, loved the way her eyes twinkled when she teased him. He could feel himself falling in love with her. 

Trying to get back on track he took a folder out of his bag, and handed it over to her clearing his quickly constricting throat. “Now, here are the notes from your classes, and this is the assignment we have for history. It’s still the World War 1 unit we were working on in class and you and I have been given the Battle of Villers-Bretonneux to research and write an essay on.” Marinette took the papers from Adrien, reading over the notes. 

“I think I remember hearing something about this before.” Marinette wondered aloud. 

“Yeah, you would have. Alya actually wrote about it on the Ladyblog. Apparently when she was researching past Miraculous holders she came across a story about a guy named Jack who was rumoured to be a Chat Noir from Britain. There’s no solid evidence and no pictures of him transformed, but there is this one of him in his military uniform.” Marinette took the picture from his hands and looked at the sepia image he had printed from the Ladyblog.

Marinette had tried not to look too much into Alya’s theories into past Miraculous holders. Partly it made her feel nervous looking into the lives of her predecessors, but also in a way, she didn’t want to know how their lives ended. It was hard not to though, since Alya would usually read all her theories out to her anyway. Tikki and Wayzz had told Marinette before that Plagg had lost many of his chargers before their time, either from protecting their Ladybug or in the heat of war. Tikki said it was one of the reasons Plagg was so protective of his current chosen. Chat was very special to Plagg. Marinette felt her chest tighten a little. Without thinking she ran a finger over the image in her hand. Jack was ruggedly handsome, in his mid 20’s with what looked to be fair untamed hair and kind eyes, not unlike her own Chat Noir. She wondered what colour his eyes were. She couldn’t even begin to imagine her life without her Kitty in it, she wouldn’t want to.

“Oh gosh.” Marinette whispered. It was almost strange to be looking at the face of an unmasked Chat Noir. She looked up at Adrien who had a complex array of emotions across his face. “Did Alya happen to know who the Ladybug was?” Adrien rumerage through his notes again.

“Not directly, but there were a lot of letters that Jack wrote to a girl named Alice. When Jack died she traveled to the Western front as a nurse. They called her “The Angel of Light” because they say no one died on her watch. Later she was a dancer all over Europe.” He passed her another sepia picture of a dark haired woman in what looked like a Ladybug inspired cabaret costume. She was very beautiful, but a deep sadness was evident in her eyes. Marinette immediately recognised the Ladybug earrings in Alice’s ears, resisting the urge to touch her own. There was also something hanging around her neck, but Marinette couldn’t quite make it out. 

“There isn’t much about her.” Adrien continued, the sound in his voice shifting, almost in reverence. “Around ten years after the war ended she returned to England and lived a quiet life out of the public eye. She never married.” Marinette looked up at him and then back at the picture of Jack, holding the two images next to each other.

“Did...did you say Jack died?” Adrien nodded and his brows furrowed slightly.

“He was killed at Villers-Bretonneux. They say he led a skirmish of British troops against the German machine gunners which allowed the Australians through to take the ground. He died trying to protect his men.” Marinette looked at him curiously. He seemed really affected by the story, like he knew more than he was letting on.

“I don’t remember Alya writing about that on the blog?” She queried. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. That must have been one of the bits Plagg had told him about.

“Oh, I must have seen that somewhere while I was researching in class.” He offered, rubbing his eyes again, hissing a little under his breath.

“Adrien your eyes look really red. Do you need to put water on them? I think there are some drops in the bathroom.” Adrien shook his head.

“Actually I have contacts in. Would it be alright if I took them out? I think I’ve had them in for too long today.” Marinette tried not to look surprised, her curiosity about Jack and Alice forgotten.

“Of course. I didn’t know you wore contacts.” Adrien reached up to his eyes and pulled out the soft lenses before throwing them into her waste bin by the bed.

“I haven’t had them long. My father won’t let me wear glasses out in public. He thinks it will spoil my perfect image if people know I have a flaw.” Marinette flinched a little at the sarcasm in his voice, but there was a distinct element of hurt there too. He took out a glasses case from his bag and placed the gold rimmed frames on. He then struck a model pose with a dazzling smile. “So what do you think? Do they make me look more intelligent?” Marinette giggled at his antics.

“Maybe your father doesn’t want you wearing glasses so you won’t make a spectacle of yourself.” Adrien's mouth dropped open as he placed a hand on his chest.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, did you just pun at me?” The bluenette burst into another round of giggles.

“You’ve heard my papa haven't you? He’s like the pun king. He could definitely give Chat Noir a run for his money.” Adrien’s lips curled up into a deviant smile.

“I don’t know, I think I’m pretty punny myself. Maybe I might surprise you?” Marinette shook her head.

“Oh no, not you too. I’m surrounded by punners.” She held her hands on the sides of her head as they both dissolved into giggles. 

“I think you mean punmasters.” Adrien grinned.

“You’re such a dork.” Marinette laughed as she gave him a teasing push on the shoulder. As their laughter died down, Adrien found himself caught in her gaze. He could see Marinette’s cheeks were pink and he wasn’t sure if it was from the laughing or she was blushing at him. “Come on, we better get going on some work here. I think my history book is on my desk.”

They continued working on the assignment, choosing to leave the story of Jack and Alice out of it due to lack of direct evidence, neither noticing the other’s relief. The afternoon passed quickly amid their online research and playful banter until it was time for dinner.

“Marinette dear, would you like me to bring your dinner up here?” Sabine asked from the door.

“No, I think I’ve been on this bed long enough. I’ll come down.” Sabine headed back down while Adrien packed up their school supplies. She was a little shaky on her legs from the pain meds, but was determined to make it down the stairs.

Adrien walked ahead of her, holding her hand as she held the railing. Reaching the bottom, he lightly held an arm around her waist with his other hand guiding her over to the table.

“Adrien, I’m not glass you know, I’m not going to break.” She said, somewhat bemused by his attention to her.

“I know.” He replied happily. “But why take the risk.” She felt she was going to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor with that smile on his face as he held a chair out for her. She was distantly aware that her parents were cooing in the background. 

“Well don’t you look handsome in your glasses.” Sabine grinned as they sat down. 

“Thanks.” Adrien replied. It was such an opposite reaction to his father’s. “This smells amazing Mrs Cheng.” Adrien complemented as the soups were sat down on the table with fresh crusty bread.

“I don’t think there is any need for you to be so formal son.” Tom said as he sat at the table. “Tom and Sabine is just fine.” Adrien looked over and smiled shyly at Marinette beside him. He liked that Tom always called him son, it made him feel like he was part of the family. Maybe someday…

It was something he missed so much. Having family dinners. When his father did have dinner with him it was usually him down one end and his father down the other, three courses passing in total silence. It wasn’t always that way. He remembered the way his mother would chatter about her day, just like Sabine was and asking about his day, because she was genuinely interested. Nathalie would try to make meal times a bit warmer, but she always seemed unsure what to say. His father had never been a warm man like Tom, but he had been happier.Gabriel had a dry sense of humour, but it did make his mother laugh. Seemed almost a lifetime ago now. 

Time had passed all too quickly for Adrien when his bodyguard arrived to take him home. He quickly raced up stairs to grab his bag, leaving the research materials with Marinette to look at, before thanking Tom and Sabine for dinner. 

“You know you are welcome here anytime dear.” Sabine said, giving the blonde boy a warm motherly hug. He couldn’t help snuggling in a little, which didn’t go unnoticed. Sabine felt that Adrien must have been somewhat deprived of hugs in his home life, but she was always willing to share. “Are you going with the others to the fair on Saturday?”

“Absolutely.” He beamed. “I’ve never gotten to go before and I really can’t wait. Will you be alright to go?” He asked Marinette.

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” She assured him. Tom patted Adrien on the shoulder. 

“Well I’m sure she will be fine with you there looking out for her.” Marinette pouted at him.

“Papa.” She whined, rolling her eyes.

Her parents finally taking their leave upstairs, Marinette walked with Adrien to the door. Opening it, the warm spring air rushed in, filled with the smell of jasmine from her balcony above. Adrien turned to her with a concerned look. “Are you sure you don’t need me to help you upstairs?” Marinette's face softened.

“I’m fine Adrien. I believe the fair knight has been more than accommodating to this damsel in distress.” Adrien chuckled at the analogy. Taking her hand in his, he lifted it to his lips and planted a soft kiss to her knuckles before placing his other hand over it.

“Somehow I think you’re far from a damsel in distress.” He said softly, his emerald eyes searching hers. Her eyes had widened and he worried that perhaps he had been too forward in the gesture. He was about to apologise but before she lost her resolve, Marinette stood up on her toes, cupping his face and planting a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. Her hair blew across his cheek in the breeze, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla mingling with the jasmine. Rocking back onto her feet, she looked up at him through her lashes, pleased with herself that she put a bright blush on his face for a change.

“Thank you Adrien, for everything. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” She said sweetly before closing the door. 

Adrien stood transfixed for a moment, his fingers lightly grazing his cheek where the ghostly tingle still lingered. He heard his bodyguard clear his throat behind him, shaking him out of his trance. Adrien made his way over to the car, seeing the faintest hint of a smile on the big man’s face.

Walking back into her bedroom, Marinette finally let out a quiet squeal into her cat pillow on her chaise. Tikki whizzed around her excitedly. “Oh Tikki, Maybe Alya was right. Maybe I am more than a friend.” 

“I knew it would happen Marientte. You two were always meant for each other.” Marinette smiled at her Kwami. Maybe this really was finally happening. She got up off the chaise and picked up their history notes. She stopped and looked at the pictures of Jack and Alice. 

“Do you want me to tell you about them?” Tikki asked. Marinette shook her head with a yawn. 

“I’m kind of tired right now, but another day.” She kissed Tikki in the head before crawling into her bed. Her phone pinged, and she smiled when she saw who messaged. 

Adrien: Thanks again for letting me stay for dinner. Would you like another one of those Vanilla Chai Lattes again?

Marinette: I’d love one :)

Adrien: Goodnight, sweet dreams <3

Marinette: Goodnight <3


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel rolled around the contents of the glass in his hand. A double scotch on the rocks. He hadn’t been a big drinker in his life, but tonight he felt he needed one, or three. Nathalie closed the curtains behind him sharply before turning to head back out the door. 

“Care to join me in one Nathalie?” He asked, not looking up from his glass. His voice sounded demure, almost apologetic. His assistant turned to him, her eyes filled with anger. 

“You have some nerve asking me after that stunt you pulled with that akuma today.” She snapped. Gabriel continued to observe the amber liquid as he swirled it in his glass. He had to avoid her gaze. He hated to admit it, but there was something alluring in that fiery temper of Nathalie’s, something that made his blood run hot. 

“I didn’t know Adrien would be there.” He replied, acting evasive. Nathalie scoffed. 

“It’s his school Gabriel, where else did you think he would be? It’s not like it’s the first time you have akumatized one of his classmates.” Gabriel finally looked up at her. Emilie was always so quiet, rarely raising her voice to anyone she preferred to avoid confrontation. Nathalie though had no qualms speaking her mind. Not these days at any rate. It might have been the alcohol taking, but he found it terribly attractive. Nathalie had become so much more to him than just his assistant. She was his confidant, the one always by his side, the one person he could truly count on. 

“I thought he was going to be here for lunch like usual, safe in the house.” He realised almost immediately that was definitely the wrong answer. Nathalie looked at him in disbelief. 

“Gabriel, Adrien hasn’t been home for lunch for weeks. He spends it with his friends. Had you actually come to lunch at any point in the last fortnight you would have known that.” Gabriel went back to looking into his glass before taking a gulp, emptying the contents. It burned a little, but he didn’t mind it as the warmth spread through his chest. 

“I’m going to London in the next week or so.” He stated, changing the subject. “I convinced Spencer to come back to the Paris HQ. His designs arrived today and will be the basis of the summer collection.” Nathalie was surprised Gabriel would go himself to the London office, but she wasn’t going to question it. God only knows they needed Spencer back here. He was still one of Gabriel’s leading designers and was the only other person who’s designs Gabriel allowed to be worn by Emilie. When she ‘disappeared’, Spencer returned to London. He would be a welcome breath of fresh air back at HQ. 

Gabriel lifted the bottle to pour himself another drink. Nathalie eyed him warily as he gulped down another shot, his eyes looking bloodshot but Nathalie knew it wasn’t from the alcohol, it was lack of sleep. She sat down in the armchair opposite from him. 

“How many of those did you have before I came in?” She queried as he lifted the glass to observe the ice inside. 

“One, maybe two.” He said topping the glass back up from the carafe. This time he sipped rather than gulped. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on anymore akumas tonight.” He laughed dryly. Nooroo had actually told him off once before for transforming while under the influence of alcohol. That had definitely been one of his less useful akumas. 

“Gabriel…”

“You care a lot for Adrien, don’t you?” There was no malice in his voice. If anything it held an air of regret. 

“Yes.” She replied quietly. “I care about him very much.”

“I don’t know my son, do I?” Nathalie could see tears pooling in his eyes as he averted his gaze from her. “He’s going to be a man soon and I don’t even know who he is. I saw him this morning walk through the house and it was like I was looking at a stranger. He smiled as he headed out the door, a smile I’d never seen on him before, like his heart was filled with pure joy.” He sounded bewildered as he lifted the glass back to his lips. Nathalie had a fair idea why Adrien had been so much happier the last few days, but she was keeping that to herself for now.

“Gabriel.” Nathalie said gently, as she lowered the glass away from his mouth. “When will you end this? Ladybug and Chat Noir are not children anymore. They are strong and united with a team of heroes and the whole of Paris behind them. You can’t keep doing this, you will destroy yourself in the end.” She crouched down beside his chair and carefully touched her hand to his chest. “Don’t bury your heart in that coffin with Emilie. You are a good man Gabriel Agreste. I remember a time before all this, a man who loved his family and his work. You have lost who you are in all this. Your obsession is blinding you to the world around you. Yes Adrien missed his mother, we all missed her, but he has healed that pain. What he misses most now is you. Adrien misses you.” She reiterated her words. “You’re here physically, but you’re not really here at all. This is just a shell of the man I once knew. You live in the shadows, in that coffin Emilie lies in, but your son is alive and he just wants so much for you to love him.” 

Gabriel looked at her, his eyes filled with unspoken emotion. “Of course I love him. I did this for him.” Nathalie shook her head. 

“No Gabriel, you did this for you because you couldn’t let Emilie go, and fear has held you captive. I understand, really I do, but in the process you alienated your son away from you. He loves you, but he’s not going to wait around forever for you to save yourself. One day he’s going to walk out that door and into the arms of someone who will love him and never look back. Is that what you want?” 

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. “No.” He said, barely above a whisper. “I...I just wanted him to be happy.” Nathalie gently squeezed his arm. 

“Then you need to bury the past.” Gabriel looked up at her and she wiped a tear away from his cheek. “You deserve to be happy too and I’m here for you Gabriel. You are not alone.”

Gabriel looked into her sapphire eyes. For a long time now he had felt his heart torn into two. The wedding ring on his finger was binding him to a woman who was slipping away from him, yet Nathalie had been the rock by his side all these years. She was strong, she was beautiful and she was full of life. She was alive and he could have lost her. He couldn’t give Nathalie up, not for Emilie, not anymore. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear, a fire building deep within him at the contact of her soft skin as he caresses her cheek. Her blue eyes offering him something he thought he might never have again. She gasped at his touch, her rose lips falling open, her eyes closing as she leaned into his hand. Before he thought about what he was doing, Gabriel crashed his lips into hers. Years of ignored tension between the two exploded as they hungrily devoured each other’s lips. Nathalie ran her hands up his chest as Gabriel cupped her face in his hands. She had wanted this for so long but a nagging feeling within her forced her to break away. 

“No Gabriel. I can’t.” She gasped, still holding Gabriel’s shirt in her fists. “I won’t be the other woman.” She dropped her head, pushing against him as she stood to leave. 

“Nathalie…” Gabriel grabbed her wrist before she could go. “Nathalie please forgive me. I...I don’t…I acted inappropriately but I don’t regret it.” He stood behind her, placing his hands on her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She shivered at his breath on her neck. “Please Nathalie.” He begged, conflicted between his emotions and desires, feelings that had been left dormant, but had burst back to life. Conflicted between the love he had for Emilie, and the woman within his hands that had lit a fuse he’d forgotten existed. 

Nathalie’s heart was pounding in her chest. For years she had waited for Gabriel to love her the way that she loved him, but she couldn’t give him what he wanted. Not right now. 

“You’re still a married man Gabriel. Your heart is still with Emilie.” She felt him press his forehead against the back of her head, his arms encircling around her. He could feel the movement of her chest as she breathed. Nathalie closed her eyes, pulling in every ounce of strength she had. “I will wait for you Gabriel. I will wait for you forever, but I won’t just give you my heart. You have to earn it.” She turned within his grasp on her and looked at him, pressing her hands to his chest. Gabriel raised one hand and ran a finger down her face, the other still holding her back. She could see the questions in his eyes. 

Gabriel saw now how blinded he had been in his pursuit to resurrect Emilie, when his amazing woman had been right there in front of him. A woman who had risked her own life in the pursuit of his happiness, or at least his illusion of what happiness was. 

“When you are ready to take that ring off your finger, when all the butterflies are gone, then I will be here Gabriel, when you yourself are free.” Gabriel dropped his hands, and followed her with his eyes as she walked out of the room. 

******

“Dude, come on, the girls are waiting for us. It after midday already.” Nino called out from the other side of Adrien’s bathroom door. 

“Be there in a minute.” Adrien yelled out from the bathroom. “Plagg, what am I going to do?” He whispered in exasperation. The black cat rolled his eyes. 

“Kid, it’s not that complicated, just tell pigtails how you feel about her...and don’t forget my cheese.” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Just tell her.” He said to his reflection in the mirror. Yeah right, just tell her. Just tell this amazing, beautiful talented angel from heaven that she is all he can think about from daylight till dark. Just tell her that the sight of her sets his nerve endings tingling. Just tell her that this glorified mannequin isn’t worthy to kiss the ground she walks on. 

Adrien dropped his head onto the countertop with a groan. Seeing Marinette at school has been both the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to him. Her smile and laugh makes his heart race, but he’s not game enough to just come out and say it. He wants so badly to hold her and kiss her and…he sighed. 

He’d already spent the whole morning pouring out everything to Nino. His best friend had sat quietly listening to him fawn over how wonderful Marinette was and how he didn’t know how to tell her. Nino had just laughed at him, assuring him that his confession would be more than welcome to the girl in question, but Adrien wasn’t so sure. 

“Come on kid, you had no problem telling Ladybug you were in love with her over and over and over…”

“Plagg.” He snapped at the Kwami. Adrien knew he had always been very up front with Ladybug, but this felt so different. He wasn’t behind a mask this time, it was just him with his crazy lifestyle, his screaming fangirls and his absent father. Yeah that all sounds so inviting next to Marinette’s amazing parents who were warm and inviting, Marinette’s awesome talents and Marinette’s warm personality. he felt so much more vulnerable this way. Plagg just flicked his tail. 

“I’m just saying.” After all, it was the same girl. Plagg flicked his tail around again mischievously before knocking Adrien’s toothbrush off the counter. 

“Watch where you're flicking that thing.” Adrien whined under his breath, picking the tooth brush back up. 

“Bro, you already look unfair for us normal guys to compete with and I’m betting on that finely styled hair getting messed up big time on the rides, or in Marinette’s fingers when you confess today.” Nino chuckled. Adrien groaned again as he grabbed Plagg, poking him into his inner pocket. He’d love nothing more than the feel of Marinette’s fingers running through his hair. He shook his head and slapped his face between his hands. Baby steps, Agreste, baby steps. It’s not going to happen if you don’t say the words. 

“Finally dude.” Nino said as Adrien walked out of the bathroom. “So are you ready to tell her or you gonna procrastinate some more?” Adrien let out a long breath. 

“I think I’m ready.” He said, grabbing a cap and sunglasses. 

In the limo on the way to the bakery, Adrien drummed his fingers on his knee. Nino had to bite his tongue from saying something. This would be so much easier if he could just tell Adrien that Marientte had already been in love with him for years, but Alya had sworn him to silence. Sometimes he thinks his girlfriend gains some kind of twisted pleasure watching these two dance around each other. Nino might be many things, even a superhero on occasion, but upsetting his fiery foxy girlfriend was definitely on this list of things he will never do if he wishes to live a long and healthy life. 

“Hey Nino, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure bro, what’s up?” Adrien bit his bottom lip before continuing. 

“How did you know Alya was the one?” Nino smiled, looking out the window. 

“Oh, it wasn’t just one thing or one moment but lots of little things all together.” Nino readjusted his cap, his face suddenly feeling really warm. “I’ve been with Alya a long time now, and we are in a really comfortable place, but my favourite memory was still the first time I kissed her. I knew then that she was the only girl for me.” Adrien thought about that for a moment. 

“Was she the first girl you kissed?” Nino shook his head. 

“Nah, I kissed some chick at a party once for a dare. Not my finest hour.” Nino chuckled. “Alya though...bro I couldn’t even tell you how that felt because it was totally different. It was like kissing for the first time because when you're in that moment, nothing else exists.” He then leaned closer to his friend. “Adrien, I know you're worried, but seriously you have to stop overthinking it. This is Marinette we’re talking about. She’s not going to judge you for something that happened years ago. It wasn’t even your fault dude. ” Adrien nodded with a small smile and Nino patted him on the shoulder. “Just talk to her okay. It’s really no big deal.”

Arriving at the bakery, Adrien had to catch his breath as the girls ran over to the limo. Marinette had her hair up in a high ponytail with a white blouse and cute little pink shorts. It kind of reminded him of that time she had been Multimouse for some reason. He’d been so sure Marinette was Ladybug that day but he had dismissed the idea though at Plagg’s bidding. Besides, he’d seen Marinette and Ladybug together so there was no way they could be the same person. Unless...

“Well hi there boys.” Alya said as she bounced into the limo next to Nino, giving him a quick kiss. Adrien held out his hand to help Marinette through the car door. The girl smiled shyly, taking his hand and bowing her head through the doorway. Unfortunately Marinette being Marinette leaned too far forward and managed to catch her foot on the way through, falling forward and crashing straight onto Adrien on the backseat. His hands had automatically grabbed onto her waist to steady her and her hands gripped his shoulders. Both teens were nose to nose, sporting bright red blushes. 

“Are...are you alright?” Adrien managed to stumble out, lost in the feel of her. The way her body curved under his hands felt all too familiar. Marinette’s breath hitched when they both suddenly became aware of the click of a camera and Alya laughing. 

“Oh my god that’s priceless.” Alya heaved, collapsing into Nino. Marinette’s eyes grew wide at the gaze of Adrien’s eyes on hers, like she’d seen that look before. 

“I’m so sorry.” She apologised, scrambling off him and trying not to think about how toned his abs felt under her hand. 

“It’s fine.” He assured her before shooting a scowl at Alya. “Please don’t publish that anywhere Alya.” He warned. Alya pouted but then laughed. 

“I know, I know, you’re dad isn’t much fun, don’t worry. This is going into my private stash for later though.” She said with a wink towards Marinette. The designer covered her reddened face with her hands and tried to ignore the soft chuckling of the blonde boy beside her. 

Upon arriving at the fair, Adrien was like a kid let loose in a candy store. Perhaps in a way he was. Marinette knew Adrien had said he’d never been to a fun fair before, but it didn’t really hit her until she saw the way his face lit up, his eyes dating from one side to the other trying to take in everything around him. 

The crowds surged through the gates. It was the last weekend for the fair so numbers were high. “Come on babe, if I don’t hold your hand I might lose you to those knick knack stalls.” Alya laughed, grabbing Nino’s hand in hers and planting a kiss on his cheek. Adrien felt Marinette’s hand brush past his as they walked behind their friends. He reached out, grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. He knew he didn’t need to, his bodyguard was trailing them at a respectful distance and Adrien knew the big guy would be looking out for his friends too, but in truth he just really liked the feel of her hand in his. He looked down with a smile at her rosy cheeks, but she didn’t pull away. It was a huge confidence boost. 

The boys wanted to go nuts on the rides the girls joining them on the rollercoaster and then cheering them on in dodgem cars. Nino tried his skill at shooting ducks to no avail while Adrien won Marinette a fluffy unicorn with his excellent aim. Feeling peckish, Alya and Nino shared an ice cream while Marinette introduced Adrien to the fine cuisine of cotton candy. 

“It’s pink.” The model laughed at the sticky web on a stick Marinette presented him with. 

“It tastes better when it’s pink.” Marinette teased. Adrien wasn’t about to argue, more curious at what this sickly sticky pink fuzz would taste like. “Pull a bit off and let it just dissolve in your mouth.” She said, holding it out to him. Adrien looked at her warily. Marinette rolled her eyes. “Here.” She said, pulling some off herself and popping it into her mouth. 

Out of the corner of his eye behind Marinette, Adrien could see Nino spoon some ice cream to Alya. A bit dribbled on her chin which her boyfriend wiped off with his thumb before popping his thumb in his own mouth. Nino then leaned in, kissing Alya on the same spot on her chin before progressing to her lips amid her giggles. 

“Aren’t you going to try it?” Adrien snapped his eyes back to Marinette who had pulled another piece off and was waving it at him. Her eyes widened as a mischievous smirk slowly spread across Adrien’s face. Grabbing Marinette’s hand he brought it over to him, enveloping the cotton candy into his mouth, his lips ever so slightly brushing her fingertips. 

“It is sugary isn’t it?” He observed as Marinette tried to calm down her breathing. “No wonder you like it so much, it kind of reminds me of you.” 

“What? Make you sick if you have too much.” Adrien burst out laughing at the offended look on her face. 

“No.” He assured her. “It’s soft and sweet and makes you want more.” Marinette’s mouth slightly dropped open, not just at what he said, but at the wink that accompanied it. It was flirty, it felt dangerous and it seemed so...Chat. 

“Okay kiddos it’s time we got our scare on.” Alya announced, draping her arms over Adrien and Marinette’s shoulders. 

“Oh, is it something fast?” Adrien asked excitedly. They had all discovered that Adrien was rapidly becoming a fan of fast rides. Alya shook her head with a chuckle. 

“Nope, it’s Marientte’s favourite ride, isn’t that right girl.” Alya said, dripping in sarcasm as she thumbed to the ride behind her. Marinette’s mind rapidly shifted from the residual tingling sensation of Adrien’s lips on her fingers as she reeled back from her friend. 

“Oh no, no way! You're not getting me on that ghost train haunted house thing again. Forget it.” She said, folding her arms and putting her nose in the air. 

“Come on dudette. Adrien’s never been on one before.”

“Yeah.” Alya joined in. “You’re not going to let him have to sit on his own are you?” Adrien looked back at Marinette and could see she was debating in her head. He knew she didn’t like horror movies so it wasn’t a stretch that she wouldn’t be thrilled at horror themed rides. 

“No it’s okay.” He said holding his hand up. “You guys go, Marinette and I can do something else.” Marinette looked at him as he smiled at her and she felt bad. He was such a gentleman he wasn’t going to let her just wait outside on her own. 

“Suit yourselves. Text us later and don’t get into too much trouble. Come on babe.” Alya wrapped her arm around Nino tugging him off towards the haunted house. Marinette expected more of an argument out of Alya like last year and had a sneaking suspicion that she and Adrien had just been ditched. 

“Adrien I don’t want you to miss out. I can just close my eyes or something if you want to go.” Adrien shook his head and placed his hand on hers. 

“Don’t worry about it. I'm not really that fussed and I don’t want you doing something you don’t want to for my benefit.” He looked around at the rides nearby and his smile brightened. “You’re not afraid of heights are you?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No, why?” Adrien pointed behind her and on turning she saw the giant Ferris Wheel, the lights just starting to turn on. 

“Care for a sunset trip.” He grinned. Marinette smiled and nodded, taking his hand once again and heading over to the ride. 

Marinette tried not to think too much about the fact Adrien had held her hand most of the day. At first she thought he was just worried about her getting lost in the crowd, but then she realised he had been, as he was now, still holding it while they waited in line. 

Sitting in the carriage on the ride, the wheel took them up higher and higher, and the view was indeed breathtaking. The colours of pink and orange with a splatter of yellow lit up the evening sky. She couldn’t help but think about the many evenings she and Chat had shared on the rooftops of Paris watching sunsets, just like this one. With exams and assignments, they had to cut patrols to a few on their own and aside from the odd akuma, she hadn’t gotten to see her partner much lately. She hated to admit it, but she kind of missed him. Actually she missed him a lot. 

“You alright Marinette.” She hadn’t realised she’d zoned out. His soft green eyes looking so sweetly at her. 

“Yeah, sorry.” She said feeling him give her hand a light squeeze. She smiled to herself looking at their entwined hands. Yes, she missed seeing Chat, but she loved Adrien and this moment sitting with him felt so perfect. She looked back out at the horizon and let out a soft sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder. “You know, I think this is my favourite part of spring, watching the colours of the setting sun on the horizon.” Marinette kept her gaze out to the setting sun as the ride began to lower, not seeing the look of confusion flash across her companions face. 

“Mine too.” He said, looking down at her in wonder. The light shined in her eyes and there was a look of serenity and calm on her face, a look he felt he had seen so many times before hidden by a mask. 

“Marinette.” He called her softly. She turned her eyes to him, her cheeks dusted in pink. Pink like the sunset, pink like her lips as he was becoming lost in, pink like…

“Marinette! You-hoo, down here.” The two teens were pulled away from their moment and turned to see Manon excitedly waving to them as the carriage came to a stop at the ground. Adrien helped Marinette out of the ride before she skipped over to where Mannon had her arms out. The precocious seven year old jumped up into Marinette’s arms. 

“Manon where’s your mum? You’re not wandering around here on your own are you.” Marinette teased with her hands on her hips. Manon giggled. 

“Of course not silly. Mama is filming for the news and got one of your friends to look after me.” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows wondering who that could be when a very familiar voice came up from behind, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Oh Manon there you are. I said not to wander off.” Mannon took the ice cream being offered by the olive eyed girl. 

“But Lila you said to come over and…”

“Quick, eat up before it melts.” Lila cut her off, patting Manon on the head. Adrien gave Lila the stink eye. 

“What are you doing here Lila?” He asked flatly. The Italian girl ignored his tone, putting her hand on his arm. 

“Well Nadja was at my mother’s diplomatic office yesterday and mentioned she was going to call Marinette to babysit while she covered a story here on the last weekend for the fair. I told her how very sick poor Marinette had been during the week and volunteered to look after her little angel for her. She’s going to interview me later to add to the segment, isn’t that just so nice of her?” Marinette frowned, but not at Lila being interviewed. It didn’t surprise her at all that Lila would try and use babysitting as a way to get her face on the TV. As much as Marinette adored Mannon, years of babysitting her meant she knew very well that the words Manon and angel didn’t exactly fit into the same sentence. A feeling of uneasiness squirmed in her gut.

“Lila, please keep an eye on her. Manon can get herself into trouble really quick if you're not…”

“Oh don’t fret yourself Marinette, we have this, don’t we sweetie.” Lila said, wrapping an arm around Manon who was now wearing most of her ice cream on her face. “I’m sure I can rescue her out of any trouble she might get into.” The sharpness of her tongue practically slapped Marinette in the face. “Come on Manon, let's go see the bubble blowers by the lake.” Mannon nodded enthusiastically. 

“Remember not to get too close to the water Manon.” Marinette called after them as they left, the seven year old waving with a wide grin. Adrien could see the concern in Marinette’s eyes. “I hope Lila really does keep an eye on her. She can’t swim.” Adrien watched the retreating figures of Manon and Lila disappear into the crowd. 

“You know what?” He said. “The lake sounds like a really nice place to take a break for a while. Why don’t we grab some snacks and let Alya and Nino know to come meet us there?” Marinette smiled at him in relief, like he had just read her thoughts. 

“Thanks Adrien.” She said, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the food vendors.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had now fully set and the trees around the lake that was beside the fairground were decorated with pretty fairy lights twinkling against the moonless sky. It looked quite magical really. Finding a free table, Adrien and Marinette sat side by side and shared a tub of curly fries as they watched the many children running along chasing after the glow in the dark bubbles being created by the roving entertainers. Marinette caught a glimpse of Manon among the children running and laughing. Lila was leaning against a nearby tree talking (more like flirting) with a guy. Adrien seemed to have recognised him and screwed up his nose. “Friend of yours?” Marinette asked, amused at the disgusted look in his face. 

“Not exactly. His name’s Ricky. Came over from the United States for a special advertising campaign. I only met him a few times, but I think he was working with Lila throughout the week.” He shook his head. “She’s gotten a bit of a reputation for flirting with most of the models. He seems to be reciprocating though.” Adrien shook his head. At least she wasn’t flirting with him for a change. 

A little further away Nadja Chamack was recording a story for the evening news. She was interviewing one of the roving actors who had a bubble wand. 

“Is that Mylène’s dad Mrs Chamack is interviewing?” Marinette asked as the man in question gave a demonstration on a unicycle with a trail of bubbles drifting behind him. 

“Yeah, I think it is.” Adrien observed. “I wonder if he always wanted to be an actor or if it was something he just fell into too?” Marinette turned to Adrien and saw a perplexing look on his face as he watched the man on the unicycle. “Did you always want to be a designer?” He shifted his eyes to hers, a wistfulness evident in his emerald gaze. 

“Pretty much since I can remember.” She answered. “My parents have taught me a lot about baking and running the shop, but they always encouraged me to follow my own path and to chase my dreams. I know I can always fall back on the bakery if things don’t work out, but I want to at least try.” Adrien took her hand in his again with a warm smile. 

“You don’t have to try Marinette, you will definitely make it.” A soft blush touched her cheeks. “I remember how impressed my father was with your hat back in collége, and even Audrey Bourgois offered for you to go to New York with her. You’re so talented Marinette, don’t sell yourself short.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” She giggled, tucking a loose hair behind her ear with her free hand. “What about you Mr Model? Any grand plans to conquer the world stage?” Adrien looked down and shook his head. 

“My father would probably like that, but I’m not really interested.” Marinette noticed he had started making small circles with his thumb on her hand. “I’d be just as happy to step out of the spotlight and work behind the scenes. I’m going to be studying business at uni and I have some ideas for how I’d like the company to look in the future, starting with who will be my head designer.” He met her eyes and his heart beat faster at the soft look she was giving him. “Marinette, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and I…”

There was a scream and commotion taking place by the lake. Adrien instantly stood up, taking a defensive position in front of Marinette. Maybe it was an akuma?

“Manon!” A woman’s voice yelled. Both Adrien and Marinette raced down to the water’s edge to find Manon with her arms flailing trying to call out to her mother who was frantic at the shoreline. Adrien kicked his shoes off and was about to dive into the water when Marinette stopped him. 

“Wait Adrien, give me your belt.” Adrien whipped his head around with wide eyes at Marinette. 

“What?” He felt like he was having a moment of deja vu. 

“Give me your belt and hold on to it. She’s panicking and might drag you down under with her.” Adrien couldn’t get his head around the look of determination in Marinette’s face, or the calmness she was showing under the circumstances, but he somehow knew he could trust her without question. Taking his belt off he handed her one end and watched her take a firm grip. 

Marinette waded with him into the water as far as she could to stay stable, bracing herself while Adrien moved further out. The shoreline under the water dropped off sharply, leaving no solid ground underfoot. Adrien head went under the water before he broke back through the surface, reaching out to grab Manon by the hand, pulling her closer to him. 

“I’ve got you now, you’re safe.” He assured the frightened girl. “Just hang onto me.” He held her tight to him as Marinette pulled on the belt. She didn’t have the same super strength as when she was transformed, but with adrenaline pumping through her veins, she dug her heels in. Slipping, she got herself up and pulled with all her might, praying that Adrien’s belt was as well made as it looked and wouldn’t break. Soon Adrien could feel ground once more under his feet. Manon reached out for Marinette, hanging onto her and crying. The three of them collapsed onto the dry shore, trying to catch their breath. 

“Manon, Manon my baby girl.” Nadja scooped up her daughter, tears flowing from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry mama.” Manon whimpered. “I was chasing the bubbles.” Nadja looked at the two teens panting on the ground. “Thank you Marinette. Thank you for saving my Manon.” She gushed, but Marinette shook her head. 

“Thank Adrien, he was the one who swam out to her.” Nadja then realised who the soaking wet blonde boy was next to her. 

“Thank you Adrien.” She said, placing her hand on his shoulder with a light squeeze before standing up with Manon still in her arms. 

Adrien crawled over to Marinette who was shivering. “Are you alright? Are you cold?” He asked. He wanted to wrap his arm around her, but he didn’t want to make her wetter than she already was. 

“I’m not cold.” She replied, closing her eyes. “Just...shocked I guess.” Adrien’s bodyguard came over with Alya and Nino. The large man shrugged off his jacket, handing it to Adrien. The blonde boy immediately wrapped it around Marientte putting his arm around her shoulders. 

“Oh my god you two. I can’t believe that just happened.” Marinette recognised it was Alya’s voice, but all the noises around her were sounding muffled until one voice rang clear above the din. 

“What the hell were you doing Lila? You were supposed to be watching her.” Marinette looked up to see Nadja Chamack holding Manon and glaring daggers at a sheepish looking Lila. 

“I’m so sorry Mrs Chamack. I had a phone call…”

“A phone call! You stopped watching Manon for a phone call.” Lila was scrambling under the eyes of all the people standing by. 

“I...it was important. It...it was Prince Ali ringing about our charity drive and…”

“What on Earth are you talking about?” This time it was Alya’s voice with the accusing tone. “Prince Ali is in surgery having his appendix removed.” Lila turned ghost white. 

“But...I...what?” Lila stuttered. Alya moved her phone, which had been continuously recording, closer to Lila’s face. 

“It was all over the news about an hour ago. His appendix ruptured this afternoon and he was rushed in for emergency surgery.” Lila looked wide eyed between Alya, Nadja and Adrien who tightened his arm protectively around Marinette. Crashing under waves of jealousy, anger and embarrassment, Lila turned and ran. 

“Yeah you better run.” Alya muttered under her breath, stopping her recording and crouching down to where Marinette and Adrien were still sitting on the ground. “You two were something else. A pair of real heroes.” She laughed, helping pull Marinette up to her feet. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the bluenette felt like her legs were jelly and she leaned heavily against Adrien who was holding her up. She had dealt with many scary scenarios while Ladybug, but she had never been more fearful in her life for someone as she was at that moment for Manon. 

“Come on dudette, we should get you home.” Nino said, patting Marinette on the shoulder. She nodded before feeling herself be lifted up by Adrien. She wanted to protest, but didn’t have the energy to. Instead she rested her head against his shoulder, trying to ignore all the people looking at them. Then there was an eruption of an applause as they walked back towards the car park. 

Adrien gently placed Marinette in the back of the limo, sliding into the seat beside her. Alya and Nino followed and the Gorilla started driving back toward their homes. Alya was busy racing her fingers over her phone. Marientte lifted her head up off Adrien’s shoulder to try and see. 

“You're not uploading a video of what happened are you?” She asked with some apprehension. 

“Of course not Marinette, what do you take me for?” Marinette wanted to relax, but the smug look on Alya’s face kept her frozen. “I was broadcasting live the whole time and it is going off. I wouldn’t be surprised if Ladybug and Chat Noir saw it.” Marinette groaned, flopping her head back into Adrien’s shoulder. The blonde kept his arm wrapped around her, pulling his bodyguards coat around her more so she wouldn’t get cold from the air conditioning. Despite being wet, she still felt warm next to him. 

By the time they dropped Alya and Nino off, Marinette had fallen asleep. The couple slipped out of the limo quietly and waved as the vehicle drove off. Adrien pulled out his contacts from his irritated eyes and put on his spare pair of glasses, trying not to rub them. Lake water under his contacts wasn’t going to be doing much good. He looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully in his embrace. Marinette was breathing softly against his neck. He’d come so close to telling her today, but both attempts had been thwarted. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something. Now he wasn’t sure when he was going to tell her. He couldn’t do it at school, that wouldn’t be very romantic. No, he would have to think of something else. 

All too soon the limo arrived at the bakery. “Marinette.” Adrien whispered as he gently rocked her. Marinette’s eyes fluttered sleepily open and she looked up at him smiling down at her. 

“Sorry.” She yawned as she sat up. “You were comfortable.” Adrien chuckled. 

“Glad I could oblige.” He quipped as he helped her out of the car. “You can sleep with me any time.” Adrien’s mouth then flew open in horror. “I didn't mean it like that. I meant as in sleep on me, or sleep next to me...yeah like on the seat next to me…” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I must be more tired than I thought.” Marinette laughed as she shrugged off his bodyguards jacket and handed it back to Adrien. 

“I know what you meant.” Marinette unlocked the door before turning back to Adrien. “I had a really good time today.” She said with a shy smile. Even under the street lights, Adrien could see the soft pink glow in her cheeks. 

“So did I.” Adrien took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her soft skin. “You were a real hero today, our everyday Ladybug.” He said with that cheeky grin again. 

“You didn’t do so bad yourself, everyday Chat Noir.” She giggled with a playful shove. Adrien leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Marinette’s cheek. 

“I’ll see at school on Monday.” He said, giving her hand one final squeeze. 

“See you then.” Marinette smiled before heading in through the door. 

*******   
Unfortunately, Adrien wasn’t at school on Monday. As he suspected, the lake water having gotten up under his contacts had caused an infection in his right eye by Sunday morning. It wasn’t too serious and it was starting to look better, but he couldn’t wear his contacts, at least not for a few days. Gabriel was still insistent that Adrien was not to be seen publicly in glasses, despite Nathalie pointing out how stupid she thought he was being about it. Gabriel was adamant that an image had to be upheld though and would not yield. While Adrien was disappointed not to be able to go to school, and see Marinette, he was surprised when his father invited him to join him at the Gabriel offices where he would start to introduce him more into the corporate side of things. In a way Adrien was glad to hide away really. Between Alya live-streaming Manon’s rescue and Nadja Chamack airing a special broadcast thanking him and Marinette, the media had practically camped themselves outside the mansion all of Sunday. He messaged Marinette and found the situation was similar for her too. Neither thought their actions would warrant so much attention, but with so few akumas to report on these days, their story of teen heroism captured everyone’s attention, and they themselves had captured everyone’s attention. 

It wasn’t that Adrien minded the media speculating whether Marinette was his girlfriend or not, and it wasn’t the first time that had happened, it’s just that he would have rather asked her first and been official about it. While their day at the fair had felt like a date, technically it wasn’t. Now he was being held captive behind closed doors over his father’s vanity issues and he couldn’t be there for her. Some boyfriend he’d be making. He read over the latest tabloid headline. 

\--“Everyday heroes rescue news anchor Nadja Chamack’s daughter. Popular teen model Adrien Agreste and his classmate, aspiring designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, braved the deep lake waters to save Manon Chamack, aged seven, from drowning on the weekend. The youngster got herself into trouble when she chased bubbles along the shore front and misjudged the depth of the water. The daring rescue was broadcast live by blogger and freelance reporter Alya Césaire who also confirmed the rumour that Lila Rossi, a model at Gabriel fashions, was at the time in charge of Ms Chamacks daughter and was seen fleeing the scene. 

Miss Cèsaire wouldn’t comment on the nature of the relationship between Adrien Agreste and Miss Dupain-Cheng, only saying that they have been good friends for many years. However, pictures of young Agreste and Miss Dupain-Cheng taken both before and after the incident leaves us wondering if there is more to this heroic duo than meets the eye.”—

Incoming text:

Marinette: How’s your eye today?

Adrien smiled to himself as he sat in the break room. He wished he could have been sinking his teeth in a soft, flakey croissant at the bakery rather than his boring plate of rabbit food otherwise known as salad. Considering he had missed lunch, this really wasn’t doing it for him.

Adrien: It’s fine really, it’s just my father being a tosser about the glasses. 

There was a long pause. The little dots came and went three times before the message came. 

Marinette: I don’t know why, I think they really suit you. 

Adrien could almost picture the blush she would have had on her face. 

Adrien: I’m glad you think so. Maybe when I turn 18 my adult super-vision will kick in and I won’t need them anymore lol

The little dots came and went again. 

Marinette: lol. Well, I think I would miss them. You don’t have to wear your contacts when you’re around me...just so you know. 

Adrien was filled with those warm and fuzzies he always gets from Marinette. Ladybug was right when she said it was about the little things. The fact Marinette made it okay for him to be himself when he was around her was just making him fall more in love with her. He just needs to find a way to tell her.

“Adrien, your father needs to see you in his office.” Nathalie said, poking her head through the door. He nodded in response, sending back a quick reply. 

Adrien: Got to go, will call you later tonight and work on the assignment :)

Marinette: Yeah, I better get started on some of this homework. Talk then :)

Walking back up to his father’s office, most of the staff had started packing up for the day, but Adrien knew his father and Nathalie often worked late. Following his father’s assistant, they entered Gabriel’s office where three dresses and one suit were hanging on mannequins. 

“Ah, Adrien. These are the new designs Spencer sent over for the summer advertising campaign. What do you think?” Adrien ran his eyes over the items. The dresses were...very Gabriel, bright colours and lots of seasonal bling. Not to say they were bad and they were definitely “in fashion”, but like most runway outfits they weren’t exactly practical. Adrien was quietly happy that he would be in the dark suit. “This suit is the one you will be wearing this weekend for the photoshoot. Nathalie has arranged for us to utilise the grounds at Château Roseraie. We haven’t decided on a female model for you yet, but you will be staying overnight there, so your weekend has been cleared for this purpose. Nathalie will accompany you and coordinate everything”

“You’re not coming?” Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back. 

“No, I will be going to London on the weekend and will accompany Spencer back late Sunday. He will be helping me decide on the final candidate for the summer internship.” Adrien quietly crosses his fingers behind his back. He knew Marinette was one of the applicants and he really hoped she would get in, because she deserved to of course, not just so he could spend more time with her. Gabriel then turned to Nathalie with some paperwork. His secretary was avoiding eye contact. Adrien had noticed something had been off between the two for a few days, but figured that it must have been the stress of the summer campaign. Nathalie then left with the paperwork. 

Adrien and his father had quietly been completing a few last tasks for the day when a sharp knock came to the door. Both Adrien and Gabriel were surprised to see Tomoe Tsurugi enter in, her demeanor as uninviting as ever. 

“Gabriel-san.” She announced sharply. “I require a word with you about your son and my daughter.” Adrien looked wide eyed and confused between his father and Mrs Tsurugi. Gabriel furrowed his brows as he took Tomoe by the arm. 

“I’m not sure I’m following you.” Gabriel replied, guiding Kagami’s mother to a seat. 

“As you know, I do not allow Kagami to wander on a very far leash. I have always required her to remain obedient and transplant in her action and to uphold the Tsurugi honor. It is the only way for her to remain focused.” Gabriel looked over at Adrien who was clearly concerned where this was going. 

“Yes, I understand that, but what has this got to do with Adrien.” Gabriel asked, taking a seat beside her. 

“It has come to my attention that your son has spent the weekend in the company of another girl while he has been romancing my daughter with a string of love letters.” 

“I...what?” Adrien stumbled out. “But I never…” His defence was interrupted by yet another intruder. Nathalie dragged in a caught out Lila by the scruff of the neck. 

“I found this one eavesdropping at the door.” Nathalie stated as she shoved Lila into the room. 

“I was not eavesdropping.” Lila retorted with fists by her sides. “Mr Agreste rang and made an appointment for me to come here at 5pm. I’m just a few minutes early, that’s all.” Lila said indignantly, giving a side eye at the strange woman in the dark sunglasses who remained unmoving. 

“Then perhaps you should try knocking on the door instead of trying to phase through it.” Nathalie snapped sarcastically, folding her arms. Adrien had to try and not laugh. 

“Mrs Tsurugi, I must apologise for this intrusion. May I introduce Miss Lila Rossi, a formal model of the Gabriel brand.” Lila swung her head around so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash. Her face coloured in disbelief. 

“What?...Former?” She questioned. “But Mr Agreste…” Gabriel held his hand up at her. 

“Miss Rossi, I asked you here to inform you that your actions on the weekend was a final straw in a long list of indiscretions on your part. You have caused friction between my models, offended the mayor’s daughter, acted inappropriately towards my son on professional shoots and have now publicly brought the House of Gabriel name into disrepute.” Lila stood dumbfounded. For once, she couldn’t even come up with a good lie to get herself out of this. 

“But it was an accident Mr Agreste, I swear. It all just happened so fast. I was standing right there and next thing she was gone. Adrien you were there, tell them it was an accident.” Adrien glared at her with his arms folded, drumming his fingers on his forearm. 

“No Lila.” He said with defiance in his eyes. “Marinette warned you Manon couldn’t swim and instead of watching her, you were chatting up that Ricky guy from America.” Lila’s eyes were trying to burn holes into the blonde, but he stood his ground. 

“I thought you were my friend Adrien?” She said, her tone decidedly cold. 

“Are you making threats Miss Rossi?” Gabriel questioned, standing up and stepping closer to the Italian girl. Lila shot her eyes up at the much taller man and visibly swallowed. “I was going to allow you to finish out the duration of your contract, but you may consider your contract here terminated as of this moment. Please clear out your possessions and hand in your employee pass.” Walking over to his desk, Gabriel pressed a buzzer which brought security to the door. Lila shot one more vicious look at Adrien before being escorted out. 

“Better watch your back with that one Gabriel-san. I smell trouble following that girl.” Tomoe observed. 

Gabriel grunted and leaned back on his desk, turning his attention back to his earlier visitor. “Now Mrs Tsurugi, what was this about letters you were talking about?” Tomoe searched her hand through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Gabriel took it and began to read though the passage. There were no names on the letter, only a poetic verse followed by an added note. 

—“I can’t wait until I can hold you and run my fingers through your silky dark hair. You’re the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, and the last when I fall asleep at night. I love you xx”—

“Well, that's all very well and good Mrs Tsurugi, and I understand your concerns, except this isn’t Adrien’s handwriting.” Tomoe slammed the end of her bokken walking stick down. 

“Then she has been defying me.” The Japanese woman seethed between her teeth. “I could have tolerated this betrayal had it been a relationship with Adrien, but if she is keeping secrets then it is because she is bringing dishonour to our family. She will be punished for her indiscretions.” 

Adrien tried to intervene. “But Mrs. Tsurugi, perhaps if you just talk to Kagami I’m sure…”

“There is nothing to talk about. If you are not a part of these letters then there is really nothing more to discuss here.” Tomoe stood up and straightened her back before walking her way out the door. Adrien slumped back into his seat, fearful of what kind of punishment Kagami would receive. 

“Did you know about these letters?” Gabriel asked his son, his tone not clearly readable. 

“Yes father, I did know.” Adrien figured it would be wiser just to be honest at this point. Gabriel hummed as he looked at the piece of paper.

“Friend of yours?” He asked. Adrien closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. 

“Yes. He is currently in America recording his debut solo album.” Adrien looked over at his father. “He’s a good guy, I swear, and he loves Kagami very much. If her mother would only give him a chance.” Gabriel nodded. He understood Kagami’s predicament more than he was letting on. 

“I see, that would explain why Miss Tsurugi is keeping him a secret. Well, what is between Kagami and her mother isn’t my business since it doesn’t involve you directly.” Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief. Gabriel then picked up a magazine, pointing out the same article Adrien had just read earlier. “This, however, does concern you.”

“Father I…”

“I don’t take issue with your actions.” Gabriel interrupted. “We have been bombarded with requests for interviews and this new romantic hero image has been an unexpected advantage to the brand. You even knocked Ladybug and Chat Noir off top billing over the weekend news.” Adrien was surprised at his father’s apparent enthusiasm over this turn of events, but then again any kind of good publicity would always be welcome in his books.

“I’m glad you’re not angry at me father.” Gabriel looked at his son’s closed in demure and his heart sank. That look had no business being on the face of an almost 18 year old and he felt prangs of guilt that he had put it there. Walking over, Gabriel placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Adrien, by all accounts you helped save that young girl's life and I’m proud of you for that.” Adrien leaned over and wrapped his arms around his father. The action took Gabriel by surprise, but he soon returned it, patting his son’s thick blonde locks. 

“Thank you.” Adrien mumbled into his father’s shirt. Gabriel looked over at Nathalie who was giving him an approving nod, then gestured for him to continue. 

“I...I would however like to invite Miss Dupain-Cheng to dinner.” Adrien sat back in his seat, a look of surprise on his face.

“Really?” Adrien asked. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should feel offended his son was so shocked. 

“I realised that Miss Dupain-Cheng was one of the shortlisted applicants for my summer internship. We are only giving one place this year and since she seems to be a close friend of yours I would like to meet her. Do you think Wednesday night would be suitable?” Adrien’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Yes father, I’m sure it would be.” He couldn’t wait to get home now and ring her, although he felt not much assignment work was going to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

Both Adrien and Marinette spent most of Tuesday morning trying to get in contact with Kagami. It became evident that her phone had been confiscated and her access to the internet blocked, effectively cutting her off from the outside world. Since Kagami had finished Lycée last year, she was effectively house bound as he mother had made her take a gap year to study the family business. At lunchtime Marinette organised the Operation Carrier Pigeon group together in the park on a picnic rug to try and work out what they were going to do next. Alya, Nino, Rose and Juleka all came and sat down. Since Adrien was still not back at school yet, Marinette dialed him in on FaceTime.

“Hey Marinette, hi everyone, hold on a sec I'll just shut the door.” Adrien took the phone with him as he closed his office door, letting the group get a small glimpse of the interior. 

“Whoa dude, is that your office?” Nino gaped as Adrien sat back down at the desk.

“Yeah, I know. Pretty crazy huh.” Adrien laughed, holding the phone up and panning around the room for everyone to see. “My father isn’t exactly a guy that does things by halves.” 

“Who’s the other desk for?” Rose asked, seeing there was a vacant desk on the other side of the room. Juleka leaned over her shoulder for a better look.

“Oh, that.” Adrien giggled nervously, turning the phone back to himself. “That’s if I want to have my own personal assistant in here.” Alya elbowed Marinette frantically in the ribs, making her wince. “Although I might keep it for my future head designer to use.” He added with a playful wink. Marinette swore she might stop breathing if this boy keeps flirting with her like this.

“I hate to break this up, but can we get on with it, time is wasting.” All eyes turned to see Chloé tapping her foot behind them with her arms folded.

“What the hell do you want?” Alya began when Marinette cut in.

“It’s fine Alya, Adrien suggested we should bring Chloé in on this.” She said, placing a placitating hand on Alya’s arm. 

“You can’t be serious?” Alya questioned, looking Marinette in the eyes. The bluenette took a calming breath. 

“Alya, Chloé runs in the same circles as Adrien and Kagami, plus her father is the mayor. I think her help could be invaluable in this situation.” Chloé gave Alya a ‘so there’ smirk, the reporter rolling her eyes at the socialite. “Chloé, have you found out anything?”

“Let me just preface this with the fact I’m only doing this because Adrien asked for my input.” Marinette could see Chloé was getting agitated. Ever since she had her miraculous taken off her, Chloé had never been quite the same. Her fall to Hawk Moth when she became Miracle Queen was held against her by most people at the school, except for Adrien. Marinette thought that perhaps it was because he had known her for so long he was hopeful she might change. To her credit, Marientte felt she had been trying more over the last year or so, and was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, if only for Adrien’s sake. 

“Your help is appreciated Chloé.” Marinette said, giving her a kind smile. Chloé seemed unsure, but continued. 

“I asked daddy about Kagami being held against her will. Even though she’s 18 and an adult, she does still live in her mother’s house so unless she makes a formal complaint, there isn’t much legally that can be done.” The group looked a little deflated at that. As much as Kagami would hate the situation she is in, she would never bring legal proceedings towards her mother.

“Alright.” Marinette breathed out. “We need a new plan then, but first things first, we need to get in contact with Kagami and make sure she is alright.”

“I should be seeing her this afternoon.” Adrien chipped in. “Our fencing lesson got moved due to a junior competition so she should be here today.”

“Dude, your old man is gonna let you out to go?” Nino queried. 

“Yeah, but I still can't come to school yet, go figure.” Adrien shook his head.

“Adrikins, your father is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloé chimed in while inspecting her nails.

“Yeah, so are you.” Alya hissed under her breath.

“What did you say Césaire?” Chloé questioned with an incredulous look on her face.

“You heard me.” Alya said with her back still to Chloé.

“Girls please, this meeting is about helping Luka and Kagami, not our old feuds.” Marinette scolded. Alya lowered her head.

“You’re right Marinette, I’m sorry.” She apologised. Chloé just scoffed.

“Chlo, why don’t you tell them what you told me this morning.” Adrien encouraged, trying to get the conversation back on track. 

“Well if you still want my help, I do have a suggestion.” All eyes turned back to Chloé. Marinette noted she looked...uncomfortable. “There is one thing they can do that would make it difficult for Kagami’s mother to interfere. They can get married.” Silence fell over the group as they all looked between each other.

“That’s...a big decision.” Marinette eventually said. “Can’t they just move in together or something?”

“Mrs Tsurugi is a powerful woman with a lot of connections, Adrien can attest to that.” Chloé continued. “Her family honour she holds above all else, including her daughter’s happiness if you want to be blunt about it.”

“Unfortunately that’s true.” Adrien added. “I thought my father was bad, but Tomoe Tsurugi is on a whole other level.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her to try and find a way to bring Kagami back if she makes a run for it.” Chloé continued. “However, we could maybe lessen the blow with a legal marriage. Save the family honour so to speak. It gives old mother Tsurugi less leverage to guilt Kagami back and it gives Luka more rights to protect her if he’s a husband rather than a boyfriend.”

“Would your father be willing to go along with that?” Adrien asked, Chloé broke into a knowing grin.

“Oh please. You know daddykins will do anything I ask, and well, he’s a sucker for romance.” She screwed up her nose with a look of disgust as though she’d just had a memory she would rather not have had. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in thought. 

“We would have to find a way for them to discuss it first. We can’t just dump this on them.” She leaned over to Juleka. “Have you gotten in touch with Luka?” The dark haired girl nodded. 

“He’s trying to get back as fast as he can. Could be a week or so though.” Her voice broke a little. Rose put a comforting arm around Juleka’s shoulders while Marinette grabbed her hand. “He...he sounded so broken on the phone. He’s terrified that Kagami’s mother is going to take her back to Japan.”

“We’re going to do everything we can to stop that from happening. Tell him to stay strong. We are going to figure this out, I promise.” Marinette assured. Adrien could hear that quiet, determined confidence in her voice. He’d heard that same confident determination many times before, but from a girl behind a mask. 

Alya looked at Nino with sadness in her eyes as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Luka and Kagami not only having to try to keep their relationship a secret, but also the ever present threat of them being torn apart. She held him a little tighter, Nino resting his head on hers. “Does Mrs Tsurugi know about Luka?” Alya asked.

“No, she doesn’t.” Adrien answered from the phone. “In fact she burst into my father’s office demanding answers because she thought I wrote the letters.”

“Why would she think that?” Alya asked puzzled. Adrien let out a heavy sigh. 

“I guess someone must have seen us passing the letters and told her. I don’t know how else she could have found out about this?” Adrien’s eyes then looked downcast. “I guess this was probably my fault, I should have been more careful.” There was a flurry of voices over the top of each other all trying to convince him otherwise.

“Adrikins, if you were here right now I would slap the back of that pretty head of yours.” Chloé scowled at the phone.

“She’s right Adrien.” Marinette added. “Any one of us could have been seen and there are a dozen reasons Mrs Tsurugi thought it might have been you. It’s not like she had ever been subtle about trying to put you and Kagami together over the years.” Adrien nodded with a half smile. “I just hope we can come up with a plan that will work.” 

“Of course you will Marinette. I believe in you.” Marinette smiled softly at Adrien on the phone. Alya reached her arm around her best friend. 

“We all do.” She said, the others all adding their agreement, except Chloé who pretended to look busy with her phone, but quietly smiled. The first bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch. 

“Alright, we will leave it at that for now then.” Marinette was still feeling a little overwhelmed at everyone’s vote of confidence in her. “Adrien, see what you can find out about Kagami’s situation, Juleka, let me know when Luka will be getting back and Chloé, find out what we need for a civil wedding. We should at least keep all our options open.” Everyone nodded in agreement before getting up to head back to class. Marinette turned her phone back to herself.

“So how are you going?” She asked as she walked back towards the school.

“To tell you the truth, I’ve actually been enjoying this. It’s nice to do something other than modeling for a change. I miss seeing you all though.” Then he smiled. “But I can’t wait to see you tomorrow night.” Marinette smiled shyly and Adrien could detect a touch of pink in her cheeks.

“Between you and me, I’m scared to death.” She said honestly. “I only met your father before through a tablet, what if I trip over my feet and fall on him or something?” Adrien burst out laughing.

“Only you would think of that Marinette.” The young designer shook her head.

“I’m being realistic Adrien. You know how clumsy I am.” Adrien gave her a soft look.

“Don’t worry clumsy girl, I’ll be there to catch you.” Marinette narrowed her eyes questioningly for a moment when the second bell rang before she had too much of a chance to think about what he had just said. “I better let you go to class. I’ll ring you tonight okay.” 

“Yes...tonight me ring...I mean ring me tonight.” With that, Marinette gave him a wave, hanging up before facepalming herself for stuttering and grabbing her books from her locker to race to class.

Sitting back into his desk chair Adrien put his hands behind his head and looked out the window.

“That wasn’t too subtle you know. You're letting your Chat show.” Plagg quipped, sitting down on Adrien’s desk. Adrien had a curious grin on his face. “What?” The kwami asked, biting into his camembert.

“Oh nothing.” Adrien said, still smiling to himself. Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“Will you just ask Pigtails out already and put both of us out of our misery.” The Kwami whined. Adrien turned his head back out the window with a chuckle. It was a chance, a hundred to one chance, that he might just be the luckiest guy in the world. 

********

“Did Kagami come to practice?” Adrien gave Marinette an amused grin through the Phone. She looked flustered like she had just come running in from the bathroom. He tried really hard not to think too much about her wet hair that was hanging down around her shoulders.

“Well hello to you too.” He said with an air of amused sarcasm. Marinette ran her hand down her face.

“I’m so sorry, that was totally rude of me.” She gave him a sheepish smile. “Hello Adrien, how are you?” He giggled at her.

“I’m fine, and yes Kagami was at practice.” He leaned closer to where his phone was standing on his desk, his face becoming more serious. “It’s not good though, Marinette. She has this new bodyguard, a woman who looks like some kind of samurai reincarnated. She doesn’t take her eyes off her for a second and follows her everywhere, even into the bathroom.” Marinette was trying not to look too appalled. 

“Poor Kagami.” She whispered, holding her hand over her mouth. “Were you able to talk to her at all?” Adrien nodded.

“Mr D’Argencourt wouldn’t allow the bodyguard too close to the arena so Kagami and I stayed near the middle of everyone. We still had to be careful, but we were right about her phone and internet being cut off. The good news is, her mother knows nothing of Luka. She’s trying to force Kagami to tell her who wrote the letters by withholding privileges, but she’s refusing. She said she would stay grounded for the rest of her life rather than tell her now.” 

“Were they going to?” 

“Yeah, she’s told me before that when Luka came back from America they had intended to go to her mother together. I think Kagami was hoping if he had his first album under his belt that maybe things might go better. I guess that was wrong though.”

Marinette’s eyes dropped to the ground and she sighed so sadly Adrien wished he could just transform and run over to her, but Chat Noir turning up on her balcony out of the blue would just seem weird, for now at least. 

“They really love each other, don’t they.” She eventually said looking back at Adrien on the phone. Adrien could see a wealth of emotions in her eyes, and not just for Kagami and Luka. As much as he wanted to though, now wasn’t the time to say anything, not yet. 

“Yeah, they do. Kagami said she’s on board with any suggestions at this point, although I didn’t bring up the marriage idea yet. Too many ears around if you know what I mean.” Marinette nodded. 

“Let’s wait until Luka gets here. We can talk to him first, although from what Juleka tells me, he will probably jump at the chance.” 

“I don’t blame him.” Marientte raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, I can’t imagine how hard it would be to be separated from the girl I love.” Marinette broke into a fierce blush, not so much from his words, but from the look in his eyes. Really he knew he had no right to be looking at her like that, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Oh, while I think of it.” Marinette stood up trying to compose herself, taking her phone across her bedroom. “I took your advice and added some crystal beads on the dress. Hold on, let me shine some more light on it.” Marinette tilted her side lamp, highlighting the delicate sparkles she had embedded into the dress. Not to many, just enough to add a delicate touch. 

“Wow Marinette, it looks stunning. I can’t wait to see you in it.” Was it possible for Marinette’s face to grow redder? Yes, it absolutely was. 

“Well, one day maybe. I don’t get too many opportunities to wear a dress like that.” She looked at the curious smirk that spread across Adrien’s face.

“Then would you allow me to give you an opportunity?” His heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour and looking at her eyes grow wider wasn’t helping, but he dug deep into his Chat Noir courage. “I’m going to be attending the Bourgois summer soirée in a few weeks and I would love it if you would consider...that is if you’d like to...I mean, it’s totally okay if you want to say no…”

“Adrien.” Her voice rang like a bell through his rambling, her eyes shining into a smile. “I’d love to.”

“Really?” He questioned before shaking his head and ignoring Plagg snickering at him. “I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t ask in person but…”

“It’s fine.” She interrupted with a slight giggle. “But I’ve never been to an event like that before. Are you...are you sure I’m...ah...I mean the dress is good enough?” His heart sank at the worried look on her face. He could tell from her downcast eyes that she didn’t really mean the dress, she thought she wasn’t good enough to attend. What he wouldn’t give to reach out and just pull her to him now. 

“Marinette, look at me.” He said gently, her eyes turning back towards him. “The dress is perfect, and so are you.”

When they eventually finished talking on the phone, almost an hour later, Marinette squealed into her pillow before going to sleep.

Hours later, not long after sunrise, Adrien awoke to the sound of raised voices and...was that his father cursing? He gave Plagg a questioning look before getting up and quickly throwing his clothes on. Walking out his bedroom door into the foyer, Adrien saw Officer Raincomprix writing in his notebook and his father with his fingers pinching his nose. 

“Father?” Adrien questioned as he walked down the staircase. Gabriel re-composed himself and acknowledged his son’s presence. 

“We had a break in at head office last night.” Gabriel said in a matter of fact way, not displaying too much emotion in front of the police. 

“Nothing appears to be stolen.” Office Raincomprix added. “Just wilful damage.” 

“Damage?” Adrien questioned. Gabriel let out a low growl, rubbing his forehead with his hand. 

“The dresses for the advertising campaign we were going to shoot on the weekend. They have been shredded...unsalvageable.” Gabriel balled his hand into a fist before unclenching it again. 

“What about the surveillance cameras?” Adrien asked. 

“It was cut.” Came the answer from Nathalie who now joined them. “Someone had tampered with it from the inside and drugged the guard on duty.”

“If you don’t mind Mr Agreste, we need to go and inspect the damage and get a full statement from you.” Officer Raincomprix indicated towards the door. Gabriel nodded, looking towards Adrien. 

“Care to join us son?” He asked. Adrien nodded before following them out. 

At the Gabriel office tower it was evident that whoever had done this both knew how to gain access and exactly what they were targeting. Nothing else had been touched, only the dresses that Spencer had sent for the advertisement in tatters in the floor. Curiously, the suit was left untouched. Adrien had a gut feeling he knew who was behind the attack, but they could never prove it. 

“This is a disaster.” Gabriel ranted, looking through the racks of clothes after the police had taken photos and left. “We needed a fresh new piece to launch the summer campaign and that little upstart…” He gritted his teeth. 

“You mean Miss Rossi?” Nathalie said flatly. Gabriel glared at her. 

“Who else would have done it? She was supposed to have been the original model for the campaign. Clearly this was some juvenile attempt at revenge for being kicked out.” He seethed. “If I can get one shred of proof of her involvement in this, my lawyers are going to have a field's day, I promise you that.” Not to mention an akuma in her direction may feel justified too, he mused to himself. “Now what the hell are we going to do?” 

Adrien leaned against one of the desks, drumming his fingers as he watched his father and Nathalie trail through several dress samples, discarding them to the side. Glancing his eyes over the swatches on the table he was leaning on, he noticed most of the colours were yellow and orange. He held up a few pieces, inspecting the colours together. “Father, were these the colours you were going to be using?” Gabriel lifted his head from the clothes rack. 

“Yes, Spencer sent those with the dresses. He had some idea for a beach kind of feel or something for the summer collection. We are already so far behind schedule. There are other dresses in production, but won’t be ready in time for the photoshoot and we can only use the Chateau Roseraie gardens this weekend.” Gabriel’s mind was scattered elsewhere, but Adrien’s was fixed on one person and a perfect dress. 

“Or a sunset maybe.” Adrien said just loud enough to pique his father’s interest. 

“Sunset? What do you mean?” 

“I might have an idea.” Gabriel looked at his son as he came over to him with his phone in his hand. “This is a dress Marinette has been working on. It’s evening wear and the colours match the samples.” 

Gabriel took Adrien’s phone, examining the dress on the screen. The blending of the colours on the dress was a perfect fit for Spencer’s colour scheme, and the style of the dress was classic and timeless, but elegant enough to be couture. “It needs bling to be more seasonal.” He muttered. 

“That’s what I said too.” Gabriel looked at his son, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “Father, just because I can’t design myself doesn’t mean I don’t pay attention.” Adrien thought he saw the hint of an amused smile. “Anyway, Marinette showed me the dress over the phone last night and she added crystal beading to it. It’s really quite beautiful.” Gabriel noted the dreamy way Adrien had said that. 

“The dress or the girl?” Adrien could feel heat rising in his face. He looked over at Nathalie who gave an encouraging smile. 

“Both.” He said quietly, looking away shyly. “I...asked Marinette to join me at the summer soirée. She plans to wear the dress there.” Gabriel gave Adrien back his phone with a knowing nod and regarded him for a moment. 

“So am I correct in assuming the dress has never been seen outside of Marinette’s home before this?” Adrien nodded. 

“Alya probably has seen it, that’s Marinette’s best friend, but the event she was supposed to wear it to was cancelled.” Gabriel rubbed his chin. 

“I need to see it in person. Would you mind asking Marinette to bring it with her tonight?” Adrien nodded with a broad smile. 

“I’ll text her now”

Adrien pulled out his phone as he headed up to his office. That still felt weird. How many seventeen year olds had their own office? Granted it is his father’s company, but still…

Adrien held his fingers over the keypad. He didn’t want her to freak out. She was already nervous about even meeting his father, he didn’t want her having a meltdown over him ‘critiquing’ one of her designs which was meant for a family occasion, not the public stage. He needed to find the right way to word it. 

Adrien: Hey, can I ask you a favour?

He knew Marinette would most likely be in class, but her reply was quite quick. 

Marientte: Sure, what’s up?

Adrien: We had a break in at the offices and the dresses for the summer advertising were destroyed. 

Marientte: OMG, who would do that???

Adrien: I’d give you three guesses, but you probably only need one. We can’t prove that though. 

Marinette: Figures…but how can I help?

Alright, Adrien though, here goes. 

Adrien: I showed my father a picture of your sunset dress and he would like to see it and maybe use it in the advertising instead. We are in a time pinch and he really liked the look of your design. 

He saw the little dots come and go a few times. He really hoped she wasn’t having a freak out in class. Maybe he should have given Alya a heads up first. 

Marinette: He wants to put my dress in an advertisement?

Adrien: Consider it an extension of your internship application. Trust me, he’s impressed otherwise he wouldn’t have asked. 

Sitting down in his desk chair, he watched Plagg make himself comfortable with a piece of cheese. He leaned over, scratching the cat Kwami behind the ears. It was taking a while for her to respond, but eventually a message came back. 

Marinette: Sorry, Ms Mendeleive was watching me. I think she’s getting suspicious. Sure, I guess I can do that. 

Adrien smiled to himself. Somehow he felt Ms Mandeleive wasn’t the only reason for the delay. 

Adrien: Of course you can. I’ll come pick you up at six <3

Down stairs, Gabriel kept looking at Nathalie over the top of his glasses from his desk. She had been ignoring him since the other night, he knew that, keeping all interactions strictly work related and it was driving him nuts. Granted, he wasn’t exactly stellar in his behaviour the last few years, and he was still coming to grips with what the future may now hold for him, but the idea of Nathalie giving him the cold shoulder was upsetting him more than he was willing to admit to. 

“Nathalie, can I ask your opinion?” Gabriel said, getting up and walking over to her desk. She kept her focus on her computer screen, trying not to give him too much acknowledgment. 

“Certainly Sir, what is it?” Oh, we’re back to Sir again he mused in some annoyance. Gabriel cleared his throat. 

“I wanted to know your opinion on Miss Dupain-Cheng and Adrien.” Nathalie stopped typing and turned her head towards him. 

“I believe Miss Dupain-Cheng is a very talented designer with great potential and Adrien admires her a lot.” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at her. 

“Don’t give me that Nathalie.” He said bitterly. “You know how much Emilie’s father disapproved of me when we first started dating. Even that first major fashion show we were part of wasn’t enough for him to give his blessing. He thought I was after Emilie for money, which was not true at all. You can at least give me some credit that I would give the girl a chance.” Nathalie rocked back into her computer chair. She remembered all too well the arguments Gabriel got into with Emilie’s father trying to prove himself to little avail. 

“I think Marinette is a kind, sweet girl who cares for Adrien very much.” Gabriel nodded his head. 

“And Adrien?” Nathalie stood up and looked him square in the eyes. 

“He’s in love with her. I’m certain of it.” Gabriel thought about that for a moment, folding his arms. 

“So why hasn’t he done something more about it?” Nathalie rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

“He’s not like you Gabriel. He doesn’t just take what he wants. He cares deeply for Marinette, the last thing he would want to do would be to hurt or offend her in some way, or jeopardise her career chances. He’s a lot like Emilie in that regard.” Her eyes trailed off to Gabriel’s ring on his finger before looking away. “There’s something special there between those two Gabriel. Something that could be good for all of us if you can find a way not to destroy it tonight.” She turned to leave but Gabriel grabbed her arm. 

“Nathalie please.” He said horsley, “I know I was out of line the other night, but ...” She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“It’s fine Gabriel. You were drunk and I…”

“I wasn’t drunk Nathalie. I know what I said and I know what I wanted.” Nathalie turned her eyes up to him, his breath was hot across her face only inches away. “You mean the world to me Nathalie. I need you.” 

“And I told you, you’re still acting like a married man.” She grabbed his hand on her arm and shrugged out of his grip, stopping as she reached the door. “If you want Adrien to stay in your life, then you better treat that girl like glass, because if you try to break her like you did with those other candidates…”

“Duly noted.” He conceded. “But she isn’t like the other candidates, is she?” Nathalie shook her head. 

“No, she’s not.” She said before walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Trying to get ready in her room, Marinette’s mind was all a daze. Not only was she going to be Adrien’s official date at a major social event in a few weeks, but now the dress she had designed could potentially be in an advertising campaign for Gabriel! Or of course this whole dinner might be a massive failure where Mr Agreste hates her and the dress and thinks she isn’t worthy of an internship or being around his son and he will throw her out and she will never be in fashion, or marry Adrien or…

“Marinette, calm down.” Came Tikki’s reassuring voice as she floated up and pressed a calming hand on Marinette’s nose. “Everything will be fine.”

“How do you know that Tikki? I could ruin everything tonight.” Marientte muttered between her hyperventilating. Tikki shook her head. 

“No you won’t. You're a very talented designer and Adrien’s friend. Just think of it as a job interview.” Marinette stared at Tikki, her heart suddenly pounding fast. 

“Interview for what job exactly Tikki?” She said, looking at one of her pictures of Adrien on her pin board. “I seriously doubt that Mr Agreste is having a private dinner with his son for all the internship candidates. Why me?” Tikki smiled at her.

“Because you’re different Marinette, and Mr Agreste can see that.” Marinette sat down on her chaise, Tikki taking a spot next to her on a pillow. 

“You heard Alya talking to me at school earlier didn’t you?” Tikki nodded. It was a bit hard not to hear everything when you are someone’s bag all day. 

“I think she’s right Marinette.I think Adrien thinks of you a lot more than just a friend to him and I’m sure his father would know that. You saw the pictures Alya had from that magazine of you and Adrien at the fair.” Marinette flushed pink. There had been a lot of speculation in the tabloids about the exact nature of her relationship with Adrien ever since their rescue of Manon hit the headlines. He hadn’t exactly hid the fact that he was holding her hand all of Saturday, and she had to admit that the looks he was giving her in a lot of those photos would lead most people to believe that they were a couple on a date. She had to admit that it felt a lot like a date, and with Adrien being away during the week, no one had seen them together since.

“You know I think he was trying to tell me something on Saturday before we ran in to save Manon. Do you think maybe he was trying to tell me he...like me?” Tikki knew for a fact that he was because Plagg came to her that night frustrated at what had happened. Apparently Adrien had spent over an hour moping over the lost opportunity. Not that she could tell Marinette any of this. 

“I’m sure he was Marientte.” She was trying her best to be reassuring.

“Oh Tikki, I want to believe that. It’s been wonderful these last few weeks feeling so much closer to him. But what if I lose him over this? What if his father thinks I’m not good enough for Adrien? What is this is all just one big test and I fail it?” Right then she almost wished she was out on patrol with Chat instead. Her sweet silly Kitty always knew how to make her feel better. But then she remembered he had said he was falling for another girl, a girl that reminded him of her - Ladybug. Besides, he had sent a message that he was unavailable for patrol tonight anyway. Funny about that she pondered, looking back over at her picture of Adrien on the wall. 

“Marinette… Adrien is here.” She heard her mother call from downstairs. Picking up the dress in its bag and her sketchbook, she checked her hair in the mirror. She decided to wear it in a bun with a pretty decorative comb and it complemented the simple lavender and black cocktail dress Alya suggested she should wear. Modest but stylish, at least she hoped that’s how it looked. 

“Come on then Tikki, on to the slaughter.” She said, opening her clutch for Tikki to fly into. 

As she walked down the stairs she saw Adrien casually talking to her parents. She watched him for a moment, trading those god awful puns with her father and throwing his head back with a carefree laugh. His laugh and smile, she always thought, was one of the most beautiful things about him. That and the beautiful heart she discovered he had after that unfortunate first day she met him. He was wearing a simple black collared shirt, no tie and black slacks. His hair was styled, but she noted he had let it grow out a bit over the last year. Plus, Marientte was starting to find she liked him in his glasses. 

“There you are dear, I was about to come looking for you.” Sabine called out. Adrien’s face lit up at the sight of her. Marinette noticed instead of breaking out in a blush, she felt calmer at the sight of him, comfortable even and the warmth he had in his emerald eyes. 

“You look lovely Marientte.” Adrien said, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. He felt a slight tremble as he held her hand in his. “Don’t be nervous Marinette. At the end of the day, he’s just my father.” He gave her hand a light squeeze. “You’ll be fine.” 

It was only a short car ride to the Agreste mansion. Adrien talked about different things he had been learning at the office over the last few days. Marinette knew he was trying to keep her mind off the fact she was heading to meet his father, the head of the Gabriel brand and her dream job. She was grateful for his attempts at distraction. 

All too soon they arrived at the large, intimidating house and Marinette could feel her nerves starting to come back as she gawked at the huge doors. Adrien helped her out of the car, carrying the dress bag for her in one arm and holding her hand with the other. Marientte noticed how natural it was starting to feel holding his hand now, like they had been doing it forever. Even when he kissed her on the cheek earlier, she didn’t go red or start wanting to hyperventilate, instead she just felt warm inside, like she did when Chat held her hand and would smile at her. No Marinette, she scolded herself, now was not the time to be thinking about my partner, no matter how similar it felt.

Walking into the huge foyer, they were greeted at the door by Nathalie. “Mr Agreste is just finishing a phone call, he will be here in a moment, may I?” She asked, indicating to the dress bag. Marinette handed the garment over and watched as Nathalie left with it to another room where she could hear a male voice. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but it was clearly Mr Agreste who was speaking as the door closed. Adrien took her over to a small settee to wait. He still had her hand firmly entwined in his, resting them on his knee. As the minutes ticked by, Marinette could feel herself start to shake again and Adrien squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and he was smiling at her encouragingly.

“You know, I was going to tell you some dressmaking jokes to calm your nerves.” Adrien whispered in her ear. “But I ran out of material.” Marinette blinked at him a few times at him before she started to dissolve into giggles, flopping her head onto his shoulder as he joined in her laughter. A lot of her nervous energy released itself at his silly joke. She couldn’t help it, the more time she had been spending with Adrien, whether physically or over the phone, the more he was reminding her of Chat. Even the way he could instantly calm her with his puns and jokes was just like her silly Kitty. Maybe it was too much to dare to hope.

“Now that’s a sound that has been sorely missing from these halls.” Gabriel’s voice resonated through the foyer at the sound of Marinette and Adrien’s laughter. The two teens stood up and Marinette reached out to accept the hand being offered to her. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you properly Miss Dupain-Cheng. Adrien speaks most highly of you, and often.” Marinette could feel her face going red.

“Th...thank you Sir.” She squeaked out. She really didn’t care how Adrien wanted to play it down. The man was down right intimidating. Gabriel indicated for the two to follow him into his office. Entering the room, Marinette saw her dress already assembled onto the mannequin. Under the lights, the sparkles shone and she felt truly proud of her work.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you mind if I call you Marinette?” 

“No Sir, please do.” She replied, feeling more confident. 

“Marinette, I’m sure Adrien has informed you of the unfortunate incident that took place today and the sabotaging of the outfits that were to be part of the weekend photoshoot. We are in a dilemma as the shoot is time sensitive and time, unfortunately, is running against us.” Marinette nodded her head as she watched Gabriel run his well trained eye over her work. “I’m sure you would understand that the Gabriel brand has a reputation for excellence, quality and exceptional style. We don’t just hire anyone, no matter their connection to the family or not.” Gabriel looked over his glasses at Adrien, who had shifted closer to Marinette.

“Mr Agreste, I assure you I expect no special treatment just because Adrien and I are friends.” She said, turning towards Adrien and smiling at him. “I like Adrien because of who he is as a person, not because of who his family is. He’s one of the kindest, sweetest and most genuine people I know.” Adrien felt a rush of warmth bubble up into his chest at her words, mouthing a thank you to her. 

“Indeed.” Gabriel uttered, looking over to Nathalie who was giving him a curious look. “Well, I must say I am impressed with your craftsmanship. Your seaming is almost flawless and the dress style is classic without being dated. I do have one concern about using the garment in the shoot however.” Adrien and Marinette shared a concerned look before looking back at Gabriel who gave only a flat expression.

“Is there a problem with the dress father?” Adrien asked. Gabriel shook his head.

“Not the dress per say, the issue is that Marinette had designed the dress for herself to wear and therefore it is made to her measurements, would I be correct in saying that?” He directed the question to Marinette. A wash of realisation came over her face.

“Oh my gosh yes. Mr Agreste, I should have realised that. I’m so sorry I wasted your time…”

“Not at all Marinette.” Gabriel interrupted. “If you recall, I invited you here for dinner before this morning's incident. I was keen to meet you after your heroics with Adrien and because I have heard so much of you. I don’t often get to meet the people in Adrien’s life. I assure you, you’re not wasting my time.” Adrien saw a softness in his father’s eyes he had not seen for a long time. “I don’t, however, wish to make changes to the garment as Adrien has informed me you plan to wear it at the Bourgois event.” Marinette nodded, unable to find words as she felt Adrien's hand resting on her back. “Therefore I ofter two suggestions. One, you may allow my seamstresses to produce a replica of the dress for one of our models to wear. It would not be exact, but as close as we can in the time allowed us or…” Gabriel flicked his eyes up to Adrien. “Or you may model the dress with Adrien at the shoot yourself.”

Marinette was sure that if Adrien’s hand hadn’t been at her back, she most likely would have fallen over. “But Mr Agreste, I’m not a model. I’m clumsy and short and I have no experience and I…”

“Miss Marinette.” Gabriel interrupted in a calming voice, amused at her total self depreciation. “You are exactly what this campaign needs. The board wants a shoot that is whimsical, a summer romance, the look of young love. You have an innocent quality that is severely lacking in this industry where sex sells at the expense of romance.I must say though, it is a rare woman who would turn down an invitation to model with my son and not to try and garner some advantage from him, which tells me you are genuine in your regard for him.” Marinette looked up at Adrien who was practically brimming with excitement. “Adrien has had...issues with these kinds of shoots in the past. I think perhaps having you there may make all the difference to him, and the campaign.”

“Please Marinette, I’d love to do a photoshoot with you. I’m sure you would be amazing like you always are.” The young designer bit her bottom lip.

“I don’t know Adrien, I’m not really cut out for this sort of thing and my parents may not agree to it.” Gabriel stepped closer to where they were standing.

“If you will forgive my presumption, I rang your parents just before you arrived. They have agreed for you to join Adrien on the shoot. You will have to miss school on Friday and will be returning on Sunday. The Chateaux Roseraie belongs to friends of ours. They usually run it as a boutique hotel but have been kind enough to hire it to us exclusively for the weekend. Nathalie of course will be accompanying you as I have business in London.”

Marinette felt very overwhelmed. Not only would she be modeling with Adrien in a photoshoot focused on romance, she would be spending a whole weekend with him. God help her, it was both a dream come true and a total nightmare! As terrified as the thought was making her, she really didn’t like the idea of her dress being replicated. She had put a lot of love and care into that dress and besides, how could she turn down that pleading look on Adrien’s face.

“Alright Mr Agreste. I’ll be part of the photoshoot.” Adrien practically jumped in the air. “We can hand in our history assignment tomorrow. It’s pretty much finished anyway. Will Adrien be able to come back to school tomorrow?” Adrien looked expectantly up at his father who looked conflicted.

“The doctor said you were not to wear your contacts until the shoot on Friday…” Gabriel stopped at the disappointed looks on both of the teens faces. Pushing his own glasses up the bridge of his nose, he let out huff. “Well, I suppose it won’t matter if you're at school With them on.” Gabriel almost laughed at the complete turn around of their expressions to pure delight. “Now Marinette, if you would allow Nathalie to give you a brief rundown of the schedule, Adrien and I will wait for you in the dining hall.”

As Adrien and his father crossed the foyer, Gabriel spied where Marinette had left her sketchbook on the settee. He picked it up and brought it with him to the dining table. Adrien was surprised to see that the places had been set at all one end of the table. Usually Adrien was sat up at one end and his father at the other. Gabriel took his usual place at the head of the table, indicating for Adrien to sit at his right. Adrien assumed the place next to him was for Marinette and the opposite for Nathalie. 

“Adrien, I’m assuming that Marinette does not have a boyfriend and there is no risk of a scandal coming out from this photoshoot.” Adrien looked at his father alarmed.

“No, nothing like that.” He assured him as his father flicked through the sketchbook.

“Then may I ask why you haven't asked her?” Adrien felt his face flush as his father looked up at him. “You’re clearly enamoured with the girl and the way she looks at you I can see she feels the same way.” Gabriel continued to flick through the pages but stopped when his son had failed to answer, looking back at him over his glasses. Adrien swallowed thickly, trying to find words.

“Marinette means a lot to me.” He said, trying to find the right words. “We have been friends for a long time and I didn’t want to ruin that by dumping my feelings onto her. I have tried to tell her since then, but it was never the right time.” Gabriel hummed to himself as he continued to look through the book.

“I’ll tell you a secret Adrien, man to man, there is never a right time to tell a pretty girl you’re in love with her.” Gabriel gave Adrien a knowing look as the younger man smiled shyly into his lap. He didn’t like to admit it, but having his father’s approval meant a lot to him and he felt his father was starting to warm to Marientte. It shouldn’t have surprised him though, Marinette tended to have that kind of an affect on people. 

Nathalie and Marinette walked into the room, the latter showing relief on her face to see where her sketchbook had disappeared to. Taking her place next to Adrien, Marinette looked anxiously at Gabrel’s face as he perused to book. It was clear he was impressed with her evening wear and suit designs as well as some of her street wear sketches. He then paused with an amused look. 

“These Ladybug and Chat Noir themed dresses...are they for adults or…”

“Oh, those were some ideas for Manon, Mrs Chamack’s daughter. She’s a big fan of the Heroes of Paris and asked for something for her birthday. It’s the first time I’ve toyed a bit with children’s wear.” Gabriel had that unreadable look on his face again and it brought Marinette’s nerves back out. Perhaps letting Gabriel see her sketches hadn’t been such a good idea. 

“I haven’t really considered a children’s line before. Are children something that is important to you in the future Marinette?” The young designer was taken aback at the question. 

“Yes, I’m hopeful that I will have a family someday.” Gabriel didn’t change his expression. 

“And what if the Heroes of Paris. There haven't been many akumas lately.” Gabriel mused, ignoring the glare Nathalie was giving him. “Maybe Paris doesn’t need a spotted girl and her sidekick pet anymore.”

“Chat Noir isn't a pet.” Marinette rebutted in outrage, a little louder than she had intended. She felt Adrien grab her hand under the table.

“No?” Gabriel questioned, unmoved by her outburst. “He doesn’t seem to do much except get himself caught.”

“That’s...that’s not true.” Marinette stammered out, feeling suddenly very protective of her secret partner. “He sacrifices himself for Ladybug because she is the one that can purify the akumas. He thinks it’s his job to protect her, even though he knows she hates seeing him do it. Ladybug would be lost without him and a part of her dies with him every time he puts his life on the line for her.” Marinette became aware of the complete stillness in the room, except for the circles Adrien was rubbing with his thumb on the back of her hand. She looked at him and saw nothing but pure adoration in his face, making her heart skip a beat. They were so caught up in each other’s gaze they almost didn’t notice the soup bowls as they were placed on the table.

“You seem to be well acquainted with the heroes Marinette.” Gabriel quiried. Marinette snapped out of her gaze and looked back over at the elder Agreste.

“I’m sorry Mr Agreste, I didn’t mean to sound so...so…”

“Passionate?” He offered. Marinette gave an embarrassed smile and swallowed hard, focusing on the soft circles Adrien continued to make.

“My best friend Alya runs the Ladyblog. I guess some of her...passion...rubbed off on me.” Gabriel showed the hint of a smile on his face.

“Don’t apologise for being passionate Miss Marinette. It is our passions that drive us to strive for better in this world.” Gabriel picked up his soup spoon and the others at the table followed suit. 

Through dinner the conversation flowed around fashion trends and sources of inspiration. Adrien marvelled at the almost homely atmosphere that Marinette seemed to have created around the table. She had relaxed since her outburst and was talking to Gabriel far more comfortably. Adrien to his surprise had seen his father even smile in amusement as Marinette retold stories about her design disasters when she had first started making her creations, his father offering a few reminiscent stories of his own. Later he asked about her commissions and she told him about how she started doing album covers for Jagged Stone and costumes for him and Clara Nightingale. Marinette had continued to seek out Adrien’s hand under the table for support, running her fingers over the ring on his finger and tracing over its surface. It was comforting for her in an odd way. 

As the desserts were brought out, Gabriel watched the soft looks on the teens faces as they talked between themselves. Gabriel wasn’t sure he had ever seen Adrien look so happy and contented, a look he himself had once long ago. “Adrien, did I ever tell you about when your mother and I first met.” Adrien looked over at his father in surprise and shook his head. His father almost never talked about his mother.

“Well I wasn’t much older then you are now. I was just finishing my first year of university when I took up an offer to spend three weeks on a fashion boot camp of sorts in London. While I was there, Audrey Bourgois called me and invited me to come meet the costume designer of a film she was involved in. I was interested in costume design at the time and went along for the experience and in the hope of making business connections. When I arrived on set Audrey introduced me to the young director and his girlfriend at the time.” He looked pointedly at Nathalie, who looked slightly embarrassed.

“It was a long time ago.” She added, tucking a stray hair back behind her ear. Gabriel admired her with a fond smile. 

“I remember you had shorter hair then.” He remarked looking over her hair. “And you had a few more red streaks matching that bomber jacket you always wore.”

“Nathalie the rebel.” Adrien laughed. “I would never have thought it possible.” Nathalie chuckled and shook her head. 

“Well, like I said, it was a long time ago.” Nathalie reiterated, her face looking redder by the minute. 

“Anyway.” Gabriel continued, sparing Nathalie any further explanations. “I met the costume designer while he was waiting for his leading lady to come back from having her makeup re-touched. Not long after, this vision walked onto the set, a ray of sunshine on a dull grey day. The set designer called Emilie over and she smiled, reaching out her hand for me to shake and I froze. Literally froze. Here I was, a nobody with a dream of being a designer meeting the lead actress from a well known, well connected family. I thought she would turn around and forget me in an instant.” Gabriel laughed to himself. “She wasn’t like that though. She was down to earth and genuine. It took me almost a week to get up the nerve to ask her to dinner but between Audrey and Nathalie encouraging me, I finally did, much to her father’s displeasure.”

“Why, what happened?” Adrien asked. Gabriel shook his head at the memory.

“Her father threatened to throw her out if she kept seeing me, but Emilie never gave up on me. She believed in me, in my designs and talent. When I asked her to marry me she left London behind to come to Paris. We built this company from the ground up for you and for future generations.” Adrien and Marinette both looked away from each other sporting matching pink blushes. “She dove me on to be better, to be more than what I was. It was her passion that made me be a better man.” He said, a look of melancholy on his face. “I see that same passion in you Marinette.” He added, handing her sketchbook back to her. “Never let go of that.”

“I won’t.” She replied, taking her book back and feeling there was more to Gabriel’s words than he was letting on. 

After dessert, Marientte declined staying on for coffee, noting that the hour was getting late and she would need to do a final proofread of the history assignment since they would need to hand it in tomorrow, rather than Friday. She shook hands much more confidently this time with Gabriel, thanking him for his hospitality and for the opportunity. She headed over towards Gabriel’s office to collect the dress when he called her back. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to add something to the dress. An added touch for show if you will.” Marientte looked conflicted when Gabriel approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I give you my word, as one designer to another, I won’t tamper with the design, it’s merely an enhancement.” Marinette relented with a nod, deciding to trust him. Gabriel watched from the door as Adrien carefully helped Marinette into the car, before getting in himself to take her home. 

Marinette knew she was quiet on the way home, but she was feeling overwhelmed by the whole evening. Adrien seemed to have understood that and didn’t press for a conversation. Looking over at him, she felt that perhaps he was a little overwhelmed himself. When they arrived at the bakery, Adrien helped her out of the car and walked with her up to her door. 

“Hey, do you have any plans for lunch tomorrow?” He asked with hopeful eyes. 

“No, I don’t think so. Why? Do you have something in mind?” Adrien was glad to see she was still playfully teasing him with her eyes. 

“Well, there’s a new little cafe that opened recently not far from the school. I’d love some company to go check it out if you're not busy.” Marientte smiled up at him. 

“I’m not busy.” She said quietly, but he seemed mite nervous than usual. “Is there something else?” She questioned. Adrien took her hand, looking down at her fingers. 

“You’re always so perceptive.” He said, looking back at her bluebell eyes, warm, soft and inviting. “There is something I want to tell you about, something that happened a few years ago. I’ve only ever told Nino about it, but it’s a bit late now though, so I’ll tell you tomorrow at lunch okay.” Marinette wanted to protest and get him to just say it now, but really she was too tired for more revelations. 

“Alright, until tomorrow then.” She looked up into his emerald eyes. He was so close to her she could feel the heat of his body next to hers. He leaned forward tightening his grip on her hand and for a moment she thought he might try and kiss her. Instead she felt his lips press softly onto her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, relishing the warmth of his lips on her skin. Somehow this kiss felt so much more intimate than those he had given her on the cheek, and it meant so much more. 

She missed his warmth when he stepped back, but she carried the warmth of his smile in her heart as he waved her goodbye for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter here today, couldn’t find the right place to cut it :)

Adrien padded his way quietly into Marinette’s room. He knew it was still kind of early, but he really didn’t want to stay away from her longer than he had to. He thought Marinette’s parents might not have been too thrilled at him suddenly appearing on their doorstep the way he did, but they ushered him in happily, Sabine suggesting he go on up and wake Marinette himself. Standing now in the middle of her room, he wondered whether this had been such a good idea, after all she wasn’t expecting him and might freak out. No, he decided, she was definitely going to freak out, and as cute as her freak outs were, he didn’t intend on doing it on purpose.

“Well go on, hurry up. Wake your sleeping beauty so we can have breakfast and you can get me those gooey cheese balls you promised.” Plagg whined from Adrien’s shirt.

“Shush, you’ll wake her up.” Adrien scowled, but Plagg just grinned mischievously.

“Isn't that the idea Romeo?” Adrien groaned.

“For me to wake her up, not you.” He whispered back at him. “That’s not exactly how I’d like her to find out about you.” 

Making his way up to the loft, Adrien crouched down on the floor beside Marinette’s bed. She was sleeping so peacefully, he hated having to wake her up. Marinette had a soft smile on her face and Adrien wondered what she must have been dreaming about. 

He wanted so much just to lean in and kiss her on those soft pink lips, but he didn’t dare. He was afraid still of losing what they had, what they had been building up between them. As Chat he had pushed too hard with Ladybug, and he was determined that as Adrien he wouldn’t do the same with Marinette. Even if he dared to hope they were the same person, he wanted her to know that he respected her and would always follow her lead. 

“Marinette.” He said softly. “It’s time to wake up now.” 

“Hmmm, my prince.” She murmured, still half asleep and rolling over towards him. Adrien chuckled to himself. Was she dreaming about him he wondered. 

“Well, I don’t mind being the Prince if you’ll be my Princess.” He said, gently pushing her hair from her face. Marinette’s eyes suddenly flew open and she let out a kind of squeak as she pulled her doona up to her eyes. In her flurry, she knocked the side of his head, shifting his glasses to one side. Adrien couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was as he corrected his glasses back on his face.

“A...Adrien...I’m sorry...wha...what are you doing here?” The blonde boy got up off the floor and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just thought I’d hang out with you before school and your mum suggested I come in and wake you up.” Marinette groaned and covered her head with the doona. Of course her mother would suggest that. Adrien looked away to the side and his face dropped. “That wasn’t a great idea was it?” Marinette lowered the doona down and saw the dejected look on his face.

“No...” Marinette blurted a little too loud, sitting up in the bed and grabbing his arm. “It’s not a bad idea at all, I just got a surprise that’s all. A good surprise.” She hastened to add, and his smile came back. “I didn’t think you would be here so early.” 

“Well, I kind of couldn’t sleep last night so I sat and watched the sun come up and asked if I could go to school early to see you.” Marinette was surprised to say the least.

“And you’re dad was okay with that. I mean with you coming here to see me.” Adrien reached over and took her hand in his.

“Between you and me, I think my father liked you a lot, and you already passed the Nathalie test.” Marinette tilted her head to the side.

“The Nathalie test?” Adrien nodded.

“My father trusts Nathalie’s opinion. If she doesn’t like someone, they don’t get much of a foot in, and I know Nathalie likes you otherwise she wouldn’t have let you come to that photoshoot the other week.” Marinette sat back against her pillows. She knew that Gabriel’s assistant had a lot of respect, but she didn’t realise how important she was to Mr Agreste.

“I guess I should be flattered then.” Adrien gave her a lopsided grin.

“You should be. It took Nino two years and a lot of grovelling to get his foot back in the front door after that impromptu party he and the other guys threw me.” Marinette smiled shyly. It wasn’t that she had gone out of her way to seek approval, but it was nice to have all the same.

“Well, I better get up and get dressed so I can make you some breakfast.” Marinette could have sworn Adrien suddenly looked red in the face.

“Don’t go to any trouble on my account, I’m happy just to have a croissant and the company.” Marinette just waved him off with her free hand.

“Hush, it’s the least I can do. Besides, we have plenty of time and I make a pretty mean Eggs Benedict.” Adrien lifted the hand he was holding up to his lips, leaving a soft kiss there.

“How can I refuse an offer from such a beautiful princess.” Marinette could feel the heat racing across her face before she laughed and gave him a playful push.

“Oh go on with you flatterer. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Adrien giggled as he made his way back down to the trap door and out towards the kitchen. Meanwhile Marinette slapped her face with both hands and kicked her feet up and down on the bed.

“Tikki, tell me I’m awake and not still dreaming.” The red kwami floated up with a huge smile and shining eyes.

“You’re definitely awake Marinette, and Adrien is waiting for you.” With that, Marinette flew out of bed to get dressed. Moments later her phone started beeping with a message from Alya.

Alya: I heard on the grapevine that a certain blonde model is at your place right now.

Marinette stared at the message for a moment. How on earth did she know that?

Marinette: Yeah. Unexpected, but I’m not complaining. How did you know?

Alya: This

Attachment: (picture of Adrien entering the bakery) Caption: Either Adrien is on an early morning croissant run, or he’s visiting his not so secret girlfriend.

Marinette slapped her hand on her forehead. Don’t these reporters have better things to do this early in the morning?

Marinette: Right, ok. Well I’m not going to let him starve downstairs over idle speculation. 

Alya: Go on, admit it, he’s just there to lock lips with you before school. 

Marinette: Alya, we aren’t technically dating. 

Alya: Whatever girl, I want deets later *wink wink*

Marinette rolled her eyes and slipped her phone into her pocket. She loved Alya, but sometimes her best friend was a right royal pain in the butt. It did make her wonder though. Adrien had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her, and she appreciated that, of course, it was one of the things she loved about him, but she felt that he was holding back for some reason. Like he was afraid of crossing a line. She couldn’t blame him. For so long she acted like a skittish cat around him and kept him at a distance after she became the Guardian. Slowly, but surely though, those walls have started to crumble and they are so much closer now than they ever were before and it was comforting, and exciting, but also so so familiar it drove her crazy. Shrugging it off she quickly tied her hair up into her usual pigtails before running down stairs to find Adrien carrying a large bag of flour behind her father.

“Papa, you’re not making Adrien work for his breakfast are you?” She joked, taking the bag from Adrien and placing it on the counter.

“Actually, I was about to tell him a pun I’d heard about flour, but I forgot it.” Tom said with a shrug before leaning over to Adrien. “I’ll have to sift through my mind to find it.” Adrien cracked up as Marinette rolled her eyes and shared a smile with her mother. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with Mr Dupain?” Adrien asked, but Tom shook his head with a smile.

“No, you two go have your breakfast. Oh and son, I think you can drop the Mr Duapain now. I keep wanting to turn around and look for my father. Tom and Sabine are just fine.” He said, patting the younger man on the shoulder before heading out to the shop front with his wife. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand and led him out of the commercial kitchen and back into the house one.

“Come on Mr Pampered Model, I’m going to teach you how to cook eggs.” She said, picking up an apron and putting it over his head. Adrien looked at her with mock offense.

“What makes you think I don’t know how to cook?” Marinette gave him a deadpan look as she tied the apron around his waist and Adrien looked back at her slightly embarrassed and slightly flushed with her hands on his waist. “Yeah, okay, I don’t know how to cook, but in my defence I’ve never been shown either.” He said sheepishly with a smile. A few broken eggs and one burnt Marinette finger later, which Adrien kissed better amid Marinette’s fierce blushing, the two teens enjoyed their breakfast and made ready to head to school. Adrien was sure that the hollandaise sauce Marinette had made was the creamiest he’d ever eaten, and his dietician would be suitably horrified. 

No sooner had Adrien and Marinette walked outside the front door of the bakery than a click and a flash went off nearby. Adrien turned around to catch sight of a photographer ducking away behind a parked car. He shook his head but paused at the wide eyes on Marinette.

“I forgot Alya texted me that there were reports outside.” She said apologetically. Adrien just shrugged.

“There’s always one, I’m used to it. I’m sorry you have to be caught up in it though.” Marinette shook her head.

“I’m not worried about it. Ever since the Manon incident there has been the odd one hanging around and the publicity certainly hasn’t hurt sales at the bakery it’s just…” She looked away biting her lip. Adrien had to admit that everytime she did that, it wasn’t doing his pause rate much good.

“What is it Mari?” He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him surprised. He’d never called her by a nickname before.

“Well, it’s just that they have been reporting that I’m your girlfriend and if we walk to school together they might think…” She lost her words at the soft look he was giving her. Stepping closer he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and kissed her gently on the cheek.

“Would that be so bad?” He asked, his eyes dancing over her face. Marientte could have sworn her heart skipped a beat before she smiled back at him and shook her head, following his lead as they headed towards the school, his hand still firmly gripping hers. 

Marinette was sure that everyone had noticed them arriving together walking hand in hand, but no one said anything directly to them. After going to their lockers they parted ways for their separate classes. Marinette saw other students whispering and looking over, but most were excited about the potential relationship that seemed to be developing, all but one pair of olive eyes that looked like they could burn holes if she tried.

When lunchtime came around, Marinette dropped off the completed history assignment and ran out to wait for Adrien on the stairs. Not surprisingly, he was already out there, with his phone in his hand. Marinette walked down the stairs to greet him and Adrien immediately put his phone away before reaching out and clasping her hand in his.

“It’s not far from here, I thought maybe we could walk since it’s such a nice day.” Marinette nodded and let him lead the way. They didn’t say much as they walked along, but Marinette didn’t mind, she loved just being here like this with him. She wasn’t entirely sure if what he had said earlier that morning meant that they were now dating or not, or whether they already had been, but she was happy just to go along with the flow for now. She looked up at him as they walked, the sun reflecting in his golden hair, but his eyes seemed far away and she remembered there was another reason for this lunchtime date, something he wanted to tell her about.

It didn’t take long before they arrived at ‘La Petite Chambre Cafe’. The cafe itself was tucked away in a side street and the inside of the cafe was all pink and white with an open plan design. It was light and airy and very Art Deco in style. “Where did you come across this place?” Marinette asked, enthralled by the design and wishing she had brought her sketchbook with her.

“Chloe’s been raving about the place for weeks, so I promised I would check it out, although I think she thought I was going to bring her here with me first. Whoops.” He said with a laugh. Adrien gave their orders and paid, amid Marinette’s protests, and led her over to a corner booth seat where they were out of view from the street. 

“I hope I didn’t worry you about what I wanted to talk about.” He began, giving her hand a squeeze. “I’ve talked with Nino about it and he said you would be understanding it’s just...hard to know where to begin.” He let out a heavy sigh. Marinette leaned forward trying to look at his eyes.

“Adrien, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s aight.” But the blonde shook his head.

“No, I want to. Especially since we are going away for the photoshoot together tomorrow, I think it’s important.” Marinette was confused, but let him continue on. “Can I ask you a strange question first?” Marinette nodded and Adrien looked like he was embarrassed about what he was going to ask. “What was your first kiss?” The bluenette blinked at him for a moment. That wasn’t the kind of question she was expecting. 

“Um...well...that would have been at Nino’s thirteenth birthday.” She said, looking a little shy as the waiter sat their sandwiches and coffee down.

“You kissed Nino?” Adrien queried, taking a bite of his food. Marinette went wide eyed and waved her hands frantically.

“No, no. Not Nino. We were playing spin the bottle and I got dared by Alix to kiss the nearest boy. I happened to be sitting next to Nathaniel at the time.” Adrien almost choked on his food.

“Nathaniel? What did you do?”

“Well, it happened kind of fast. I just leaned in and gave him this super quick peck on the lips. I swear his face was as red as his hair afterwards.” Adrien started to laugh. He could almost picture Nathaniel’s face and wondered if that had anything to do with the crush he had on Marinette back then. 

“I seemed to have missed all the fun of these parties. Nino said his first kiss was a dare too.” 

“Well I’ll set up a game of spin the bottle just for you at my 18th if you like.” They both laughed for a moment before Adrien took on a more serious look.

“My first real kiss was done in front of a camera.” He said, looking away from her to hide his face behind his hair. Marinette suddenly had an awful thought.

“It wasn’t Lila was it?” She was relieved when he shook his head.

“No, it was an international model I didn’t know.” He took her hand in his and tightened his grip a little. “When I was sixteen, my father was working on a joint project with a company in Milan and lent me to them for a promotional shoot. Up to that point I had only ever done shoots with my father’s team. I was never that comfortable with a lot of the modeling I had to do, but I knew what was expected and I trusted our team. It was totally different being with a team I had never worked with before. Everyone was professional on the set, I can’t fault that, but the model I was working with was older than me and was well known for her more provocative shoots. Unfortunately she didn’t really speak much French or English and I didn’t know a lot of Italian and, well, there was a bit of miscommunication.” Marinette could see his face starting to go red as the memories came back.

“It’s okay, take your time.” She said gently. He looked over and gave her a sad smile.

“I can’t blame her, the model I mean. She was a nice enough girl and she thought I was older because I was tall for my age. So when the photographer said ‘ora bacia’ - now kiss - I didn’t think they meant that literally. Next thing I know she grabs me up by my shirt, hooks a leg around my hip and slams her lips onto mine pushing me against the wall. I was so stunned I couldn’t move at first. When she realised something was wrong she stepped back and I just ran off the set.” Marinette wasn't sure what to say. Clearly this had shaken Adrien enough that he felt it was something she should know about and she was heart broken for him that this was his memory of his first kiss.

“I don’t remember seeing any of those photos.” She said, trying to rack her memory. She was fairly certain she had seen almost every promotional photo ever taken of Adrien and she definitely would have remembered something like that. Adrien looked back at her trying to gauge her reaction.

“My father wouldn’t let them use them because he said I looked freaked out in them.” There was a tone of bitterness there as he said it. “He apparently knew that kissing was a good chance of being part of the photos and thought it best to keep that information from me. It was his way of getting me to grow up by giving me some experience as he put it. Nathalie was furious and gave him a piece of her mind over it. Father backtracked after that and all photoshoots were kept in house and Nathalie supervises most of them.” He rolled his shoulders forward. “I know that kind of thing goes with the territory sometimes and it’s a lot like actors playing out a scene, but I still would have prefered the choice. You only get your first kiss once you know and I never got the choice. It just made me really nervous of those kinds of shoots since then and most of the photos are unusable because I look so uncomfortable in them. Especially after Lila came onto the scene.”

“I can only imagine how that must have been.” Adrien shrugged.

“I was more on guard with her though and after that stunt Chloé called her out on I just felt really done with it all. I’m sick of the lack of privacy, having random people always touching me, people viewing me as a commodity and not a person. It's degrading and it's not going to be fair on you.” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

“On me?” Adrien sat around and held her hand between both of his.

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll have to keep doing this job for, but it’s still going to be part of the foreseeable future, at least until my father lets me take on more of the business side of the company. There are times where I have to do photos with other girls and sometimes they aren’t wearing a lot and…” Marinette cut him off with a finger to his lips. This dear sweet boy.

“Adrien, you have nothing to apologise for when you are doing your job.” She said earnestly. “Models are like actors. Most of the time you're creating a false reality but that doesn’t make the narrative real. I understand, really I do, and I’m not going to get jealous of the girls you work with because I know you Adrien, and you are kind and sweet and a gentleman always.” Adrien felt like his heart would burst at her words. He wasn’t sure what it was he was trying to say, but she seemed to have understood anyway, like she always did, and it made him all tingly inside. 

“Well, that’s the other reason I wanted to tell you about this. I wanted you to know that you’re safe with me Mari. I know you’re nervous about the shoot, and it’s away from home on top of that, but you will be in a safe environment. Vincent has been working with me for a long time and he’s one of the most decent photographers I’ve known. And Nathalie will be there too. If you ever feel uncomfortable at any time, you just let me know. No one will get mad about it and no one will make you do anything you don’t want to do.” He reached a hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear and resting his palm on her cheek which he felt her lean into. He ran his thumb across her smooth skin. 

“You could never do anything that would make me uncomfortable Adrien. I trust you.” She said softly, meaning every word. She could see what he was trying to tell her, that he wasn’t going to push her boundaries, that he wanted for her to feel in control. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He said, his eyes looking into hers. Marinette couldn’t help but smile. If he felt he didn’t deserve her, then he was already thinking of her as his and that thought alone was making her feel giddy. 

“Don’t say that.” She said, lifting her head back up. “Remember though, it doesn’t matter who the first person is that you kissed, or what the circumstances might have been, what matters is how you feel the first time you kiss the right person, and no one can take that away from you.” She turned her head to the side for a moment and regarded him. “I’ve got to ask though, you said that was your first real kiss. Was there another one?” Adrien’s lips curled up into a mischievous smirk. 

“Ah, well you see, I don’t actually remember that one.” He said with an air of mystery leaning closer to her ear and whispering. “But she saved my life.” Marinette turned slightly towards him, his face so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. 

“Adrikins, there you are.” Adrien pulled back to see Chloé pull up a chair and flop into it. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She complained, dropping her bag on the table and crossing her legs. “I practically had to twist Alya’s arm to get her to tell me where you two were.” Adrien and Marinette shared a look. 

“Well it was kind of a private lunch Chlo.” Adrien offered by way of explanation with a slightly annoyed tone. Chloé looked between the two with realisation dawning on her. 

“Oh.” She said with an eyebrow raised. “Well in any case. I think you will be interested in what I found out.” She quipped, picking up one of Adrien’s sandwiches and taking a bite. “It’s about Kagami.” She added between chews. 

“What about her?” Marinette questioned, leaning closer over the table. 

“Well I have good news and bad news.” Chloé continued. “The good news is I’ve swung an invite for her to my mother’s soirée, which means no bodyguard and Mrs Tsurugi has agreed providing we can get her a suitable partner to attend the event with her.” She gave Adrien an odd look and Adrien had a look of alarm on his face. 

“But I’m taking Marinette.” He immediately protested. Chloé shook her head and laughed, taking another bite of the sandwich. 

“I know that dummy.” She mumbled between bites. “Never mind your head about it Adrikins, I already have someone in mind. Just leave it up to me.” Adrien relaxed back into his seat, giving Marinette a smile, but her face was still concerned. 

“Well what’s the bad news then?” Chloé’s face dropped and became more serious as she ran her tongue over her teeth. 

“The reason her mother is letting her go is because they are leaving for Japan the next day. Permanently.” Adrien looked over to Marinette and could see tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the temple. 

“It’s alright, you’ll think of something m’l...Mari, you always do.” He whispered to her, almost letting the wrong name slip. She nodded her head against his. 

“Luka is due back next week. I’ll go talk to him and Juleka then and come up with a plan.” Marinette said, looking up at him. He was smiling softly at her, that encouraging look that felt so familiar again before the trio decided it was time to head back to school. 

*****  
That night, Marinette got out her weekender bag to pack a few things that she would need for the short trip. Spare clothes check, underwear - check, toiletries bag - check, shoes - check, the Horse Miraculous - check. That reminded her, she had left a message for Chat to say she was going to be away for the weekend, maybe she should make sure he got it. 

“Tikki, do you mind if I check my messages quickly?” The Kwami shook her head with a smile. “Spots on.” Opening her phone, there was a voice message waiting.

“What a coincidence m’lady, it appears I won’t be around this weekend either. Don’t worry though, I’m sure you will think of something, you always do and I won’t be far away, purromise.” 

Marinette de-transformed and sat on her chaise perplexed. Chat hadn’t called her m’lady for weeks and what did he mean he wouldn’t be far away? She shook her head and shrugged, she just couldn’t work out that cat sometimes. 

Getting up she started tidying up her desk and came across the pictures Adrien had given her of Jack and Alice. She had almost forgotten about them with everything else that had been going on the last few weeks. “Tikki, can you tell me about Jack and Alice?” Marinette asked. Tikki floated over and sat on Marinette’s desk next to the pictures. 

“They were such a sweet pair and a great team.” Tikki started, a look of fond remembrance in her eyes. “Alice was about 20 when Master Fu gave her the Ladybug Miraculous. She had just started working as a nurse in the local hospital. She loved helping people and it was one of the qualities Master Fu loved about her. Wayzz had sensed that war might have been coming and Master Fu wanted to be prepared. Jack was the son of an Earl and had ambitions about going into parliament and making a difference in the world. Plagg said he was so headstrong and stubborn.” She laughed, shaking her head. “But they loved each so much.”

“Did they know their identities?” Marinette asked, Tikki’s eyes dropped. 

“They spent almost five years loving each other behind the mask, never telling the other how that felt until the day before Jack was to be deployed to the Western Front. They only had the one day together and what made it worse was that Alice was the sister of Jack's best friend. They had known each other all along. They figured though that they would have all the time in the world after the war was over, but…” Tikki let out a sad sigh. 

“He was killed, I know.” Marinette said, biting her lip. 

“We were waiting at Dover for the transport to France. It was a horrid storm that night when suddenly Plagg crashed through the window, the Cat Miraculous in his paws. We knew it could only have meant one thing.” She shook her head. “Poor Plagg. He’s lost so many brave kittens.” Marientte could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She couldn’t imagine the pain of losing Chat like that, of never having the chance to say goodbye or to really know him. She loved Adrien, of that she was certain, but she loved Chat too, so very much. 

“What did Alice do after that? Did she go to Master Fu?” 

“We didn't know where Master Fu was. He had run with the Miracule Box to hide it from the Germans. Alice put the ring on a chain with a locket Jack had given her and wore it around her neck and cared for the wounded soldiers until the end of the war. Then for the next ten years she performed as a dancer all over Europe until Master Fu eventually contacted her. By then he needed to train a new Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was hard for her to let go of us, especially Plagg. He was her last connection to Jack and…” Tikki’s words trailed off as she watched Marinette stare intently at the photographs. “Marinette?”

Marinette leaned over to her sewing box and grabbed out her magnifying glass, holding it over the picture of Jack, or more specifically, the ring on his finger. She then looked at the one of Alice, focusing on the chain that was around her neck. The shades of the colour were different, even in sepia, but it was clearly the same ring. She then got up, taking the photos and scampered quickly up to the corkboard of photos beside her bed. She focused her magnifying glass over a picture of Adrien and her, his right hand draped over her shoulder showing the ring he always wore. He always wore it and never took it off. The magnifying glass dropped out of her hand and landed softly in her bed. 

“Tikki.” She called, her breaths coming fast and shaky. “Adrien is Chat Noir, isn’t he?” Tikki floated quietly beside her, but didn’t respond. Marinette sighed, banging her head against the wall. Of course Adrien was Chat, it made so much sense it hurt. Their likeness, the personality, his sweet kind heart, she could see it all so plainly now. She had fallen for that damn cat twice. “Does he know?” She asked, feeling exasperated. Tikki fumbled for the right words. 

“Marinette I…”

“Tikki, I know Plagg comes here to see you and you talk up on the balcony when you think I’m asleep. Please tell me, does Adrien know I’m Ladybug?” 

“He suspects.” She finally relented. Marinette bit her lip. 

“Of course he does.” She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. “No wonder he became interested in me, because he’s in love with Ladybug.” She said with a touch of bitterness, curling in on herself. 

“No, you’re wrong. It’s because he’s in love with you Marinette.” Tikki reassured, placing a hand on her chosen’s cheek. “Adrien could see the Ladybug in you because he was falling in love with you as Marinette and Plagg thinks he’s holding back because he didn't know if you would accept him as Chat if you found out.” Suddenly all the strange clues Adrien had been hinting at came together in her mind. 

“Oh” She said, laughing to herself through her tears. “A kiss he couldn’t remember that saved his life. Tikki he wanted me to figure it out didn’t he?” Tikki nodded with a caring smile. 

“He wanted you to see him the way he sees you Marinette, as one whole person, because he loves all of you.” Marinette flopped back on to her pillows. 

“How on earth am I going to spend the weekend with him like this. Adrien is Chat Noir, he’s my Chat Noir and I’d been rejecting him for himself all this time. I can’t just pretend I don’t know who he is and if he knows who I am then maybe he will know that I know because I already know he knows and what if he wants to talk about it because I know we should talk about it but I don’t know if I want to talk about it, but I have to talk about it and I…”

“Marinette.” Tikki said softly but firmly. “Breathe.” Marinette stopped her rambling and took a deep breath. “Do you love Adrien?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. 

“You know I do Tikki.” She replied somewhat offended. Tikki nodded her head. 

“Do you think he should not be Chat Noir?” Marinette’s mouth flew open. 

“Of course not. There is no one else that I would rather have by my side.” She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh my god Tikki, Adrien’s the one who has been sacrificing his life for me. He’s the one that had been throwing himself into danger for me.” Her voice choked up. Tikki picked up the photos of Alice and Jack and passed them back into Marinette’s hands. The bluenette looked at the faces of her predecessors, the happy proud face of Jack, knowing who his Ladybug was and looking forward to the future, and the sad eyes of Alice who carried a lifetime of pain at the loss of her partner, and her love. 

“Don’t be like them Marinette. You and Adrien have a chance they never got to have. Don’t let it be too late.” Marinette could feel fresh tears start to form. 

“But how do I tell him Tikki.” The red Kwami gave her a knowing smile. 

“Don’t think too much about it Marinette, when the right moment comes, you’ll both know.”


	12. Chapter 12

Despite her freak out over realising that Adrien was Chat Noir, Marinette slept exceedingly well. Perhaps it was because she no longer had to choose between her partner and the boy who had captured her heart all those years ago in the rain, or maybe it was the simple fact that she was so overwhelmed by the information she had practically passed out. Either way, she was packed and ready waiting for Adrien to come and pick her up. Standing at her balcony she watched as students scurried their way to various schools. It felt a little naughty skipping out school, even with permission. There would be so many exams in the next two weeks, but Marinette didn’t want to think about them this weekend. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Tikki asked, sitting on the railing Marinette was leaning on. 

“Surprising calm.” She answered, giving a broad smile to her Kwami. “I was so afraid of what might happen if I fell in love with Chat that I never opened my eyes to the fact that he had been the same boy in front of me all along. I feel so stupid for hiding our identities for so long.” She laughed, shaking her head. Just thinking about Adrien and Chat being the same person made her heart skip a beat, but in the best kind of way. 

“You had your reasons Marinette. You wanted to protect Chat the way he had always protected you.” Marinette nodded. She had never told Chat the whole truth about what happened the day Bunnix took her to that strange cold future. She knew it would have hurt him deeply to have known that he had fought against her, no matter what the reason was behind it. Knowing now that Adrien was Chat, it made her heart clench even more. Bunnix had said to her at the time that there was a time for everything and Marinette hoped that this now was that right time. While she still had the nightmares sometimes of those pained icy blue eyes, she believed with all her heart that it would never happen again. She would make sure it didn’t. 

Looking down to the road below, Marinette saw Adrien’s car pull up at the front door, his mop of blonde hair catching the early morning light and her heart sped up. She was spending the whole weekend with him. There was going to be no turning back now. She wanted him, all of him and she knew that he wanted that too. Things were never going to be the same again after this.

Running down the stairs with her pink weekend bag, her heart melted at the sunshine smile on his face when he saw her. “Aww, the Princess didn’t need her Prince to wake her up this morning.” He teased, almost sounding disappointed. Marientte whined at the sound of her parents giggling behind him as they walked into the shop. Adrien took her bag from her to carry and kissed her on the cheek. 

“You’re never going to let me forget that are you?” Adrien’s smile broadened into a very Chat like grin. 

“Nope.” He laughed at her pout.” I like the idea that you were dreaming about me as your Prince.” Oh, Marinette thought, is that how it is? Well two can play at that game. She stepped closer to him, coyly biting her lip. Adrien’s eyes widened and his pulse raced. This wasn’t her usual lip biting when she was blushing or concentrating on something. Marinette’s eyes instead flashed with mischief. 

“Maybe I don’t need a Prince.” She said raising up onto her toes and fanning her hand on his chest as she reached up to his ear. She could feel his heart racing under her fingers, just like that day at the park. Adrien’s breath caught in his throat when he smelled her hair as it brushed his face, cinnamon and vanilla, it was her scent, it was Ladybug’s scent and it was making him weak at the knees. “Maybe I need a hero, a dark knight.” She whispered. Marinette rolled back onto her feet and looked up at him through her lashes. Adrien swallowed hard trying to steady his breathing. Does that mean she knew? He’d tossed and turned all night wondering how he was ever going to get through this weekend knowing she was going to be sleeping in the next room. He had to tell her who he was, he just needed the right time, but it wouldn’t surprise him if she had already figured it out. 

Adrien could feel the blush invading his face and the smirk on her face wasn’t helping. In fact, he was sure his glasses were starting to fog up. Oh Lordy what had he gotten himself into? She’d broken him and they hadn’t even left her house yet. “I...um...guess you found out my secret then.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant, Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and his Chat grin came back as he leaned close to her face. “But you can’t tell anyone that I’m…” He looked around the room suspiciously. “Batman.” Marinette broke out into a fit of giggles. 

“Hmmm. Rich successful businessman by day, masked hero by night, a girl could get used to that, Mr Agreste.” She kissed his cheek and then mercifully stepped back. Adrien knew he was still blushing at her teasing when he took her hand and led her over to say goodbye to her parents who had been busy in the shop, and headed out to the car. 

It was a two hour trip to their destination, but the time passed really quick. It had been a long time since Marinette had left Paris, what with her Ladybug duties keeping her close to the city, and she enjoyed the sightseeing as much as the chatting with Adrien and sharing some pastries her parents had given them. Nathalie had gone on ahead of them with the prep team and Adrien said his father was leaving for London later that day. Adrien, for his part, kept Marinette in fits of laughter, intermixed with her eye rolling at his road trip puns. Really, saying missing school today was ’wheelie’ unfortunate didn’t deserve more than an eye roll in Marinette’s opinion.

As they drove though the large iron gates of the estate, Château Roseraie certainly lived up to its name. Along the drive there were many pathways and garden beds, filled with a variety of different coloured roses. “There’s the house just ahead.” Adrien said, pointing out the window. Marinette would hardly call it a house, it looked more like a small castle, with its high spiral peak rooftops and decadent balconies. The white washed walls and pale blue accents added to the provincial charm and Marinette felt like she had just stepped back in time two hundred years. Taking Adrien’s hand as he helped her out of the car, an older woman with a young child of about five appeared on the stairs. “Aunt Lottie.” Adrien called out, waving enthusiastic as he placed a hand on Marinette’s back and led her to the bottom of the stairs.

“Adrien, my dear sweet boy.” The woman called back, wrapping both arms around his neck as Adrien leaned down and giving him a tight hug. “Has it been so long since I last saw you? When did you grow so tall and handsome?” Marinette held in a giggle at the pink cheeks Adrien was sporting.

“Lottie, this is Marinette.” He said with a note of pride as Marinette extended a hand out to the woman. “Marinette, may I introduce Lady Charlotte.”

“Oh please, just call me Aunt Lottie.” The woman insisted. “I knew Adrien way back when he used to run about these grounds in just a nappy.” Marinette couldn’t hold in the laugh as Adrien’s faces now turned a bright red.

“Lottie, stop embarrassing me.” Adrien whined as the older woman gave Marinette a wink.

“But isn’t that an old woman’s job to embarrass young boys in front of their pretty girlfriends.” Adrien pinched his nose under his glasses. First Marinette gets him flustered, now Lottie, was Nathalie going to be next?

“Never mind him dear.” She said, taking Marinette by the hand and patting it. “He always was prone to being dramatic, but he didn’t exaggerate when he told me on the phone how beautiful you are.” Now it was Marinette’s turn to get flustered. 

“Grandma?” A small voice called, tugging on Lottie’s dress.

“Yes my sweets?” She said, leaning down to the little girl. The child was in a frilly white dress with a royal blue sash and little white shoes and socks. “Adrien, Marinette, this is my grand-daughter Louise. She’s visiting for a few days while her mummy and daddy bring home a new baby sister.”

“Oh, that must be so exciting.” Marinette said, crouching down to the little girl’s level. “Are you going to be a big sister, you’re so lucky?” Louise gave Marinette a big smile and nodded, her blonde curls bobbing up and down. 

“Are you a big sister?” Louise asked with curious blue eyes. Marinette shook her head with a smile.

“No, it’s just me, but I always wished I could have been.” She said, patting the little girl on the head.

“Oh good, you’re here. I hope the trip was comfortable.” Nathalie’s voice traveled down the stairway as she walked down towards the group. “Once you have had a chance to settle into your rooms and have a bite to eat, I’ll send up your hair and make up and you can come down to where we are set up by the lake. Your outfits have already been laid out for you.” Adrien and Marinette nodded and followed Nathalie, Lottie and Louise into the house.

The Chateau was every bit as big on the inside as it appeared from the outside. Walking up the grand staircase, Marinette admired the architecture and noted a few particular designs she would come back and sketch later. The carpets, the furniture and even the ornamental vases added to the richness and history of the place. Louise ran off to one of the rooms, no doubt her room where she was staying, saying she was going to play with her dolls house. 

“Most of the house now makes up a bed and breakfast that my late husband started years ago.” Lottie explained. “This part of the house though is our private quarters for friends and family.” She added, opening the door and leading them into the vast bedroom. “You may have this room Marinette dear.” Lottie indicated for Adrien’s bodyguard to leave her bag there before walking over to an adjoining door. “Adrien, you’re in here.” She said, pushing the door open to a mirror room, but where Marinette’s room was in a pale pink, Adrien’s was in a baby blue. 

“Is that a balcony out there?” Marinette asked as they walked through the room.

“Yes, both your rooms lead out to it.” Lottie said. “Lousie’s mother is a twin. Her brother is currently living in Switzerland but I gave you their old rooms because they have the nicest view.” Lottie pulled back the shutters and opened the tall French doors. Adrien watched with an amused smile as Marinette excitedly ran out, leaning against the rail and taking in the view before her. The gardens in full bloom looked like a Monet painting against the shimmering lake. The photography crew had set up by a small walk bridge that would be bathed in the afternoon sun. Marinette had been so caught up in the beauty of the house, she had forgotten to check on her dress that had been draped on the bed. 

Walking back into her room, she saw that a belt had been added to the dress. It wasn’t just any belt, though, but a silk band much like the ones that they add to wedding dresses, in a matching yellow to that part of the dress and covered in a filergie of crystals. “Oh my.” She breathed out picking the garment up and examining it, Nathalie approaching her with a small smile.

“They are Swarovski crystals.” She said, pointing to the rest of the dress. “Mr Agreste replaced the other gems you had sewed in with them as well, as a thank you for you allowing us to use your design.” Marinette was so overwhelmed she grabbed Nathalie into a hug. The assistant was taken aback from the show of affection, but soon brought her hands around and patted the petite girl on the back. 

“Thank you.” Marinette mumbled into Nathalie’s jacket. 

“That’s quite alright Marinette.” She said with a warm smile. Adrien just marvelled at the scene. Marinette’s joy was indeed infectious if she could make Nathalie crack. “Now if you two could get dressed, hair and makeup will be here shortly and a platter of sandwiches, then come and join us down on the set. 

*****

Adrien was ready first and he had already made his way down onto the set area to talk to Vincent. As he walked through the gardens he stopped and picked a beautiful red rose and brought it down with him to the shoot set up by the lake.

“Ah Adrien, come stand here for me and we take some lighting practice shots.” Adrien stood on the small bridge with a hand on the rail and looked out across the water. One of the workers straightened his jacket back onto his shoulders, the choice of outfit simple black with a crisp white shirt, his tie and matching kerchief in a soft orange. 

Adrien had his eyes on a family of ducks paddling around the lake. There was mum, dad and six little ducklings, frolicking in the sun and wiggling their little fluffy tails in the air. In the corner of his eye, he saw her walking down the path, flanked by the blooming roses in the carefully manicured garden beds. Marinette’s hair had been softly swept up and secured with a decorative clip. She carefully held up the front of her dress so as not to trip over in the gold high heeled shoes that had been given to her to wear. The dress shimmered in the afternoon sun. Adrien had forgotten about Vincent and his camera as his face lit up at the sight of her. Marinette stepped up to him, still needing to look up despite the size of her heels. “As rose for my beautiful lady.” He said, holding the flower between them. Marinette smiled playfully as she took it from his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Why thank you kind Sir.” She giggled, looking up through her lashes at his shining emerald eyes. She traced a finger along his cheek bone. “I kind of miss the glasses now that you took them off.” Adrien took her hand in his, kissing the back of it gently.

“I’ll put them back on after the shoot, just for you.” He practically purred. 

“Forget mama’s spaghetti, all we needed was this beautiful young lady and now you give me the look I need.” Vicent laughed as he clicked away. Both Adrien and Marinette sported matching blushes, having forgotten the real reason they were there. 

Over the next hour, Vincent had the pair stand in a variety of poses on and next to the bridge. Sometimes the poses were individual, each trying not to make the other laugh too much. Adrien never let his eyes stray too far away from Marinette as she leaned her back against the railing, her face turned up towards the sunlight, Vincent moving around her clicking away and giving instructions. Adrien had always thought her beautiful, he would have to have been blind not to see that, but it was her beautiful spirit that had always drawn him to her. 

“Marinette.” A small voice called out. Marinette turned and saw young Louise running down the path in her white dress. She crouched down to greet the little girl who gave her a big hug. 

“Looks like you made a friend.” Adrien remarked, feeling slightly jealous of the hugs Louise was receiving.

“Lousie came and kept me company while my hair and make up was being done.” Marinette smiled as Lottie made her way to stand next to Vincent.

“Marinette.” The photographer called. “Can you pick her up and stand where you were before, if that is alright with you Lady Charlotte.” The older woman nodded and Marinette held Lousie as she leaned back again against the rail. Adrien watched the pair, Louise’s blonde curls fluttering in the breeze, and Marinette’s radiant smile as she spoke to her. In that moment he could see a future of warmth, happiness and love, one where Marinette was holding another little girl with blonde hair. Their little girl, perhaps with bright blue eyes like Marinette’s. He had to look away for a moment, blinking at the tears that had formed his eye. He knew before that he loved her, that he had always loved her, but he was starting to realise just how in love with her he was that he could no longer picture his life without her in it. He turned his gaze back on the pair, Marinette laughing as Louise traced her finger over the neckline of her dress, nodding her head to whatever it was Marinette was saying to her.

“Come now Louise, we better let Vincent here finish up.” Lottie called out. Louise pouted but ran after her grandmother back up the path. 

“Adrien, will you go stand with Marinette for me.” Adrien took a deep breath, trying to shake off his daydream, but it was almost impossible. They followed Vincent’s instructions as they took up their poses. Marinette moving fluidly through the positions like a seasoned professional. Standing behind her, his hands on her arms, Adrien could feel the slightest tremble of her body under his fingers, betraying the nerves she was trying to hide.

“Okay Marinette, now turn around and Adrien put your hand on her waist.” They did as instructed, Marinette’s breath catching at the love filled gaze Adrien was giving her, his hair shining like a halo in the afternoon sunlight. She lifted her hands up and placed them on his chest, looking away with a soft blush tinting her cheeks. “Now, finger under her chin Adrien, look in her eyes.” Adrien heard the words, but they seemed far away. He gently hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes up to meet his, his grip on her waist pulling her ever closer to him, their lips but a breath away from each other. “Damn it. Why does this always happen? Here, you over there, get me another battery.” The heaviness in the air was shattered in an instant as one of the assistants scurried to find another battery for the camera. “Take ten everyone while I sort this out. Mamma Mia.” Adrien let out a sigh before looking back to Marinette. 

“Want to take a seat for a while.” Adrien asked, indicating over to where the gardens were. Marinette let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah, my feet are killing me.” She laughed shyly, letting Adrien take her hand and lead her along the pathway to a bench seat nestled among the rose bushes. Marinette was grateful to take the weight off her feet when she sat down, leaning down and rubbing her ankle. “I guess I’m not used to wearing heels for this long.” She was surprised when Adrien leaned down, lifting one of her feet up and placing it on his lap. Carefully he undid the shoe, slipping it off before gently, but firmly rubbing his thumbs into the ball of her foot.

“I don’t know how you girls manage it, honestly.” He said, shaking his head. “I think shoes like this should be illegal.” Marinette smiled at him as he moved his fingers up and around her ankle and lower calf.

“The price we pay to be beautiful.” She joked. “Almost seems worth it for the massage you're giving them. Where did you learn to do that?” Adrien just shrugged with a smile, working his fingers back down her calf and onto her heel. 

“You pick up a few hints and tricks here and there.” 

“Well, I’m sorry if my feet stink.” She teased, wiggling her toes. Adrien looked up at her with that dangerous Chat like smirk before taking a sniff of her foot and promptly falling back holding his nose. She gave him a gentle shove in the chest with her bare foot before he sat back up laughing, lowering that foot down and picking up the other one to give it the same treatment.

“So how do you know Lottie? Is she really your Aunt?” Marinette asked, trying to distract herself from the tingle running up her leg. 

“Kind of.” Adrien replied as he worked along her other calf. “She’s like my mother’s Aunt or something like that. I just always called her Aunt Lottie, although she is definitely a relative from that side of the family.”

They didn’t say anything for a while, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. In the distance they could hear Nathalie talking to Vincent about some of the lighting equipment being moved further up the lake bank to catch the afternoon sunlight. Adrien continued working his fingers over her foot, the contact running like electricity up her leg and the smell of the roses all around them almost becoming intoxicating. Marinette bit her lip as she watched him lovingly tend to her bruised feet, her heart thumping in her chest.

“Adrien, can I ask you something?” She asked quietly. Adrien looked up at her hearing a nervousness in her voice that hadn’t been there before. He put her foot down and scooted closer to her, resting an arm on the backrest of the bench.

“What is it Princess?” He asked, gently taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back. “Was it something about the shoot?” Marinette shook her head but stalled, unsure how to ask.

“I...it’s just that...um...I don’t...ugh.” She dropped her head in frustration. She had this all planned out in her mind, but now the words won’t come. 

“You know you can tell me anything.” Adrien said gently, his kind eyes looking at her so softly it wasn’t helping her heart rate. 

“What are we Adrien?” She finally said, fixing her eyes onto his. “I mean, I have loved every minute I’ve spent with you these last few weeks and I feel like things have changed between us but you haven’t said anything directly and everyone thinks I’m your girlfriend and you haven’t said I wasn’t and it's just...” Her words became lost again when Adrien leaned forward and placed a soft kiss of her forehead.

“I didn’t mean to leave you confused Marinette.” He said, sitting back enough to see her face. “I guess I kind of missed a step. With you though, it feels like I’ve known you all my life.” She could feel her face blushing again as Adrien reached up and pulled out the clip that was holding her hair up. Her dark, blue tinged locks cascaded softly over her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it and she leaned into his touch. “I love your hair down.” He said as he admired her. “It suits you.” His eyes rested back on hers. “I want you to be my girlfriend Marinette.” He said, touching her face with his finger. “I’d spend every minute of every day with you if I could. I’ve realised how important you have been to me for so long.” Marinette’s heart was pounding, but she knew he was still holding back the one thing she wanted him to do the most, one thing she had dreamed about since she was thirteen.

“Then why haven’t you kissed me Adrien?” She asked, the desperation of her feelings seeping into her voice. Adrien tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes running all over her face as he leaned down.

“Because, once I do, there won’t ever be any going back, for either of us.” He cupped her cheek in his hand, running his thumb along where he knew her mask would have been. Her eyes were glistening in the light, the supercharged emotions bringing tears to the edge. The world around them fell away, the air vibrating with what went unsaid, but was clearly understood between them. In one world they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, heroes of Paris, but right now in this moment, they were Adrien and Marinette, finding their way towards each other across an ocean of emotions that had been held at bay for so long. 

“I don’t want to go back.” She whispered, feeling him come closer to her. “No matter what happens, no matter where the future takes us, I just want to be with you.” Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut as Adrien’s lips met hers in a sweet, soft kiss. His fingers slid along her neck and into her hair, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss, his other hand wrapping around her waist. Marinette gasped slightly, Adrien taking full advantage and she let him, melting into his touch, his lips, his love. It felt new and exciting, but also warm and familiar. Finally having to break for air, Adrien leaned his forehead against her, both of them breathing heavily, but with smiles on their faces.

“So.” Adrien said next to her ear. “Does that make things more official?” He heard the musical sound of her giggling.

“I think so.” She replied, looping her hands around his neck and leaning back, Adrien pulling her legs up over his lap and supporting her in his arms. “But…” She added coyly, “Maybe I need some more reassurance.” Adrien grinned at her.

“Your wish is my command Princess.” He leaned in, capturing her lips with his own once again, the two becoming lost in one another when a throat cleared audibly nearby. They broke apart to see Nathalie standing a little away from them, a clipboard in her hand.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She said, a smile playing on her face. “But Vincent is ready to do the last few shots in a few minutes if you could head back down to the lake.” She turned away with a small laugh. “Don’t take too long.” She chimed over her shoulder at the two red faces she left behind on the bench. Marinette turned back to Adrien who had a dopey grin on his face.

“I guess we better not leave them waiting.” She indicated with a flick of her head in the direction Nathalie had just gone. She went to move from his lap, but Adrien gripped her tighter, holding her back.

“Wait Marinette.” Adrien said, his face taking on a more serious countenance. “There’s something I have to tell you, something we need to talk about…” Marinette placed two fingers over his lips with a gentle touch. Adrien placed his hand over hers, kissing them and sending her blush back over her face. He didn’t think he could ever tire of doing that to her.

“If it’s what I think it is, then we can talk about it later tonight. Okay?” He nodded, helping her on to her feet. “You were right about one thing though.” Adrien gave her a quizzical look.

“Oh, what was that?” Marinette grabbed his tie and pulled him down closer to her, whispering in his ear. 

“I did find you irresistible behind the mask...” She heard him quietly gasp. “Kitty.” All at once he had her off her feet in a fierce hug.

“I knew it was you m’lady.” He breathed into her hair as Marinette wrapped her arms back around him. “I always knew I loved you Marinette, and I alway will.”

“I love you too Adrien, my Chaton.” The two shared one more kiss before walking hand in hand back down through the gardens to the photoshoot. Vincent decided to leave Marinette’s shoes off and her hair down, her face basking in the afterglow of the sunset across the lake. Adrien thought they were the most beautiful photos of her ever taken, one of them later taking up permanent residence in his wallet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being a little late with this chapter. I wasn’t happy with the original version so scraped it and rewrote it. I hope you are still enjoying where the story is heading. Also please excuse any errors in this chapter. I have a head cold and things are a bit fuzzy.

Adrien noticed Marinette had been quiet all through dinner. Aunt Lottie was a lively conversationalist, with an array of stories about the estate, the many influential visitors that have stayed there over the years and adventures with her late husband. Nathalie was quite intrigued, and asked a lot of questions which Lottie was more than happy to answer. Marinette would smile and nod, adding to the conversation here and there, but her mind was clearly elsewhere. Adrien worried that maybe he had done something wrong. Was she upset they had confirmed their identities? Was she having second thoughts about them? She must have sensed his worry because her hand seeked out his under the table, entwining their fingers tightly together. He looked at her and when she turned her eyes towards him, he saw nothing but love in her gaze. He felt his heart flip over. What did he ever do to deserve her to look at him like that?

“So tell me dears, when did you two meet?” Lottie asked the two teens, who both turned back to her with shy smiles. “At school?” Lottie prodded, and they nodded their heads. “Aww, how sweet. And was it love at first sight?” They both giggled.

“Not exactly.” Marinette said, Nathalie raising an eyebrow. “At first I thought he was a snooty rich kid like Chloé.” Lottie let out a laugh.

“Oh I haven't seen Chloé Bourgeois in years. Do you remember Adrien those summers when you were all little and you, Chloé and your cousin Felix would go swimming in the lake with my twins while the adults sipped cocktails in the sun. Ah, it seems so long ago.” Lottie’s face softened with the memories before she came back to her original question. “So, what changed?” 

“An umbrella.” Marinette said cryptically. Adrien looked at her confused as she continued. “We had a misunderstanding about some gum on my seat. I thought Adrien had done it as a prank on his first day at school along with Chloé. I was wrong though, so very wrong.” Marinette looked back at Adrien with a fond smile on her face. “That afternoon it was pouring down with rain and Adrien came and talked to me, explaining everything. He didn’t have to, but he did and then he selflessly gave me his umbrella so I could walk home. I just knew after that.” Adrien’s smile was so radiant it could have warmed up the room.

“Way back then?” He asked her in awe and she nodded her head.

“Way back then.” Marinette reaffirmed. Lottie gave Nathalie a smirk.

“What about you Adrien?” Lottie turned the question onto the blonde who suddenly looked quite red in the face.

“Oh, she just kind of crashed into me one day and I’ve just been falling for her ever since.” Lottie roared laughing at that and Marinette gave him a knowing smile, she knew exactly what he meant. Adrien cupped his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across her smooth skin, Marinette leaning into his touch.

“You two should go for a walk in the gardens.” Lottie suggested, breaking the moment between them. Oops, they had forgotten where they were for a moment. “They are quite beautiful at night and you can see so many more stars out here in the country than in the city.” 

After dinner, Adrien and Marinette took the kwamis up to their rooms with some snacks so they could spend some time together. The two of them then headed outside and started walking down towards the lake. There were fairy lights trailed along the pathways creating a soft glow. Adrien put his arm around Marinette’s shoulders and smiled as she leaned into him. They found a sheltered spot further up the lake from where they had the photoshoot and sat down on the grass. Marinette laid down on her back, looking up into the night sky. She had changed before dinner into a soft pink summer dress and flat sandals, but her hair was still down. Adrien laid down next to her, wrapping his fingers between hers, looking up towards the sky. For a while they just stayed that way in a comfortable silence, enjoying just being together like this. They had done this so many times before, high up on a Parisian rooftop, but not like this where they could feel the warmth of each other’s hands together without the barrier of their suits.

“The stars are so beautiful.” Marinette said quietly, enthralled by their number and the brightness of the moon that shimmered on the water.

“So are you m’lady.” Adrien said, turning his head towards her. Even in the moonlight, he could see her blush and he loved being the one to put it there.

“Oh Kitty.” She whispered. “You always were such a flatterer.” Adrien grinned and shook his head.

“Nope, just telling the truth.” He kept his eyes on her as she continued to look up.

“Does it...I don’t know, seem surprising how right this feels.” Adrien put his free hand under his head and joined her in looking back up at the sky. 

“No.” He answered truthfully. “We were always closer than we knew Mari. I guess all the pieces just fell into place now.” 

“I just…” She took a deep breath. “I just feel scared, like the floor is going to suddenly fall out from under me and all this will disappear.” Adrien turned his head back towards her and thought he could see a tear glistening in the moonlight.

“Is everything alright Bug?” She smiled softly at how easily his pet names for her as Ladybug were so readily applied to her civilian form, and vice versa. Maybe it was being under the starlight like they usually were transformed that added to the ease of it. While she knew that Adrien was Chat before today, having it confirmed had made it so much more real to her now.

“Yeah, just have a lot on my mind I guess.” She said, trying to sound positive and not really wanting to dampen the mood. Adrien could see straight through it though.

“You’re not having second thoughts, you know, about us are you?” He asked, rolling onto his side and propping his head on his hand. Marinette turned her head towards him with wide eyes.

“What? No, of course not.” She said, searching his eyes nervously. “Are you?” Adrien grinned, lifting their joined hands to his lips and gently kissing hers. 

“About us? Never.” He turned her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist and sending a shiver through her as he followed a trail of kisses down the inside of her forearm. “I couldn’t be happier than I am right at this moment, but there’s something else that’s worrying you isn’t there?” Marinette turned her head from him, but didn’t try to take her hand away, which he held close to his chest.

“Adrien, you know that I’m the Guardian.” She said with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. “It was something that I always knew was coming, but when it happened it was so sudden and I feel like I’ve been playing catch up ever since. The kwamis are my responsibility and I have a responsibility to them and to the city. We still don’t know who Hawk Moth is, or where the missing Miraculous are. Maybe I’m being selfish thinking that I can have it all. I don’t deserve...” 

She was cut off by Adrien gently turning her face towards him and the warmth of his lips on hers. She quickly melted into his embrace, running her fingers through his soft golden hair as his hand rested across her stomach and slid across to grip her wrist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was so soft, so gentle that she was almost begging for more. It was everything that she thought kissing Adrien would be, just like how it had been earlier that day in the rose gardens. Adrien pulled back first, placing a kiss on her nose, her face flushed in the moonlight and her dark hair splayed in a halo around her head.

“You deserve the world m’lady.” He said firmly, bringing his hand up and running it down her face. “You were the right choice for Guardian and you know I will defend you until my dying breath with or without the mask.” He saw something change in her face and she suddenly got up. Adrien sat stunned on the rug as Marinette stood closer by the water’s edge hugging her arms around herself.

“Don’t say that.” She said it so softly that most people might have missed it, but Adrien heard it.

“But Marinette…”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like for me watching you die?” There was pain in each word she uttered. She half turned back to where Adrien was still sitting on the rug. “I wasn’t lying when I told your father a piece of Ladybug dies every time Chat does. I just don’t know if I can take it anymore, knowing who you are, knowing that if I failed...” She couldn't hold back the sob that broke from her. In an instant, Adrien had his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. They stood there and he let her tears fall onto his shirt, resting his head on top of hers. 

“You know it’s my job to protect you m’lady.” He tried to say it gently, but she violently shook her head against him. “Please Mari.” He tried to sooth her. “Marinette, we’ve had this conversation before.”

That was true, Ladybug and Chat Noir had done this conversation before, more than once. She was angry with him for being hit, for taking the hits for her and she was scared of what would happen if she couldn’t put things right. Afraid of losing him. It was one of the few things her and Chat ever argued about. The last time was less than a month ago after a particularly nasty akuma. She was so upset with him over it she hardly spoke to him for a week. She knew it hurt him that she had done that, but she just couldn’t make him understand how it made her feel, how it would haunt her dreams. It was different this time though. Marinette felt so much more vulnerable like this, without the masks, and more afraid. She buried her face more into his chest, trying to block out the vision of Chat’s eyes disappearing in front of her. They were Adrien’s eyes now. It’s in the past, her brain tells her, everything turned out fine and he was back holding her, but the fear remains. Not for herself, she was never afraid for herself, but for him.

“I can hear you overthinking.” He said, running his fingers through her hair. She scoffed, but couldn't deny it. That damn Cat knew her too well. “I’m not the first Chat Noir to be in this position you know, and I won’t be the last.”

“But you're my Chat Noir, Adrien.” She said, her voice still full of emotion. “I can’t ever replace you.”

“You won’t have to.” He said. Marinette looked up at him, searching his emerald eyes that looked at her with such adoration, so much love it hurt.

“Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid without the suit on.” Adrien held her a little tighter.

“You know I can’t do that Marinette. If there is danger I’ll always be there to face it head on. Nothing can happen to you.” She pulled back from him, running her fingers through her hair.

“You can’t throw your life away for me.” Angry tears were starting to form again. She didn’t really know what she wanted him to say. She knew deep down this wasn’t going to change anything. No matter how much she hated it, this was the role of Chat Noir, as had been so many Chat Noir’s before him. Protect the Ladybug, no matter the cost, but it mattered to her. “This was a mistake. We shouldn’t be going this. Hawk Moth will find out about us and the world will end and I can't look into those lost ice blue eyes again, I can’t…” 

She moved to run away, but Adrien grabbed her arm and swung her around to him, and taking her face in both of his hands, crashed his lips into hers. This was nothing like that soft and tender kiss before, this was desperate, fiery and passionate. Adrien poured every ounce of love he had for her into that kiss, hoping he could make her understand what being with her meant to him. Marinette was powerless to resist, wrapping her arms around him, her knees weak and her heart overflowing. It wasn’t just Adrien she was kissing, it was Chat Noir unmasked and untamed. Adrien wrapped one of his arms around her back and buried his other hand in her hair, trailing kisses down her neck as she tilted her head back with a gasp until he moved back up to reclaimed her mouth again.

When they finally parted for air, she looked up into his eyes. She’d seen that look before, behind the mask, where he looked at her like she was his whole world. “I finally found you m’lady, don’t think for one moment I’m just going to let you go.” Gently he wiped the remnants of a tear from her pink flushed cheeks. “I would rather have five minutes of wonderful with you and die tomorrow, then live a lifetime without you in it.” He said tenderly, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. “You’ve had to carry the whole world on your shoulders Maribug, haven’t you?” Her lowered eyes was all the answer he needed. Carefully he hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze back up to his. “But you don’t have to be alone anymore. I’m here with you. I always have been, and I always will be, forever.” 

“You can’t promise forever Adrien, no one can do that.” He bent forward and pressed a kiss into her forehead. 

“Everyday of my life then.” She laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. It filled her with hope. It was pointless arguing about something that can’t be changed. This is who they are, and this was the duty given to them, the choice they had made to accept it. Adrien rubbed soothing circles into her back. “You and me against the world right?” She nodded her head against his chest. 

“Right.” She looked back up at him, her eyes soft once again. “Did we just have our first couple fight?” Adrien started to laugh, tapping her on the nose. 

“Marinette, we’ve been having couple fights for years, we just didn’t realise that’s what it was.” She started to giggle at the irony. She knew Chat had always been more than just a friend to her, he was her partner, her other half. It was a bond that went beyond the love that they shared and ran so much deeper. 

“I’m so sorry Adrien.” She said sheepishly. “I feel like I just dumped a major hormonal outburst on you.” Adrien chuckled.

“You forget Bugaboo I’ve been dealing with your hormonal outbursts for years.” Marinette cringed thinking of all the times she had been irrationally harsh on Chat during battles and patrols. How was it that he still managed to love her, even after all that?

“How do you do that?” She asked. Adrien cocked his head to the side curiously. “How do you just seamlessly blend my Ladybug side with this side, as though nothing has changed.” 

“Nothing has changed Marinette.” He said earnestly. “You’re not two different people any more than I am. I see the Marinette in Ladybug just as easily as I see the Ladybug in Marinette.” Adrien scooped her hair back behind her ear. “And you know both sides of you drive me crazy Bug, in the best kind of way.” With one more soft kiss, they walked hand in hand back to the house. 

*******

The next morning, Gabriel rang Nathalie on FaceTime. She had sent him proofs of the previous day’s shoot and he was quite pleased with the results. Nathalie was surprised to be receiving a face to face call, and while Gabriel was clearly travelling in a vehicle, but she had dealt with stranger when it came to Gabriel Agreste. 

“Put Marinette in that yellow summer dress I sent along and get her and Adrien to do some shots at that gazebo Lady Charlotte’s daughter got married under. You know the one?” Nathalie nodded, she had seen it was still there on the grounds. “See what design can do with some flowers or something over it. Summer romance, that kind of thing, maybe a picnic even...is the weather good where you are?”

“Perfect.” Nathalie replied jotting down some reminders She noticed that Gabriel had gone quiet and seemed distracted out the car window. 

“Is everything alright Gabriel? Did you see Spencer?” Gabriel snapped out of his reviver and looked back at Nathalie. 

“Yes, I saw Spencer yesterday. Everything is a go there and we will be travelling back tomorrow as planned. His new design concepts should be well received I should think.” Nathalie gave him a questioning look as he pushed his glasses back up his face and looked at the photo print outs in his hand from the photoshoot. 

“Adrien looks...happy.” He said thoughtfully before looking back at Nathalie through the tablet. 

“He is Gabriel. Marinette makes him happy. He’s very much in love with her. They love each other. After this weekend I have no doubts about it.”

Gabriel heard the melancholy in her voice as she spoke, though she had tried to hide it, and it hit him harder than he thought it would. Ever since that night where he had kissed her, Gabriel had struggled to get the empty feeling in his gut to shift, but it just wouldn’t. He didn’t just want to be with Nathalie, he needed her, but she had given very clear ultimatums, ones that can only be dealt with one step at a time. 

“Do you remember what it was like Nathalie, to fall in love?” Nathalie’s eyes flicked up at the screen. “You can see it in someone’s face when they do.”

“Yes Gabriel, I remember.” She said quietly. Gabriel was almost sorry he hadn’t brought Nathalie with him at that moment. But he needed her with Adrien and Marientte. Besides, there were things he needed to do. 

“I’m on my way to see Amelie.” He said in a matter of fact way in contrast to Nathalie’s look of surprise. “I will see you tomorrow Nathalie, I’ll leave all the detailing of the shoot up to your good opinion.” He ended the call abruptly, before Nathalie could question him. It was too hard looking at her right now, and he needed a clear head. 

Gabriel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before placing them back on his face and looking out the window. It was raining in a light drizzle, which wasn’t much of a surprise. He looked back at the photos in his hand. Adrien was happy. Wasn’t that what all this had been about? He had told himself that he did all this as Hawk Moth for Adrien, but his son wasn’t a child anymore. Adrien was a young man now with an interest in an exceptional young lady. He closed his eyes as the car moved along outside of the city center, the landscape overtaken by countryside. It was time to take that first step towards a different life. 

As the car turned up the long driveway of the De Vanily estate Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his cravat, his fingers brushing against the small pin he still kept there. He should have left it behind, but he had grown used to Nooroo’s comforting presence in his everyday life. Maybe he could find his happiness too, just not the way he first thought he would. 

Amelie walked down the stairs to welcome her brother in law in a friendly embrace, on her part at least. Gabriel was never a people person, so she didn’t take it personally. “Gabriel, you have no idea how surprised I was to receive your call so late last night. Please, come in.” She indicted up the stairs and Gabriel followed. It had been years since he had been there, at least before his late brother in law passed, however very little had changed around the estate. 

Amelie guided Gabriel to her sitting room. It was bright and airy, a stark contrast to Gabriel’s own sitting room. He hadn’t realised how grey his own world had become around him. “So what brings you here Gabriel. I know you well enough to know this isn’t a social call because you were worried about my health.” Gabriel pursed his lips. It was hard not to see Emilie in her twin sister, although Amelie had changed over the years. She still exuded a lot of warmth and fun, but there was more reserve there now, the task of taking over her late husband's affairs proved her to be a far more astute business woman than Gabriel had given her credit for. One that wouldn’t be fooled lightly. 

Gabriel looked down at his hands and carefully slid off the ring that was on his finger. Amelie’s eyes widened as Gabriel held the ring out to her. “I believe you were asking for this.” Amelie tentatively reached out, taking the ring in her hand. 

“Emilie’s?” She asked, barely above a whisper, looking at the smooth silver surface. She knew it had to be though. Years earlier, her son Felix had managed with sticky fingers to swipe Gabriel’s ring. She was proud of Felix for being so bold against his uncle to retrieve back what she felt always rightfully belonged to her side of the family. She looked back up at Gabriel, her eyebrows furrowed. “But how? Where is she?” Gabriel fidgeted under her questioning stare and Amelie leaned forward in her chair, her eyes narrowing at his lack of response. “Where is my sister Gabriel?” 

“She is in a cryogenic chamber in a secret room under my house.” Amelie almost fell off the chair she was sitting on. There really wasn’t a delicate way of putting it, and Gabriel felt it best not to outright lie to Emilie’s twin and at least give her a watered down version of the truth. 

“What? Are you mad Gabriel? What happened to her?” Gabriel poured himself a stiff drink from the carafe on the table beside him, swallowing it down in quick order before looking back at Amelie.

“Do you remember how much Emilie wanted another child after Adrien was born?” Amelie nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything but deciding to let him speak. 

“We tried for years and when Adrien was ten...no maybe eleven, she thought it had finally happened. We were ecstatic, naturally, and Emilie was desperately hoping it would be a girl.” He leaned over and poured himself another drink. Amelie watched impatiently, waiting for him to continue. “Naturally we made an obstetric appointment and had an ultrasound done, but instead of a baby, they found a large and aggressive tumour.” He looked down into his glass, taking another long drink. “Emilie was devastated, not only for not being pregnant, but for Adrien. They operated, but her condition was terminal. The cancer had already spread to other organs. She didn’t want to have to leave Adrien behind without a mother. Without love in his life.”

Amelie sat dumbfounded at this information. Deep down she never believed that Emilie would have run off and the idea that she had been taken or kidnapped would have drawn more attention, however this new revelation only made more questions than answers. “I still don’t understand, why have you kept her all this time?”

“I couldn't let her go, Amelie. We travelled extensively while she was still well enough to, hoping to find some treatment or cure somewhere. There were naturopaths, faith healers, experimental treatments. One trip led us to Tibet and we were given these jewels...” Amelie suddenly got up and shut the door to the room.

“Are you trying to tell me that rubbish Emilie told me about magical healing jewels from Tibet was actually true?” Gabriel was relieved by the healing jewels bit. He had never been sure if Emilie had ever told her sister about the Miraculous. He at least had confirmation now that it wasn’t the case. 

“I didn’t know Emilie told you about that.” He stated, watching Amelie carefully. Amelie scowled at him.

“She’s my sister Gabriel, of course she told me, although she never explained what they were exactly. I thought it was some crazy plot line for a new movie or something.” 

“She didn’t tell you about the tumour though, did she?” Amelie sat back in her seat and looked away. Clearly Emilie hadn’t been telling her everything. “It doesn’t matter now anyway, things have changed. I had hoped that a way could have been found to save her, but that time is quickly passing. The chamber is no longer sustaining her and I have realised it’s time to let her go and move on with our lives.”

“You mean move on with Nathalie?” There was a hint of bitterness in her tone before she shook her head and waved her hand. “It’s not really any of my business Gabriel, but I often wondered what would have happened had Nathalie not been dating that director when you met her.” Gabriel looked down at the empty glass in his hand. He couldn’t deny there had been an attraction there, but she was taken at the time and Emilie...well...

“There’s hardly any point in running what if scenarios now.” He said sharply, letting Amelie know to drop it. She pursed her lips as she regarded Gabriel for a moment. She felt there was something else he was hiding in all this, but decided against pursuing it.

“And Adrien?” She asked instead, Gabriel shook his head in response.

“Adrien doesn’t know anything, and I’d prefer to keep it that way. He believed Emilie died years ago and accepted that, I don’t plan on opening old wounds. Besides, he has a girlfriend now and his focus has changed. I don’t want to risk his new found happiness with my past errors.” Amelie nodded. Her head was full of questions, but she was carefully choosing which ones to ask. She didn’t much like what Gabriel had done with Emilie, but she could understand it. Her own grief when her husband passed made it difficult to move on, and she could well sympathise with him wanting to do all he could to save his wife, even though cryogenics was far from an exact science. 

“But, you have Emilie’s body preserved in a chamber, correct? You’re not just going to leave her there are you?” Gabriel shook his head.

“Andre owes me a few favours. I’m sure a cremation and a backdated death certificate to the time she disappeared won’t be too much to ask in exchange for mayoral funding and a guarantee of his job for as long as he wants it. I plan on discussing it with him tomorrow before Adrien comes home.” Amelie had to suppress a gasp of surprise.

“Why would Andre Bourgeois do that and risk his position and reputation?” Gabriel just gave a wiry laugh.

“Because if he doesn’t, I’ll expose his dirty smear campaign he ran against the other candidates in the last election. He ruined all their reputations with fabricated innuendo that he fed to his reporter buddies he had in his back pocket. Andre doesn’t have clean hands Amelie, not by a long shot, and if he wants to keep a lid on that, I’m sure he will accept my arrangement.” Amelie was going to probe Gabriel more when a knock came to the door and Felix opened it.

“I’m sorry to disturb you mother.” He said entering the room, but stopping short when he saw Gabriel there. “Uncle Gabriel?” He covered his surprise with a small nod of the head in acknowledgment. Gabriel did likewise. “I didn’t realise you were in London.” He shifted his eyes from his uncle back to his mother.

“Gabriel was here on business and came to return something of ours.” She handed Felix the ring, the younger man looking at it in disbelief. 

“But, Aunt Emilie..?” He started to ask, but Amelie cut him off.

“Emilie died years ago and was cremated. Your uncle has been struggling to accept that fact, but is now ready to acknowledge it and move on.” She said quickly, giving Gabriel a nod. Gabriel was grateful she was willing to go along with this. Felix didn’t question his mother, but instead thanked Gabriel for the return of the family ring.

“The reason I came in, mother, was I got a call from Chloé. She invited me to come to her mother’s soirée in a few weeks, I just wanted to let you know I’ll be out of town that weekend and I’ll be staying at the Bourgois hotel.” Amelie walked over to her son and gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek.

“Of course dear. It’s nice to see you and Chloé being close again after that unfortunate incident a few years ago. You had such a lovely time together last summer when her and Audrey visited.”

“Please mother, Chloé and I are not like that.” He scoffed, folding his arms. “Anyway, I’m not going as Chloé’s date, she wants me to take a friend of hers since Adrien apparently is off the market now.” He added with a snide chuckle. Amelie just shrugged her shoulders.

“You please yourself Felix, but you really ought to consider following Adrien’s lead a little here. I’ve lost track of your girlfriends in the last 12 months and it’s not a good look for a young man in your position.” Felix rolled his eyes before kissing his mother on the cheek and bidding Gabriel farewell before leaving the room. Amelie picked up a little bell and rang it, a maid soon entering the room.

“Tea thank you Maisey.” She said, the maid scurrying out again. Amelie went over to the table and removed the carafe and glass away from Gabriel with a wary eye. “Why don’t we change the topic and you tell me about Adrien and this girlfriend of his. I get the feeling that she has something to do with this change of heart of yours, am I right?” Gabriel allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips with a nod.

Over the next hour or so, and several cups of tea later, Gabriel told Amelie about his hopes for Marinette as a designer at the company and how pleased he was his son had taken an interest in someone with aspirations in the industry. He showed her the proofs Nathalie had sent, Amelie gushing about the dark hair beauty and wishing the young couple all the best. 

Amelie on the other hand had a lot of concerns for her own son. Felix struggled badly without his father’s guidance, and since turning eighteen a year ago has been spending too much time at pubs and clubs with his former Eton buddies. While she hoped it was just a rebellious phase he was going through, it was attracting unfavourable press, especially where girls were concerned. Felix was quickly getting a reputation as a ladies man, with a trail of broken hearts left behind him.

“I’m not sure what to do with him Gabriel. One of these girls is going to end up pregnant and then what?” She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped a tear from her cheek. Gabriel felt bad. He’d been so focused on his own issues, he hadn’t looked in much on his sister in law and nephew. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Amelie. Perhaps over the summer Felix could spend some time with us at the company? I’m sure Adrien and Marinette would make him feel welcome.” Amelie reached over her hand and clasped Gabriel’s.

“That would mean a lot to me Gabriel. Thank you.” She said earnestly. As the hour was now late, Gabriel made to take his leave, his sister in law giving him a warm embrace. “I really do wish you happiness Gabriel.” She said when they reached his car. “Although I think Nathalie deserves a medal for all she’s put up with you over the years.” Gabriel surprised her by letting out a laugh.

“Well, maybe I can convince her to accept more than that.” He said, getting into the car and waving goodbye. Opening his phone he found a series of messages from the day’s shoot. Opening the pictures he smiled to himself. The images of Adrien and Marinette were perfect, the look of happiness and love radiated from their faces. Everything was exactly how he wanted it. There was a footnote under one of the photos from Nathalie.

-“I think the pictures speak for themselves. Adrien is taking Marinette to dinner at a restaurant in town and will announce the relationship publicly on social media. You don’t need to worry, the girl is definitely a keeper.”-

Gabriel sat back into the seat of the car. Maybe he wasn’t meant to change the past, and maybe it was true that things happen for a reason, but he felt that he had been given a second chance to live and to correct his mistakes. Gabriel felt lucky that so far things were progressing well and in his favour, he just hoped that his luck wasn’t going to run out.


	14. Chapter 14

A slither of sunlight peeked through the crack between the curtains. Marinette groaned and tried to roll over, but couldn’t seem to move. She laid perfectly still, opening one eye to take in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was blue. Lots and lots of blue. She then became aware of the soft rise and fall of the pillow she had her head on. Hold up, that wasn’t a pillow, that was Adrien’s chest. Slowly the pieces of the night started to register back into her mind and she smiled to herself.

Marinette and Adrien had gone into the local town and had dinner at a small Thai restaurant. It was quiet and peaceful and almost surreal to be on an actual ‘real’ date as Adrien put it, not that Marinette ever minded. She would be just as happy to sit on a rooftop and look at the stars, as long as they were together. Adrien though had always dreamed of being able to spoil her like a proper girlfriend. Taking out his phone, he snapped a cute selfie of the two of them when their food arrived, posting it to his Instagram.

@adrienagrestebrand - I love being able to spoil my beautiful girlfriend @marinettedesigned. She deserves the world. I feel so lucky she chose me.

Marinette was pretty sure she could almost hear the hearts breaking all over France once the post went live. If only they knew she had snared both most eligible bachelors in Paris in one perfect package. She had been worried that their might have been a backlash to Adrien being officially off the market, but as the messages came in it seemed his fans were happy for him with #couplegoals quickly starting to trend. This was also followed by a few text messages from Alya offering several less than innocent suggestions for after dinner activities. Adrien just chuckled at Marinette’s beet red face, kissing her hand and telling her how beautiful she looked when she was flustered, making her even redder, that damn cat. She did however decide against telling him exactly what Alya had been suggesting.

After dinner they came back to the Chateau, but neither of them were tired. Lottie had quite an impressive DVD library of old movies, so they picked out a few Bogart and Bacall classics, got into their pajamas and sat up on Adrien’s bed for a movie marathon. Somewhere between The Big Sleep and Key Largo, and several smooching sessions later, Marinette had nodded off to sleep, which is how she now found herself in a tangle of arms and legs with Adrien.

She had to admit though, that she was so comfortable, and there was something comforting about listening to the steady rhythm of another person breathing. She wasn’t sure what the time was but knew she should really get up and go back to her own room. Marinette tried to move, but Adrien’s arm tightened around her and snuggled her more into his chest. She didn’t know that he had already been awake for the last half hour with his eyes shut, just enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. 

“Where are you going?” He said cheekily, bringing his other arm around and rolling slightly more towards her, hooking his leg over her hip and pinning her in place. He opened his eyes and saw her bright blue ones looking back up at him, with her messy bed hair and flushed cheeks. Oh this girl was doing things to him and it was really hard in this position to not go there. 

“What if Nathalie comes in?” She asked in all seriousness, but Adrien just chuckled.

“She does knock first you know.” He said with an amused grin. “Besides, we’re fully clothed, I doubt Nathalie would jump to conclusions.” Marinette relaxed back into Adrien’s side, listening to his heart beat beneath her ear. Fourteen year old Marinette would have fainted at the idea of waking up like this, nestled in Adrien’s warm and protective embrace, but now it felt so natural. As Ladybug and Chat Noir they had always blurred the lines of friendship somewhat, although before this she never would have admitted that. The nature of the job had often brought them into close contact with each other, entangled limb, tangled up in her yo-yo, shut into small spaces, even a few kisses that passed through akumas. More than once, after a late night akuma they had fallen asleep on a rooftop, just like this, secure in the knowledge the other one was there. 

Marinette traced abstract lines over Adrien’s shirt across his chest while he absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down her back. She looked up at Adrien who was looking at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face and his eyes closed. 

“What are you thinking about Kitty?” She whispered.

“You.” He said, looking down at her. “And us, like this.” He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. “One day we’re going to wake up every morning like this you know.” Marinette’s eyes went wide in surprise at first, but then softened into a small smile. She couldn’t deny she had thought about it too, and even more so in the last few weeks. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Marinette’s forehead, then on her nose. Marinette tilted her head up and closed her eyes...

“Kid, you’re out of cheese.” Came a deadpan voice from beside them. Adrien leaned his head on his hand and gave his kwami an annoyed look.

“It’s not my fault you sat there and ate everything through the movies last night you little glutton.” Plagg just grumbled.

“It was better than sitting here watching you two make out until pigtails fell asleep. I’m not into that gross mushy stuff”

“Plagg, I thought Camembert was literally the definition of gross mushy stuff.” Adrien teased with a sly grin, Marinette giggling into his chest. Plagg puffed up his fur and gave him a look of horror. 

“You stop that nonsense Plagg.” Tikki shided, joining into the conversation. “You have a whole reserve of cheese over here in another pocket of the bag and you knew that.” Plagg flicked his tail around and folded his paws, annoyed he was caught out. Tikki poked him on the nose. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but were you not the one who cataclysmed the power box at the Bourgeois hotel just so these two could spend a morning together at that photoshoot?”

“Plagg?” Adrien and Marinette both questioned in unison. Plagg flattened his ears.

“That’s not fair Sugarcube, you don’t know what I had to put up with listening to this boy mope about all lovesick after Ladybug and Pigtails when she was the same damn girl right there in front of him the whole time. I did what I had to, but that doesn’t mean I have to watch the results. Besides...the zip on the bag is stuck and I can’t get the cheese out.” He pouted with his ears flattened and his tail swishing around. Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help but giggle at the grumpy kwami. Tikki shook her head before swooping over and grabbed Plagg by the paw.

“Come on you old Stinky Sock. I’ll help you get your cheese.” The two Kawamis disappeared to the other side of the room. Adrien ran his hand through Marinette’s hair, kissing her on top of her head.

“I’m sorry about him. He can be a bit of a handful sometimes, but his heart is in the right place.” He said looking back down at her face. “I don’t know what I would have done without him really. There were times where my father was...well, it was a bit dark and lonely. When Plagg came along it opened up a whole new world for me. It brought me to you. I think that makes me the luckiest black cat around.” Marinette reached her hand up behind his head and shifted up to give him a peck on the lips.

“I think I was the lucky one Kitty.” She whispered.

Knock knock. “Adrien, are you awake?” Marinette’s eyes flew wide open.

“Just a minute Nathalie.” Adrien called back. He gave Marinette another quick kiss before she ran back into her own room through the interconnected door. He got up and opened the other door where Nathalie was, perfectly dressed and manicured as always.

“Good morning Nathalie, you’re up and ready early.” He said, rubbing the back of his head with a yawn. Nathalie decided not to comment on Adrien’s disheveled hair or the fact that a pair of very fluffy, very pink and very small slippers were on the floor beside Adrien’s bed.

“I’m heading back into Paris. Your father has already left from London on the early train with Spencer and he wishes to discuss some business with me before we set Spencer to work tomorrow. You don’t need to rush though. Spend the morning here with Lottie and your bodyguard will drive the two of you back when you're ready.” Nathalie gave one last less than subtle look at the slippers before shaking her head and leaving with an amused look on her face. Adrien was confused until he turned around and saw what Nathalie had been looking at. Plagg rolled around on the bed in fits of laughter at Adrien’s red face.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up furball.” Adrien chuckled, flopping onto the bed and stretching out his arms and legs. That had been one of the best nights of sleep he’d had in a long time, and the most perfect wake up.

A little while later, Adrien and Marinette sat out on their joint balcony to enjoy their breakfast. The surroundings were so peaceful and in the distance they could hear the tolling of the church bell in town announcing Sunday morning services. 

“I’m almost sad to leave this place.” Marinette signed. “It’s so beautiful here and I feel so inspired. I really should be making sketches in my notebook before we have to go.” Adrien reached across the table and placed his hand on hers. 

“I’ll bring you back here again, I promise.” He said, lifting her hand and ghosting his lips over her knuckles. “I hate having to go back too, but only because I won’t have you to myself anymore.” He gave her a mischievous smirk over the top of her knuckles before leaving a kiss there. 

“Marinette!” Came a small excited voice bounding over to her. Louise threw her arms around her waist and gave Marientte a tight squeeze. 

“Louise dear, let Marinette breathe.” Lottie laughed as she walked out onto the balcony. “When she saw Nathalie leave she was worried you had gone without saying goodbye.” Marinette smiled at the little girl and shook her head. 

“I would never do that.” She said as she picked Louise up and sat her on her lap. Louise held up her Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures to show Marinette. 

“Have you seen Ladybug and Chat Noir, like, for real?” Louise asked. “Grandma said they are in Paris all the time, but I never get to go to Paris and see them.” She pouted, folding her arms as Lottie brought over another seat. 

“Oh, sure. We see them around lots of times.” Marinette said, trying to sound casual. “My friend Alya runs the Ladyblog so she has interviewed a lot of the heroes and tells us lots of stories.” Louise’s eyes lit up. 

“Wow.” She breathed in awe. “Is Chat Noir as cute as his pictures?” Marinette almost choked on her orange juice and she could hear Adrien trying not to laugh.

“Um…yeah, he’s pretty cute.” She said, trying hard not to blush and failing miserably. Adrien was smirking at her now and Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, that stupid cat. “Sometimes.” She added under her breath. Lottie caught the looks the two teens were giving each other. 

“You should see Ladybug in action though.” Adrien added. Louise spun her head around to look at him. “She’s amazing, the way she flies through the air with her yo-yo.” The dreamy sound in his voice made Louise giggle. 

“Do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir will get married one day?” She asked, looking at her two figures. Marinette started getting flustered. 

“Oh, ah...well...um.”

“Yes definitely.” Came Adrien’s confident response. Marinette looked over at him in surprise, but her heart soon melted at the soft eyes he was giving her. Neither saw the knowing look Lottie had as she smiled to herself. 

“Come along Louise dear, let Adrien and Marinette finish their breakfast and get packed.” Lottie took the little girl by the hand and led her back inside, Lousie turned to give the young couple another wave. Adrien reached over and took Marinette’s hand after they had left. 

“I, um, hope that wasn’t being too presumptuous.” He said a little sheepishly, looking away from her. Marinette got up and sat down across his lap, Adrien wrapping his arms around her waist as she cupped his cheek with her hand. 

“Nothing you say or do surprises me anymore Kitty.” She said, giving him a soft kiss before resting her forehead on his. “When the time comes, I think you already know what my answer will be.”

“I can’t wait.” He said with a giddy smile. Marinette leaned back and gave him a bop on the nose with her finger. 

“How about we finish school and see about getting our friends married first.” Adrien gave her a thoughtful look. 

“You think they will go with it?” Marinette nodded. 

“Juleka sent me a message that Luka arrived back last night. She said she’s never seen him so distressed. He’s hardly eaten and he won’t even play a note of his guitar.” Adrien shook his head. He could only imagine what Luka must have been going through. “All he wants is to see Kagami and he’s terrified that her mother will whisk her away to Japan without warning.”

“So what’s the master plan Bug?” He asked, readjusting her on his lap. Marinette bit her lip as she thought. 

“We will go see Luka tomorrow and tell him Chloé’s plan for the wedding at the soirée. Mayor Bourgois is on board and will help us and Chloé said she will take Luka as her date to the party.” 

“And Felix with Kagami.” Adrien added. Marinette almost fell off his lap. 

“Who say what now?” She asked bewildered. Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss her on the cheek. 

“Chloé messaged me after you fell asleep last night. She asked my cousin Felix to accompany Kagami. Mrs Tsurugi was fairly peeved I wasn’t available, but conceded my cousin was a reasonable substitute.” Marinette bit her lip again as she thought about it and Adrien wondered if she had any idea what those little quirks of hers did to him, especially while she was still sitting on his lap.

“Do you trust him?” She asked, but Adrien just scoffed. 

“Not as far as I could kick him.” He answered. “Chloé hasn’t told him much of anything, and I think it’s best we keep it that way.” He could see Marinette was starting to get concerned. “Don’t worry m’lady, I’m sure it will be fine. I’ll keep an eye on him, and so will Chloé. If she thinks bringing him into this is a good idea, then I’m willing to trust her.” 

“Well, I have a far more important question for you.” She said, sitting back up. 

“Oh...what are you up to Bugaboo?” Adrien asked seeing the playful smile on her face. Marientte looped her arms around his neck. 

“Just making plans for your birthday next week.” She said, with a mischievous air. “What would you like to do?”

“Honestly Princess, as long as you’re there, it’s fine by me.” Marinette regarded his face for a moment. 

“You’re father didn’t have any plans did he? I mean, it is your 18th” She asked with a sight furrow of her brows. Adrien shook his head. 

“He isn’t exactly the party type if you hadn’t noticed.” She knew he was trying to be flippant, but there was an air of hurt there too. 

“Well, he won’t object then if I steal you away for a sleepover at my place with Alya and Nino then.” Adrien’s lips spread into a broad grin and he pulled her closer to him, brushing his nose against hers. 

“I’m sure we could get Nathalie to twist his arm.” He said before pressing his lips into hers. 

When the time eventually came to leave, Lottie and Louise met Adrien and Marinette at the front door. 

“Marinette, did you say you had a small garden at your place?” Lottie asked. 

“Yes, I have plants on my balcony.” She replied. 

“Well, I’d like you to have one of our rose planters we have in the greenhouse. We propagate several varieties each year and you’re welcome to take your pick. Louise, would you like to show Marinette where they are?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Marinette by the hand and dragging her off, asking more questions about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien was about to follow when Lottie’s hand gently grabbed his arm. 

“You know Adrien, I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to talk to you alone. You never seem to let her out of your sight.” The blonde shifted on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I guess I do.” He admitted with a shy smile. “She’s...special to me, Aunt Lottie. There’s no one else like her.” He said. Lottie nodded and patted him on the cheek. 

“I can see that, which is why I have something I want to give to you.” She walked over to a side table by the door and took a small box out of the draw. Stepping back over to Adrien she opened the box to display a stunning and unique ring inside. A tear drop shaped ruby and matching emerald were side by side in a heart shape surrounded by diamonds on a gold band with a Celtic knot design on either side. “I’ve held onto this ring for a long time, wondering who the right person was to give it to. When the time comes, and I know it will, I hope you will give this to her.”

“It’s beautiful.” Adrien said as he held the box in his hands. “But I can’t take this. It belongs to your family.” Lottie closed the lid and held the box in Adrien’s hands. 

“It’s your family too Adrien, and I don’t think it will be all that long before she is too.” Adrien blushed slightly at that. Maybe he had been that obvious but he had dreamed of marrying Ladybug since he was fourteen. Knowing who the girl was under the mask just made it more real. 

“This ring belonged to my Irish grandmother and to her grandmother, Isolde, before her. It was made especially for Isolde by the love of her life when he proposed to her. They were fighters for freedom in that troubled land. You’re Marinette reminds me so much of the stories I was told about her as a little girl growing up. She was firey and fearless too and so darn stubborn.” Adrien smiled and nodded his head, Lottie gently touched his face with her hand. “Oh, but she loved fiercely, with everything she had, the same way Marinette loves you Adrien, I can see that. Love like that is rare and beautiful, something you don’t ever let go of.” Adrien had to blink back the tears he felt forming in his eyes. 

“I won’t ever let her go.” He said. “She’s the only one for me. I know we're young and people will say we have our whole lives ahead of us but...other people don’t know us the way we do.” He said earnestly, and he thought he could see an understanding in Lottie’s eyes. 

“You both grew up a long time ago, didn’t you?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Adrien nodded as he wiped away a tear that had trickled down his cheek. “Well.” Lottie continued. “I know this ring will be in safe hands on her finger, just like the one who the ring was first made for.” 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “For entrusting such a precious heirloom to us.” Lottie took both of Adrien’s hands in hers and gave them a firm squeeze.

“It was meant for her.” Lottie said with certainty. “You look after her now my boy, Paris needs you both.” Adrien looked up at her and was about to say something when Lottie covered his lips with her hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. Old ladies keep many secrets you know.” Adrien’s face broke into a sunshine smile as he leaned down to hug Lottie. “Just make sure I get an invite now.” Adrien laughed and nodded his head against hers. 

“Marinette picked the orange one.” Louise called out as she ran back to her grandmother. Marinette followed carrying a small pot with an orange rose in bloom. 

“I thought it was appropriate.” Marinette smiled at Adrien with a wink. He took the pot from her to carry out to the car. Marientte hugged Lottie, thanking her for her hospitality. Lottie assured her she was welcome back at any time. Louise held her arms up for a hug too, which Marinette happily obliged. 

“What about me?” Adrien pouted as he came back. The little girl laughed before running over to Adrien for a hug too. 

“I’m going home today too, to be a big sister.” She announced. Adrien gave her a kiss on the head and put her back down. Lottie gave him a nod as he helped Marinette into the car. 

“So what were you and Lottie talking about before we left.” Marinette asked, snuggling into his side and getting comfortable for the long drive ahead. Adrien wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her temple. 

“I’ll tell you about it one day.” He said cryptically. Marientte looked up at him, but he just gave her a sly smirk. She giggled, shaking her head before resting it back on his chest. 

“Fine, keep your secrets Kitty.” She said, closing her eyes and snuggling into him. “I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.” Adrien didn’t respond, but laid his head on hers and held her close, patting the box now tucked safely in his pocket. 

*******

Nathalie entered into the Agreste mansion just as Mayor Bourgeois descended down the grand staircase. The mayor looked as though he had seen a ghost, and was patting his forehead with a handkerchief to dry up the sweat which had been forming there. 

“So we have an agreement Andre?” Gabriel asked as they approached where Nathalie was. Andre nodded his head to her in greeting, which she reciprocated, before turning back to Gabriel. 

“Well, I don’t have to tell you that this is all highly unusual Gabriel. Cryogenic chambers are normally kept in specified facilities under very strict conditions, however…” He gave an audible sigh of resignation. “Your offer is most generous and, under the circumstances I guess we can sort this out for you.” He offered his hand out to Gabriel which the latter took with a firm grip. “I’ll need a few weeks on the details, but it shouldn’t be too much trouble. Can Audrey and I expect to see you at our little get together that’s coming up? It will be the event of the season.” He said, trying to sound more cheerful than he was. Gabriel shook his head. 

“Like I said, I’m semi-retired now. I’ll leave those things up to Adrien and his lovely girlfriend. She’s a very talented designer you know.” He added, ignoring the flabbergasted look on Nathalie’s face when he said semi-retired. 

“Yes, yes indeed. I once thought he and my darling Chloé might have been a couple, but I guess it wasn’t to be.” Andre missed the eye roll Gabriel gave, but Nathalie caught it with a smirk. The very last thing Gabriel ever wanted was the Bourgois’ for in-laws. 

Mayor Bourgois made his way outside before Gabriel asked Nathalie to follow him to his office. She half expected to see Spencer around, but he wasn’t there. 

“I sent Spencer to his new apartment.” Gabriel said, reading Nathalie’s thoughts. “We did quite a bit of work on the train and I’d like him to talk shop more with Marinette before we make any permanent decisions. School finishes at the end of this week, correct?” Nathalie nodded, somewhat bewildered as she took her seat in her desk chair. “Good, they should have some more free time after that.” He was pacing around the room which was quite unlike him. 

“Gabriel?” She said tentatively. “What’s this all about really? And what’s this about you retiring?” Gabriel stopped in his tracks before coming over and crouching down beside her, taking her hand in his. Nathalie saw that his ring was no longer on his finger and she looked back up into his grey eyes. There was emotion behind them she had rarely seen in him before. 

“I’ve made the decision to hand the company over to Adrien and Marientte.” He said. Nathalie was about to protest but he held his hand up to stop her. “Not now, obviously. I have time to train them and progressively take a step back. That’s why I’m semi-retiring and I’ll need you to help and Spencer’s to make this happen.” Nathalie felt something was wrong with how quiet Gabriel’s voice was. 

“Why Gabriel? What’s happened to change your mind? I mean, I know you didn’t do all this for me?” 

“You were the catalyst so to speak, my dear.” He patted her hand and gave her a glimmer of a smirk. Nathalie recognised the play on words in reference to her akumatized self. Gabriel stood up and walked over towards the portrait of Emilie on the wall. His shoulder uncharacteristically slumped downward. 

“The truth is I could make the wish a dozen times, and watch her die a dozen different ways, but the outcome would always be the same. It wouldn’t stop the cancer from infecting her body… or mine.” Nathalie stood up, her breath catching in her throat. 

“What?” She breathed out, standing on shaky legs. Gabriel turned to her, a sadness filling his eyes. 

“That was the real reason I went to London, to see a doctor, or more specifically a specialist.” He said, clasping his hands behind his back. “I…” He hesitated for a moment, the words becoming stuck on his tongue. “I have Leukaemia.” He finally said, looking away from Nathalie’s pained gaze. “At first I thought I was just run down with all the fiscos we have had to deal with lately with the board, Lila, the current line disasters… but the blood tests told a different story.”

Nathalie was trying to get her head around what she was being told. She had noticed that Gabriel had been more fatigued than usual, but she too thought he was just over worked. It wasn’t unlike Gabriel to exhaust himself, but this was different, very different. 

“How long have you known?” 

“About six weeks.” He said, still avoiding her eyes. “I...didn’t want to tell you until after I had seen the specialist and knew more about the prognosis.” The air hung heavy around them, but the inevitable question had to be asked. 

“How long?” Nathalie managed to say, trying to hold back her pain from her voice. 

“With treatment, five - six years give or take.” Gabriel had tried to keep his expression neutral, but flinched when he heard Nathalie let out a sudden sob, her hand covering her mouth as the tears that had threatened to began to fall. “Nathalie, please don’t cry.” He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Nathalie hung her head down shaking it from side to side. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, stroking her hair, letting her tears soak into his shirt. “Please Nathalie. It’s not a death sentence just yet. Besides, I still have Nooroo and he will help me get through this too, won’t you my old friend.” The small purple Kwami floated up beside him. 

“Yes indeed Master.” He said. Nathalie turned her head against Gabriel’s chest to look at the Kwami, who looked a lot less frightened and nervous than he used to be, while Gabriel continued to speak. 

“Nooroo and I have had many a long conversation over the last few weeks. I offered to send him and Duusu back to Ladybug, but they have agreed to stay with us for as long as...well, as long as I need him. If we promise not to make any akumas or amoks, Nooroo said it’s fine for us to keep the Kwami as our companions.” He dived his hand into his pocket and held up to Nathalie the Peacock Miraculous. “When that time comes, I trust you to return the Miraculous back to Ladybug.”

Nathalie took the broach from his hand and looked it over. “But, how will I be able to give it to her?” 

“You’ll know Nathalie, believe me, you will know.” Looking back at the Miraculous, she pinned the broach to her jacket and shielded her eyes against the light as Duusu appeared. 

“Miss Nathalie.” The Kwami cried out in delight, hugging Nathalie’s cheek. 

“I missed you too Duusu.” She said, holding the little Kwami to her. Nathalie turned up her tear stained blue eyes. “What are you going to do now?” She asked, barely above a whisper. 

“I’m putting Spencer in charge of design for the moment. He was always my best designer. I have plans I need to implement much sooner than I would have prefered, but I think they can handle it.” Nathalie was only half listening as she watched Duusu flutter around the room. She didn't care about the company right now as she buried her head back into his chest. Gabriel rested his head on top of hers. “It will be alright Nathalie. The universe needs to be in balance and I have to pay for my sins one way or another.” Nathalie shook her head and took a step back from him.

“But you finally came back to us Gabriel. You had a second chance.” She banged her fists into his chest. “This isn’t fair. Adrien still needs you...I need you.” Gabriel grabbed her wrists and held her hands together close to his chest.

“Adrien will be fine Nathalie. He has Marinette and you to help him. He’s smarter than I gave him credit for.” He ran his fingers down along the curve of her face. “I still have time Nathalie, time to spend with Adrien, time to make sure everything for the future is secured. I still plan on seeing the next generation of this company enter the world.” Nathalie gave him a small laugh at that. Trust Gabriel to think of something like that at a time like this. “Time to be with you too, if you’ll still have me.” The tears started to well in her eyes again. “I was a fool not to see what was right in front of me Nathalie. I didn’t deserve to be loved for the person I was, for what I had become, but you make me want to be a better man. Maybe you can still love me for the man I want to be.” Gabriel dipped his head and placed a soft, tentative kiss on Nathalie’s lips. It was nothing like that passionate needy kiss from a few weeks ago, this was a kiss that asked for forgiveness.

Nathalie looked back up to Gabriel’s grey eyes with a soft smile on her lips, the two Kwamis floating nearby. Gabriel pulled her closer to him in a tight hug, running his fingers into her dark hair. “What about Adrien? Are you going to tell him?” She felt his head nod above hers.

“Not yet, but soon. When the time is right. we’ll tell them both.” He said. There would be more work to do, but right now they stood there in his office, the afternoon light streaming in, comforted in each other’s embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up going places I hadn’t planned on, but I just went with it. I hope you don’t mind this little detour :)

Marinette was starting to regret having promised Nathaniel and Marc she would help them set up their art installation in the courtyard during the lunch break. Adrien and Nino had a spare period before lunch and had gone to Nino’s place to finish off a group assignment. They had offered for her to come with them, but she had already promised Marc and Nathaniel because Alya was helping Rose and Juleka with one of their projects. She sighed, anxious for this last week of assessments to be over. With it finally being the last week of school, there was a buzz in the air, but also apprehension about what would happen once the school year ended. It wasn’t just the school year ending though, it was school forever. Marinette took another deep sigh and couldn’t help but wonder what the future would bring, but she also smiled to herself because no matter what that future would be, she would have Adrien with her. After eating her lunch she walked into the school courtyard. The school grounds were still fairly empty since most of the other grades were on end of year beach trips, leaving mostly just the seniors there. Marinette felt her phone buzzed with a text.

Adrien: Stuck in traffic. Two trucks collided, fruit everywhere!! Trying to get back but nothing is moving. 

Marinette shook her head. She really had hoped to steal a few minutes with him before the lunch break ended. Oh well, they will just have to make up for it after school.

Marinette: Don’t worry. I’ll see you when you get here.

Adrien: I love you xx

Marinette: Love you too xx

“Hey Marinette, over here.” Nathaniel called out and Marinette made her way over to where he and Marc were. They had managed to rope Kim and Alix into helping as well. Kim was already high up on a ladder Alix was holding and hanging fragments of mirrors off a vine like tree.

“Oh there she is, the girl who captured the most eligible guy in Paris.” Alix teased, recounting one of the many headlines that had graced the gossip columns that morning. “So how was your weekend?” She asked, throwing Marinette a wink which she chose to ignore. Marinette had already copped enough of an earful off Aya on the phone last night when she found out Marinette and Adrien had platonically shared a bed, claiming Marinette must have a will of steel not to claim that sort after body for her own. Marinette wasn’t about to reopen that can of worms.

“Busy, and I thought Chat Noir was the most eligible bachelor in Paris?” Alix and Kim laughed.

“Oh man, Chat Noir has only ever had eyes on Ladybug.” Kim explained as he came down the ladder. “Have you seen some of those pics Alya posted? That guy is never gonna look at anyone else. I mean, who can blame him right, Ladybug is damn hot in that suit you have got to admit. Just look at her butt when she moves.” Marinette could feel her cheeks burning. Alix gave Kim a slap on the arm.

“How about I tell Ondine you have been checking out Ladybug’s butt?” Kim just shrugged at her.

“She knows.” He said. “I’m allowed to peruse the menu, as long as I eat at home.” Marinette really needed to shift this conversation away from her butt and what exactly Kim was implying with that statement.

“Um...what is this exactly?” Marinette pointed at the structure being erected and looked at Nathaniel and Marc. The two boys looked at each other shyly.

“It’s about finding the hero in yourself.” Marc said. “You see your own reflection in the mirrors…”

“Except for these.” Nathaniel held up a few other mirrors with frames. “Take a look.” Marinette held up the mirror to her face, and could see her reflection with a Rena Rouge mask and ears looking back at her. “These are some of the Miraculous superheroes. Alya helped us out. She thinks there are other temporary hero’s around that she caught rumours of, but these ones she had pictures of so we could base the images off them.” Marinette nodded, handing the mirror back to Nathaniel.

“So what do you need me to help with?” Marc pointed over to a box of mirror fragments. 

“We need to hang all of those on the tree. Is Adrien still coming?” Marinette shook her head.

“He’s stuck in traffic. Some sort of accident blocking the road. I’m not sure if he will make it before lunch ends.”

“Was that the fruit truck?” A female voice called from behind, sending chills down Marinette’s spine. “I saw that accident happen. Sabrina’s dad had traffic backed up for miles. Good luck if he gets here before the bell.” Lila ran her hand up Nathaniel’s arm and over his shoulder. “That looks amazing by the way, can I help?” Nathaniel shuffled around rather uncomfortably. 

“Um...sure Lila. The box of mirrors is over there.” Lila gave Marinette a strange smirk and walked over to the box. Marinette couldn’t explain it, but she felt like a bucket of ice had just been tipped on her head.

“I’ll just go put my bag in my locker.” Marinette told Marc. “I’ll be back.” Marc nodded and went to help the others.

Once in the locker room, she quickly pulled out her phone.

Marinette: Lila is here. I don’t know why but I feel really uncomfortable about it.

Her phone rang almost immediately.

“Has she said something to you?” Marinette could hear the worry in his voice.

“Not yet, but she seems to be acting weird, even for her.” She could hear footsteps approaching the lockers.

“We’ll be there as quick as we can, hold on.” The phone hung up. No sooner had Marinette slipped it back into her bag, then that same chilling voice came up behind her.

“So, it was the sneaky little vixen after all.” Lila practically growled behind her.

“Like you can talk.” Marinette shot back flippantly. Before she knew what happened a hand grabbed her shoulder, swung her around and slammed her back into the lockers, causing her to hit her head. 

“You must be feeling very proud of yourself for stealing Adrien away from me.” Lila reiterated her words by grabbing Marinette by the collar and shoving her harder into the lockers. Marinette shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts from the pain that was radiating through her back.

“What are you talking about Lila? Adrien was never yours and was never going to be.”

“What would you know about it?” Lila shouted. “I was supposed to be at that photoshoot. It would have been me spending the weekend with Adrien. I would have had him in my bed and wrapped around my little finger.” Lila pushed Marinaette more into the lockers, the ridges and the hinges digging into her back. Marinette winced trying not to cry out and it only seemed to have spurred Lila on. “Your pathetic Marinette.” Lila was barely an inch from Marientte’s face. “You’re nothing and a nobody. You only got this opportunity through sheer dumbass luck.” Marinette could see a crowd of students starting to gather behind Lila.

“Maybe it was luck.” Marinette agreed, a sparkle returning to her eyes. “You know if the Gabriel summer shoot dresses hadn’t been sabotaged, I never would have had such an amazing opportunity with my boyfriend.” She empathised the word boyfriend, just in case Lila was in any doubt. “I should really find the person responsible and thank them for it.” Marinette smirked as Lila’s eye started to twitch, knowing she couldn’t say anything with the audience that was gathering. Lila then shoved Marinette back into the locker, and the bluenette was sure something had cut into her by this, the pain in her back becoming a sharp sting.

“Don’t think this is over Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You just watch your back, because I will be there waiting.” Marinette felt a sudden rush of fear at the evil intent in Lila’s eyes.

“Is that a threat Rossi?” A new voice entered the conversation as Chloé pulled Lila off Marinette and shoved her into the wall. “Because it sure as hell sounded like a threat to me.” Lila pushed Chloé’s arm away from her. 

“Why do you care Chloé?” She sniggered, but the blonde wasn’t taking the bait. 

“I told you before and I’ll say it again, since you seem to have trouble comprehending basic French, stay away from Adrien.” She poked Lila in the chest emphasising her words. “And that extends to the people around him, comprendere?” Lila swallowed wide eyed at the blonde girl. For all her self confidence, she seemed genuinely intimidated by the mayor’s daughter. 

“Marinette.” The bluenette turned to see Adrien running towards her, pushing his way through the crowd, Alya and Nino close behind him. She all but collapsed into his arms and they slid to the floor while Chloé continued to berate Lila, Alya joining in.

“Listen here Lila, I gave you the benefit of the doubt once before, but if you touch a single hair on my best friend’s head, I’ll come for you, do you hear me?” Alya shouted, Nino holding her back from taking a swing at the Italian, still being pinned to the wall by Chloé.

“What’s going on here?” It was Miss Bustier coming to investigate all the commotion.

“Oh Miss Bustier, Marinette cornered me here in the lockers and made threats to me. I tried to defend myself but…” Her protest of innocence was drowned out by boos and shouting from other students who had witnessed the altercation. Miss Bustier was clearly not believing any of it.

Adrien held Marinette close to him, her legs across his lap and her arms around his waist, quiet tears falling onto his shoulder as her body trembled. “Miss Bustier, can I take Marinette to the nurse?” Miss Bustier could see the red blood showing through Mainette’s white shirt on her back.

“Everyone clear off now, classes will be starting soon.” She announced clapping her hands. The gathered crowd started to disperse. Chloé let go of Lila, the Italian glaring at the socialite in a silent face off before Chloé and Alya turned to leave, Alya indicating for Marinette to call her later as Nino wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Lila, straight to principal Damocles. I'll be there in a moment, so don’t even think about disappearing. I will be calling your mother to come and collect you.” Lila gave Adrien and Marinette one final glare before walking out. Miss Bustier turned her attention back to the two students left, crouching down to check on Marinette as the bell for class rang. “The nurse is away sick today. Do either of you have any exams this afternoon?” They both shook their heads.

“We finished most of them last week. Just a few odd assignments to hand in tomorrow.” Adrien answered. Marinette buried her head more into the crook of his neck.

“Take her home then Adrien.” She said with a slight sigh. “It’s the last week of school and I trust you two will be responsible. I’ll clear it with your other teachers that you took her home sick. Do I need to contact any parents?” Adrien shook his head and Miss Bustier nodded. Adrien got the feeling she was looking forward to this last week of school being over. She deserved a good holiday.

After Miss Bustier left, Adrien moved Marinette so he could stand up taking her hand and pulling her up with him. “Do you want me to take you home?” He asked. Marinette shook her head.

“I don't really want to worry my parents.” She replied. “They don’t know anything about the troubles I’ve had with Lila, and I don’t feel like explaining anything, not with so little school left.” She wrapped her arms around herself and curled in slightly. Adrien’s heart broke to see her look so afraid.

“Hey.” He said gently, pulling her into his arms but careful of the wound on her back. “I’m here now, nothing is going to happen to you alright. Come on.” He kept an arm around her shoulder and walked her out and around to the side of the school behind some trees. 

“Where is that slippery little brat.” Plagg exclaimed as he flew out of Adrien’s shirt. “No one messes with my Kitten’s Bug.” His fur was all standing on end and Tikki flew up and grabbed her counterpart by the arm.

“Calm down Plagg.” She said seriously. “Remember what happened the last time you cataclysmed something in temper?” Marinette and Adrien gave each other a look of concern.

“What happened?” Marinette tentatively asked. Plagg shifted his eyes to the ground.

“The Grand Canyon.” He said quietly, pinning his ears down. Tikki folded her arms and gave a small nod.

“Okay then.” Adrien said warily. “Well I suppose the best thing would be to transform until you calm down?” Plagg gave a small nod. “Very well, claws out.” Marinette watched as Adrien morphed into Chat Noir. Sometimes she was still getting her head around that fact. Chat bent down, scooping her legs into his arms and holding her close to his chest.

“Where to now then Kitty?” She asked and he gave her a lopsided grin.

“With your permission Princess, I’d like to tend to those marks on your back. Nathalie and my Father are with Spencer at the Gabriel building today, so no one is home, and I always leave my window open, just in case.” Marinette nodded and let Chat carry her over the rooftops and to the Agreste mansion.

Landing in his room, Chat placed her gently on his bed and dropped his transformation. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s bag, taking Plagg over to his cheese stash to calm him down. Adrien could hear Marinette starting to cry again. The adrenaline of the situation had worn off and now she just felt overwhelmed by Lila’s threats, and that evil intent that was in her eyes. Adrien crawled onto the bed, sitting on his feet in front of her as she sat cross legged, her face in her hands. Carefully he pulled her hands away and lifted her chin up to him, looking deeply into her glistening blue eyes. “Have I told you today how beautiful you are m’lady?” He said gently. Marinette just scoffed as she wiped her eyes.

“Sure.” She said, giving him a sad smile. “Just a glowing picture of beauty right here.” Adrien cupped her face and ran his thumb across her cheek.

“But you are Marinette.” He said in all seriousness. “You are beautiful inside and out, something that people like Lila Rossi never will be and she knows that. She hates you, because she knows she will never be you.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. Marinette closed her eyes and lent into the warmth of it, another tear trickling down her cheek.

“It still hurts though.” She said, Adrien resting his head against hers.

“I know Bug, but we won't let her get to us.” He sat back so he could see her face, his hand still cradling her head. “Besides, I think Chloé scared her a little.” He laughed, sweeping her bangs from her face. “Alright?”

“Alright.” Marinette conceded. Adrien smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Good.” He smiled supportively. “Now let's take a look at your back.” He crawled around her on the bed until he was sitting behind her. He could see blood stains on her shirt across her lower back. “I might see if I have another shirt you can wear. It’s a bit hot to try and cover this with a jacket and you can’t really leave this one on.” He heard a soft gasp come from Marinette and could feel his own face heating up at the implication of what he had said. “I...um...you might need to take your shirt off so I can clean this up, if that’s alright, otherwise I guess I could...um…”

“It’s alright.” Marinette said quietly. “I trust you Kitty.” She grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head, holding it to her chest. Adrien swallowed hard, closing his eyes. Opening them again, he desperately tried to ignore the white lace bra she was wearing and focused on the small wound on her back. There was a cut about 3 centimetres long on her lower back, just off to the right side.

“It’s not too deep, let me get some stuff from the first aid kit in the bed...I mean the bathroom, yes, bathroom and I’ll fix that right up.” He slipped off the bed and practically ran into the bathroom, shutting the door. He let out a deep breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding before looking through the cupboards. “Get a grip Agreste” He scolded himself. “She’s hurt and feeling vulnerable. This isn’t the time for letting your imagination run wild.” Once he found what he was looking for, he came back out of the bathroom and saw Tikki talking to Marinette. “Is Plagg okay now?” He asked. Tikki nodded and Adrien noticed that Marinette seemed to have been blushing deeply, tightly gripping her shirt to her chest and looking away from him. 

“He’s having a cat nap.” Tikki said, giggling at her own pun. “He’ll be alright. I might go have a snooze myself for a while if you don’t need me for anything.” Marinette shook her head and Tikki flew off back to Plagg. Adrien opened the first aid kit and got out a few swabs, some saline solution and an opsite dressing. Applying some of the cleansing solution to a swab, he gently held onto her waist, his hands cool against her warm skin. Why does she have to be so warm and inviting?

“This might sting a bit.” He said, clearing his throat and trying not to sound like a strangled cat. Marinette nodded and he proceeded to clean the area. Marinette hissed through her teeth at the sting, but continued to say nothing. As Adrien cleaned up the dried blood he wondered what Tikki must have been talking about to have made Marinette blush so badly, but he didn’t like to ask. Drying the area off, Adrien then opened the dressing and carefully applied it over the cut, running his fingers over the edges of the dressing to stick it down onto her soft, delicate skin. 

“You...ah...make an excellent nurse.” Marientte said, trying to break the silence. “I guess I was in good hands.” Slowly Adrien’s hands traced a line up her spine, causing her to shiver slightly, as his fingers grazed by a few bruises that had begun to appear across her porcelain skin. Softly he began pressing kisses onto each one. Adrien then hooked a finger through her hair ties, pulling them out and letting her dark tresses fall delicately down her back. His nose became filled with his favourite smell of her and it made his heart race. Leaning closer, Adrien swept her hair to one side and pressed a soft kiss into Marinette’s neck, just below her ear. She rested her head back into him, her breath catching as he lowered her strap and continued his trail of kisses across her shoulder, one arm snaking around her waist, the other caressing her neck. Marientte lowered her arms, dropping her shirt onto the bed, her breaths increasing at the soft gentle touches. Adrien stopped his kisses, resting his chin on her shoulder, holding her close to him in his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her ear. 

“For what?” She asked breathlessly. She was sure he could feel how fast her pulse was racing.

“Because you said you trusted me, and I’m not being very gentlemanly.” He answered, pressing another kiss onto her shoulder. “But, I can’t pretend I don’t want you.” Marinette turned around in his arms to look at him. She could see the desire deep in his emerald eyes that he was desperately holding back. Her eyes glanced down to his shirt and the red stains on it. 

“You got blood on your shirt.” She said, running her fingers along the hem. “You should maybe change yours too.” Almost in slow motion, she pulled the shirt up and over his head, discarding it off to one side and running her fingers down his sculpted chest. Adrien rested his forehead against hers. 

“Marientte.” He whispered hoarsely, his eyes tightly shut and breaths heavy. 

“I do trust you Adrien.” She said in his ear. “I trust you, to always be there when I need you. I trust you with my life when we go into battle.” She cupped her hand around his cheek. “And I trust you with my heart.” Adrien took both her hands in his and held them to his chest. 

“I love you Marientte.” He said, with all the conviction in his heart. “One day I’m going to marry you, there is no one else in this world I ever want to be with.” He ran his fingers through her hair, her eyes smiling up at him. 

“I know Kitty.” She said, ghosting her lips against his. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be, than right by your side, and in your arms.” Her lips joined with his tenderly, Adrien’s hands across her back pulling her closer to him as she brought her hands up around his neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Adrien moved forward bringing her softly onto the bed. He continued his kisses down her jaw and neck, hearing her sigh longingly as he did. 

“Adrien.” She breathed out. “We...I have to tell you something.” Adrien stopped and looked at her, holding his weight on his arms. “Tikki was talking to me before and…well...if we take this further I...um…”

“It’s okay Marientte, I already know.” She looked at him confused but he just smiled at her. “Plagg told me over the weekend. He said that Tikki being the Kwami of creation means there is a higher risk for us of accidents happening.” Marinette gently cupped her hand on his cheek. 

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Adrien sat back, trying not to squash her legs. Taking her hand he softly kissed the inside of her wrist, making her shiver again. 

“Marientte I told you already, I have every intention of marrying you, and that includes having a family with you. If you have any doubts at all I have a ring in that drawer over there. I’ll put it on your finger right now so everyone knows I plan on spending the rest of my life with you.” Marientte’s heart swelled with so much love for this gorgeous man in front of her. How is it that he constantly finds new ways to sweep her off her feet?

“That might look like rushing things there Kitty.” She said in all seriousness. “Other people don’t know how close we really were for so long. Alya seems convinced we have been dating in secret for a few weeks, and we could probably say we were trying to keep our relationship secret from the media for a while, but beyond that I don’t think they would believe it.” Adrien let out a disappointed sigh. She was right of course, she always was. For them the closeness they had as Ladybug and Chat Noir easily carried over into their civilian selves, mostly since they were such close friends anyway, but others wouldn’t see it that way. It would look like a whirlwind romance, and while there wasn’t anything wrong with thy that, it wouldn’t be taken seriously. 

Marinette sat up slightly, running her fingers up into his thick blonde locks. “I love you Adrien.” The way she said it was full of her own desire and it made Adrien's body feel like it was on fire. His lips gently met hers again and she pushed her own lips back into his. Electricity felt like it was crackling between them as Marinette fell back into the bed, Adrien’s mouth hungrily devouring hers. She felt so warm against him, their limbs becoming tangled as thier kisses became more passionate. 

Adrien knew in the back of his mind this probably wasn’t the right time to be making choices they can’t take back, but the noises she was making under him was like lighting through his veins and he never wanted anything more than to love the girl currently wrapped in his arms. To show her just how much he loved her. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” He said into her neck. “I’ll do whatever you say m’lady.” Marinette grabbed his head in her hands, bringing his eyes back to hers. 

“I don’t want you to stop.” She said earnestly. 

“I don’t want to stop either.” He replied honestly, his emerald eyes becoming lost in her sea of blue. 

“Then don’t stop.” She murmured against his lips before they became once again lost within each other, becoming one and shooting for the stars. 

******

Marinette listened to the steady rise and fall of Adrien’s chest as he breathed. She felt a sense of deja vu from Sunday morning, only with a lot less clothing. Adrien was running his fingers softly up and down her arm, their legs still tangled. Marinette could tell from the shift in light that it must have been late afternoon, but she was in no hurry to move. Maybe this might not have been the most prudent decision she had made in her life. Her and Adrien are only about to turn 18, they had their whole lives ahead of them and Tikki (and by the sounds of it Plagg too) had been very clear on the risk they would be taking by moving their relationship to the next level. Tikki had explained that as the Kwami of creation, active Ladybugs could conceive much easier than non holders, and Plagg’s influence of destruction meant that most protective measures tended to have high rates of failure. Without realising it she had been making fists with her hand on Adrien’s chest as her mind raced with self doubts. 

“I can hear you overthinking again.” Adrien’s voice said playfully. Marinette couldn’t help but smile to herself, he really did know her too well. Adrien kissed her head and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. He could see the worry in them and he shifted around so he could see her better, Marientte now laying next to him on her back. “Talk to me Bugaboo, you know I’m here to listen.” She looked away from him and his heart dropped. “Are you…do you regret this?” Marinette’s eyes shot back to him. 

“No.” She said emphatically, cupping his cheek with her hand. “No, not at all. Adrien you are the only person I ever wanted to be with.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“The only one?” He said playfully and she smiled at him. 

“Yeah, okay, I thought about it with Chat too, but since you’re the same person it doesn’t count.” She giggled for a moment before biting her lip in thought again. “It’s just, well I’ve been thinking about what Tikki said and…” Adrien cut her off with a kiss, his hand running over her belly. 

“Marientte, I’m not going anywhere.” He said before leaning down and kissing her across her navel. “And if today has been the beginning of making a little mini me, then I’ll take responsibility for that.” Marinette softened her eyes at him. 

“I can’t let you take all the blame.” She said. “I’m equally responsible.” Adrien picked up her hand and kissed her palm. 

“M’lady you know I’ve got plenty of money, a guaranteed job for life and a substantial trust fund coming my way in a few years. I think we are in a pretty good position for me to take care of you if anything does happen.”

“But what about your father?” Adrien smiled. 

“Well, I guess he might worry about what the press would say, but he likes you and I’m almost certain you're going to be his pick for intern.” Marinette shook her head. 

“This could change things Adrien. It might look like I’m being given special treatment. What if he thinks I did it on purpose just to trap you?” Adrien shook his head. 

“He would know better than that. In all the years you have known me, you never once tried to take advantage. Besides…” He added, kissing her nose. “You always deserve special treatment.” 

“Kitty, I…” Adrien gently placed a finger over her kiss swollen lips, her cheeks still pink in her afterglow. 

“You know you never looked more beautiful than you do right at this moment, and I’m the only one who will ever see you this way.” He said, sliding his finger down from her lips and cradling her chin. “No matter what happens, I’ll take care of you.” He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “I love you.” He whispered. She let out a contented sigh.

“I love you too my Kitty.” She smiled back at him. Adrien held her hand to his chest. 

“I hate to have to get up, but we did tell Luka we would come around and see him this evening. Do you want to go have a shower and I’ll find you a shirt?” Marientte nodded, making a move to get up and gather her clothes. Adrien grabbed a white buttoned collared shirt for her from his wardrobe. 

“Sorry if it’s still a little big, it’s the smallest I could find.” He said handing it to her. 

“It’s perfect.” She replied. Marientte could see Adrien’s eyes run over her and she could feel herself blushing again as she walked into the bathroom, Tikki following her in. 

“So you're happy to be having Kittens at your age.” Came a flat voice beside Adrien as he pulled his shorts on. “I mean, it’s not like your the first Chat Noir to let his hormones do the talking.” Adrien turned to see his Kwami floating beside him, his tail flipping around in the air. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck shyly. 

“I know Plagg, but this wasn’t about hormones.” Plagg raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. “Well, not entirely. I promise I was listening to what you were telling me on the weekend, but this is something deeper than that, what I feel for Marinette goes beyond just a physical bond, you know what I mean?” He couldn’t find a way to explain it, but Plagg seemed to have understood. 

“I get it kid, she’s your other half, your soulmate. You’re drawn to each other, but I’ll give you fair warning now, I don’t babysit kittens.” Adrien laughed, scratching Plagg behind the ear. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Not long after, Marinette came out of the shower, freshly dressed in Adrien’s shirt. She had tied the bottom of the shirt ends together, the knot sitting just above her belly button, and it complimented her denim shorts. She had washed her hair and let it hang loose. Adrien walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He liked the smell of his shampoo in her hair. 

“I change my mind. Couldn’t we just cancel our plans and stay here for tonight?” He said dipping his head and peppering her face with kisses amid her giggles. 

“We can’t leave Luka hanging, Adrien. He’s relying on us to help him and Kagami. We want them to be able to have what we have don’t we?” Adrien huffed a little but nodded. 

“Yes, we do.” He said, running a finger down her face. “I won’t be long.” He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and headed for the bathroom with Plagg in tow. 

“Tikki?” Marinette called, her Kwami floating up beside her. “Have I let the cat out of the bag here?” Tikki shook her head. 

“It was inevitable.” She started to explain. “It was a bit different with you two, because you were so much younger than a lot of our other cats and bugs when they received their Miraculous. Plus you also happened to be quite close outside of the masks.” Marientte looked at Tikki curiously. 

“You mean that doesn’t always happen?” Tikki shook her head. 

“No. Many were strangers when they revealed. It was like they had to learn to fall in love with each other all over again, and sometimes not all of them did. You are two of the lucky ones.” Marinette was glad that they had an easy transition with their reveal, especially since they had already grown closer on both sides of the mask. 

“And...what about the other thing.” Tikki gave her a supportive smile. 

“Adrien loves you, and like he said, he has the means to look after you. I’m sure everything will be fine. Besides, I said it was an increased risk, not a guarantee. Don’t count your eggs before they hatch.” Marientte let out a giggle. 

“Chickens Tikki. Don't count your chickens before they hatch.” 

“Chickens, eggs, doesn’t matter. Let’s just focus on tonight for now and helping your friends. We can’t change what’s happened, so don’t fret about it for now, alright?” Marinette nodded, feeling a lot calmer. School would have just been finishing about now so she got out her phone to ring her mum to say her and Adrien were going to go visit Luka and would be home later after dinner. She was glad her parents liked Adrien so much and were happy for her to spend lots of time with him without asking too many questions. She also texted Alya that she was fine and would talk to her later. 

Adrien came out of the shower, his hair still wet and messy, looking very Chat like. He looked at his watch and grabbed his phone, sending a quick message. “I'll get my driver to pick us up from the school since no one knows we are here. I just said we were working in the library and to get us in half an hour.” He opened his window and gestured outside. “Ladybugs first.” Marinette giggled, calling on her transformation. Ladybug smiled at the look of awe on Adrien’s face. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever quite believe this.” He said, picking her up and giving her a quick kiss. 

“Well are you going to transform partner, or do I have to carry you?” She asked, tapping him on the nose. 

“Tempting.” He smirked, waggling his eyebrows. “Claws out.” He transformed, slipping his arms back around her and dipping his head for a long kiss. “Now that’s one I get to remember.” He quipped, looking at her with adoring eyes, her cheeks still pink in the afternoon light. “I think I might be coming addicted to your kisses m’lady.” He smirked before kissing her again. Taking her hand in his, they sprung out the window and headed back towards the school.


	16. Chapter 16

The Gorilla dropped Adrien and Marinette not far from where several boats were docked along the shoreline. Helping Marinette out of the car, Adrien slid his arm around her and kissed her on top of the head, she seemed far away in her thoughts, but the small smile  
on her face let him know they were good thoughts. “Are you feeling alright my love?” He asked, genuine care and concern in his voice. Marinette looked up at him as they walked. 

“I’m fine Kitty.” She smiled at him before resting her head against him with a happy sigh. “More than fine.”

“Are you sure?” He couldn’t help himself double checking. “I mean, I know it was a first for both of us, but it’s different for girls and I…” she cut him off by stopping and pulling him down to her, kissing him soundly on the lips. 

“You know I would tell you if I wasn’t okay.” She said, her face pinking up a little at the memories of their afternoon together. Every touch, every movement had been so soft, so gentle that she had felt nothing but being surrounded by his love and yet he still worried that he might have in some way hurt her or made her uncomfortable. “So you don’t have to worry about me.” Adrien picked up her hand, kissing her on the palm. 

“I know.” He said, entwining their fingers as they resumed walking. “But you know I can’t help worrying about you m'lady.” Marinette felt a warmth run all the way through her as they walked through the late afternoon sun, their favourite colours of pink, orange and yellow streaked through the sky and on the water. This, Marinette thought to herself, this is where I belong, right by your side, my Kitty. She had a feeling Adrien was thinking the same thing.

Soon the young couple approached where the Liberty was at anchor along the Seine. There was the faint strings of a guitar filling the air, although judging by what she had heard, Marinette suspected that it was most likely Juleka playing rather than Luka. Walking up the gangplank, Luka’s mother, Anarka, greeted them. “I’m glad to see you finally found your true north there young Marinette.” She said with a wink at the girl as she patted Adrien on the shoulder. Marinette could see Adrien looking confused and she didn’t really want to have to explain to him how everyone thought she had been confused between him and Luka years ago. “I hope you can help my poor Luka here find his way back to his. He’s been in a dreadful state since he returned from the states. I don’t mind telling you, but I was worried this might happen when Kagami’s mother found out. I tried to warn him about it, but he just fell so hard and fast for her. She’s his lighthouse, but right now he’s lost in the storm.”

“Don’t worry Mrs Coffaine.” Marinette said. “We’ll help get his light back.” Anarka nodded.

“Well, if I can help let me know. We are ready to sail at a moment's notice if needed.” With that she headed down to the shore.

On the deck, Juleka continued to play while Luka sat next to her, the back of his head all that was visible as he looked out at the evening sky.

“Hello?” Marinette called out, capturing their attention. She almost had to hold back a gasp when Luka turned around. He really did look terrible. Marinette had never seen his hair so unkept, or the three day growth on his face, but what really stuck her was his eyes. Lack of sleep evident from the bags under them and the hollow look of sheer hopelessness in his sky blue irises. 

“Marinette.” He called out, jumping out of his seat and wrapping his arms around the bluenette. “It’s so good to see you. Juleka told me what happened to you at school today, are you alright?” He stepped back, hands on her shoulders and looking at her full of concern. 

“I’m fine Luka.” She said with a soft smile before turning to her boyfriend. “Adrien took good care of me.” Luka turned his head to the blonde before stepping over and giving him a hug too. Adrien was surprised at first, but understood Luka’s need for comfort from his friends. “You hang on to her Adrien, don’t make my mistake and think things will be fine when you come back.” Adrien patted him on the back. 

“You can’t blame yourself Luka.” He tried to reassure him. “No one saw this coming and this is in no way your fault.” Luka shook his head, eyes downcast. 

“I’m sorry.” Luka said, taking his seat again and wiping his eyes. “I’m not really myself at the moment. I can’t write, I can’t play, I’m hardly able to sleep...I don’t know what to do.” He dropped his face into his hands. “God I miss her so much. I never thought that love could hurt like this.” Juleka slid over next to him, putting a supportive arm around her brother’s shoulders as he let out a sob. “I was so happy when we finished cutting the album. It’s making me more money than I ever dreamed off. I even went out and bought a ring because I was going to ask Kagami to marry me.” He shook his head as more tears fell. “I never thought her mother would take it like this, that she would take her away from me.” Marinette knelt down on the floor next to Luka and placed a hand on his knee. 

“We’re here for you Luka.” She said softly. “And we have a plan to help you.” Luka looked up with hope in his eyes. “Mrs Tsurugi doesn’t know who you are, only that Kagami had been dating without her approval.” Luka was surprised. He had really thought that it was him personally that was the problem, that Mrs Tsurugi just thought he wasn’t good enough for her daughter.

“Well, maybe if I go and talk to her then?” He asked hopefully, but Adrien shook his head.

“Wouldn’t do you any good I’m afraid.” He said sympathetically. “Trust me, I’ve known her for years and she can be a real piece of work if she doesn’t get her way. I think ultimately she wanted Kagami and I to get together and now she’s taking out her anger on Kagami for finding love elsewhere.” He put an arm around Marinette’s waist with a loving look. “And so did I.” For the first time since they got there, Luka gave a small smile.

“I’m really happy for you guys.” He said, accepting the tissue Marinette offered him and wiping his eyes. “So what’s the plan then?” He asked with renewed confidence.

Over pizza, Marinette and Adrien told Luka and Juleka about the plan they were concocting with Chloé Bourgeois. Luka listened intently to everything they were saying, nodding his head as he weighed up everything. 

“So let me get this straight.” He said at the end of it. “I go to this party with the mayor’s daughter? Won’t people think that’s strange?” 

“Not at all.” Adrien said. “Your new album is set to debut in the top 5 and you’re being billed as the next big thing since Jagged Stone and since he can’t come because he’s on tour, it makes sense Chloé would take you.” Luka nodded unconvinced. 

“Plus Chloé would never pass up the opportunity to take some eye candy on her arm.” Marinette added. Luka blushed at that.

“Maybe I better shave then.” He mused, scratching the growth on his chin, Juleka giving him a playful shoulder bump. “And Kagami will definitely be there, with your cousin?” He asked Adrien. The blonde tried to look positive. 

“We had to make sure Mrs Tsurugi couldn’t pull Kagami out at the last minute. Going with Felix means that his status would make it inappropriate to stand him up. It’s an honour thing, you see, and the Tsurugi’s will always avoid bad press. Don’t worry though, we won’t keep him around Kagami more than is necessary.” Luka wasn’t sure what that meant, but in the scheme of things he was just going to have to trust them. 

“So, the mayor will perform the ceremony and we will disappear to London before Kagami’s mother knows what happened, sounds easy enough except for one thing.” Marinette and Adrien gave each other a worried look before Luka continued. “I haven’t asked Kagami to marry me yet.” Marinette smiled in relief. 

“Don’t worry, you will.” Adrien nodded in agreement. 

“Kagami and I have our last fencing tournament on Wednesday. It’s the only chance I’ll have to talk to her without her bodyguard being close by.” Marinette placed a hand on top of Luka’s. 

“Just be ready on Wednesday night. A visitor will come with further instruction.” Luka looked at her curiously. 

“A visitor?” He questioned. “What kind of visitor?” Adrien looked at Marinette before putting a hand on Luka’s shoulder. 

“Let’s just say we managed to enlist a little superhero help.” He smiled. 

Adrien and Marinette spent another hour with Luka and Juleka going over the plan and arranging what paperwork he would need to lodge with the mayor to get the wedding plans in order and most importantly, legal. They emailed copies to Chloé who replied she would get the ball rolling and just send in Kagami’s when they could. 

After leaving the Coffaine boat, Adrien and Marinette decided to take a quick patrol across the Parisian rooftops. The evening was balmy and lots of people were out enjoying the summer evening. The heroes waved at the passers by that called out to them as they went before finding one of their favourite rooftops to sit and watch the night pass them by. Chat laid on his back with his head in his lady’s lap. Ladybug gently rubbed his head behind his cat ears and could feel the rumblings of a purr emit from his chest. She loved how content he was, that she could make him feel that way. 

“So can I tell everyone this Cat finally caught his Lady?” Chat asked with his eyes still closed. Ladybug’s hand stopped moving and he opened them to look up at her. “M’lady, you know half of Paris already thinks you and I have been secretly dating for years.” Ladybug resumed her gentle scratching.

“I don’t know Kitty. We still don’t know where Hawk Moth is. What if he tried to use our love for each other against us?” Chat sat up and turned Ladybug to look at him.

“He could have done that at any time, Bugaboo. It’s not like I kept my feeling for you much of a secret. Anyway, we haven't heard from Hawk Moth in months. Maybe he gave up.” Ladybug looked down into her lap. Images of a destroyed Paris and ice blue eyes danced in her vision and she could feel a tear slip down her cheek and screwed her eyes shut.

“Our love destroyed the world.” She said quietly before looking back into his chartreuse eyes. “Hawk Moth knew about us, you were akumatized, everything was gone…” He felt her begin to shake under his hands and he knew what she was talking about. That alternate timeline that still haunted her. Every time she ever made reference to it, he would peice a little  
more together and it hurt his heart that he had made her feel so afraid. Chat hooked a clawed finger under her chin and lifted her eyes up to his. She blinked as she focused on them. They were green and warm, just as they should be. “Our love won’t destroy the world.” He said softly. Ladybug’s eyes searched deep into his, like she was still making sure he was there.

“How do you know that?” She asked, her voice pained. Chat ran the back of his finger down her cheek.

“Because you are my world.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her softly and then resting her head against his chest. Ladybug squeezed her arms around him.

“I can’t risk losing you.” She said before looking back up at him. “You mean the world to me too Adrien.” It made him feel tingly inside hearing her say his real name while transformed and he held her close to him as he kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap to hold her. They stayed that way as time passed them by, Chat showing her in soft kisses. 

“I hate having to take you home.” He said when they finally parted to catch their breath. “My bed is going to be so cold and lonely without you in it.” Ladybug ran a gloved finger down his nose.

“Aww, poor Kitty” she teased before getting up and pulling out her yo-yo. Chat followed her over the rooftops until they dropped into an alleyway not far from her house. She barely finished saying spots off, when Chat pulled her by the waist into his arms as he leant back against the brick wall.

“You know I could always drop by your balcony later.” He said waggling his eyebrows at her before claiming her lips again. Adrien found it intoxicating kissing Marinette like this, her ungloved fingers burying themselves into his hair behind his cat ears. 

“Why do I feel like I’ve opened a pandora’s box here?” She said, trying to sound annoyed, but struggling to suppress the sigh that wanted to burst out as he trailed kisses down her neck. “Besides, I’m not sure I’m ready for my father to find out my boyfriend is the same Chat that said he was in love with someone else.” Chat stopped his kisses, banging his head against the wall.

“Oh God, your father is going to hate me.” He said, resting his hands on her hips. Marinette giggled at him.

“He won’t hate you, especially once they know you were actually talking about the same person, but I’m not ready for them to find out about our double lives just yet.” Dropping his transformation as well, they walked back out onto the street. Adrien’s bodyguard was already parked near the bakery. Kissing her goodnight, Adrien reluctantly let go of her hand and watched her as she walked back into her house.

Returning home to the Agreste mansion, Adrien was surprised to find his father still up in the sitting room, a drink in his hand. Had he been waiting up for him? “Sorry I’m late home father.” Adrien began to apologise. “Marinette and I went to visit a friend and…” His father raised a hand to quiet him.

“It’s fine Adrien.” Gabriel said, his voice as distant as ever. Nathalie walked into the room from the other door and took a seat. “You don’t have to tell me what you're doing all the time. I only ask that you inform Nathalie if you intend to be away for the night, or have plans that need to be considered with your work schedule.” Adrien was dumbstruck. His father had already allowed him to drop most of his extra-curricular activities so he could spend more time at the Gabriel offices and with Marinette, but now he wasn’t keeping close tabs on him anymore either.

“Is everything alright father?” Adrien asked, almost involuntary. He hadn’t seen much of his father lately, not that he ever did, but he noticed his father was looking more gaunt in the face, and seemed to have lost some weight. 

“I’m just tired Adrien.” He replied. Adrien thought he heard a slight waver in his voice. “I will be spending quite a bit of time at the London offices over the next few weeks, including this weekend, so I will need you to work with Spencer and pick up some more of the responsibilities. Take Marinette with you, she needs to start learning the ropes too.” Adrien nodded.

“Does this mean she has the summer internship?” He asked hopefully. Adrien was surprised to see what looked like a smirk on Gabriel’s face.

“We’ll discuss that next week.” He said, then his face changed. “I’m sorry I won’t be here for your birthday.” Adrien tried to hide his disappointment. 

“It’s fine father, I understand.” He said. “Marinette has something planned with our friends and her parents.” Gabriel nodded his head, looking into his half empty glass.

“Good night Adrien.” He said, almost dismissively. Adrien bid him and Nathalie good night before heading back to his room.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Nathalie asked, looking intently at Gabriel. “You’re having treatment, not working. Adrien thinks you just don’t care about him.” Gabriel shook his head but avoided her gaze.

“Maybe it’s prudent to maintain some distance.” He looked over to see the sceptical look in Nathalie’s eyes and he let out a heavy sigh. “I wasn’t here for his birthday last year either, so he won’t think anything of it. It’s better this way.” He knew Nathalie didn’t agree with him, but she didn’t argue. “He needs to be with Marinette, that’s where his future is. His soulmate if you like.” Nathalie blinked in stunment. 

“I didn’t think you of all people would believe in soulmates.” She scoffed and Gabriel let out a small chuckle.

“I don’t.” He said, giving her an amused look. “But I think it’s different with those two, something beyond even their control pulling them together. That’s a rare thing Nathalie. A very rare thing.” He finished the drink in his glass and sat it back on the table. “I’m scared Nathalie.” She was taken aback by his sudden honesty and raw emotion in his voice. “I’m not ready for this...I’m just not ready.” Nathalie got out of her chair and crouched down beside Gabriel’s chair.

“You don’t have to go through this alone Gabriel.” She said, a solitary tear running down her cheek. “I’m here with you.” Gabriel picked up her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, holding it between both of his. Her eyes softened at his loving gaze. “Do you want me to come with you to London?” Gabriel nodded his head, cupping her cheek and running his thumb across where her tear had been, bringing his face closer to her. Nathalie felt her heartbeat quicken as the space between them closed.

“Nathalie.” Gabriel whispered like a prayer as his lips ghosted her’s.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” She asked, her eyes never shifting from his lips. The kiss he gave her was all the answer she needed.

********

Marinette sat high up in the stands with Alya and Nino as Adrien faced off against his second opponent of the day in his fencing tournament. As he parried, she caught glimpses of the lucky charm bracelet she had given him years ago. He said he swore by it and never competed without it. It must have been working for him because he easily won the match. If only it helped him get closer to talk to Kagami.

The Japanese girl stood out in her bright red fencing outfit, but it was her uncharacteristic subdued demure that struck Marinette the most. Not far behind her, Marientte could see that scary looking bodyguard watching everyone Kagami interacted with. Adrien took a seat with his team mates, taking off his helmet and running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Even a sweaty mess, he was still gorgeous. Adrien found his girlfriend and friends up in the crowd and gave her an enthusiastic wave. Nino and Alya waved back excitedly and Marinette blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch in his hand and press to his cheek.

“Dude is such a dork.” Nino laughed, the girls agreeing.

“Yeah, but he’s her dork now.” Alya grinned, draping her arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “So are you going to spill on what you two got up to on Monday afternoon? I know you didn’t go home and Adrien barely kept his hands off you all day yesterday at school.” Marinette could feel her cheeks burning. While Alya May have been comfortable with over sharing her exploits with Nino, Marientte prefered to keep her private moments with Adrien to herself. 

“Oh look, Adrien’s talking to Kagami.” She said, directing Alya’s attention to where the water cooler was. Adrien was filling his water bottle next to Kagami. She wasn’t reacting, keeping a poker face through the exchange, well aware of her bodyguards eyes on her. Marinette caught a glimpse of hope though in her eyes when she made eye contact with him before taking her seat again. Adrien raced up the stairs to where Marientte and the others were sitting, scooping her up and planting a loud sloppy kiss on her lips.

“Adrien.” She blushed brightly, knowing that was most likely his intention. “Everyone is looking at us.” 

“So, let them look.” He laughed, putting her down so they could sit. “I only got few words with Kagami, but she said she can be ready tonight.”

“How are you going to bust her out? Isn’t her place covered in security like yours?” Alya inquired. Adrien gave her a sly smile. 

“There’s ways.” He said with a small chuckle. “Security never kept me in.” He gave Marientte a wink, pulling her closer to him and planting another kiss on her plump pink lips. 

“Dude, ease up on the PDA. You two are too much.” Nino teased with an elbow to his best friend's ribs. 

“Just a little payback my man.” Adrien retorted amid Marinette’s giggles. Alya’s mouth dropped open. 

“We’re not that bad, are we?” She directed at Nino who shrugged. 

“I just go with the flow babe.” Nino conceded. “You know I can never say no to you.” He added, nuzzling the side of Alya’s neck. The aspiring reporter rested her head on his with a contented smile. 

It was much later that night when Ladybug and Chat Noir raced across the roofs of Paris before splitting into different directions. Chat Noir paused on a concealed rooftop, sussing the surrounding area before approaching a window with a solitary dim night light. Balancing on a window planter, he lightly tapped on the window. Kagami quickly emerged from the darkness, opening the window and letting the cat hero inside. 

“Good evening Miss Tsurugi, it’s delightful to see you again on this purrfect evening.” Chat said elaborately, giving her a grand bow. Kagami rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile. 

“Thank you for helping us Chat Noir.” She said, trying not to sound too emotional, but Chat could see she had been crying. “I have my papers here for you to make copies of.” Chat took the papers from her hand and twisted a concealed knob to turn on Kagami’s ornate desk lamp. Taking out his phone, he opened it and took pictures of her passport and birth certificate before sending them through to Chloé. The mayor's daughter replied that she would pass the information on and promised everything would be a go in time for the soirée. Chat could feel Kagami watching him intently. 

“I’m not sure why you needed this information.” Kagami asked, perplexed. “Can you tell me what this is all about?” Chat gave her one of his famous grins. 

“Why don’t we let Luka tell you himself.” He answered. Kagami frowned at him, but her face soon turned to surprise when Chat held a familiar box out to her. Kagami took it cautiously, opening the box and guarding her eyes to the bright light. 

“It is an honour to see you again Kagami-San.” The red dragon Kwami greeted. 

“The honour is mine Longg-Sama.” Kagami said with a small bow. “But I don’t understand...I thought you said I was seeing Luka.” 

“You are.” Chat said, pointing towards the window. “Ladybug and Luka are waiting for us.” He reached out and took one of her hands in his and patted it. “Trust me.” Kagami looked back at Longg who gave her an encouraging nod.

“Okay.” She said quietly. “Longg, bring the storm.” 

Ryuko followed Chat Noir across Paris. He was being guided by the beacon on his stick phone to where Ladybug was waiting. As he narrowed in on the location, he realised the surroundings were familiar. Dropping to the ground, they followed the pathway of where the Spring fair had been that he and Marientte had gone to. He smiled as he drew closer to where he could see Ladybug waiting by the lake at one of the picnic tables. Viperion was sitting next to her, playing his lyre. He was looking so much better than when they saw him the other day. 

“Luka?” Ryuko said, barely above a whisper to Chat. He nodded to her, his face beaming as hers clicked with recognition. Before Chat could say anything more she was already running towards Viperion. 

“Luka!” She called out this time. Viperion stopped his playing, standing up to accept her into his arms. 

“Kagami.” He said into her neck, holding her tight to him. “Oh baby, I thought I might never see you again. Let me look at you.” He put her down, holding her face in his hands, looking deep into her hazel eyes before dipping his head to kiss her. Kagami wrapped her arms around his neck, the two of them sinking to their knees on the soft grass amid tears and laughter. 

Chat took Ladybug by the hand and walked a short distance along the lake shore before sitting down by some trees to allow Luka and Kagami some privacy. Chat rested his back against the tree trunk, wrapping his arms around Ladybug who sat between his legs in front of him. The moon was high, reflecting on the rippling water. 

“You know the last time we came here, I already knew I was falling in love with you.” Chat said as he held her close. Ladybug rested back against Chat’s chest and sighed with contentment. “I think it was the same day I figured out you were Ladybug too.” 

“Really?” She giggled, twisting around so she was straddling his lap. “How did you figure that out?” 

“My belt.” He said, twirling his clawed finger around one of her pigtails as she looked at him curiously. “The way you said for me to give you my belt when we were rescuing Manon, I forgot for a moment that I wasn’t in cat ears and this wasn’t an akuma. You just sounded the same, well obviously you did, you are the same.” He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers and kissing her on the nose. “What about you? How did you figure out you were really in love with this stray.” 

“You’re puns.” She said flatly. Chat burst out laughing.

“You’re kidding.” Ladybug shook her head. 

“Nope, I figured I couldn’t be that unlucky to have two blonde dorks in my life with the same woeful sense of humour.”

“Hey.” Chat pouted, folding his arms. “My puns are legendary.” Ladybug laced her fingers behind his neck, leaning her face closer to him. 

“Just as well I love you then.” She whispered as she kissed him. Chat unfolded his arms and ran a hand up her back to hold her head, tilting his own and deepening the kiss. 

“”Yes! Oh Luka of course I’ll marry you.” Chat and Ladybug broke their own kisses to see Ryuko jump back up into Viperion’s arms as he swung her around before kissing her again. 

“I wonder if that’s the reaction you’ll have.” Chat mused, placing a kiss on Ladybug’s neck. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” She teased,  
flicking his bell. 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir.” Viperion called as he and Ryuko walked down along the water's edge. 

“Over here.” Chat called out as he helped Ladybug back up to her feet. 

“Thank you both for helping us like this. I don’t know what we would have done without you.” Viperion said, hugging both Ladybug and Chat. 

“Oh, it’s our pleasure.” Ladybug replied. “But you should really thank your friends for organising it.” Ryuko gave a soft smile before wrapping her arms around Ladybug. 

“Then thank you...Marientte.” She said quietly. Ladybug’s mouth fell open. 

“But how did you…?” Viperion slipped his arm around Ryuko’s waist as she continued. 

“Chat knew how to turn on the lamp on my desk.” She explained. “It’s kind of unique and the only person to have ever been in my room to know how to do that was Adrien. Since I know for a fact Adrien would never be a cheater, it made sense who Ladybug was.” Ladybug pinched her nose between her fingers. 

“Oh Kitty.” She sighed. Chat shrugged his shoulders with his hands in the air. 

“Hey, at least it wasn’t a pun.” He laughed. The others joined in as he hung an arm over Ladybug and kissed her on the forehead. 

“I’m afraid we really do need to go now.” Ladybug said, looking at the time on her bug-phone. They allowed Viperion and Ryuko a moment to say their goodbyes for now before each was escorted back home. 

Landing on her own balcony, Marinette dropped her transformation and returned the Snake Miraculous back into the Miracle Box. She had already gotten into her pajamas before she left earlier, which she was grateful for. Moments later, she heard the sound of boots landing above her. She popped her head out of her skylight to find Chat admiring the rose bush his Aunt Lottie had given her. 

“Is Kagami alright?” She asked. He nodded his head, slipping an arm around her waist and dropping the Dragon Miraculous into her hand. 

“Better now I think.” He said. “Luka is going to give her ring to her at the wedding.” Marinette nodded with a yawn, her flowing hair flopping around her face. Chat carefully moved her bangs, holding her face in his hands, illuminated by the moonlight. “You look tired Princess.” He said. Marinette let out another small yawn. 

“Well it is almost one in the morning if you hadn’t noticed.” Chat placed a soft kiss on her head. 

“Then I better let you get to sleep.” He dipped his head and gave her a chase kiss on the lips. “I’ll come with coffee in the morning.”

“Hmmm...I love you.” Marinette mumbled sleepily. Chat laughed, wrapping both arms around her. 

“Me or the coffee?”

“You my Kitty.” She smiled up at him. “Always you.” Chat gave her another soft kiss before leaping off into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

An alarm softly chirped near Adrien’s head. When it stopped, he felt a warm breath by his ear. “Happy birthday Kitty.” Marinette whispered. Adrien pulled his arms tighter around her, snuggling his head into her neck. He was in between that state where you can’t be sure if you're dreaming or not, but if he was dreaming, he wasn’t ready to wake yet. Marinette giggled and kissed him on his hair. “I have to go.”

“Stay.” He whispered, kissing her neck. “I don’t want you to go.” 

“Neither do I, but I have to.” She replied, making gentle circles in his scalp behind where his cat ears would be. “I’m not supposed to be here though, remember. Besides, I’m helping papa make your cake this morning.” She could feel him grinning.

“Well, I guess for the sake of cake I guess I can let you go, as long as it’s chocolate.”

“Of course minou.” She said, but before she could get up, Adrien rolled over onto his arms above her, locking her in place. 

“But you have to pay the toll first.” He said with a mischievous grin. Marinette’s eyes sparkled in the dim morning glow as she ran her hands up his bare chest and laced her fingers behind his head.

“And what might that be?” Adrien pretended to be thinking about it.

“Three kisses should do it.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she regarded his face. He might have been trying to tease her, but right now he felt as though he was the one being teased and it was taking all his will power not to kiss her senseless himself.

Marinette slid one hand back to gently cup his cheek before planting a soft kiss there. “One.” She whispered before moving to his jawline. “Two.” She said breathlessly, feeling him shiver under her touch. “Three.” She murmured against his lips, running her fingers through his hair in their passionate embrace.

“Keep this up m’lady and you're going to be trapped in this bed permanently.” Adrien said as he kissed her nose.

“Then you won't get any cake.” She giggled at his pout and could picture his cat ears would have been flat to his head.

“Fine.” He conceded, blowing raspberries into her belly to make her giggle before rolling over her so she could get up.

“Tikki, ready to go.” Marinette asked.

“Sure thing.” Her kwami replied. “Stinky Sock over there is in a cheese coma and his purring is keeping me awake anyway.” Adrien grabbed his glasses from his nightstand to see Plagg sound asleep on his back with his back feet in the air, his tail twitching in his sleep. Rolling out of bed, he slipped his boxers on as his girlfriend transformed. Adrien opened the window for her before placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

“I can’t wait for the day we won't have to say goodbye like this.” He said, gently curling his finger under her chin and running his thumb across her bottom lip. “I love you Marientte, so much.”

“I love you too.” She stretched up onto her toes and they shared a soft kiss. “I'll see you in a few hours.” Adrien stood at the window and watched as the love of his life soared over the rooftops. Turning around he saw Plagg’s foot twitching in his sleep.

“Mmmm, sweet camembert.” He mumbled. Adrien had to stifle a giggle. Sometimes he really wished kwami’s could be filmed so he could have shown Marinette. 

Adrien let out a happy sigh as he flopped back onto his bed. Opening the drawer beside him, he took out the small box that held the ring that Lottie had given him. Was it wrong to want all these things now? He knew they were only young, and people have their own ideas about when the right time to make lifelong commitments should be, but he felt a deep desire to make sure she was his. Adrien knew that was a bit irrational, after all, she is his Ladybug. It wasn’t like she was going anywhere, but as far as he was concerned the day he had accepted his Miraculous he had already made a lifelong commitment. Perhaps he could blame Plagg for feeling like a possessive kitty, but the idea of just living together for years didn’t really appeal to him, especially if it was going to be more than just the two of them. He wanted that piece of paper and the ring on her finger. He wanted her to have his name, to introduce her as Mrs Agreste. 

Adrien looked up at the picture he kept of his mother by the piano. Maybe it wasn’t such an irrational fear. His mother had left without warning. Even though Adrien suspected she had died, she never told him she was sick, he was left to figure that out for himself, and it was almost impossible to talk to his father about it. Then Nathalie was sick for a while and he feared losing her too. He thanked God that Nathalie seemed to have recovered from whatever it was, but the idea of ever losing Marinette terrified him and he just wanted to be by her side always, to be whatever she needed him to be. 

Turning the ring around in his fingers he thought about the stories he had heard like Jack and Alice, of cats and bugs that had missed their chance. It was hard to get Plagg to open up about it, although he was quite happy to talk about Sean, the one who had the ring made for Isolde. Unlike Jack and Alice, they had revealed to each other much earlier and younger, and lived a long and happy life with seven children! Adrien smiled. Maybe not that many, he wasn’t sure Marinette could keep up with that and be his head designer. Perhaps two or three, that would be nice.

“Pigtails leave already?” Plagg asked sleepily. Adrien nodded and put the ring away back in his drawer. “Just give her the ring kid, it’s not that hard.” Plagg offered, reading his chosen’s thoughts. “And then I can live in gooey cheese balls and baked camembert heaven for the rest of my life.” He grinned excitedly, licking his lips. “Now where’s my breakfast.” He added, making his way to his stash. 

Adrien had a bounce in his step as he walked down the stars of the mansion a few hours later. He hadn’t really slept after Marinette left, too excited for the day ahead. School was over and while Adrien knew that he would miss seeing his friends everyday, he couldn’t wait to get into the next part of his life. With his overnight bag over his shoulder, he was about to head out the door for breakfast with Marinette and her parents when he heard his name. Turning, he was surprised to see his father descending the stairs with Nathalie.

“Father.” He exclaimed. “I thought you would have left already.” Gabriel shifted his gaze to Nathalie, looking somewhat guilty.

“Well, Nathalie arranged for a later train so I could wish you a happy birthday and give you your gift.” Adrien looked at Nathalie, who gave him a supportive smile. Adrien figured it must have been something more than just a pen for a change. “I was going to wait until your 21st to give you this, but…” He looked like he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind. “I think you are mature enough to have it now.” Adrien looked curiously at the small box in his Father’s hand.

With keen fingers, that young man opened the box and discovered a Gabriel brand logo key ring with two keys attached. One key looked like it belonged to a door, the other was long and pointy. Adrien looked back at his father who had a soft smile on his lips. It was a look Adrien had rarely seen on his father.

“One key belongs to the apartment your mother used to have. It’s not far from the company offices and been well maintained. It was something she always wanted you to have when you were old enough. You can do what you like with it of course, but…” He hesitated for a moment until he felt Nathalie’s hand gently on his back. “It would make a nice first home.” Adrien was speechless. He wasn’t even sure his father had kept that apartment after his mother was gone. He rushed forward and tightly embraced his father. Gabriel was surprised at first, but soon surrendered to the warmth of his sons embrace.

“Thank you.” Adrien mumbled into his father’s shirt, a tear evident in his eyes. The blonde pulled back from the embrace and looked at the other key. “So what’s the other one, a new car?” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Certainly not.” He said with a flat expression before an unreadable look crept into his worn features. “It belongs to a safety deposit box at a bank in Zurich.” 

“Switzerland?” Adrien questioned with confusion. Gabriel nodded solemnly.

“Your mother wanted me to give this to you when I gave you the apartment. I don’t know what’s in it, she never told me, but the box is in your name so only you can access it.” Adrien looked at the key curiously, so many questions running through his head. Did this mean his mother knew she was leaving or that she was dying? Why did no one tell him anything? Adrien felt his father’s hand on his shoulder.

“I know you have questions Adrien, and I will answer them in due course. Right now though I would like you to enjoy your birthday with Marientte.” Nathalie came over and gave Adrien a hug.

“Happy birthday Adrien.” She said before turning to Gabriel. “I’ll wait in the car.” She said, giving what looked like an encouraging smile. Adrien saw her gently place a hand on his father’s arm, Gabriel’s features instantly softening as he watched her walk out the door.

“Was there something else father?” Gabriel looked a little uncomfortable and pulled at his collar. Secretly he was scolding himself for feeling so inadequate. This is his son after all, and as a parent he felt he should be able to broach delicate subjects with more authority. He tried to get Nathalie to do it for him, but she had put in no unequivocal terms that Gabriel was his father and that as his assistant it wasn’t her place. Gabriel felt a jab to the ribs at her comment, as their relationship was far from platonic at this point, however he did concede it really wasn’t her place to ask Adrien about his love life. 

“Adrien, as I’m sure you know this company was as much your mother’s dream as it was mine. We had always hoped that it would become a family legacy for generations to come.” Adrien nodded his head. 

“Of course father.” He replied. “I’m ready to take on more responsibility at the company and I know Marientte is excited to meet Spencer.” 

“Good, good.” Gabriel said, looking down at his shoes. “Speaking of which...ah...how is Marinette?” Adrien looked at his father curiously. 

“She’s...good.” Adrien replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously wondering where this conversation was going. 

“She seems like a very capable young lady.” Gabriel continued, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m sure her and Spencer will get along well. They seem to think alike judging by the work she has shown me before, and the portfolio she had sent for the internship.” Adrien could tell his father was beating around the bush about something. Gabriel cleared his throat, his eyes searching around the room. 

Gabriel then took on a more determined look, like he had come to a decision, and looked Adrien in the eye. “Am I right to assume this is a - serious - relationship between you and Marinette?” Adrien hadn’t expected to be asked that, noting his father had emphasised the word serious. Adrien smiled shyly, figuring what his father was implying, but gave no hesitation in his answer. 

“Yes it is father. I love her more than anything.” Gabriel could see how much that was true from the look in his son's eyes. “I want to spend my life with her.” Gabriel seemed to have contemplated that answer for a moment. 

“I’m glad.” He said sincerely, though there seemed to have been something more on his mind. “She’s a credit to you Adrien. I would not object to her being part of this family when the time comes.” Adrien’s mouth almost dropped open, but he managed to stay composed. 

“I hope to.” Adrien said, his father patting him on the shoulder. 

“Well, we’ll get her name on one contract or another, although I think you would prefer she signed her name next to yours.”

Adrien was tempted to ask his father about his own relationship with Nathalie. He wasn’t stupid and knew that there had been nights Nathalie hadn’t gone home. He wasn’t making a judgement over that. After all, that would be fairly hypocritical since his own girlfriend had spent more than one night in his room this week, however he wasn’t exactly hiding his relationship. Somehow he felt this was more than that though. Adrien knew his father was keeping secrets from him, but he had a feeling Nathalie wasn’t necessarily the main one. 

“Is everything alright father?” Gabriel looked at him with a sadness behind his eyes. He laid both hands on his sons shoulders. 

“I look at you and wonder where the last 18 years went.” He said with a level on melancholy. “It seems like yesterday when you shyly stood for your first photo shoot and look at you now, a young man with a level head on your shoulders, a wonderful girl by your side and…” He held back his emotions. “I’m proud of you Adrien.” Those words were without a doubt, the best gift Adrien had ever received. 

*******

Gabriel stared out the train window at the blackness that was the under channel tunnel. Nathalie was sitting across from him going through paperwork. They were timing the launch of the advertising campaign, with Marinette wearing the now officially dubbed “Sunset Dress”, with her public debut at Audrey Bourgeois's summer soirée next weekend. Gabriel was pleased how everything was turning out. Adrien announcing he had a girlfriend was doing better for their image than Gabriel had anticipated and it looked like sales of the summer line might help pull the company more into the black. The board of investors at least seemed more pleased which was keeping them off Gabriel’s back. He had run the company far too close to ruin then he would like to admit. 

As the train continued its journey, Nathalie eventually nodded off, lulled by the repetitive rocking on the tracks. Gabriel watched her as she slept, her head cushioned by her jacket against the window. She’d worked tireless hours with this launch, and he was grateful beyond words for her help. He too was tired, but couldn’t take his eyes from her to sleep. In his mind, he replayed the conversation he’d had at his first appointment with the oncologist. 

——- Doctor Espére gave Gabriel a moment to let the diagnosis sink in. Although he had suspected it, Gabriel had hoped that the situation wasn’t as dire as he had dreaded. He knew though that he had waited too long. Preoccupation with getting Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous in a futile attempt to save his wife meant that he had neglected his own warning signs. The past 4 years had all been nothing but a dreadful waste. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, especially after what happened to Emilie.” Dr Espére said with empathy. “But aside from the practical aspect of treatment which we will discuss at length, there is also the human side.” Gabriel raised his eyes at the doctor. 

“Human side?” Dr Espére leaned forward with his hands clasped together on his desk.

“Cancer isn’t just something that affects the person with it you know, everyone in your life is affected by it.” Gabriel said nothing, his expression unreadable. “How many children do you have Gabriel?” The man in question furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You know I only have one son.” 

“Just the one?” Gabriel shifted forward in his seat feeling affronted. 

“If you’re suggesting I had extra marital relations…”

“I don’t mean offence.” Dr Espére interrupted with an inquisitive glance. “I don’t pass judgement on these things. As you well know I have a fairly exclusive clientele through this clinic where a mistress on the side isn’t exactly unheard of. A diagnosis such as this often brings the skeletons out of the closet, especially where large assets are concerned.” Gabriel sat back into his seat. He realised his reaction would have seemed over the top, especially since he had named Nathalie, his personal assistant, as his next of kin contact rather than his own son. 

“There won’t be any of those types of skeletons.” He said more quietly. He might have had a closet full of secrets, but a love child certainly wasn’t one of them. Dr Espére watched his patient for a moment but Gabriel was clearly schooling his expressions. 

“You also should know that with this treatment, you won’t be able to father anymore children.” Gabriel nodded. 

“Yes, I’m aware of that.” He said. “I waited too long to realise a few things, consumed by my own grief.” For Gabriel that was quite an admission to make, but he was also aware it would put a lot more strain on Adrien since he had no siblings to share the load with. 

“How old is Adrien again?” The doctor asked. 

“Turning 18.” Gabriel shifted his gaze away pursing his lips. How was he going to tell Adrien about this?

“You will have to tell him about this Gabe.” Dr Espére said, reading his thoughts. “I know it won’t be easy, but this isn’t the kind of thing that can be kept hidden and he has a right to know what your expectations are of him should the worst happen.” He watched as Gabriel took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes before replacing them and then rubbing his forehead. “I’m confident in the treatments we have, but your cancer is more advanced than I would have liked for starting treatment and there are practical considerations you need to make for the future of your company and your son. He is still going to be a very young man in control of a multi million dollar business and he needs people he can trust around him.”

Gabriel looked at the doctor through eyes that seemed to be seeing clearly for the first time. Dr Espére got up from behind his desk and sat next to Gabriel, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Gabriel, I’m not your lawyer and I’m not your priest, but I am your friend and I have experience in these matters. I know you came to me because you trusted me with this. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save Emilie, but like you, her cancer was too advanced.” Gabriel dropped his head and Dr Espére continued on gently. “Now is not the time to leave things unsaid and undone. I’ve seen this all before Gabe, the wolves will be circling, especially young girls with dollar signs in their eyes.” 

“I don’t think that will be too much of an issue. I believe my son is already interested in a girl.” Gabriel said, his mind drifting back to the dinner they had shared with Marinette. “She’s known him for years and she’s…” He looked back at the doctor with a light of realisation in his eyes. “She’s talented and gifted and I believe she really does love Adrien. She…different.” Dr Espére couldn’t read Gabriel’s meaning. 

“Look Gabe, I wouldn’t normally recommend this sort of thing, but if you think this is something genuine, if the girl can be trusted, then I would gently encourage that. I’ve seen this happen too many times in my life. Surround the boy with people he can trust.” Gabriel looked conflicted. 

“But they are only turning 18, the gossip magazines would have a field day.” He said, Dr Espére nodding his head. 

“I know Gabe, but you and Emilie were only about 20 if I remember.” He said with a hint of humour in his voice. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“That was different, she was pregnant and we hadn’t even built the company yet.” He looked back at the Doctor who had an eyebrow raised at him. Gabriel could see him calculating in his head. “Your right, it...wasn’t Adrien.” He said, notes of sadness in his voice. “She had a miscarriage. We never told anyone she was pregnant so nobody knew. It took years before we finally had Adrien. It made his birth so much more special...to both of us.” Gabriel fought back the emotion that was creeping into his voice. “I swore to myself that I would do whatever it takes to ensure his happiness. That I would keep him protected, that I would…” his voice cracked as the emotions started to take over. “I failed him.”

Dr Espére but his arm around Gabriel’s should. “It’s not too late Gabriel.” He said with reassurance. “There is still time.” ——-

“Gabriel?” Nathalie’s voice broke through Gabriel’s thoughts. He hadn't even noticed they had left the tunnel. “I must have drifted off to sleep.” She yawned, stretching her legs and arms. 

“It’s alright Nathalie.” He said, reaching over to hold her hand. “You needed to rest.”

“You should have too.” She said looking at him with concern. “The treatment will be gruelling and you need your strength.” Gabriel shook his head. 

“Too much on my mind for sleep.” He replied, looking back out the window. “I...don’t know how much to tell Adrien.” He frowned, touching where his Miraculous would normally be. He and Nathalie had both decided that for now it would be better not to wear them. All the time. “Should I tell him what I tried to do? Would he forgive me if he knew?” He sighed heavily. “Would she?” Nathalie pursed her lips. It wasn’t just his secret, it was hers too, and she hated the idea of losing Adrien as much as he did. 

“I don’t know Gabriel.” She answered honestly. “I just don’t know.” She got up and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and lacing their hands together. “But I will be here with you. No matter what happens.”

********

Adrien stirred in his sleeping bag on Marientte’s floor. This had been without a doubt the most fun birthday he'd ever had. Marinette’s parents always made him feel like he was part of the family, and Nino and Alya were also part of that. He felt so loved, so wanted, more than he ever had. That there were people who actually cared he had been born that day and was part of their lives. It filled his heart with joy. 

He felt kind of bad that they had left that mess in the lounge room from the pillow fort, not to mention all the bags of rubbish foods his old dietitian would have fainted over. He was so glad when his father finally got rid of him and trusted Adrien to look after himself. He did promise Marinette he would help her clean up in the morning though. He wouldn’t want Marientte’s parents to think badly of him. 

Sitting up he noticed Marientte wasn’t there. He got up and looked over to Alya and Nino, who were out for the count. Clearly the pillow fight that had all gotten into had been the finish for them. He and Marientte stayed up longer, whispering quietly and stealing kisses until they too had fallen asleep sometime after midnight. Looking at the clock, it was only around 4am. Getting up he checked on Tikki and Plagg who were curled up together in their hiding spot. 

“What are you doing up?” Adrien turned around to find Marientte coming back up through her trap door, still in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” He said, sliding his arms around her waist. 

“I woke up with a headache.” She said, laying her head against his shoulder. “It’s a bit hotter down here on the floor than up in my loft. I heard mamma and papa up so I went down to get some water and painkillers.” They heard Alya roll over with a soft groan. Marinette pointed up to her skylight and Adrien nodded following her up. 

Adrien sat on her deckchair with a leg over each side and patted the space in front of him for her to sit down. Marinette made herself comfortable, leaning her back into his chest. Adrien pulled out the hair tie from her messy bun, letting her long tresses fall to her shoulders. Carefully, but firmly, he ran his fingers into her hair, applying gentle pressure as he rubbed her head with his fingers. 

“That feels wonderful.” She hummed after a while, a warm breeze blowing over them. It still wasn’t light yet, but the stars were starting to fade away. “No wonder you love it so much when I do it for you.” 

“Well, it was about time I returned the favour. He quipped. “This was the best birthday I think I ever had. I’m going to have to find a way to make it up to at yours in a few weeks.” Marinette smiled to herself. 

“I’m keeping you awake now though. We really should go back to sleep.” She could feel Adrien shrug.

“Meh, sleep is for babies.” He joked, but he felt her stiffen slightly under his fingers. He stopped his ministration, sliding his hands down her bare arms and wrapping his around her waist and holding her against him, softly dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. 

“You're still worried.” He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. She rested her head on his. 

“Yeah.” She said softly. Adrien gently trailed his hand up and down across her abdomen. 

“When will you know?” 

“Not yet, it’s too soon.” She replied. He could hear the concern laced in her voice. 

“I’m sorry Marientte.” He said quietly against her cheek. “I’ve put all this strain on you on top of everything else you have going on.” He let out a heavy sigh. “I was selfish.” Marientte reached her hand back behind her and ran her fingers into his hair. 

“We both were.” She said quietly. “But it will be fine Kitty.” She said, although he wasn’t sure if she was reassuring him or herself. “We got into this dance together, remember.” 

“Dance with me.” He suddenly said excitedly. Marientte turned to him with surprise. 

“What now? In our pajamas?” She could see that glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Why not?” He laughed, getting up. “Wait there.” 

Marientte watched as he jumped down through her skylight. A moment later he re-emerged with his phone in his hand. 

“This is silly.” Marinette giggled. 

“It’s my birthday, and the birthday boy can do what he likes.” Setting his phone low he put it in his top breast pocket of his pajamas offering her his hand. 

“Technically your birthday was yesterday.” She countered. Adrien shrugged, but his smile was infectious. As he pulled her into a dance hold she could hear the music as it played. 

“Is that…?” He grinned widely and nodded. 

“Yep, the song from our first dance together at Chloé’s party back in Collège.” Marinette giggled, resting her head on his chest. “I think I loved you even then you know, I just hadn’t put the pieces together.” 

“Neither had I.” She reminded him. “But I’m so glad that now we did.” He cupped her face in his hand, dipping his head and kissing her softly and slowly, savouring in the contact. Pulling back they resumed their dance in the breaking dawn light, unaware of Alya and Nino filming them from the skylight with matching goofy grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Gabriel going to tell Adrien he’s Hawk Moth? Will Adrien forgive him? Is Marinette expecting? Let me know what you think will happen!


	18. Chapter 18

“Wouldn’t wool be too hot and itchy?” Spencer asked as he regarded the designs that Marinette showed him in her sketchbook. “I like the idea, but…”

“Merino wool.” Marinette answered cheerfully, picking up a sample from off her desk. Well, temporary desk she reminded herself, in Adrien’s office. “It’s not itchy, is breathable and helps wick away moisture. Warm enough for cool mornings, but cool enough for when the sun gets warmer later in the day which makes it perfect for Autumn, especially if paired with the right kind of sneakers.” She looked over to Adrien who grinned at her, giving her an encouraging wink. 

Spencer scratched the top of his bald head and moved the designs around the table with the swatch samples Marinette had gathered. He was a portly man with more than a hint of a broad Yorkshire accent in his French. “It would push the price up for an urban wear line though.” Marinette nodded in agreement, grabbing a spreadsheet of figures from Adrien and handing it to him 

“It would, but not as much as the haute couture line. It is more of a middle ground between that and the streetwear range. Think maybe more young university graduates rather than teenagers. They have their first professional jobs meaning more disposable income for something more expensive, but not enough to drop a few thousand Euros on.” Spencer’s lips curled up into a grin. 

“Gabriel said he thought you would learn fast Marinette, now I can see why.” He looked over to Adrien, love and admiration written all over his face. “I’d hang on to this one if I were you Adrien.” The blonde slid his arm around his girlfriends back. 

“I have every intention too.” He beamed, bending his head down to kiss the top of her hair, unaware of footsteps walking through the door behind them. 

“I’m glad to hear that Adrien.” Gabriel reached out a hand to shake with Spencer. “So how have you all been getting along the last few days while I was in London?”

“Like a house on fire.” Spencer said, slapping Adrien on the back and looking up at him. “I still can’t get over how big you are now. You know I tailored your first suit when you were just a wee little lad.” Spencer said, holding an open hand down about waist height. “You went with your parents to Milan for your first fashion week, you remember that one Gabriel?” Adrien blushed a little as his girlfriend giggled at him. Gabriel nodded, his heart clenching a little at the memory. 

“And how have you settled in Marinette? I hope Adrien hasn’t been too distracting for you here in the office.” It was Marinette’s turn to blush this time. 

“Of course not Mr Agreste.” She said, trying to read his face. If it was one thing that Marinette had learned over time, it was that Gabriel Agreste was a man of few expressions. “We’ve been very productive and I have so many ideas for this Autumn campaign.” She casted her eyes over the desk that looked like she had been there three years, not three days. “I’ll be sure to clean up my mess at the end of the week.” Gabriel waved his hand around. 

“No need for that Marinette.” He said in his usual monotone. “I’m sure you will continue to make good use of the space after this week.” Adrien stepped excitedly towards his father. 

“Does that mean Marinette gets the internship?” To his surprise, his father shook his head. 

“No, she won’t be starting as an intern.” Gabriel replied flatly. Marinette could feel herself physically deflating and Adrien put a comforting arm around her shoulders. “You must understand Marinette, in light of your relationship with my son, it would be inappropriate for you to work here as an intern.” Marinette nodded her head slowly. She had expected as much, but had clung to the hope that things would have been different. 

“Yes, Mr Agreste...I understand.” She said quietly,wrapping an arm around herself, but Adrien was shaking his head, feeling affronted on her behalf. 

“No. Mari, you can’t just...But father…”

“Just a moment Adrien, I haven’t finished.” Gabriel said with a warning eye for his son's temper to simmer down. Adrien bit his tongue, and slid his arm down to hold his girlfriend around the waist. “She won’t be here as an intern because I have much higher aspirations for Marinette, if you feel she is up to the task Spencer?” The portly man nodded. 

“I have no doubts at all Gabriel.” He said, folding his arms with a toothy grin. “I’ve seen enough in the last few days to have complete confidence in Marinette and her abilities.” Adrien and Marinette looked at each other confused. 

“I don’t understand Mr Agreste.” Marinette said with a quiver in her voice. Gabriel walked over to Marinette and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I want you, Marientte, to work closely with Spencer here. He has been one of my most trusted designers with a wealth of experience. Learn from him, challenge him, and grow your skills as a designer. I have been in contact with the headmistress of one of our top design schools here in Paris. She has agreed to tailor an external degree program so that you can qualify as a designer while on the job, much like Adrien will be doing with his business degree. That is, if you would like the position of course.” Marinette was speechless. It was more than she had ever dreamed of. She looked to Adrien whose face was full of pride and love. 

“Well Princess, it looks like you’re going to be stuck with me in this office.” He laughed, picking her up and swinging her around much to Spencer’s amusement. When he put her back down she patted his face affectionately before stepping closer to Gabriel. 

“Mr Agreste, I’m truly honoured by your faith in me, but I’m not really qualified for such a position.” Gabriel shook his head. 

“This was, and will always be, a family business. You make my son happy, Marientte. That’s all the qualification you need.” Marientte became overwhelmed. This wasn’t just an endorsement of her skills as a design, but if her and her relationship with Adrien. 

“Mr Agreste I…” She couldn’t find word as her throat constricted and tears of joy filled her eyes. Instead, she suddenly surged forward and wrapped her arms around Gabriel. The older Agreste was taken aback by the show of affection, but he soon reciprocated as best as he could, patting her hair affectionately. 

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you Marinette.” He said, holding her back with his hands on her shoulders. “And I have complete faith in you, Adrien and Spencer to guide this company forward when I retire.” Adrien’s face dropped and a frown between his brows formed. 

“But you won’t be retiring for years yet, Father. You’re not exactly over the hill.” Gabriel dropped his hands from Marientte’s shoulders and Adrien could see a cloud pass over his father’s eyes. 

“There are some important things that Nathalie and I would like to talk about with you and Marientte. Perhaps we could talk tonight?” Gabriel didn’t show any emotion, but Adrien felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t explain it, but somehow he felt something wasn’t right. If he was being honest, he’d felt something hadn’t been right for a while now. 

“We have a dinner date at six, but we can come after that.” Gabriel nodded before leaving the room with Spencer. Marientte could see the confused look on Adrien’s face as he watched where his father had exited. She placed her hand in his arm and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Are you alright Kitty?” She asked. Adrien looked down at her and took solace in her beautiful eyes. 

“I don’t know.” He said with a sigh and a shrug. “I’m so excited for you Bugaboo and you absolutely deserve this, but…” His eyebrows furrowed again. “Doesn’t my father seem to be, I don’t know, acting nicer than usual? I mean don’t get me wrong, it means the world to me to see him take so much of a liking to you and trusting me more with work outside of modeling, but…” He left the thought hanging for a moment, shaking his head. “Something just seems off.” Marinette stepped closer and stood in front of him with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Maybe he and Nathalie are finally going to fess up to us that they are more than “just friends” now.” She said with her fingers up in inverted commas. Adrien rolled his eyes at the phrase. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t believe for one minute those trips to London have been all business.” Adrien let out an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. That was a mental picture he really didn’t need. “Come on m’lady, let's finish up here and go have dinner.” He said more cheerfully, planting what he planned to be just a soft kiss in her lips, but when she gasped and invited his tongue to dance with hers, who was he to refuse his Lady? Their kisses quickly started developing into something more heated. Adrien didn’t mind admitting he was completely addicted to kissing Marinette, and he hadn’t gotten enough of his fix today. 

“Oh break it up you two.” The couple was jumped started out of their little bubble as Spencer walked back into the room holding up a pair of sneakers. “Shall we focus on these tongues for now and you can explore each other’s later.” The two teens shared an embarrassed blush before continuing on with work. 

After a quiet, but most enjoyable dinner at a little Thai restaurant, Marinette could see Adrien fidgeting as he drove. He had not long got his license and really had to beg Nathalie to convince his father to let him drive himself around without his bodyguard all the time. It made him feel more normal, and he wanted that with Marinette, to just be himself and not Adrien Agreste - teen heartthrob, but just Adrien, Marinette’s (ever doting) boyfriend. Not to mention it allowed their kwamis a bit more freedom in the car too. 

A text message popped up on Adrien’s phone as he drove. Asking Marientte to see who it was, she said it was Chloé. 

“Open it and see what she wants.” He decided not to question how Marientte knew his passcode. Reading the text over, Marinette put on her best Chloé impression to read it out. 

“Adrikins, are we still on for lunch Friday. Felix will be here by then. I guess you better bring your little girlfriend along so we can talk strategy about you know what for Friday night.” Marinette screwed up her nose. “She finished it up with lots of kissy faces.”

Adrien scoffed at that. “Typical Chloé.” He said, giving Marientte an apologetic smile. “She does try you know, but she can’t help being, well, Chloé.” Marinette laughed and shook her head. 

“I think the fact I was even included could be considered an improvement though don’t you think?” Marinette quipped with a smirk. “Should I reply?” Adrien reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss while he still kept his eyes on the road. 

“Just say ‘we will see you then.’ She’ll understand that means both of us.” He then shot her a side eye. “No kissy faces.” He deadpanned and they both cracked up with giggles. 

Arriving at the mansion, Adrien nerves kicked back in and he almost had a death grip on Marientte’s hand as they walked into the sitting room. Garbriel and Nathalie were already there waiting for them and Adrien couldn’t help but notice how thick the air seemed in the room. 

“Ah Adrien, Marinette, do sit down.” It was Nathalie who spoke while offering them a drink. They both declined the alcohol, but accepted the coffee. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Gabriel cleared his throat. 

“Have you shown Marinette your new apartment yet Adrien?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not yet father.” Adrien replied, giving his girlfriend a smile. “I wanted to wait until after the painters had gone through first and the carpets cleaned.” Although the apartment had been maintained, it had been sorely in need of a freshening up, and Adrien didn’t want the place looking less than perfect before taking Marinette there. Gabriel nodded his head, downing the rest of his drink. The shake in his hand as he did so didn’t go unnoticed. 

“There is no rush. Don’t think I’m kicking you out of your home here Adrien.” The blonde shifted uncomfortably. He never really felt like the mansion was much of a home. The bakery was a home, Marinette was home, this was a house, a place to live, but never a home. 

“I would like to move the piano there though if I may?” Adrien asked. His father nodded. 

“Yes, of course. It’s yours to do with as you wish.” A silence passed over the group. The feeling of an elephant in the room was growing stronger as the evening went on. More than once, both Adrien and Marinette had noticed Nathalie looking expectantly at Gabriel. She seemed on edge, like she was waiting for the floor to fall out from under her. 

“Father, what’s this meeting really about?” Adrien asked, shifting forward in his seat. Gabriel moved his gaze over to Nathalie who reached a hand out, placing it on his and entwining their fingers. Gabriel nodded to her and swallowed hard. 

“You may have guessed that over recent months, Nathalie and I have become quite close.” He gave a small smile, giving her hand a light pat. Adrien gave them both a wide smile. 

“I’m so happy to hear that father.” He gushed. “I told you once before that I always regarded Nathalie as family.” Gabriel nodded, but his face remained solemn. 

“I knew you held no objections. It was difficult for me to move on from your mother, but Nathalie has been patient enough, and I owe it to her to give her more of the life she deserved.” He picked Nathalie’s hand up and kissed the back of it. Adrien had never seen his father show that much affection to anyone and he found it heartwarming to see his father could show a more sensitive side. “I will be retiring soon and Nathalie and I will be moving to the country. I plan on selling this house and renting out rooms at Chateau Rosalie from Lady Charlotte. That was one of the reasons I gave you your mother’s old apartment now and not later. I intend to pass the company over to the two of you. By the time you are both 21, you will have full control.” Adrien saw the way his father tightened his hold on Nathalie’s hand as he spoke. Looking closer he now could also see the hollowed look in his father’s grey eyes and how his hair seemed to have been thinner. That knot from earlier had again returned in his stomach. The way his father looked reminded him of his mother before...

“Father.” Adrien said gently, his voice strained. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” It was almost painfully pleading the sound of his voice, and it made the task even harder for Gabriel to talk. 

“It’s leukaemia.” He finally said. The room went very still. Marinette felt Adrien’s fingers tighten around hers before Gabriel continued. “I know I should have told you earlier, but...well...it is what it is.” Adrien kept his eyes lowered on his hand joined to Marinette’s. She was rubbing her thumb up and down the back of his hand. 

“Have, um, you known for long?” He couldn’t meet his father's gaze. 

“I’ve been having treatments in London with Doctor Espére. He is confident in his treatment plan, but I may only have 5 years or so and I need to start making steps in regards to you and the company before I become too ill to do so.” Adrien felt somewhat jarred by Gabriel’s matter of fact way of saying things, although he probably shouldn't have been surprised. Like this was just some kind of inconvenient bump in the road. He could feel Plagg patting him under his shirt, trying to calm Adrien’s accelerated heart rate.

“Oh.” Was all the response Adrien could muster. Another silence fell over the room before Adrien managed to speak again. “He’s a good doctor is he? I mean, it’s a long way to go to London isn’t it?” 

“Yes, quite good.” Gabriel answered. “He...also cared for your mother.” Adrien lifted his misting eyes towards his father’s. He heard Nathalie gasp Gabriel’s name.

“My...my mother?” He asked bewildered. Nathalie shot a glare at Gabriel, but he chose to ignore it. He’d opened pandora’s box now, and he wasn’t backing out. Schooling his features, Gabriel began to tell Adrien about his mother’s cancer and the search they had made in order to find a cure. He mentioned travelling to Tibet, but left out any mention of the Miraculous. He wasn’t ready himself to divulge all his secrets, but in light of his own mortality he figured he might as well confirm what Adrien had suspected, that his mother was dead. Nathalie watched the conversation with concern. She didn’t like the fact Gabriel had chosen now to tell Adrien about Emilie, feeling that the information overload would be too much for him, especially with Gabriel’s own diagnosis. She looked at the blonde who sat motionless, eyes wide and knew that she was right. It pained her to see him as the information sunk in. 

Marinette held Adrien’s hand between her own. She could feel the tremble of his fingers as Gabriel talked. A single tear streaked down his face and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the warmth of her hand in his and the vibration of Plagg against his chest.

“Where is she now?” He asked, his voice conveying the shock he was clearly in. Looking at how broken his son looked, Gabriel realised he had made a mistake here. Not to mention the fact that Emilie’s cremation had not yet been done, and the last thing Gabriel wanted was for Adrien to see his mother in her current ashen grey state with blue lips and fingers. The sight of that might break him and Gabriel wanted his son to remember his mother as the woman she was, not how she ended up. 

“I have her ashes in a safe place.” He said hastily, hoping Nathalie would be the only one to detect the lie. “When the time is right, you may have her interned into a columbarium.” To Gabriel’s relief, Adrien accepted that and didn’t ask any further about his mother. Gabriel pushed his glasses back up his nose and poured himself another drink. 

Adrien was trying to process everything that had been told to him. His father had cancer and may die in the next five years. He wasn’t sure how he even felt about that. He and his father had not been particularly close, but he was still his father with a future to look forward to with Nathalie. His mother is dead, for how long he didn’t know. It didn’t matter really, she wasn’t coming back. He had resigned himself to that idea long ago, but hearing it hit his heart harder than he ever thought it would. She missed him growing up, he will never get to introduce her to Marinette, or see them married, or hold her grandchildren, or...

“May I be excused now father.” Adrien asked quietly, sounding so much like a small child it broke Marientte’s heart. He looked pale, and his breathing had become shallow. He made eye contact with her and she could read the unspoken words in his eyes - stay with me.

“Yes, of course.” Gabriel replied, downing his drink in one gulp. Adrien, ever the gentleman, helped Marinette to stand before the two of them left hand in hand from the room. As they left Marientte heard Nathalie’s stern voice break through the silence. 

“Damn it Gabriel. You could have handled that a whole lot better.” But they didn’t wait around to hear his reply. 

No sooner had they gotten into Adrien’s room than he collapsed into Marinette’s arms and they fell together onto the floor. The tears he had been holding back now flowing freely. He wasn’t even sure what upset him more, the fact that his, until recently, cold and distant father was going to die in a few years or the knowledge that his missing mother was already dead. Deep down he had known that, but hearing it confirmed brought up a well of emotion he had tried to suppress for so long. There was another, unexpected feeling though, guilt. Guilt that he cared more about his mother, guilt that he hadn’t asked more questions before, guilt that he felt confused about how he should feel about his father’s illness and relationship with Nathalie.

Marinette didn’t say anything, but held him close to her, rubbing his back until his tears began to subside. How long they sat on the floor like that, Marinette didn’t know, but she had no intention of moving, rubbing his back and rocking him. Plagg was on his shoulder purring to help calm him down. Tikki handed him up a tissue, which he took gratefully. “You should go home Princess.” Adrien finally said, wiping his eyes and nose. “It’s late and I’ll get my bodyguard to…”

“I’m not leaving you alone tonight.” She said firmly, letting go just enough to hold his face in her hands. “A wild akuma couldn’t drag me away from here.” She swept his bangs away and gently kissed him on the forehead. “Now you go into that bathroom, have a warm shower and clean yourself up and we can snuggle up on your bed and watch a movie, okay.” Adrien looked up into her eyes. She had that Ladybug look on her face, taking control and telling him what to do.

“But your parents? And you don’t have anything with you?” She placed a finger over his lips. 

“My parents would agree with me and don’t worry, I’m sure I can sort myself out. I’ve crashed unexpectedly at Alya’s place more than once.” She cupped his face in her hands and gave him a chase kiss on the lips. She could taste the salt from his tears, but he was a lot calmer now. 

“Okay m’lady.” He said with a weak smile. He really didn’t want her to go anyway. Gently he ran his fingers down her face. “You’ve kept me grounded in so many ways over the years, both as Chat and myself, more than I think you even knew. You’re my guiding light, Marinette, my North Star - bright and constant, never changing, never wavering, lighting my way home.” Marinette melted into him as he brought his lips back to hers. He knew everything would be alright, as long as she was there. 

Parting breathless, Marinette gave him a playful bop on the nose. “Now, go get into that bathroom and sort yourself out.” He gave her a small shake of the head. 

“I want you to have a shower first, I can wait.” Marinette had to smile. Even though he was hurting, he still felt the need to have to take care of her first, so she let him have that. 

When she came out of the shower, she had on one of Adrien’s t-shirts that hung like a bed shirt on her. Adrien was sitting on the edge of his bed talking with Plagg and Tikki and wasn’t immediately aware she had come out of the bathroom. In his hand she saw he was holding her lucky charm bracelet. She walked over to him and he reached out, hugging his arms around her where he sat, his head resting against her stomach. Marientte ran her fingers through his hair and he snuggled more into her, the two kwamis slipping away to find their own quiet corner.

“I rang home.” Marientte said as she continued to card her fingers through his thick blonde locks. “Mama said if you need anything, they are here for you and if you like, papa said he can show you how to make your favourite cinnamon and vanilla cupcakes.”

“You’re wonderful.” He mumbled against her (his) shirt. “Your whole family is wonderful.” He looked up at her, life returning to his eyes again. “I don’t deserve you.” Marinette sat down on the bed beside him, his hands held in hers. 

“Don’t say that Kitty.” She said firmly, looking into his eyes. “Don’t ever think you are undeserving of anything. You put yourself between me and danger more times than I ever want to think of. Let me do the same for you” She leant in to kiss him when a knock came to the door and it tentatively opened. 

“It’s alright Nathalie, you can come in.” Adrien called out, kissing Marientte’s cheek and standing up to see Nathalie. 

Both Adrien and Marinette saw the distress in Nathalie’s face as she entered the room, wringing her hands and avoiding eye contact. “I just wanted to apologise Adrien.” She began, darting her eyes away from his. She looked like she had been crying too. “This was not how tonight was meant to go at all and I never want to bring you more hurt and...” She was cut off by Adrien rushing in and hugging her.

“You don’t have to apologise. I’m not angry at you Nathalie, I’m not really angry at my father. I’m just upset and overwhelmed right now.” He said. Stepping back he held both his hands on her shoulders. He was quite a bit taller than Nathalie now, and she had to look up at him.

“Adrien, please believe me when I tell you that I’m not trying to replace your mother. No one more than I wishes she could have been saved.” She swallowed back her own tears. “I would have given anything to save her, I would have...”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Adrien interjected. “I never thought you were trying to replace my mother, and I wouldn’t want you too.” Nathalie looked away and Adrien crouched down a little to catch her eye. “I wouldn’t want you too because you are you, Nathalie, and I love you for who you are. You have done so much for me and if you are happy, then I’m happy.” Nathalie finally allowed herself to smile.

“Thank you Adrien.” She said with genuine affection. “And don’t worry about your father, I’ll take good care of him.” Adrien bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

“I know you will.” He said, holding her hands together in his. “Please tell my father I’m not angry at him, I just need a day or two.”

“That’s understandable.” Nathalie affirmed. “Take tomorrow off. I’ll cover for you. Do you still want to attend the Bourgois event on Friday night? I can cancel if you like.”

“No, no, I’m fine to go.” He reassured, not that he could tell Nathalie what they were really planning for that night. “Besides, it’s Mari’s first big event. I wouldn’t want her to miss out.” He turned to his girlfriend and smiled, a much brighter smile than before and Marinette could see he was already feeling better.

Up until that point, Nathalie hadn’t even noticed Marinette was still there. Now she took in the fact that Marinette’s hair was wet and she was in one of Adrien’s old shirts. “I take it you’re staying for the night Marinette?” She asked. There was nothing judgemental in the way she spoke. Marinette just nodded, a little unsure as to how she might react, but she was surprised to see a small smile on Nathalie’s face. “Very well. I’ll tell the chef to make extra in the morning and send it to your room.” Adrien thanked her as she left. 

Taking his Lady’s advice, Adrien washed the day away in the shower. He still felt that there was more than his father was telling him, and he certainly had questions in regards to his mother, but he couldn’t face it. Like the safety deposit box in Zurich, he just didn’t want to know about it right now, not with everything else that was going on, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and compatmentised it like he often did with things he couldn’t control as he washed his hair. 

Feeling much more refreshed he came out to find Marinette sitting up on his bed with both kwamis in her lap. She was gently scratching the back of Plagg’s ears and he was purring contently. Adrien slipped into the bed beside her, moving the laptop she was watching a movie on and cuddling up to her. Plagg popped one eye open and gave Adrien a toothy grin.

“Traitor.” Adrien mumbled at the black cat, wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist. Plagg chuckled at him, closing his eyes and snuggling into Tikki.

“Are you being a jealous Kitty?” Marinette mused.

“Maybe.” Adrien grubled, holding her tighter. Marinette laughed and moved her hand from Plagg’s head to Adrien’s.

“Feeling better?” She asked, her voice gentle and soothing. “Can I get you anything?” She shook his head next to her.

“I’m all good, as long as you’re here.” He replied with his eyes closed and his head on her chest. She was warm and soft, her steady heartbeat and breathing regulating his own. It wasn’t long before he was sound asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @aquawesome on Instagram has made some beautiful artwork from this Chapter, including Marinette’s ‘Sunset dress’. You can find her at https://www.instagram.com/p/CJhy7QNl_6H/?igshid=ula81n9rvyyh If you are on Instagram, please give her a like

Adrien breathed in the summer heat as he made his way towards the Bourgois Hotel. In truth he was far from thrilled at having this lunch with Chloé and Felix, but he also knew it was very necessary. For the sake of Kagami and Luka, he would shove his discomfort where his cousin was concerned to one side for the greater good - for the next right step as Marientte had reminded him yesterday. He smiled to himself at that. 

Marinette. He wondered how he would have ever managed without her and her amazing parents. His mind was still reeling from the revelations from his father, but the moment he stepped foot into the bakery yesterday, it was as though all his troubles had simply melted away, much like the cupcakes they had made melted in his mouth. 

Entering the restaurant, he saw Chloé and Felix seated at the far table. He couldn’t help but notice there was at least three empty glasses in front of Felix while Chloé was obviously still on her first, and it wasn’t even midday yet. 

“Adrikins”. Chloé waved, getting up from the table and throwing her arms around her oldest friend, kissing him on both cheeks. She then looked behind him. “Did Dupain-Cheng stand you up?” Adrien gave her the stink eye with and an incredulous look. Chloé looked reasonably apologetic. “I’m sorry, was Marinette unable to accompany you today?” She rephrased and Adrien smiled at her. 

“She’s on her way. Father wanted her come to a design meeting and to sign some paperwork.” He let out a small sigh. “I...wasn’t up to seeing him today.” Chloé looked at him sympathetically. He had rung her the night before and told her everything that had happened. 

“I’m so sorry Adrien.” She said with genuine concern. 

“I’m alright Chloé. I have Marinette and her family helping through it all. That's all I really need.” She looked a little sad at that and Adrien put an arm around her shoulder. “And you of course, Chloé. You’re still one of my best friends.” She smiled sweetly at that. 

“I can’t wait to meet this amazing angel that fell from heaven that you can’t seem to stop swooning over.” Came the somewhat sarcastic voice of Felix from the table. Adrien looked over to find him mansplaining in his chair with a deadpan look on his face. Felix reached out his hand to his cousin, shaking it as Adrien took a seat. 

“How are you Felix? I gather Chloé got you up to speed with the plan for night?” Adrien was trying to be cheerful, but he knew it was probably sounding strained. Although he and Felix had settled their disputes some time ago, they were very different people. Felix downed another gulp of his drink before waving the waiter over to order another. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Take the chick to the party, keep her entertained, then hand her over to the “lucky husband” upon which time I make an excuse to leave. There happy.” He addressed the last part to Chloé who had her arms folded, tapping her fingers against her bicep. 

“And…?” She prompted. Felix avoided her gaze as the waiter placed his drink in front of him. 

“Keep my hands to myself and...don’t get plastered.” Felix then looked at his drink, his fourth bourbon and coke, before placing it in front of Adrien. “A drink for you cousin?” He said, forcing a smile. Adrien wasn’t planning on drinking, but thought it best to help his cousin save face. 

“Cheers Felix.” The model said, raising his glass and taking a sip. 

“There, see, you can do the right thing Feliakins.” Chloé smirked. 

“Don’t call me that.” He mumbled into his glass of water before his eyes suddenly widened on something in the distance. 

“Whoa.” He let out under his breath. Adrien turned around to see his girlfriend waving at them from the door. She was in her formal workwear in a navy blue suit jacket with a pencil skirt, paired with a baby pink blouse and a slightly darker pink silk scarf tied around her neck under her sophisticated up do. 

“Hello Princess.” Adrien said, getting up and giving her a chase kiss on the lips. “You must have knocked them dead at the meeting in that outfit.” She grinned at him before turning her attention to Chloé, who had stepped forward to kiss her on each cheek. 

“I can’t stay long I’m afraid. Nathalie said my stylist appointment was moved.”

“Nice of you to join us, Marientte.” Chloé said, attempting to be pleasant. “I believe you haven’t met Adrien’s cousin here yet.” Felix stood you and walked around the table before taking Marinette by the hand. 

“Felix Graham De Vanily, at your service mademoiselle.” He said with smooth suave before placing a kiss to the back of her hand. It wasn’t so much the gesture that Marientte found unnerving, but the way he rubbed his thumb along her hand as he did it. Adrien noticed too and was starting to see green at his cousin flirting with his Marientte. Like the possessive cat he was, he quickly snatched back his girlfriend’s hand, with a pointed glare at his cousin, and guided Marientte to sit on the opposite side away from Felix and his known wandering hands. 

The group ordered lunch and carried on with some small talk about fashion and Chloé’s new position working for her father in the mayoral office. As they continued to eat their lunch, the conversation inevitably turned to the subject of Adrien’s father. 

“So Uncle Gabe was sick after all. My mother wondered about that when he visited a few weeks ago. He seemed kind of off according to her.” Adrien let out a heavy sigh. 

“I just wish he had told me about my mother before this though, rather than wait until he was sick himself to tell me about her.” Chloé gave him a sympathetic look and Marinette reached out to hold his hand in support. Felix just huffed. 

“Oh well, I guess you’ll just be a real orphan now rather than a defacto one.” The girls have each other shocked. 

“Felix!” Chloé shided. Felix looked at her confused. 

“What? Adrien hardly saw the old bugger for years anyway. He might as well have been dead, it’s not like he was ever around. At least when my father died my mother was right there with me, even if I did rebel out.” Chloé went to argue the point but Adrien intervened. 

“It’s alright Chlo, he’s right. I guess that’s why my feelings have been a bit all over the place. He’s been trying, and part of me wants to cry for the time we lost, but another part of me wants to be angry that it was lost in the first place. Had he just told me about my mother back then, we could have healed together, instead I held onto false hope for so long before I gave up on my own.” Marinette reached her hand to his back and started rubbing soothing circles. He looked at her and took strength from her warm, loving gaze. 

“And you’re okay with your father having an intimate relationship with his secretary?” Felix asked with a raised brow as she shoved another piece of steak into his mouth. Adrien swallowed his food and took a drink of his water. 

“Nathalie knew my mother before she and father met. She’s more than just my father’s assistant, she’s been his lifelong friend and I always thought of her as part of our family.” Felix scoffed, looking at his fingers. 

“You’re too kind hearted Adrien. That was always your problem.” He said with an air of superiority. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Kindness is a virtue that is sorely lacking in this world today and it’s one of the things I love so much about Adrien, his beautiful and kind heart and soul.” She looked up into Adrien’s eyes as she said it and he felt like he just fell in love with her all over again. 

“So I don’t suppose his pretty face and large bank balance had anything to do with it.” Felix said, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. “Because you know I have those things too.” Marientte’s eyes widened as she pulled back and Chloé gasped, kicking him under the table in the shin, to which he let out a yelp. The socialite was never a huge fan of Marinette’s but even she knew her well enough to know that wasn’t true. Adrien on the other hand was just about at boiling point. 

“Felix, you take that back right now and apologise to Marinette.” He said as angrily as possible without drawing attention in the crowded restaurant. It was hard to show restraint because he could feel Plagg stirring around under his jacket and he knew how protective his Kwami was Ladybug. Marientte’s calming hand wrapped around his arm. 

“It’s alright Adrien.” She said. He looked at her and was about to protest when she continued. “You’re cousin isn’t the first to think that about me, and I’m sure he won’t be the last.”

“But Princess…” She placed a finger over his lips which he kissed, bringing a smile to her face. 

“You can’t fight them all my Prince.” He took the hand she had to his lips, kissing her palm. 

“You know I’ll always try to.” He said with a smirk. Marinette then stood up and turned to Chloé. 

“I’m afraid I need to go to my stylist appointment. Thank you for lunch and I’ll see you tonight. I can’t wait to see that dress on you.” Chloé nodded, her eyes still side glaring at Felix. Adrien stood up to join her but she shook her head cupping his cheek with her hand

“You finish your lunch. I’ll see you soon.” She stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss before leaving the restaurant. Adrien then sat down and joined Chloé in glaring at Felix who was looking remarkably sheepish after witnessing such a tender display of affection. He hated to admit it, but it was jealousy that had prompted his acid tongue. He had of course seen all the pictures of Adrien and his girlfriend in the gossip magazines and how visibly in love the two were, but it hit him harder seeing it in person. He’d had his fair share of beautiful women to keep his bed warm at night, but he’d never had a Marinette, someone who loved Felix for himself and not the De Vanily name. 

“Adrien I didn’t mean to...” He started, but he lost his words when Adrien leaned across the table, pointing a finger at Felix’s face. 

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear here Felix. That girl is the best thing that’s ever happened to me and she is going to be my wife one day, that means you treat her like a queen and keep your filthy paws off her. Do we have an understanding?” Felix nodded his head and said nothing more for the rest of the lunch. 

******  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng, look over this way.” Click, click. Marinette did a twirl showing off the sunset dress in all its glory, the Swarovski crystals dazzling under the flashlights. Unlike the photo shoot, she wore her hair down tonight, much to Adrien’s delight. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, did you design your dress?” Click, click.

“Adrien, is it true your father is retiring and handing over control of the company?” Click, click.

“Adrien, Marinette, are the rumours true that you're secretly engaged?” Click, click, click.

Adrien slipped his arm around Marinette’s waist as they walked down the red carpet towards the Bourgeois Hotel entrance. He smiled at the cameras and waved before picking up one of Marinette’s hands and kissing the inside of her wrist. The reports lapped up the show of affection, cameras flashing at fever pitch.

“I will leave my father’s intentions for the company to him to announce in good time. I will only say for now that it is a family business and my father likes to keep it that way.” He gave Marinette a cheeky smile.

“So that makes Miss Dupain-Cheng family then Adrien?” Nadja Chamack pressed with her microphone to Adrien’s face. Adrien pulled a very Chat like smirk at the camera. 

“When she knows you’ll know.” He teased, winking at the reporter before guiding his girlfriend back up the red carpet. 

Walking into the grand ballroom, Adrien caught sight of Chloé on Luka’s arm. She was wearing a stunning fitted gold dress with a plunging neckline and high thigh slit. Luka was in a dark suit, his blue tipped hair hanging loose down to his shoulders. Marinette and Adrien hugged them in greeting as the waiter brought champagne around. Marinette declined the glass and Chloé raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Marientte looked at her confused. Chloé curled her lips up into a smirk shifting her eyes to Adrien. “Did you knock her up?” The bluenette’s eyes widened as Adrien darted a look at her. 

“What?...no!” She panicked. In truth she hadn’t thought of that since technically she still didn’t know. Marinette was just used to Tikki’s suggestion that miraculous holders shouldn’t drink in case they needed to transform. “I’m...um...I’m on antibiotics. Yeah, I can’t drink while I’m on them.” Luka chuckled at her flailing. 

“I’ve missed you Marientte.” He said fondly. “I wish we could stay in Paris longer.” A sadness creeping into his eyes. Adrien put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry Luka. It’s all going to work out. I’m sure we will all be able to see each other again soon.” Luka smiled softly and began talking to Chloé as Adrien grabbed another glass of champagne, taking a gulp out of it and handing it to Marinette. She looked at him questionly and he leaned into her ear. 

“Chloé’s right. People will question why you don’t have a drink in your hand. At least this way it looks like you’ve been drinking it.” Marinette looked at the glass and realised what he meant. He kissed her cheek, lingering his hot breath on her neck, she shivered and blushed as his eyes met hers again. He loved that he could still do that to her. “You know you’re the most beautiful girl here.” She smiled at him, then flicked her eyes to the door behind them 

“I don't know Kitty.” She whispered. “I think I have competition.” Adrien turned to see Kagami and Felix walk into the ballroom. 

Luka gasped when he saw Kagami. The was wearing a stunning tight fitted, high collared oriental styled dress in deep red with a gold embroidered dragon design that snaked down her right side. The high slit, similar to Chloé’s dress, came to almost the top of her thigh and in her hair was a metal clasp of white and gold flowers with hanging crystals into her midnight hair. Chloé waved them over, Felix behaving enough to allow Kagami to only hold his arm, keeping his hands to himself. Luka wanted to run to his beloved, but Marinette gently put a hand on his arm. 

“I know it’s hard.” She said. “But remember the plan. You aren’t supposed to know each other.” Luka bit his bottom lip and nodded with his eyes closed. Play the game now, he reminded himself, then they will be free. 

“Good even Kagami, Felix.” Chloé said, kissing Kagami and Felix on both cheeks as a good hostess should. 

“Good evening Chloé. Thank you for your kind invitation.” Kagami smiled as a photographer circled the group taking pictures. Felix reached out, grabbing a champagne flute and gulping it down in quick order unnoticed while the group moved to the canapés. 

It was killing Luka not being able to touch Kagami. He wanted so badly to hold her and kiss her and sweep her away right now. Kagami looked up at him from across the table, her hazel eyes gazing at him through her lashes. He knew she was thinking the same and she was willing his patience with her eyes. 

“Shall we dance Princess?” Adrien asked, taking Marientte’s hand and leading her over to the dance floor. Chloé tugged Luka along towards the dance floor behind them. 

“Shall we dance too, my little geisha girl.” Felix purred. Kagami looked at him like she wanted to run daggers into him. 

“If you value your life, you will never call me that again.” She growled between gritted teeth. Felix swigged the rest of his champagne and gave her an irritating smirk. 

“Yes ma’am.” He replied, winking at her and clicking his tongue. Kagami rolled her eyes, taking his arm and letting Felix lead her to the dance floor. She made sure to keep as much physical space between them as possible. 

Adrien held Marinette close to him as the string quartet played behind them. While they danced he kept a watch of his cousin with Kagami. As the dance continued into the next song, Felix’s hand had begun to wander far too far south to be respectable, earning him a stiletto heel into his little toe. Felix grimaced with pain, trying to keep his composure and Adrien heard Marinette giggle. 

“Maybe someone should rescue poor Kagami.” She said. Adrien nodded towards Chloé and Luka. 

“I think Chloé is already onto it.” Adrien and Marinette watched Chloé waltz Luka towards Felix and Kagami. 

“Feliakins, isn’t it about time you owed me a dance.” She said, not so subtly shoving her partner at his, before sweeping Felix away confused. 

Luka held Kagami close to him and they lost themselves within the swirling crowd, hidden from view. “Baby I missed you so much.” He whispered into her ear. “I just want to get out of here and make sweet love to you all night.” Kagami smiled as she laid her head against his chest. Her heart had been beating fast all night with adrenaline and anticipation, but in Luka’s arms she felt safe and calm, his steady heartbeat relaxing her. 

“Patience my love.” She murmured into his neck. “Soon I will be yours forever and no one will be able to come between us. We just have to wait for the signal.” 

Adrien had lost himself in the music and hadn’t been paying much attention to what had been happening around him. His mind was solely on the girl in his arms. He had already made up his mind that he wasn’t going to wait much longer to propose to her. He didn’t see the point in waiting. If she was going to move into his apartment, then she might as well do so as his wife, and if there was a little kitten too… He sighed happily and Marientte looked up at him. 

“Everything alright Kitty?” She asked, running her fingers through his slightly shaggy hair. Adrien bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am Bug.” He smiled, losing himself in her ocean blue eyes before she laid her head back on his chest. From the corner of his eye he saw a scowling look in Chloé’s eyes. He turned his head to see where she was glaring and his stomach dropped. 

“Shit.” He said under his breath. Marientte raised her head back up and looked at him with concern. Adrien almost never swore, but when she saw who was approaching them, the words in her own head became much stronger. 

“Hello Adrien, May I cut on for a dance? You don’t mind, do you Marinette? I mean, we’re just old friends.” Lila’s honey tongue sent a shiver down Adrien’s spine. He really just wanted to tell her she could stick her request where the sun don’t shine, but he was acuetly aware of photographers as well as Audrey Bourgois standing in close proximity. Adrien looked at Marientte who gave him a small nod and slowly backed away from his arms. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to get this close to you Adrien. I’ve missed our photo shoots together.” She cooed, running her hand up his arm. 

“I haven’t.” He replied with gritted teeth and tried to hold her away from him. 

“Don’t be like that Adrien.” She giggled. “We had a good time you and I, until a certian little aspiring designer got in my way.” Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. “People aren’t always around you know Adrien, and when she‘s gone, I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“You keep away from Marinette.” He growled. Lila cocked her well manicured eyebrow and fixed her olive eyes on him. 

“My my, we are touchy aren’t we. I wasn’t threatening Marinette, Adrien, she’s just your little girlfriend. I understand, you wanted to test the waters, but when you want a real woman, I’m here for you.” She pressed herself closer into him, running her hand down his chest. 

Marinette had been watching the interaction from the canapés table. She could see how uncomfortable Adrien was getting and was trying to think of a way to intervene without making a scene. Chloé rushed over to her, dragging Felix along. 

“I’m sorry Marinette, I had no idea her mother would bring her as her plus one.” Marinette nodded, but her eyes were laced with worry, and not only for Adrien. 

“Look, it’s almost 9:30 and your father is leaving. That only gives us a few more minutes before we need to get to his office. If Lila finds out anything is going on tonight, the plan is ruined.” Chloé scanned her eyes around the room. They needed to have Lila distracted. She heard Felix beside her click his fingers at a waiter, taking another glass of champagne. She rolled her eyes at him. So much for not getting plastered. Then a glimmer of an idea began to shine. 

“Hold on Marinette, I have and idea. Get ready to move.” Chloé grabbed Felix with his drink still in hand and led him across the dance floor. 

“What are we doing Chloé?” He protested, reaching out to put the glass down on a passing table. Chloé pulled him closer to her so her face was only an inch from his. 

“Listen to me very carefully you pompous preppy. You have not been behaving yourself at all tonight, but I’ll give you an opportunity to redeem yourself.” Felix looked at her curiously as she leaned into him. “There is a girl dancing with Adrien. I need you to keep her very occupied for the next half hour or so.” She whispered in his ear. Stepping back she ruffled his hair before playing with his tie. “You can lavish all your drunken playboy charms on her. Think you can do that?” Felix’s face broke into a dangerous grin. 

“So when are you going to let me lavish my playboy charms on you?” He asked. Chloé flushed momentarily, before she smirked at him. 

“You do a good job here and we’ll see Casanova.” 

Adrien was rapidly losing his cool, but he knew he had to keep his feelings in check. He would never forgive himself if he caused the plan to fail. He grabbed Lila’s hand from his chest and held it in his hand, squeezing it tightly enough to be uncomfortable. 

“There would never be an us Lila. Not at any time, under any circumstances. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than ever be with you.” He looked at her square in the eyes and could see a shift from seductive to something a lot more sinister. 

“You’ll regret that discussion Adrien. I can promise you that.” 

“Adrikins, where have you been hiding? You still owe me a dance.” Chloé flamboyantly swung her arms around Adrien’s neck, loosening Lila’s grip on him. He smiled at her gratefully. 

“Sure Chlo, I always have a dance for you.” Chloé wrapped her arm around his before pushing Felix towards Lila. 

“Lila, may I introduce Adrien’s cousin Felix Graham De Vanily.” Lila had to do a double take. Standing side by side, the two cousins could have been mistaken for twins. 

“I’m sure the please will be all mine.” Lila purred as she let Felix sweep her up into the dance floor. The seductive look once again returning to her eyes. 

“Alright.” Chloé breathed in relief as she danced Adrien over to Marinette. 

“You were brilliant Chlo.” Adrien beamed. The socialite just rolled her eyes. 

“Of course I am.” She said, stopping once they reached Marinette. Adrien hugged his girlfriend, dropping a kiss into her head. 

“I’m sorry Princess.” He said into her hair. Marientte shook her head and looked up at him. 

“You have nothing to apologise for.” She reached her hand up to caress his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Now let’s get our friends married.”

Adrien cut in to Luka and Kagami, taking the Japanese girl into his own arm while Marientte wrapped her arm around Luka’s. The two couples made their way through the crowds on opposite sides. Chloé kept an eye on Felix and Lila. Felix had the Italian lost in the crowd, giggling at his obvious flirting. Adrien ushered Kagami down the hallway first, followed not far behind by Luka and Marinette. Chloé grabbed a champagne flute before casually following them down the hall. 

The group made their way to the office of the Mayor. Adrien and Marinette realised very quickly that Andre Bourgeois was an incurable romantic. It would explain how he managed to put up with Audrey all these years. Andre’s giddiness over the secret marriage was borderline on the ridiculous, but it worked completely in their favour. 

Chloé passed a bunch of red and white roses over to Kagami. “Marinette had these sent over earlier for your bouquet.” Kagami turned to Marinette with a tear in her eye as she held the flowers. 

“Now can I have the groom take the bride’s hand and step forward.” Andre beamed. Luka reached his hand out to Kagami and the two stepped forward towards the mayor. Kagami trembled slightly, still terrified that her mother could have found out and naught yet stop them. Adrien stood by Luka and Marinette by Kagami as witnesses while Chloé stayed near the door to keep watch. 

Andre picked up his folder and cleared his throat to speak. “We are gathered here this evening to witness the marriage of Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi. We come here, not to mark the beginning of a relationship but to acknowledge the strength of the bond that already exists. This ceremony is an affirmation of that bond.”

As Luka and Kagami exchanged their vows, Adrien couldn’t help but draw his eyes back toward Marinette. She was watching the bride and groom with so much joy and happiness on her face. Luka took the rings out of his pocket and slipped both the engagement ring and wedding band onto Kagami’s finger declaring his eternal love for her. Marinette looked over at Adrien through her eyelashes and blushed a little at his adoring gaze. 

“I give these rings as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. This ring has no end, like my love for you and I promise to love you every day of our lives.” Kagami held back her tears at Luka’s words, smiling up at him through her shining eyes. 

“By the power vested in me by the City of Paris, it is my great pleasure to declare you Mr and Mrs Couffaine. You may kiss your wife.” Luka cupped Kagami’s face in both his hands and brought his lips to her amid the applause of those in the room. Parting lips the newlyweds signed the papers along with Adrien and Marientte as the official witnesses before all four hugged each other. Chloé came over to congratulate and was surprised to be dragged into the group hug. 

Luka separated from the group and shook the Mayor’s hand, thanking him for all he’d done. “Not a worry young Luka.” He laughed, patting him on the back. “There is nothing more pure in this world than young love and I wish you the blessing of many happy years and children together.” Luka and Kagami blushed at each other as the mayor then moved his attention to Adrien, who had an arm around Marinette. “And what about you young Agreste? Do I get to hear wedding bells soon for you too?” Adrien grinned at Marientte who had burst out into a bright blush. 

“I’ll let you know Mr Mayor.” He replied and Andre roared with laughter as he left the room to return to Audrey and their guests. 

“We haven’t got much time.” Chloé warned. “Come with me.” The group followed her down the hall where they were met by the Bourgois butler. “Jean Marc, will you take Mr and Mrs Couffaine through the celebrity back passage.” The butler nodded. Marinette pulled Kagami in for another hug. 

“Juleka and Rose are waiting outside in a car. They will take you both to the Liberty. Luka’s mum is ready to set sail and will take you by boat up the Seine. From there you can make your way to England. You have your passport Kagami?” The new Mrs Couffaine nodded. “Don’t worry about clothes, we all contributed to a suitcase full that will get you through until you can buy your own.” Adrien then passed Luka an envelope. 

“There is a reservation contact waiting for you at the hotel named in this envelope. He’s an old school friend of Felix’s and is happy to help out. Once you have Kagami’s US visa arranged, there are two open ended business class flights in here too. A wedding present from us.” Luka looked like he had tears in his eyes when he grabbed Adrien into a tight embrace. 

“I don’t know how we can ever repay you.” He said, his voice full of emotion. Marinette places her hand on his shoulder. “Take care of Kagami and be happy. That’s all the payment we need.” Luka nodded his head and wiped away a tear. 

“You better hurry.” Chloé urged. “We have about two hours before anyone will realise Kagami is missing and we want you two as far away from here as possible.” With that she headed back to the ballroom. Adrien and Marinette waited while Luka and Kagami disappeared down the hall. With a final wave, Adrien kissed his girlfriend on the head. 

“You did it, everyday Ladybug.” He said, Marinette wrapped her arm around him as they walked back towards the ballroom. 

“We did it everyday Chat.” She corrected. Ahead they could see Chloé standing at the doorway watching intently as a scene began to unfold in the ballroom. As they got closer, Adrien and Marinette could hear raised voices. 

“Who do you think you are?” Screeched the undeniable voice of Lila. The dry laugh that followed was clearly that of a very intoxicated Felix. 

“What’s the matter ma Bella, am I not Adrien enough for you?” Lila folded her arms. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” She scolded, turning her head. 

“Don’t bullshit me sweetheart. You’ve been leading me on all night because I look like my cousin, but when push comes to shove you won’t follow through.” Lila scoffed. 

“I’m not that easy, Felix.” She said, practically spitting his name. “What made you think I’d want to go back to your hotel room with you?” Felix laughed again. If she was going to up the ante, then so could he. 

“Who said I was asking you?” Lila looked at him with bug eyes. “I already have a date to keep my bed warm tonight with a leggy blonde.” Lila’s mouth flew open before closing into a thin angry line. Before anyone could react, Lila picked up a champagne glass and threw its contents into Felix’s face before storming out. Chloé ran over to him, pulling a handkerchief out of her purse and wiping his face while the crowd redispersed. 

“I guess I won’t need an excuse to leave now.” Felix lamented with a chuckle, shaking the sticky liquid off his hands. 

“What on Earth happened?” Adrien asked as they led Felix out of the ballroom. Felix shook his head in amusement, champagne sticking to his hair. 

“She was going on and on about you and her and this supposedly amazing time you both had modeling until Marinette came along. She seemed convinced that you two were a thing, or were going to be anyway. I let her drone on to keep her occupied, but then she started coming onto me, and in a not too subtle way. I wouldn’t mind normally, but something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. I was a bit over her by then so I called her out on her clear infatuation with you and decided to have a bit of fun with it.” He ran his fingers through his wet hair. “I guess maybe I went too far.” 

“You’re not as drunk as you're pretending to be are you?” Chloé questioned and Felix smirked at her. 

“I hold my alcohol exceptionally well baby, and there’s still plenty of fire packing in these rockets.” He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Chloé rolled her eyes while Adrien and Marientte suppressed their laughter. 

“Your ridiculous Felix, utterly ridiculous.” Chloé tried to sound annoyed but couldn’t be really. Whatever the motive, he had kept Lila out of the way and the night had been a success. “Come on, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” She said, taking his arm. Felix leaned closer to her ear. 

“Is that a promise?” He asked, copping a playful slap from his companion as they left. 

Adrien and Marinette took the opportunity to depart themselves from the party. Opening the car door for her, Adrien helped Marientte in before sliding in beside her. It was only a short trip from the Bourgeois Hotel back to the bakery, but the time passed even quicker with lips locked and bodies entangled. 

All too soon, Adrien was escorting his girlfriend to her front door. Marinette let out a yawn as Adrien pulled her close to him and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead. 

“I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” She said, stifling another yawn. Adrien chuckled, hugging her to him. 

“Have a good sleep m’lady, you earned it.” He ran his finger through her hair. “I’ll come back for breakfast.” But he was surprised by her shaking her head. 

“It’s Sunday and I want you to have breakfast with your father.” Adrien let out a groan. 

“Marinete.” He whined, but she stepped back and gently caressed his cheek. 

“No Adrien, you can’t let this go on and avoid him forever.” She said earnestly. “You father is sick, and he’s hurting and he needs you.” Adrien looked at her frustrated before letting out a sigh. He really couldn’t argue with those bright blue eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll have breakfast with him, but I’ll be over as soon as I’m finished okay?” She smiled and nodded before letting him sweep her up into a tender kiss. 

“See you tomorrow Kitty.” She whispered, Adrien kissing her hand as she walked into the bakery with a final goodnight. 

Marientte took her shoes off and tiptoed her way up to her room. Flopping onto her chaise, Tikki excitedly came out of her purse. 

“We did it Tikki.” Marinette said sleepily, unzipping her dress and shimmying out of it. 

“What do you think will happen when Mrs Tsurugi finds out?” Tikki asked. Marinette got up and hooked the dress up before heading to the bathroom to wash her face. 

“I don’t know really.” Marinette admitted, clearing her makeup off with wipes. “She’s still due to leave for Japan tomorrow. I guess she will leave without Kagami. With any luck, maybe she won’t come back.” She winced a little at a few uncomfortable twinges in her stomach. She ran her fingers gently over her belly before pulling on her night dress and finishing her nighttime routine before climbing into bed.


	20. Chapter 20

As much as he hadn’t wanted to, Adrien was glad he had listened to Marinette and stayed to have breakfast with his father and Nathalie. He hadn’t liked the heavy atmosphere that had been hanging over them through the week and while it wasn’t exactly comfortable or warm, it was normal, or at least the kind of normal Adrien was used to. Adrien still wasn’t happy with how he had found out about his mother, but he was willing to forgive his father and move on. While his father was being evasive about his own illness, Adrien was pretty sure he had less time than he was letting on. Why else would he be going to such great lengths to make sure the company is secured? On top of that, Adrien was almost certain his father was hinting at a autumn wedding next year to coincide with Paris fashion week. Talk about creating headlines! While Adrien appreciated his father’s endorsement of Marinette, it was leaving Adrien slightly weirded out how enthusiastic his father seemed to have been about it. 

Adrien shook off his questions as he walked into the bakery. He had far more pressing questions on his mind this morning. The young model breathed in the warm smell of the fresh bread and pastry. He had been spending so much time there lately it wasn’t just a second home to him, it was like coming home. Tom was busy at the shop front with a barrage of customers, while Sabine was in the kitchen. Adrien was surprised Marinette wasn’t at the counter helping like she usually does. 

“Oh Adrien, I’m glad you're here. Can you take this up to Marinette for me?” Sabine passed him a tray with a hot wheat bag, a glass of water and some ibuprofen. Adrien looked at the items and felt his heart sink. Sabine smiled at him and patted him on the cheek. “It’s alright dear.” She said. “These things are just part of life. You’ll just have to get used to it I’m afraid.” Adrien had to smile at her motherly ways. 

“Oh, I know Sabine.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.”

“I know you will.” She said, giving his arm a light squeeze before heading back to the storefront to help her husband. 

Adrien walked the tray through the house and up to the trap door. He stopped for a moment to take stock of himself. He told himself he was being ridiculous. After all, he had absolutely no right at all to feel disappointed about this. He knocked and waited to hear ‘come in’. Walking through, Plagg flew out of his pocket over to Tikki who was next to Marinette on her chaise. They had been watching a movie on her laptop, but upon seeing Adrien, she sat up gratefully taking the items from the tray. After swallowing the tablets, she placed the wheat bag on her stomach, she settled back into the chaise. Adrien sat with her, taking her hand and kissing it. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, rubbing her hand between his. Marinette let out a little sigh. 

“I'm not that bad really. I’ve had months worse than this, mama just likes to fuss.” She said. Adrien nodded, biting his lip before asking the question. 

“So...I guess that means you're not…?” Marinette looked away and shook her head. “Well that’s good, I suppose.” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck and casting his eyes to the floor. “I mean it wasn’t like it was planned or anything, or like we were trying to or that we should have been hoping for it or…” Marinette pulled herself up and stopped his rambling with a soft kiss.

“It’s okay Adrien.” She said, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. It was then that he could see the puffiness around her eyes and unshed tears. “I was disappointed too.” Adrien cocked his head to one side. 

“You were?” He asked surprised and she nodded in reply with a sad smile. He looked lovingly at her, and it still made her heart skip a beat when he looked at her like that. “I know I shouldn’t have, but guess I just got used to the idea.” He admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear. “And I guess I kind of hoped it happened.” 

“Me too.” She admitted quietly. “When I realised this morning I actually cried. Wasn’t that silly?.” Adrien shook his head. 

“It’s not silly Bugaboo.” Tikki floated up between the couple. 

“She had been Googling early pregnancy symptoms all week and had herself almost convinced yesterday.” Marinette flushed pink in the face. 

“Well, unfortunately things like cramps, headaches and fatigue are pretty vague symptoms and can also be PMS too, which it turned out it was. I’d even gone and bought a test the other day and had it ready in my bedside drawer. I suppose I won’t be needing it just yet now.” She choked back a little towards the end. Adrien moved across more on the chaise so he could hold her to him with his free arm. 

“I did tell you Marinette, it was an increased risk, not a guarantee.” Tikki reminded her. Marinette nodded her head against Adrien’s chest. 

“I know Tikki. I just let my thoughts run away with me.” She looked down at her fingers entwined with Adrien’s. In truth she had been daydreaming about having children with Adrien since she first fell in love with him at thirteen, but for the first time it almost seemed real. “It’s strange though when I think about it, to feel a kind of loss for something that wasn’t even there, just a thought in my own head.” Adrien pulled back and ran the back of his fingers through her hair. 

“A thought in our heads m’lady.” He corrected her, kissing her forehead and resting his head against hers. “I was just as invested in this idea as you were and…” He paused for a moment to look into her eyes. “I still am.” Adrie cupped her face and kissed her lips. Marinette wrapped her arms around him, tilting her head to the side and deepening the kiss, gasping as his tongue danced in her mouth. 

“Ugh, you two are gross. It’s not like you can try making kittens right now anyway so where are my gooey cheese balls you promised me kid?” Plagg huffed with folded arms and flicking tail. Adrien and Marinette started to giggle, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“Who needs babies when you have a Kwami of the floating stomach.” Adrien chuckled. 

“I’ll have you know…” Plagg started when he was cut of by an irritated blur of red. 

“Oh shush up you Stinky Sock and leave them  
alone. I’ve got your cheese balls over here.” Tikki scoldered, dragging the unamused Kwami off. 

“He has a point you know.” Marinette mused, shifting her wheat bag back over onto her sore tummy.

“Hmmm.” Adrien hummed. “For now at least.” Marinette gave him a coy look. 

“Oh, that reminds me. I heard from Kagami and Luka this morning. They made it to London fine, but Kagami’s mother is livid, as you can imagine, and told Kagami on the phone she will be heading to Japan this morning to have her daughter completely removed from anything to do with her company and Kagami can consider herself disowned.” Adrien’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Disowned? Wow, that’s not unexpected I suppose, but I thought she might have at least tried to be understanding.” Marientte shook her head. 

“I’m afraid not. She seems to be on the warpath. Kagami said she doesn’t care, but I could tell from her voice that she’s still hurt by it, and maybe a little afraid. Luka is so supportive though.” Adrien hummed in thought. 

“Well, they are safe from her now. I guess you and I will have to plan a trip to California and visit them after they settle in.” Marinette laughed. 

“Well I’ll have to buy a new bathing suit then.” She quipped, boping him in the nose. 

The young couple settled into Marinette’s chaise, continuing on the movie she had been watching with Tikki. It wasn’t all that long before the pain killers she had taken caused Marientte to fall asleep. Covering her over and gently kissing her on the head, Adrien left Plagg with Tikki and headed down into the main bakery. There were less customers now after the mid morning rush and Tom was cleaning down some of the countertops while Sabine stacked the dishwasher. 

“Can I help at all?” Adrien asked. “Marinette fell asleep.” Sabine wiped her hands on her apron. 

“Come and have some tea with me dear. I’d like to have a talk with you.” Sabine’s voice was warm and calm, but Adrien couldn’t help a rush of panic that swept over him. Usually if his father wanted to talk to him, it was rarely a good thing. He followed Sabine into the family kitchen and sat at the table. Sabine brought over the kettle and poured out some Oolong tea. Taking a seat at the small round table, she brought her chair over closer to the blonde and placed her hand on his on the table. 

“How is your father doing? Marinette told us about his diagnosis, I’m very sorry.” Adrien lowered his lead. 

“I...don’t know really.” He said, holding tears back. “He doesn’t really talk to me about it, only to let me know when he’s going to London for treatment. Nathalie stays pretty close to him these days so I know she will look out for him. I feel like he isn’t telling me everything though. He’s always been a solitary kind of person. We’ve...well we’re not very close, we never have been really.” Sabine patted his hand. 

“And what about Miss Sancoeur? Is she someone you are close to?” Adrien looked back at her, then looked away with a shrug.

“Nathalie’s always been very kind to me, and I guess we're closer than we used to be. I know she cares, but she’s not a warm person I guess you could say. Maybe that’s why her and father get along so well.” He tried to laugh, but it sounded forced. Adrien then furrowed his eyebrows “When I say it out loud my family sounds awful doesn’t it? I’ve no mother, I’m not close to my father, his assistant probably knows more about me than he does and my Aunt and cousin have their own set of problems. It sounds down right dysfunctional.” He slumped into the chair and watched the steam  
Rise from his cup. Sabine took a sip of her tea and gave him a kind smile. 

“Families come in all shapes and sizes Adrien. Some you are born into, some you choose to make your own and others you create yourself out of love.” Adrien hesitated before looking back at Sabine. 

“She told you?” He asked quietly. Sabine nodded and Adrien rolled his shoulders in. “I’m so sorry Sabine…” He began shaking his head before she stopped him. 

“I’m not angry or upset at you Adrien.” She assured him. “Marinette doesn’t always tell me everything that upsets her, but when I found her crying this morning I honestly thought it was because she was pregnant, not because she wasn’t.” She placed her arm on his shoulder. “When two people love each other, it’s only natural that they want to become closer. I’m not judging you for that. Marinette said you talked about the risk you were taking and that you would accept responsibility for that.” Adrien nodded his head. “Can I ask what that was? I know you have an apartment now. Were you planning on moving in together?” Adrien shook his head. 

“Not exactly.” He replied. Digging his hand into his pocket, he took out a small box and slid it across the table. Sabine looked at it curiously before opening it, a small gasp passing her lips. 

“Oh Adrien, it’s beautiful.” She exclaimed. “It’s unusual too, with a ruby and an emerald like that.”

“It’s a family ring.” He hastened to explain. “My Great Aunt Lady Charlotte, Lottie, gave it to me when we went for that photoshoot at Château Roseraie. I…if Marientte had been expecting, I was going to give it to her today.” Sabine looked up from the ring into Adrien’s eyes. Her kind eyes meeting his hopeful ones. 

“And now?” She asked. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck again before he caught himself and dropped his arm, a small blush bloomed across his face. 

“I still want to.” He admitted. “I never want to be with anyone else. I know we are only young and I know what people will think, but I also know that Marinette feels the same and that means the world to me.”

“You love her very much don’t you.” It wasn’t a question because she already knew the answer. Adrien leaned back into his seat and looked up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t think I can even put it into the right words.” He said, leaning forward again. “She means everything to me and I’d give everything for her.” Sabine looked back at the ring in the box. Maybe you already have, was the thought that went through her mind as she ran a finger over the emerald and ruby stones. Closing the lid she passed the box back to him. Her face became more serious. 

“I know you and Marinette want to have children, but you know her doctor suspected she has endometriosis.” Adrien put the ring back into his pocket. 

“I wondered that.” He said, worry lacing his voice. “We learnt about it in biology and I noticed she had a lot of the symptoms with the cramping and pain.” 

“I had it myself.” Sabine said. “But I agree with Marientte holding off on doing a laparoscopy, at least for the time being. Sometimes things can have a way of sorting themselves out.” Her mind trailed back in time. “When I was a young girl in Shanghai, a famous French pastry chef came on a six week cultural tour. He brought along with him his dashingly handsome apprentice and I knew I loved him from the first day we met. I was acting as their interpreter and Tom and I spent as much time as we could together in those six weeks, and when it was time for him to leave back for France, I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t go with him. I packed my bags, kissed my mother goodbye and never looked back. We wanted to have a family straight away, but months ticked by and each cycle was met with disappointment. Then one day, a miracle happened.”

“Marinette?” Adrien smiled. Sabine nodded. 

“I knew she was special, from the first time I saw her. Believe me, there is no feeling on earth quite like holding your own child in your arms.” Adrien smiled shyly.

“I can’t wait for that.” He said, remembering back to the photoshoot where Marinette held little Louise. 

“I know dear, but I just wanted you to know that sometimes you have to be patient. Marinette has always had luck on her side though.” 

“That she does.” Adrien agreed. Of course, having the literal Kwami of creation in her bag would help enormously in that regard. 

“Will you do me one favour though?” Sabine asked. Adrien shifted nervously in his seat. 

“Of course.” Sabine chuckled at the nervous look on his face. 

“Just wait until after her birthday to ask her to marry you.” Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“That I can do.” He said, leaning over to hug her and relishing the feeling of a mother’s embrace. “You’re the best you know.” Sabine patted him on the back. 

“So I’ve been told.” She laughed, sitting back with her hands on his shoulders. “You know you can always come and speak to Tom and I about anything. You’re never alone Adrien. I know Tom already thinks of you as the son he never got to have, and we both love you. You are already part of our family and new members are always welcome.” Adrien was speechless as a tear rolled down his face. He’d felt so alone in the world for so long, but with Marinette and her parents, he really felt like he belonged somewhere, with people who really loved him for himself, and not for what he could do for them. 

“Mama, why are you making Adrien cry?” Marinette asked, walking into the kitchen. Adrien wiped his face, standing up and giving her a soft kiss.

“They’re happy tears Princess, I promise. Are you feeling better?”

“Much.” She smiled. “Want to go for a walk before lunch? I feel like I need to stretch my legs.” Grabbing her sun hat, Marinette looped her arm through Adrien’s as they made their way towards the park. 

It was a beautiful sunny day, with the park full of picnickers and children playing. Marinette leaned her head against Adrien’s arm as they walked along. 

“So what were you and Mama talking about?” She probed, giggling at the evasive look on Adrien’s face. 

“Oh, just your birthday.” He fibbed, rubbing the back of his neck. Well, it wasn’t a total fib, but he knew Marinette wasn’t buying it. 

“Ah huh.” She mused, stopping in front of Adrien and pulling him down by the collar. “You never were a very good liar Kitty.” She teased, getting up on her toes and pressing her lips to his. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer to him, the rest of the world falling away. He almost lost it completely when Marientte ran a hand up under his shirt over his abs. 

“You know it’s not fair teasing me when I can’t do anything about it.” Adrien pouted. Marinette giggled, reaching her lips up to his ear. 

“A promise of things to come.” She whispered before capturing his lips again. The two soon made themselves cosy under a tree. Marientte sat between Adrien’s legs, resting against him as he leaned back on the trunk. He dropped a few lazy kisses on her shoulder and neck, letting her melt into his embrace. 

“I want to try again.” He said softly into her ear. Marinette shifted around in his arms so she could see his face. “If you want to though, I’m not forcing you into making a decision. I’ll keep my hands to myself if I have to.” Marinette cupped his cheek with her hand. 

“I do want to.” She murmured against his lips. “I want us to be a family Adrien. You're already a part of me.” Their kisses were soon interrupted by Adrien’s phone ringing. Reluctantly he let go of Marinette to answer. 

“Oh hey Chlo, what’s up?...How did you know we were in the park?...Oh that was quick.” He looked down at Marinette, Tikki passing her phone to her before snuggling back in with Plagg. Sure enough, there was a pic of Adrien and Marinette from a few minutes ago locking lips already trending on Instagram. “So what can I do you for, your did you just ring up to tease me?...He what?...You are?...But I thought Felix was staying for a while?...Well I guess we’ll see you when you come back then…Oh shut up Chlo, how about you watch your own hands...yeah yeah go on, bye.”

“What was that all about?” Marinette asked. 

“Apparently my father offered Felix to come work with us here for a while, but he turned it down, instead taking up an offer to travel to New York with Chloé and Audrey for a few weeks, they are pretty much leaving now.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Really? Are they…?” She asked, leaving the question hanging with a raised eyebrow. 

“Honestly I don’t think I want to know.” Adrien chuckled. Marinette let out a small sigh. 

“Luka and Kagami are gone, Chloé will be away, Alya and Nino won’t be back from their holidays until next week, looks like it will just be just you and me for my birthday Chaton.” Adrien lifted her chin up with a hooked finger. 

“Is that a bad thing m’lady?” He asked, she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“It’s perfect.” She mumbled, smiling against his shirt.

******

The week passed in a hectic flurry at the Gabriel headquarters. Spencer would have been pulling his hair out if he’d had any. The fabric orders for the Autumn line were lost in transit and the substitutes were not doing justice to Marinette’s designs. The only thing that arrived was the Merino wool, so at least the jacket would be ready and they could get the urban line moving. Adrien agreed to model it at fashion week in an attempt to boost promotion, but there was no doubting it, the company was battling to gain back ground in the market. The Haute Couture gowns were failing to sell and several media outlets were reporting that the Gabriel name as a brand was all but washed up. Gabriel himself had not designed a new gown in over a year and while Spencer was working day and night with the design team, they just couldn’t land that same wow factor that the Marientte’s ‘sunset dress’ had made. 

By the time Friday night rolled around, everyone was exhausted. Marinette flopped back into her seat, rolling her neck after being hunched over her desk sketching. A steaming cup of takeaway coffee was placed in front of her next to the vase of orange roses Adrien had given her that morning for her birthday. 

“Where have you been all afternoon?” Marinette asked with a pout. Adrien grinned mischievously. 

“Just organising your birthday surprise. We should bail out of here early Bug, there isn’t much more we can do this afternoon anyway.” He suggested, rubbing his fingers into her aching shoulders. 

“You just want some of papa’s chocolate cake.” She laughed. 

“Im not denying it. Your dad’s cakes are legendary.” 

“I prefer cheese.” Plagg stated from under the desk. Tikki rolled her eyes. 

“You can’t have cheese for a birthday cake.” The red Kwami stated with a deadpan stare. 

“Why not?” Plagg argued. “Isn’t that what cheese cake is for?” Tikki cracked up with laughter as Adrien shook his head. 

“Plagg, there is no actual cheese in cheesecake.” Adrien laughed. Plagg scowled at him with ears pinned down. “Oooh, if looks curd kill.” Adrien punned, still teasing the unamused cat. 

“No, it’s called false advertising.” Plagg grumbled. The kwamis hid back under the desk when Nathalie walked in through the door. 

“I’ve got the back up orders arriving on Monday, but the Chinese silk substitute is too scratchy, we’ll have to find something else.” Marinette dropped her head onto the table with a loud groan. She didn’t like to blame Plagg for bad luck, but this particular run seemed to be impossibly bad. 

“I can’t do this.” Marinette wailed. “I’m not clever enough to come up with ideas that are worthy. If Spencer with all his years of experience can’t save the collection, then what hope do I have.” Adrien rubbed her back and Nathalie crouched down next to her. 

“Marinette, this is not your fault. The company has been having issues for some time. Gabriel is in a board meeting right now and the investors are not happy with the direction Gabriel has been going. Companies go through slumps from time to time, but the real issue though is the bad press we are getting.” She pulled out her tablet and showed them an article “Gabriel washed up and washed out”. The article was accompanied by a very unflattering picture of Gabriel entering the building, his eyes gaunt and his skin pale. 

“Your father doesn’t want word of his illness getting out fearing it will scare off the investors, but I don’t know how much longer he can really hide it for.” Marinette tapped her pencil on her sketchbook, Adrien and Nathalie both seeing the wheels trying to turn in her head. Nathalie placed her hand on the bouncing pencil. “Take an early afternoon Marinette. You’ve worked hard all week and you and Adrien deserve a night off, especially for your birthday.” She pulled a small parcel out from her pocket. “It’s a little gift from Gabriel and I.”

Marinette unwrapped the gift to find a pen. In fairness it wasn’t just any old pen, but a gold fountain pen with a small diamond at the top and an M monogrammed onto it. “It’s lovely Nathalie.” Marinette smiled. “Please thank Mr Agreste.” Nathalie smiled and nodded before leaving the office. 

“Well it’s a lot nicer than the lame pens I always got.” Adrien quipped. “At least until I got your scarf.” Marientte whirled her head around to look at him. 

“How did you find out about that?” She asked, surprised. 

“Nathalie told me a few days ago.” He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “She felt bad about it and confessed. I should have known my father wouldn’t have been that thoughtful. I messaged Alya after and she told me the whole story. I wish you had told me then though.” 

“You were happy. That was the most important thing.” Adrien took her hand and pulled her up into a hug. 

“You make me happy m’lady.” He cooed. “Come on, bring your coffee and let’s get out of here.”

Arriving at the bakery, Tom and Sabine had closed early, hanging fairy lights in the house with a two tiered chocolate cake decorated with pinks edging on the chocolate frosting. A one and an eight candle sat on top. Next to the cake was a large box wrapped in pink paper with a purple bow. 

“Happy Birthday sweetheart,” Tom beamed, picking her up in a bear hug. “Come and open your present.” Marinette looked over at Adrien and could see he clearly knew what it was and seemed almost as excited as her parents about it. Carefully opening the paper, her hands flew up to her face. 

“Oh my gosh.” She squealed. “Thank you so much.” She jumped up and hugged her parents before coming back to look all over her brand new sewing machine, a top of the line deluxe edition. 

“We figured that the future head designer of Gabriel should have the best sewing machine.” Sabine beamed. “Adrien helped us get the right one and picked it up for us this afternoon.” 

“So that’s where you went, you sneaky cat.” Marinette said, poking him in the side. If her slight slip of the tongue was noticed by anyone, they chose not to say anything. 

“This one is from me.” Adrien smiled, passing her a small jewellery box. Marinette could tell from the wrapping that it was expensive. 

“Adrien, what have you gone and bought.” He just gave her a very Chat grin. 

“You”ll have to open it and see.” Opening it, her eyes instantly watered up. 

“Oh Adrien.” She exclaimed as she pulled the silver chain out. Hanging from it was a round silver pendant with a star in the middle, a blue aquamarine stone at its center with the four points of the compass marked in diamonds. 

“I told you, you're my North Star Marinette, helping me to always find my way home to you.” He took the necklace from her hands and clasped it behind her neck. Marinette ran her fingers over it before she turned around, cupping his cheek and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“I love it.” She whispered. “And I love you.”

“I don’t mind telling you son, I half expected a different piece of jewellery in that box.” Tom laughed. 

“Papa!” Marinette gawked mortified. Sabine took her husband by the arm. 

“Now, now dear, I think you are just a hopeless romantic.”

“Hopeful.” Tom corrected with a finger in the air. “I’m a hopeful romantic. Adrien might be heir to a fashion empire, but I’m holding out that at least one of their kids will be baker. I need to pass this place on to someone you know.” Marinette buried her bright red face into her giggling boyfriend's shirt. 

Later that night, at a beach resort hotel, the distinct squeal of one Alya Césaire was heard being hushed by her half asleep boyfriend when the first picture was caught on camera of Ladybug and Chat Noir, wrapped in each other’s arms and kissing under the moonlight.


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien leaned against the doorframe of the office watching Marinette as she worked with Spencer and their new lead female model Nicola. He still couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl, his Ladybug, his Marinette, loved him. Truly he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. As she moved across the room to grab the matching handbag for the dress, she caught sight of him against the doorway and her face lit up into a glorious smile. It still set his heart on fire. The last few weeks had been crazy and he knew Marinette had been working until the wee hours on these designs. The Urban range was a huge break away from traditional Gabriel style, but his father had given them free reign on the concepts, limiting his own input to a bare minimum. It was a huge risk, but one Adrien had total faith in. Tonight though, he had other plans that didn’t involve cuts of fabric and needle pricks, if he could pull her away from work mode long enough. 

“How does that feel on you Nicola? Not too tight?” The slender model stepped off the small platform and walked across to the tall mirror that hung on the office wall. Spencer stood nearby studying the movement of the dress. 

“Feels fine Marinette, although I noticed the zipper was sticking a little.” Marinette lifted the model's arm and gave a bit of a tug to the side zip. 

“You’re right, I’ll fix that up for you.” She said, marking a spot with her clothes pencil. 

“Let me work on it Marinette.” Spencer offered. “You don’t need to take all the work on your own you know. We are a team here, that means letting others take on some of the responsibility. Besides, it’s Friday night, you deserve to reward yourself a little.” Marinette shook her head. 

“It’s fine Spencer. I already have the other prices finished, there is only this dress left. Besides, we need to start thinking ahead to Christmas.” She insisted. “Thanks Nicola, you can change back. Just leave the dress with Nathalie, I’ll pick it up later.” Spencer followed Nicola out shaking his head and giving a pointed look at Adrien. 

“You should listen to Spencer Princess, you’ll burn yourself out. Believe me, I’ve been in this industry long enough to have seen it happen” Adrien said, sliding up beside her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She could see the concern in his eyes but tried to ignore it. 

“I know, but fashion week is next week and so much is riding on this presentation.” Marinette fussed over the long, black, Merino wool jacket Adrien had put on for the final fitting. She had taken inspiration from his Chat suit on the decorative seaming and she had to admit, he looked damn hot in it, especially when his hair was less than perfect like it was now. Adrien grabbed her hand and gently hooked his finger under her chin so she would look up at him. His green eyes shining through his bangs as he looked adoringly at her. 

“We’re ready Mari. These are only minor alterations that someone else can do. You did it. You and Spencer have worked tirelessly for weeks and got us here with a collection ready to show. I think you deserve a night off to celebrate, don’t you?” Marinette gave him a suspicious look. 

“You have something in mind Chaton?” She asked, a small smirk spreading across Adrien’s face. 

“Actually, I have something I want to show you. I’ve finally moved everything into my apartment and I want you to be the first to see it. I thought maybe we could cook a nice dinner and then watch a movie on the couch.” She furrowed her eyebrows at him with that Ladybug look she would often get.

“I don’t know Adrien.” Marientte said, biting her lip. Every time she did that, it made his stomach flip. Adrien brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, unhooking it from her teeth. 

“Keep doing that and we may not get out of this office.” He purred close to her ear and he could see the bright pink blush flash across her cheeks. He had to keep his chuckle to himself. “Now as your boss I’m telling you to take the rest of the afternoon off.” Marinette put her hands on her hips looking up at him. It was frustrating to her sometimes that even in heels she still had to look up. Why did he have to grow so tall?

“My boss!” She exclaimed in mock offence. “Since when are you my boss Kitty.” She retorted, poking him in the chest. Adrien began to laugh. 

“You might be the guardian of the Miraculous m’lady, and you know I will always follow you wherever you lead me, but I’m the soon to be CEO of Gabriel Incorporated, and as my soon to be head designer, that means you work for me. Now you are going to leave this work here for the weekend, and you are coming home with me.” He pulled her in closer to him, slipping one arm around her waist, her hand still in his held close to his chest. It was really hard to ever say no to him when he looked at her like that. 

“You're not going to let this go, are you?” She quirked an eyebrow at him. Adrien moved his face closer to hers. 

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. 

“Alright.” She conceded. “I’ll not work on it tonight.” Adrien kissed her on the nose with a wide grin. Shrugging off the coat, he hooked it onto a hanger before taking Marinette’s hand and heading for the elevator. As they entered the foyer, they saw Nathalie approach. 

“Marinette, Spencer left this dress here for you.” 

“Leave it up in our office Nathalie, I’m taking Marinette with me this afternoon.” He gave her a wink and Nathalie nodded her head, a secret clearly passing between them before Nathalie stifled a yawn. “You should go home too, you look exhausted.” Adrien said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Is father back yet?” 

“He’ll be back in time for fashion week. I really think he ought to skip it but he feels he should make an appearance before the rumours get too far out of hand.” She covered her mouth in another yawn. “But I think I might take up your offer to go home early. I’m not sure there is much else I can achieve here now. Oh, I also got the items you requested, they are in the apartment.” Marinette turned to look at Adrien who was the picture of innocence. 

“What have you been up to?” She asked questionly. Adrien had that mischievous glint in his eye as he shared a look with Nathalie, the assistant holding back a small smile. 

“You’ll see.” Was his only response, tugging her towards the door. 

It was only a short drive to the apartment building. That was just as well really, since Plagg could manage to get himself into a world of trouble in Adrien’s new car, not to mention new hiding places for his cheese, much to Tikki’s disapproval. Marinette had to laugh though at their antics in the backseat and mused at the fact that Adrien had chosen a four door sedan rather than a two door sports car like Felix had gotten imported to England from the states after his recent trip there with Chloé. Marinette knew his cousin had been bragging about it, but Adrien just shrugged saying he preferred function over horsepower. Marinette was sure though that it was the anchors for baby seats in the back that was the real selling point for Adrien more than the stereo system as he had claimed. 

Soon they arrived at the apartment block. It was on the corner and about six stories high. Marinette wasn’t all that surprised to find the apartment was on the top floor. When they exited the elevator, there was a small corridor that led to the main door. Adrien took out the key and Marinette noticed the strange second key still hanging next to the front door one. Adrien had told her about the safety deposit box in Zurich, but had made no mention of making any plans to go see what was in it. She had to admit, she was pretty curious herself, but she wasn’t going to push the issue before he was ready. 

“Oh my.” Was about all that Marinette could get out upon entering as she took her shoes off at the door. The only words to describe the place was lavish and elegant. The smell of the fresh paint and carpets hit her senses first before the smell of fresh cut roses. In the middle of the dining table there was a large bunch of red, orange and yellow roses cascading in a beautiful bouquet with a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket and two glasses. Marinette figured that must have been the item Nathalie was referring to. “Are those for me?” She asked with a small blush on her face. Adrien picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. It still made her shiver. 

“Of course.” He grinned, interlacing their hands. “But you can look at them in a minute. Here, let me show you around.”

The apartment had three bedrooms, a fully stocked kitchen and opened out onto an outdoor terrence that gave enough privacy that it would be perfect for when they needed to transform. Walking back inside, Marinette ran her fingers across the piano she recognised from Adrien’s room. 

“It’s overwhelming.” She said, looking around at the expensive furniture, the beautiful lighting fixtures and the luxurious feel of the carpet under her feet. She could tell that Adrien’s mother certainly had an eye for detail. “It feels like something out of a magazine.”

“I think maybe it was.” Adrien said. “My mother owned the apartment before she married. After that it was rented out for a while. When she...well after she was gone my father had it closed up, but a housekeeper was still employed regularly. I had it repainted and new carpets put in.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her look around wide eyed. Tikki and Plagg had already made themselves quite at home with the cookies and Camembert they had found in the kitchen. In fact they were being almost suspiciously quiet. “Do you like it?” He asked and Marientte wondered why he suddenly sounded so nervous.

“It’s beautiful Adrien.” She assured him, walking over to where he was standing near the flowers on the table. “It’s like walking through a dream. It just needs a few homely touches, that’s all.”

“It’s a little more than I would normally want but…Could you maybe see yourself living here, with me?” Marientte’s mouth fell open slightly. 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” She asked, her heart skipping a beat when he shook his head. 

“Marinette.” He said, barley above a whisper stepping closer to her. His heart was pounding at a million miles an hour as he took her left hand in his right. “I have loved you since the day you first fell into my life and into my heart. As Ladybug I loved your bravery and your passion, I loved your fire and your courage. I loved the brave heroine that I was proud to stand beside and defend.” He kissed her hand and then held it to his chest, looking back into her ocean eyes. “As Marientte I loved your kindness and sincerity, your warmth and your heart and even your adorable clumsiness.”

“Hey.” She giggled as tears began to form in her eyes. Adrien pressed his forehead against hers. 

“You're the light of my life and the warmth in my heart. You are everything I ever wanted, and the only person whose side I want to spend the rest of my life next to. I want those three kids and a cat or maybe even a dog.”

“Don’t forget the hamster.” She added. Adrien kissed her temple and she could feel him smile against her. 

“Can’t forget the hamster.” He laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek before cupping her face with his hand. “No matter where the world takes us, I just want to spend forever with you.” He moved his face closer to hers. “Marinette, will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” She whispered against his lips before raising up on her toes and claiming them as her own. Adrien brought his other hand up to hold her face as he deepened the kiss before breaking away. 

“Oops, I’m forgetting something.” He said with a laugh. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small box. Opening it, Marinette let out a small gasp. 

“Adrien.” She breathed out. He took out the ring and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. 

“It belonged to one of Lottie’s ancestors. By the sounds of it, I think she was a Ladybug.” Marinette gaped as she looked back at the ruby and emerald heart. 

“And, did she marry her Chat Noir?” She asked. Adrien nodded with a wide grin on his face.

“She sure did. They even had seven children.” 

“Seven!” She gasped. “Well, I don’t know about seven.” She laughed. Adrien kissed her cheek before progressing his way down her neck. 

“Well, we don’t have to have seven.” He said, working his way back up her neck. “But we could always work on that first one.” Marinette giggled as she looped her arms around his neck while his hands found their way onto her waist. “I love you Marinette.” 

“I love you too Adrien. So much.” The words drifted away into the evening sky as he scooped her up, his lips claiming hers long into the night.

*****

“Girl, this is some swanky as office.” Alya gushed as she looked out of the huge glass windows at the breathtaking view of Paris below. Unfortunately the pounding autumn rain obscured much of the horizon, but it was still stunning. “I’m still dirty I wasn’t here for that sweet moonlight kiss between Ladybug and Chat Noir, but you never saw the Ladyblog blow up like it did that night. I tell you, I had almost no sleep at all. It had been months since there had been any good content. I wonder what they have been up to? Oh, do you think they secretly got married or something” Marinette smiled as she rethreaded her needle, adding a few last minute details to one of the urban design dresses. 

“Alya, Nino had been planning that holiday for weeks. I’m sure spending quality time together was more important than chasing superheroes and sticky beaking into their love lives. Nino put so much thought into it I almost thought he was going to pop the question.” She looked up from her sewing with a laugh, but her expression changed when she saw Alya’s down caste eyes. Marinette put her dress and needle down, studying her best friend's face. “Alya, what is it?” The reporter looked back out the window at the rain. 

“I kind of told him not too, at least not anytime soon.” Marinette got up and stood next to Alya, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Did something happen? You’re not breaking up are you?” Alya let out a chuckle. 

“No, nothing like that.” She assured, turning fully to face Marientte and leaning her shoulder against the window. “I love Nino, I doubt I’d ever find anyone else who could put up with my level of crazy.” She chuckled. “It’s just I have an offer to work an apprenticeship with a major news outlet in Chicago. Nadja has some contacts there and they were really impressed with the Ladyblog and the work I’ve been doing. It’s a huge opportunity and I just can’t pass it up.” Marinette was floored. 

“But, you’ll be leaving Paris?” She asked, although the answer was obvious. 

“For a year at least, maybe more.” Alya said. “It’s not for a few weeks, and I’ll be back for Christmas holidays, but I can’t ask Nino to uproot his opportunities here to follow me to America. Did he tell you he has a perminate gig at a club now? Plus he’s starting on that radio station in a few weeks and, well, maybe we need some time apart to be sure.” Alya laughed at the frown on Marientte’s face. “Don’t look at me like that girl, Nino and I have been together since we were 14. I...just need some time to be sure.” Marinette turned her head from Alya and looked out the window. The raindrops streaked in wiggling lines down the window pane. She started playing with the engagement ring on her finger. 

“Do you think I’m making a mistake?” She asked soulfully. Alya grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and turned her towards her. 

“No way girl. You and Adrien are totally different to me and Nino. Heck, you even talked about having kids already. I’m nowhere near close to that kind of commitment. Truthfully, I think babysitting Ella and Etta might have cured me of kids for life...or at least until I’m 30.” She laughed and Marinette joined in with a chuckle. “Marinette, I’m really so happy for you. If it feels right for you, then that’s all that matters.” The two girls embraced as the rain pounded against the window beside them. 

“Ready to go.” Came the sound of Adrien’s voice as he and Nino walked into the office. He headed straight for Marinette, giving her a soft kiss. “You look amazing. You should be on the runway in that dress.” Marinette blushed as she brushed down the front. She had made a handkerchief dress with a corset style lace up front with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps. The black dress was offset with emerald green trims and heeled mid calf boots. The design was made to match the urban theme. Alya reached out to give Adrien a hug. 

“Thanks so much for getting me a backstage press pass. This is huge, really. I honestly nearly died when Nadja asked me to cover this. Fashion is so not my thing.” 

“It’s no problem Alya. Nino told me about you heading to America soon. We’ll miss you.” Alya breathed out a sigh. 

“Yeah, but you know what they say about opportunity knocks. Just make sure you take care of my girl here.” She said, slinging an arm over Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Always.” Adrien beamed. “But we better head over to the venue. Nathalie and my father are already there with Spencer. Wouldn’t want to miss my cue.” He laughed, leading the way out. Nino walked over to Alya and took her hand in his. 

“You show them what you’ve got babe.” He said, slinging his arm around her shoulders. Alya leaned into him as they walked out behind Adrien and Marinette. 

Backstage at a fashion week show would best be described as organised chaos. Alya and Nino busied themselves soaking in the atmosphere while Adrien and Marinette went straight into work mode. Nathalie had everything already organised while Gabriel sat in a chair nearby overseeing everything. Adrien hadn’t seen much of his father the last few weeks, but noted he seemed to have been holding up well enough. Nathalie had said his response to the treatment had been favourable so at least that was a good sign, although he wondered if she was just saying that. 

“This way Adrien, your clothes are ready for you.” Nathalie directed. Adrien gave Marientte a kiss on the cheek. 

“See you soon.” He smiled before following Nathalie to his dressing quarters. 

“Marinette my dear, how has everything been?” Gabriel called out to her, beckoning her over. As she approached he extended his hand out to her and held hers in both of his. 

“I think we are as ready as we are going to be. Spencer has worked night and day on this but I’m hopeful the critics will like the new direction we have taken.” Gabriel gave a small smile. 

“I have total confidence in both you and Spencer, but I was asking how you were.” Marinette tried not to look too surprised. 

“Oh...ah...fine, I’m fine, thank you Mr Agreste.” She stuttered. Gabriel smiled, still holding her hand. 

“Marinette, you're going to be marrying my son. I think it’s about time you called me by my name.” Marinette blushed and smiled shyly. 

“And how are you Gabriel?” She asked more confidently which he seemed to have appreciated. 

“As well as can be expected under the circumstances.” He conceded. “Tonight will be a last hurrah of sorts, but I have to admit I’m looking forward to a quieter life.” 

“With Nathalie?” Marinette added with a slightly teasing tone. Gabriel couldn’t hold back a small grin. 

“Yes, with Nathalie.” He nodded. “I don’t mind telling you Marinette, accounting has been breathing down my neck for sometime. The company was in a lot of debt which I have to accept responsibility for, and this collection will put us back into the black and secure the future of the Gabriel brand. So thank you for that.” Marinette didn’t know what to say. Gabriel was a man she had a hard time figuring out. When she was younger she idolised his style and business sense, as she came to know Adrien she almost despised him for his distance and coldness. Now she saw a man full of regrets, trying to write his many wrongs with what time he had left. She leaned down and hugged him, an embrace he happily accepted. 

Nathalie came scurrying across. She was wearing an earpiece and carrying a tablet. 

“Nicola is on the runway, then it’s Adrien last. The press gallery looked really impressed with the line.” Gabriel nodded his head with a satisfied continence. 

“Shall we?” He asked, standing and offering his arm to Marinette. The bluenette placed her arm in his and walked to the edge of the wing off stage. 

Adrien had just walked onto the runway, she didn’t even have to see to know that, the roar from the crowd confirming he was just as popular as ever. She peaked out to see him posing with his hands in his pockets, a mixture of Chat Noir and James Dean. The double breasted jacket sat perfectly to show off his broad shoulders and his hair was ruffled just enough to let off a bad boy vibe. Walking back up the runway, Adrien stopped and gestured off stage towards his father. Gabriel gave Marinette’s arm a tug and she stepped out into the light with him, Adrien taking her other arm as the three of them walked down the runway. Camera flashes blinded them as the roar of a standing ovation echoed through the building. Gabriel stepped forward to accept a microphone from Nathalie at the front of the stage. 

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen.” He said, raising a hand to silence the crowd. “I thank you for your enthusiasm for this innovative new line and ask you to keep the applause going for head Gabriel designer Spencer.” He pointed to Spencer in the front row who stood and waved. “And for my son’s beautiful fiancée and future head of the creative design team, Marinette.” Marinette was surprised to be signaled out, but waved graciously while Adrien applauded her enthusiastically, kissing her on the cheek. They had not yet publicly announced their engagement, and the gossip reporters were lapping it up. 

When the applause died back down, Gabriel continued. “There has been much speculation of late as to the future of the Gabriel brand. I’m here to confirm today that due to ill health I will be stepping down as CEO of Gabriel Incorporated and will be handing the helm over to my son, Adrien.” Gabriel reached his hand out bringing his son over to his side. “He has my full confidence and I am sure that the future of the brand is in capable hands for many years to come.” Amid the myriad of flashing light, Gabriel embraced his son and for a moment in time, all was perfect in the world. 

Once backstage again, Spencer came to join the group in a glass of celebratory champagne. The atmosphere was buzzing on the high of the collection's success. “Bold, Innovative, Invigorating.” where some of the early headlines. Alya keenly snapped photos of some of the biggest names in Paris fashion congratulating Marinette and Spencer, spamming her Instagram. She watched the look on Adrien’s face morph from adoration to pride for his fiancée achievements. 

“Adrikins, you must get Marinette to make me the evening dress Nicola is wearing over there. I have to have one, but only if Marinette makes it. I don’t trust those others to make it the same.” Chloé draped her arms around Adrien like she always did, kissing him on both cheeks. 

“Sure Chloé. You can have the first one, in yellow of course.” He winked at her and she raised a glass to him. “By the way, how’s Felix?” Her face dropped in almost an instant. 

“Ugh, don’t talk to me about that selfish prick. You know he blew me off to baby that new car of his back to England. A car of all things when he could have spent another week with me in New York. He’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She pouted, flicking her hair. Adrien looked at her with an amused smirk. 

“So when are you going over to Aunt Amilie’s to see him?” Chloé gave him an incredulous glare. 

“Next weekend.” She replied, turning her head and drinking her champagne to ignore his sniggering. Adrien caught sight of Nathalie scurrying past where Marinette and Spencer were posing for photos. 

“Gabriel, there is a long distance call for you on line two.” She said, pointing to a phone on the wall. Gabriel walked over to it and Adrien went to join Marientte and Alya while Chloé spoke to Nicola and some of the other models. 

“Chloé wants Nicola’s dress.” He said into Marinette’s ear, sliding an arm around her waist. 

“I thought she would.” She said with a wide grin. “That’s why I already stated one for her last week.” Adrien brought his other arm around her, pulling her close to him. 

“Always ready ahead of the game m’lady.” He said, kissing her on the nose. 

“That’s right.” She quipped. “And tonight’s plan consists of a hot bubble bath in the spa of yours with a nice bottle of rosé.” 

“Sounds delightful, am I invited?” Adrien smirked. 

“Hmmm, maybe.” Marinette teased. She tried to run away but Adrien pulled her back to him dipping his head and locking her into a heated kiss, ignoring Alya and Nino whooping and the clicking of cameras. 

The moment was broken when there was a scuffling nose and Nathalie’s voice calling out to Gabriel. Adrien whirled around to see his father looking white as a ghost and collapsed in a chair near the phone on the wall. 

“Father.” He called out, rushing to his side and crouching down grabbing his father’s arm. “Father what is it? What’s wrong?” Adrien gave a worried look to Marinette who was now crouching on the other side. 

“It was Tomoe Tsurugi.” Gabriel said barely above a whisper. Nathalie and Spencer were dispersing the crowd that had begun to gather. “She...she is tearing up our contract and liquidating all of her assets in the company.” Adrien shook his head in confusion. He knew his father had business dealing with the Tsurugi’s but had no idea of the extent of it in the Gabriel brand. 

“Father, I don’t understand.” His emerald eyes searching his father’s grey. Gabriel’s worn features looking more fragile, his eyes fading. “What does this mean?”

“I’m sorry Adrien.” He murmured, shaking his head in dismay. “I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I didn’t mean to leave you all hanging I promise. I hope you will find the wait was worth it :)

Marinette stood in the kitchen and boiled a jug of water in the apartment she now shared with Adrien. There were still boxes of her sewing around that hadn’t been sorted and unpacked yet. She looked across the counter divider at Gabriel who had his face buried in his hands at the dining room table. Nathalie sat next to him, rubbing his back. Marinette looked back at the kettle as the steam rose up wondering what had gone so wrong. The had exited the venue quite quickly after the phone call, citing Gabriel’s health as the reason. Adrien walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. They still had not yet changed from the clothes they were in at the show. 

“Want me to help?” He asked. Marinette nodded her head, looking back to see Nathalie wipe a tear from her face. She looked confused and Marinette wondered how much she knew about any of this. Adrien brought the tea cups over and Marinette could see his hand shaking as he placed the tea bags in them. She stopped what she was doing and placed her hand on his, wrapping her fingers around and squeezing reassuringly. He tried to smile at her, but it was weak. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this upset before. At least, not since mother.” He whispered back. She cupped his face and ran her thumb across his cheek. Adrien placed his hand over hers, pulling her hand around to kiss her palm. “Let’s go in and see what he says.”

After making the tea, Marinette placed the cups on a tray, taking them to the table. Nathalie grabbed Gabriel’s, sitting it in front of him and encouraging him to take a sip while Adrien and Marientte sat down opposite them. Gabriel pulled his hands away from his face, his features drawn and worn. He didn’t look at them, but focused his eyes into the cup of tea in his hands. 

“Years ago, I made a bad investment and lost a substantial amount of money. It was completely disastrous and without an immediate cash injection, everything would have been lost.” He finally said looking at Adrien. “I was...distracted after your mother died and wasn’t thinking clearly.” Nathalie placed her hand on his arm. 

“But we got past all that Gabriel. Your partnership with the Tsurugi company helped restore most of that financial damage.” 

“Yes it did, but the deal I made with her is now the issue.” Gabriel lamented. “I made Tomoe Tsurugi a silent partner in the company by signing over Emilie’s share to her and she is using that collateral against me now.” Nathalie stared at him with wide eyes. She had no idea he had gone that far. Gabriel was supposed to look after that share until it could be signed over to Adrien. 

“What was she supposed to get in return?” Adrien asked. Gabriel turned his head away, closing his eyes. 

“A substantial financial return on her investment.” He said. “Profits have slowly been gaining ground recently and I was hopeful that would have been sustainable enough.” Then he looked away from them. “She… in the fine print she had also added that she hoped that you would marry Kagami and create a bonded partnership between the Tsurugis and Agrestes.” He spoke with heavy regret in his voice, but that didn’t soften the blow. 

“What!” Adrien gasped. 

“I wouldn’t agree to an arranged marriage, which she had wanted, but I allowed them the opportunity to have Kagami spend time with you by seeing she was enrolled in the same fencing school and accompanied you to various official events.” Nathalie sat back in her seat glaring at him and Gabriel could feel the burn, but it was the betrayed look in Adrien’s face that hurt him the most. “I wasn’t thinking, Adrien. You were 15 at the time, I thought it would be fine and had you taken an interest in Kagami, no one would have been none the wiser.”

The group sat in silence for a moment, absorbing the information. Marinette could still feel Adrien’s hand trembling in her own, more from shock, although Adrien wondered if he should have been so surprised. It wasn’t like his father was ever that perspective in social cues, the company had always been his first priority, and it wasn’t as though Adrien was with Marinette at that time. He cringed internally that he had only thought of her as a friend for so long when she was in fact his Lady. Adrien looked at Marinette who gave his hand a squeeze. He couldn’t imagine ever giving up Marientte for Kagami now. Besides, she was now happily married to Luka anyway. 

“So what happened tonight?” It was Marinette who broke the silence and asked. Gabriel shook his head and took a deep breath before he continued. 

“After Kagami left she was naturally furious and took off for Japan. Kagami had told her she was married to someone else but Tomoe refused to believe it and insisted her daughter should return immediately. She had just gotten a hold of Kagami’s marriage certificate today.” He said solemnly. “Yours and Adrien’s names are listed as the witnesses. She has taken this as a personal affront and a blow to her honour that you helped her daughter to run away with that musician.” Marinette went to interject, but Gabriel continued. “I’m not blaming you for that. Kagami and Adrien made their own choices. I was willing to accept that, but it appears that Tomoe will not. Now she is claiming breach of contract and she is pulling out her assets in the Gabriel company. It’s going to leave a gaping financial hole, not to mention I’m going to have creditors breathing down my neck.”

“But she can’t do that!” Nathalie protested. “She had you sign a contract under duress agreeing to an arrangement that couldn’t possibly have been controlled.” Gabriel slowly shook his head. 

“I’m afraid she can Nathalie.” Gabriel took off his glasses, laying them on the table and rubbing his eyes. “And what’s worst is that she knew the one it would hurt most was Adrien. I think she considered it a payback for his not having been with Kagami.”

Adrien put his arm around Marientte. Kagami had always been his friend, but even if he had known about this back then, there was no way he could have felt the same way about her as he did for Marinette (or Ladybug back then). Besides, Kagami found her soulmate in Luka and it was sadly very clear that her mother was never going to accept that. 

“Father, there must be something we can do?” Gabriel shook his head again. 

“Once Tomoe withdraws her assets out of the company, we will have no choice but to liquidate to fill the debt. I’m so sorry Adrien.” Gabriel screwed his eyes shut. “I made you the head of a company that will be teetering on collapse in a few weeks. I was so caught up in my own world for so long, I ruined everything. I believe I have found a buyer for the mansion and the sale of that will fund my retirement and ongoing treatments. You still have this apartment. It’s in your name, Ms Tsurugi can’t touch it, or your personal bank accounts.” He turned to Nathalie who had tears streaking down her face. “Nathalie, I won’t make you stay with me under these circumstances, if you want to leave…” She gently cupped his face with her hand. 

“You’re a stupid, foolish man Gabriel.” She said, her voice thick with emotion. “But I’ve stuck with you this long and I’m not about to jump ship now.” Gabriel took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you Nathalie.” He said. “I was wrong to have kept this from you, but I was ashamed at my own stupidity.” Nathalie pressed her forehead to his. Gabriel pulled back and then looked at Marinette. Her eyes were down, her brows furrowed in concentration. “Marinette.” He said reaching out to her other hand on the table. “I really did want this company for you and Adrien. Your talent and vision would have taken it far. You are so much like the daughter Emilie always wanted. She would have loved you.” Marinette gave him a weak smile. Gabriel patted her hand before sitting back into his seat. 

A few moments of silence passed before Marinette stood up, placing all the tea cups back on the tray and taking them back to the kitchen. Setting the tray against the sink she tried not to let the tears fall. Without the Gabriel brand, her designer dreams were falling into ruins. It was too late to apply for an internship elsewhere, Gabriel would have known that. Marinette figured that was why he looked so apologetic. She looked up to the self and saw Tikki and Plagg hiding in there. Tikki was giving her an encouraging look while Plagg’s ears were down and his tale was wrapped around himself. She reached her hand in and gently scratched the back of his ears. It would be alright, somehow. 

“Mari.” She turned and saw the broken look on Adrien’s face. She could sense his self blaming and immediately flew into his arms and held him tight to her. 

“It’s alright Kitty.” She whispered. His head shook into her neck. 

“I’d offered you the world Marinette, and now there’s going to be nothing left.” Marinette pulled back slightly so she could see his face, cupping his cheek. 

“We have each other Adrien. I still have my commissions and I still have you. I promised to marry you, not the company and as long as we are together, then I already feel like I’ve won the jackpot.” Adrien smiled at her softly before his eyes widened and he looked away as though a thought had just occurred to him. Marientte furrowed her eyebrows at him. “What is it?”

“Jackpot.” He whispered under his breath. “Of course.” A smile suddenly lit up his face and he kissed her firmly on the lips. “You’re a genius.” 

“I am?” She said perplexed as he darted back into the dining room. 

“Nathalie, what about my trust fund from my mother? There must be a small fortune in it by now.” Nathalie looked at him confused. 

“Probably, but you can’t access that until you're 21 unless…” Her eyes suddenly widened and Adrien’s lips broke into a broad grin. Gabriel sat up straighter, realisation hitting him too. 

“What?” Marinette asked, looking between them. Adrien turned to her, taking both of her hands in his. 

“I can access the trust fund if we get married.” Marinette blinked at him. 

“Wha...What...a...as in now?” She stuttered out. Adrien nodded his head, still grinning like the cat that got the cream. 

“What do you say Princess? We organised Luka and Kagami’s wedding in three week, we can do the same.” His smile dropped though when he saw her worried face. “What’s the matter? You...you haven’t changed your mind have you?” Marinette saw that he had taken her worried look the wrong way. 

“Oh no. I didn’t mean...I wasn’t…” She stopped babbling and took a deep breath. “Of course I want to still marry you Adrien. It’s just I thought I had 12 months to make my dress. If we get married in three weeks, what am I going to wear?” Adrien let out a relieved laugh as he hugged her. Of course she would worry about something like that. 

“You know I’d marry you in a potato sack Marinette.” He pulled back to cup her cheek and she smiled up at him. 

“Actually, I might be able to help with that.” The young couple turned to Gabriel, who had stood up. “There is a storage room with vintage dresses in it. Many are inspired by old Hollywood and golden era designs. I’m sure there are several bridal ones there. You may take your pick of anything you like.” Adrien bounced on his feet. 

“Oh. I couldn’t…” She began, but Gabriel wouldn’t hear of it. 

“Please, I insist Marinette. You are marrying my son, you have every right to be a bride on your big day.”

“It will work Marientte.” Adrien assured her. “We won’t let Mrs Tsurugi get the upper hand on us. We are in control now, you and I, and we can just say we are restructuring and rebranding. We can offload the international stores to pay out Mrs Tsurugi. I was going to offload them anyway because they are running at a loss. We build a new brand with your designs from the money in the trust fund. Maybe we can even convince Spencer to stay. You have so many amazing ideas in that sketchbook of yours. Forget the winter collection, I’m sure we can make something happen in time to launch a Spring collection instead.” It was then he saw it, that determined Ladybug look in her eyes. They were going to do this, and they would find a way to make it work. 

******

For the following three weeks, Marinette worried they may have bitten off more than they could chew by trying to organise a wedding in such a short space of time. Unlike Luka and Kagami where they just had to organise paperwork and simply make sure they were there at the right time, Adrien insisted on organising a whole wedding. Marinette had offered to compromise and get married in the registry office by Mayor Bourgois, but her Kitty wouldn’t hear of it. “We only get to be married once Bug, and I don’t want you regretting not having a dream wedding.” He had said. Then he gave her the kitten eyes. How could she say no to the kitten eyes? Clearly Adrien had wanted the dream wedding just as much as she did. What Marinette did discover though was that when you reach out and ask for help, people will go above and beyond for you. 

Marinette, Alya and Sabine went to the vast storage room at Gabriel to find a wedding dress. There were rows upon rows of gorgeous vintage gowns. Amongst the item she found a stunning Grace Kelly inspired gown with a high neck and long sleeves in sheer crochet lace with a wrap around semi sheer tulle full skirt. It was perfect for an autumn look and Marientte still had enough time to add a few personal details. With a matching sheer long veil, it was everything she would have dreamed for herself. Among the items in the storage room they also found a bridesmaid dress for Alya, off the shoulder in a burnt orange. It suited Alya perfectly. Marinette was grateful that Alya wasn’t leaving for America just yet and was able to be part of her day. She couldn’t have imagined getting married without her best friend by her side. 

Gabriel contacted Lady Charlotte and asked if they could be married under the gazebo on her grounds at Chateau Roseraie. Lottie couldn’t have been more delighted to be involved and insisted on taking over the decorating and catering as a wedding gift to the young couple. As November was approaching, there would be no roses in bloom, but Lottie assured them that the grounds took on their own beauty through each of the seasons. Adrien was overwhelmed at her kindness, especially since she had already given him her family ring. 

Of course, Marinette’s parents insisted on making the cake. Not that Marientte would have wanted anyone else. Adrien had been very worried what their reaction would be when they told them that would be getting married now and not next year. He didn’t want them to think he was doing it just for money, because his reasoning was so much more than that. Yes the money from the trust fund would save the main part of the company, but his sole purpose for doing so was for Marinette. He always intended that once he took over the company it would be an outlet for her creativity. He nervously explained all that hoping that they would see he was doing this for her. 

Adrien soon realised though that he shouldn’t have been surprised that Marinette’s parents would be totally supportive of them. At first they thought maybe there was more they weren’t telling them. After all, Sabine knew Adrien intended to get married if that did happen, but Marinette assured them that wasn’t the case. Sabine however volunteered babysitting duties whenever they needed it, just in case, telling them babies can come when least expected. The young couple sported matching blushes amid Tom’s hearty laughter. 

Finally, on a sunny Friday morning in early November, Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked through the gardens of Chateau Roseraie behind her best friend and on her father’s arm, to marry the love of her life. The leaves of orange and yellow drifted around them as they made their way towards the gazebo where friends and family had made the trip on short notice. Her heart warmed to see Kagami and Luka had even managed to come and support them. Rose and Juleka were paying extra attention to Kagami and Marinette was so happy to see the Japanese girl had been so readily accepted into the Couffaine family. Also Adrien’s Aunt Amelie and his cousin Felix were there too. After applying to the Mayor for their paperwork, Mayor Bourgois insisted on coming himself to officiate the nuptials and had also offered to continue on as a board member at the company. 

As a four string quartet began to play, Tom led his daughter down between the rows of seats towards her husband to be. In her hands she carried a cascading bouquet of rustic country flowers in autumn colours. Marinette could see Adrien was nervous as he bounced on his feet, but the smile on his face was radiating. In his hand, he held a single orange rose. It had become their colour. The colour of the sunsets they had often shared as Ladybug and Chat Noir, the colour of the flower he brought her when he started to fall for her behind the mask, it was the colour of their love. Nino threw a wink to Alya as she passed them and Adrien stepped forward to hand Marinette the rose, kissing her on the cheek over her veil. “You look like a vision Princess.” He whispered, taking her hand from her father and standing before Mayor Bourgois. 

Adrien hardly heard the words that the mayor spoke, all he could do was look at Marinette, his Lady and in a matter of moments, his wife. He saw Tikki smiling as she hid amongst the flowers of the bouquet and the soft purr of Plagg in his jacket. Adrien believed that the Kwamis were just as much a part of this day as he and Marinette were. He wondered for a moment if he had never received his Miraculous, would they even be at this point now? He didn’t want to think about it, but would be forever grateful to his stinky cheese munching Kwami cat for coming into his life. 

When it was time to exchange their vows he struggled to hold back his tears when Marinette turned her bluebell eyes up to meet his emerald, giving and receiving their promises to one another through their eyes as much as their words. Slipping a gold band next to her engagement ring, Adrien's heart leapt when Andre pronounced them husband and wife. Carefully lifting her veil, they smiled at each other before Adrien cupped her face with both of his hands and leant down kissing her amid applause from their guests. Resting his forehead against hers, they both giggled as the reality began to hit them that they had actually done this. They had really gotten married. Straightening up with a wide grin, Adrien offered his new wife his arm to lead everyone back to the Château. When he turned he saw his bodyguard trying desperately not to blubber like a baby. Beside him Nathalie had a handkerchief to her eyes, her arm looped with his fathers who gave him an approving nod. With Marinette beside him, Adrien felt like he was floating on air. 

Back inside the Château, Lottie had a buffet spread set up in the dining hall. The atmosphere was elegant but casual, with the string quartet playing softly in the background. Alya sided up next to her best friend, looping an arm over her shoulders. “So Mrs Agreste, what are your plans for your honeymoon. I’m sure Adrien has something disgustingly romantic organised.” Marinette giggled. 

“Actually we’re mixing business with pleasure for now. We might do an extended honeymoon later, but Adrien needs to get the funds from his trust fund and the accounts are at a bank in Zurich, so we will spend the weekend there and then go to the bank on Monday.”

“Zurich huh?” Alya questioned. “Isn’t that where you said his mother had a safety deposit box?” Marinette nodded. “Is he going to open it?” The bluenette shrugged her shoulders. 

“He hasn’t mentioned it.” She replied. “I don’t like to ask because he seems worried about it. Since we will be there though he might let his curiosity get the better of him.” Silently Marinette hoped that the old saying about curiosity and cats wouldn’t apply here. Alya picked up two champagne glasses, handing one to Marinette. 

“Well, let me toast to you my BFF. I’m so glad I was still here to be part of this.” They were about to clink glasses when Kagami walked over to them. Marinette gave her a hug and Alya picked up another glass. 

“Here you go Mrs Couffaine, join us in a toast.” Kagami shook her head and gave Alya a smile tinged with a small blush. 

“Well, I’m happy to toast.” She laughed nervously. “But I’m afraid I can’t drink it at the moment.” She said, placing a hand in her belly. Alya and Marinette looked at each other before looking back at the Japanese girl. 

“No way!” Marinette squealed excitedly. “How far are you?”

“About 8 weeks.” She said. “We haven’t told anyone else outside of Luka’s family yet.” No wonder Rose and Juleka had been fussing over her. They were going to be Aunties! Marientte noticed Kagami absentmindedly touching her belly as she talked and she was genuinely so happy for her friends. They had fought so hard to be together, and now they would have a little family of their own. She hoped that her and Adrien would be able to do the same soon because she knew how important family was to him. Luka, Adrien and Nino walked over to the girls, all grinning from ear to ear. Clearly Luka had been sharing the same news.

“I’m so sorry for what my mother has done to your company Adrien. I had no idea.” Kagami apologised, but Adrien shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault Kagami. Besides, it ended up giving me the perfect excuse to marry my Princess all the more sooner.” He declared, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s waist and kissing her on the temple. Kagami and Luka fell into conversation with Nino and Alya. While they were busy, Adrien drew Marinette’s attention to the other side of the room. 

Felix and Chloé were standing over by a large fern in a planter by the window. The socialite had her arms folded, a small scowl on her face. Felix put his drink down, taking Chloé’s hand and holding it between both of his. She shook her head, turning slightly from him, but he still kept hold of one hand, not letting her leave. Stepping closer, Felix’s face looked like he was pleading to her, his hand on his chest. Chloé turned her head back to him, her eyes softening. Felix reached his hand up to cradle her face stepping closer still before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Adrien looked at Marinette with a knowing smirk on his face before kissing the back of her hand and leading her to the dance floor. 

Adrien spun her out and then pulled her back into him as they made their way around the floor. Soon other couples came to join them. Kagami rested her head on Luka’s chest, his arms holding her protectively. Alya and Nino swayed as she chatted relentlessly, Nino looking lost and adoringly at the same time. Tom and Sabine swirled past them. “Try not step on his toes.” Her father teased. Marinette poked her tongue out at him. 

“May I have a dance with my daughter in law?” Asked Gabriel as he approached the couple. Adrien smiled and stepped back, taking Nathalie’s hand to dance with her while his father danced with Marinette. Although Gabriel still towered over her, she wasn’t afraid of him anymore. She had seen so many sides to this complex man, but now he was family, and for the sake of family she would always give him a chance. 

“I wanted to thank you Marinette.” He began. “You love my son and make him happy and that is all I had ever wanted for him.” Marinette could detect an underlying regret in his voice as he spoke. 

“He loves you too you know.” She said earnestly, but it didn’t budge that distant look in his grey eyes. 

“I know.” He said. “And I took that for granted for too long, but I don’t know if he could ever forgive me all my sins. I’ve made so many mistakes and there is so much he still doesn’t know and I don’t know how to tell him.” Marientte wasn’t sure what to make of the look he was giving her, like he was trying to tell her something without actually saying it. She looked away to her side and saw Adrien dancing with Nathalie. She looked like she wanted to cry again, but they were happy tears because she was smiling. Adrien wiped her cheek and she patted his shoulder as she talked. 

“Sometimes it’s best to just be honest.” Marinette said, looking back at Gabriel. The older male shook his head. 

“Some mistakes can be...unforgivable.” He said, sadness evident in his voice. Marinette looked directly at him. 

“Nothing is unforgivable.” She assured him. Gabriel simply gave her a small smile and nodded his head but she could see that he didn’t really believe her. 

“You really are one of a kind Marinette.” He said, straightening one of the clips in her hair. “You always look for the good in people. I truly hope that you will always find it.” 

“Alya is looking for you. I think it’s time for you to throw the bouquet.” Adrien cut in, Gabriel releasing his hold on Marinette as she took Adrien’s hand. She didn’t understand the conversation she had just had with Gabriel, but something told her she would soon enough. 

Marinette separated a smaller bouquet from her main one and stood on the stairs, throwing the flowers over her shoulder. In a mad dive, Chloé and Ondine crashed into each other, leaving Mylene to easily catch the flowers. The other boys ribbed Ivan about his girlfriend being the one to catch it and a bright blush illuminated his broad face. 

“Oh no Adrien, you don’t get away that easily.” Alya called out as Adrien made his way back towards the buffet. Turning he pointed to himself confused as Alya waved him back. “Yes you. You’re the groom last time I checked. It’s your turn to throw the garter.” She commanded, pulling Nino over as well. Adrien looked bemused as Alya also grabbed Marinette and dragged her along. “You are wearing a garter aren’t you?” She asked the confused bride. 

“Of course.” She replied. “That was my something blue.” 

“Excellent.” Alya bounced, mischief evident in her face. “Gather around everyone. Right, Nino you crouch down on all fours here.” She directed. Nino quirked an eyebrow at her but didn’t argue with his girlfriend. “Good, now Marinette you sit on his back.” Marinette heard Nino groan as she sat on him. 

“You better not be calling my wife fat there Lahiffe.” Adrien laughed as Nino pouted.

“Suits weren’t meant for this dude.” He complained. 

“Here Luka, we could use your help too.” Alya called out. Luka looked a bit stunned to be signaled out, but felt Kagami give him a light push with a giggle. He shrugged off his jacket, giving it to his wife to hold and approached the scene in the middle. “Good, now you crouch on the ground here and Marinette, you rest your foot here on his back. No not that one, the leg with the garter.” As she spoke she pulled out her phone and took a series of pictures. 

“Now what?” Adrien asked, rubbing the back of his neck still confused. 

“Now you pull the garter off.” She quipped. “With your teeth.” Alya added with a smirked. The room erupted into laughter as Adrien crouched next to a red faced Marinette. Moving her layers of skirt up her leg, but still preserving her dignity, he found the lacey item strapped to her thigh just above her knee. 

“Careful where you put your teeth Agreste.” Kim called out eliciting a giggle amongst the boys. Adrien looked up at Marinette and wiggled his eyebrows as he carefully grabbed the lace in his teeth. Their friends whooped and whistled as he slid the garter down her leg, Marinette covering her face but laughing hard as he slipped off her shoe to get the garter over her foot. Adrien stood up triumphantly swinging the garter around his finger. Alya struggled to film it all as she almost doubled over in laughter. 

“Alright boys, gather around.” She called. “Not you Ivan, Mylene already got dibs on you.” The other guys got into a bit of push and shove, their competitive sides getting the best of them. Adrien stood on the stairs where Marinette had thrown her bouquet from and made eye contact with Felix in the crowd. His cousin shook his head mouthing no, but Adrien gave a wide grin and nod turning his back before flicking the garter over his shoulder. Kim leapt up onto Max’s back like he was trying to intercept a football causing his much shorter friend to stumble and crash into Nathaniel and Marc. Kim could only watch as the flying lace drifted over the tangled bodies and straight into Felix’s face. Catching it in his hands, Adrien was sure a faint blush invaded his cousin’s face as he avoided eye contact with Chloé. 

As the afternoon wound down, Adrien and Marientte ducked away to change before getting ready to catch their train to Zurich. Adrien confided he had some apprehension about meeting the bank on Monday, but in the meantime there would be two blissful days with his new wife. His wife. The thought of that made him feel warm and tingly all over. He was hers and she was his, and nothing would ever change that. 

Saying farewell to friends and family, and with a special thank you to Aunt Lottie, the newlyweds made their way to the train station. It was already after six by the time they boarded the train, and it would be after ten by the time they reached their destination. Marinette snuggled into Adrien’s side, the soft rocking of the train lulling her to close her eyes. Adrien ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm as the lights passed them outside the window. 

“You should have a nap Kitty.” She said, passing a cookie from her bag to Tikki. 

“I’m okay.” He said softly, scratching behind Plaggs ears with his other hand. Tikki snuggled down next to her counterpart on Adrien’s lap, nibbling through her cookie. Plagg pinned his ears down as her crumbs fell onto his head. Marinette chuckled. 

“Are you happy, Bug?” Adrien asked. She looked up at him, her answer radiating from her face. 

“Very happy.” She answered. Adrien smiled softly. 

“I love you.” He said, kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. 

“I love you too.” She whispered back, snuggling back into him and drifting off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien watched the light flicker through the hotel window. Rolling onto his side, he gazed at Marinette as she slept. Laying face to face he wanted to run his fingers through her dark hair, but he didn’t want to wake her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Her hair was messy and hung partly over her eyes. It was still a few hours before they had to be at the bank and he just wanted to savour these moments alone with her. It had rained pretty heavily the last few days and they had hardly left the hotel suite the whole weekend. Adrien believed it had been maybe the happiest he had ever been in his life. He loved this girl so much, with every fiber of his being, and he had vowed he would protect her, to protect this new life that they had found together. Although they did have a bit of a hard time convincing Plagg that not everything in the room's mini bar was Kwami friendly. That small bottle of Bailey’s could definitely have made for some interesting times if Tikki hadn’t have stopped him. Adrien chuckled to himself remembering Marinette’s horrified look at the thought of a drunk Kwami loose in a foreign country, especially one that could destroy half a city!

Marinette moved slightly, her eyes slowly flickering open and her lips broke into a sleepy grin at the warm emerald eyes that greeted her. Adrien leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, gently pushing her hair off her face. 

“Good morning Mrs Agreste.” He whispered, snuggling closer to her with his arms around her waist. Marientte rubbed her nose against his, closing her eyes. 

“I love the sound of that.” She said grinning. Adrien kissed her on the nose before burying his face in her neck and holding her tight. 

“I love saying it, Marinette Agreste.” He murmured and it sent a warm feeling into her heart as he said her name. “I still can’t believe that I can really call you mine.” He pulled back to look at her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek and across her chin. “I love you so much Marientte.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Well, he had intended it to just be a soft good morning kiss but when it’s Marinette wrapped up in his arms kissing him back it was always a difficult thing not to pick up where they had left off the night before. 

“Oh please, haven’t you two done enough baby making this weekend? I’ve been cooped up in this hotel room, you wouldn’t let me touch half the interesting things in that mini bar and you promised me the cheese platter this morning that you forgot about yesterday and I expect…” Plagg’s voice trailed off into muffles thanks to Tikki stuffing a few cheese crackers into his mouth. 

“Sorry about him.” She said, taking cover from the crumbs Plagg was splattering out. “Carry on.” Tikki grabbed Plagg dragging him off leaving Marinette looking bright red and Adrien to fall into her in a fit of giggles. 

“I...ah...suppose we should order up that cheese platter for him.” Marinette giggled. She did admit she felt a little bad for the Kwami, after all they had been rather...busy. 

“Hmmm, breakfast doesn’t sound bad either.” Adrien added trailing kisses down her neck. 

“Do you mean me or the room service?” 

“Both.” He grinned against her skin before leaning down to plant a soft kiss just above her belly button. The moment was interrupted by his phone ringing next to him. Groaning, Adrien reached over and answered the call, recognising the ringtone. 

“Good morning Nathalie, how are you this morning?” He asked in high chipper, grabbing his glasses and putting them on as he spoke. “No your right, we were awake….yep, Marinette’s awake too.” He looked over to her and smiled. “Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker.” He laid the phone on the bed so they could both hear it.

“Good morning Nathalie.” Marinette called out cheerily. 

“Good morning Marinette. I’m sorry for the early morning call but we have a buyer coming soon and I wanted to pass on some good news.” Adrien looked at Marinette. 

“We’re all ears.” Adrien said, tugging on his ears and pulling a face like a money forcing Marinette to stifle her laughter. 

“The change of name for the company has been approved. You are now officially CEO of Agreste Designs. The ‘Gabriel’ label will be exclusive to the Haute Couture gowns and bridal. Spencer liked your suggestion of ’Freestyler’ for the street wear line but he says you need come up with a name for the children and baby line before the spring launch.” Marinette looked at Adrien confused. 

“Children and baby?” She queried. “But I never said anything about a children’s range.”

“But it was in your sketchbook.” Nathalie clarified. “You told Spencer you left some design ideas on your desk.” Marientte slapped her hand to her forehead. She forgot she left her old sketchbook on her desk because Adrien just bought her a new one. 

“I didn’t mean those designs.” She said feeling a little embarrassed that Spencer had seen them. “Those were just a few things I made for Manon and Alya’s little sisters and the baby onesie was just a little something for Kagami and Luka and…”

“Doesn’t matter who they were for Marientte.” Nathalie interrupted. “Spencer likes the idea, especially the local hero themes. He thinks that would be hugely popular. Obviously your close friendship with the Ladyblogger has given you a unique perspective.” Marientte smiled when Adrien winked at her. He opened his side draw, pulling out a wheel of Camembert. Plagg immediately flew over, doing a little flip in the air. 

“I guess so.” She said. “I suppose if Spencer thinks it’s a good idea I’m on board with it. I have no idea what we could call it though.” She watched as Adrien broke off a price of cheese, flicking it in the air. Plagg dived in, twisting around to float on his back to catch the cheese in his mouth.

“Excellent.” Nathalie sounded more enthusiastic than Marientte thought was possible for her. “You have time to think of a name for the section. Now Adrien, make sure you eat breakfast because your appointment is at 10:30 with Monsieur Belfort and you will be leaving for the train to return to Paris straight after that.” Adrien chuckled and shook his head. 

“Nathalie, you don’t have to look after my schedule anymore you know. I have Marinette looking after me now.” He said, flicking another piece of cheese across the room. Tikki folded her arms and shook her head as Plagg sped across the room and snatched the cheese before it hit the ground. 

“I know.” Nathalie said with the hint of a sigh. Adrien noted a touch of sadness in her voice. “I won’t be able to after we leave for Roseraie anyway, but you can’t expect Marinette to do my job and be a designer. You’ll have to look at hiring someone, or I could suggest Juliette from accounting. I’ve worked with her for many years and she is very efficient.”

“That would be great Nathalie. I’d prefer to keep it in house if we can. Saves training someone from scratch.” Plagg came over and snuggled into his neck, purring as Adrien scratched him behind the ears. Tikki nestled onto Marinette’s belly while Adrien wrapped up his call with Nathalie, passing Marinette the in room dining menu and pointing at the breakfast list. 

After breakfast they finally made their way down to reception to check out and have their bags forwarded to the train station. It was warm in the hotel lobby, but Marinette had her coat ready to put on for outside. The weather had been unusually cold due to the rain and was one of the reasons they had stayed in the hotel all weekend. Well, a reason anyway, at least one she had given to her mother to explain why they had not been out sightseeing. News of their whirlwind marriage had leaked out to the media, and while Adrien wasn’t trying to keep it a secret, he didn’t want reports following them to Switzerland. After signing off on the receipt, Adrien took Marinette’s jacket and began to help her into it. 

“Well, well, well. Fancy running into you two here.” Marinette whirled around only to come face to face with Lila giving her a smug look. “I see for a change the gossips were right Marientte Agreste.” Marientte straightened her jacket, trying not to flinch at the way Lila had said her name, the bitterness almost leaching out of her. 

“What are you doing here Lila?” Adrien asked, putting an arm around Marinette and holding her closer. 

“I’ve been travelling through Europe with my mother. We have been on a Diplomatic journey of good will. You know, bringing people together, finding world peace...just those little important things you wouldn’t know anything about.” Marinette had to hold back a groan. She had heard that Lila had been accompanying her mother through Europe, but Lila herself had nothing to do with anything except to keep her mother company at social events. What a surprise. 

While Lila had been talking, Marinette’s eyes were drawn to an unusual piece of jewelry Lila had on her upper arm. It was a bangle of a snake in gold coiled around three times on her bicep, it’s green stone eyes made something in her chest tighten, even though she didn’t know why. 

“Like my new trinket.” Lila bragged. “It was given to me as a gift from the President of Greece. He just adored me, you know.” Marinette highly doubted that, although its origin certainly explained its appearance. She looked at Adrien who was rubbing his upper breast pocket with his hand, right where she knew Plagg was. 

“It’s very nice.” Was all Marinette said as Mrs Rossi came over. She was wearing a navy suit jacket with matching pencil skirt and crisp white blouse. Clearly she was on her way to a meeting. 

“Oh, you must be Lila’s friends from back at school. I never got much of a chance to meet Lila’s friends.” She said offering a hand to them. Marinette and Adrien both returned her greeting politely. “Come Lila, I need to be in Geneva by 3pm and we still have to get to the train station. It was nice to meet you both.” She said hurriedly, taking Lila’s jacket from her and encouraging her to put it on. Lila almost looked embarrassed. Almost. That was until she reached a hand over onto Adrien’s arm. 

“You should call me Adrien when you get back to Paris. We should catch up some time.” She punctuated her point with a wink at the blonde before following her mother out. 

“Not on your life.” Adrien gritted under his breath, wiping the offending part of his jacket that she had touched before looking down at his wife. “Is it just me, or did you get a weird feeling while talking to Lila?” Marinette nodded her head. 

“Yeah, it felt...odd. Well, odder than usual.” She looked back to where Lila had just left and bit her bottom lip in concentration. Maybe it was just those strange green eyes on the snake bangle that made her unnerved. It was most likely that the bangle was just some piece of junk Lila had bought from some poor street vendor. 

“I felt it too.” Piped up Plagg, poking his head out of Adrien’s coat. “There’s something evil around that one.” Marinette saw Tikki nodding from her bag. Adrien reached a hand over and unhooked Marinette’s lip from her teeth, moving closer to her. 

“M’lady I’ve told you not to do that if you expect me to ever get anywhere. Now come on, we better go.” Adrien said, taking Marinette’s hand and flagging down a taxi, scurrying through the rain into the car. 

It was only a short trip to the bank nestled inside a large stately building in old world architecture. After speaking with the woman at the front counter, Adrien and Marinette were guided to another area and asked to sit and wait. Moments later an older gentleman in a pinstripe suit and grey beard walked out to greet them. 

“Adrien Agreste, well, well. No longer the young boy I met so many years ago.” Adrien extended his hand. 

“Nice to see you Monsieur Belfort, although if you’ll excuse me, I don’t really remember you.” The older man chuckled. 

“I guess not.” He acknowledged. “But I remember your mother well. I looked after all her accounts and other members of the De Vanily family. I still see your Aunt and cousin from time to time.” He then turned his attention to Marinette. “And so you're the young lady that has brought this all to ahead.” He said, shaking her hand. Marinette wasn’t sure what to make of the statement, so she just smiled and followed Mr Belfort to his office. 

“Now, Adrien. You must understand that as the governor of this bank and executor of the account I have to ask you a few questions before I simply sign over such a substantial sum.” Adrien nodded his head, giving Marinette’s hand a light squeeze in his. The action didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Now I see your father, Gabriel Agreste, signed over his fashion empire to you just before much of the company became insolvent. Was accessing this fund his idea?” 

“No, not at all.” Adrien replied. “The circumstances which led to the financial issues happened after the announcement.” Mr Belfort wrote something down before directing his attention to Marinette. 

“And you Mrs Agreste, may I ask what your father does for a living?” Marinette looked nervously at Adrien who gave her an encouraging smile but before she could answer, Adrien jumped in. 

“He’s a baker Sir.” He answered on her behalf. “Best in Paris even if I do have a bias, and her parents own their own bakery.” Mr Belfort tapped his pen against his chin. 

“I see. And they do not have any debt, or any reason why they would want you to marry into the Agreste family.” Marientte shook her head with wide eyes. 

“I would never...” She protested, panic starting to set in. Would Adrien be denied his entitlement if this man decided she was a gold digger? She could feel tears threatening to overwhelm her. 

“Monsieur, I know how this might look to someone in your position.” Adrien intervened. “But everything that has happened has been entirely my own decision.” He said, putting a hand to his heart before he looked at his wife and his face softened. “I’ve known Marientte since we were 14, I asked her to marry me weeks ago before all this happened and when I realised this money could save the company I asked Marientte if she would marry me now, rather than wait.” He looked back at the banker. “I promise, no one influenced this decision. I love Marientte, and I know she loves me. I want this for her.” The banker nodded his head slowly. 

“So you are a designer Mrs Agreste?” Marinette went to speak but was again cut off by her over enthusiastic husband. 

“She’s an amazing designer. Spencer, my father's head designer, is really impressed by her ideas and…” Adrien’s gushing was cut off by an amused Mr Belfort. 

“Adrien, while I appreciate your clear enthusiasm, I’m sure your charming wife can speak for herself.” Adrien slunk back into his seat and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry.” He said with a blush. Mr Belfort indicated for Marinette to continue. 

“I’m learning to be a designer.” Marinette was finally able to say. “I will be studying on the job with Spencer and earning my qualification externally. We already have plans to relaunch the brand in Spring with new streetwear and children’s lines. I just hope I can repay Gabriel the faith he has shown in me.” She looked down into her lap, Adrien seeing that old self doubt of hers creeping in. He leaned his shoulder into hers and she gave him a shy smile. Mr Belfort watched the comfortable interaction and a broad grin moved across his face. 

“Well, I’m satisfied that there are no ill intentions here.” He said, standing up and extending a hand to Adrien. “I will see that the funds are transferred to your nominated account.” Adrien thanked him and Mr Belfort turned to Marinette. “I wish you the best of luck my dear, but I feel you won’t need it.” He then took her hand, bowing his head over it, but not making contact. 

Adrien and Marinette picked up their coats and began to head for the door when the banker called them back. “Aren’t you going to look at the safety deposit box your mother left you while you are here? You might as well rather than coming all the way back again.” He asked. Adrien stopped in his tracks. Truthfully he had forgotten about it and now that it had been brought up, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. It had been easy to put it off before, but he was here now and he couldn’t deny, he was curious about it. 

Turning around, Adrien took the key out of his pocket. “I guess it was just as well I brought this then.” He said with an unsure smile. Marinette wrapped her arms around his free one. Together they followed Mr Belfort to an old style elevator with wrought iron sliding doors. Travelling at least three levels underground, the doors opened to a very long, but well lit corridor. Approaching the counter, Mr Belfort spoke to the man at the desk who pulled out a crowded set of keys. 

“If you would just follow my man here, he will take you to the box. I hope to see you again young Adrien.” He said patting the blonde on the back. “Mrs Agreste.” He added with a nod. As Mr Belfort departed, Adrien and Marinette followed the clerk along the walls of deposit boxes before stopping at box 1351. The clerk slipped a key into one slot while Adrien slid his into the other. Turning on the count of three, there was a loud click that echoed through the chamber and the box slid free. The clerk then directed them to a booth where they could inspect the contenders in privacy. 

Adrien took a deep breath and opened the lid. There was only one thing in the box, a white envelope with ‘Adrien’ written on it. Opening the envelope, Adrien’s hands shook as he unfolded the paper. Marinette reached over, placing her hand over his.

“Do you want me to hold it?” She asked gently. He nodded his head, unable to form words in his constricted throat. Just seeing his mother’s beautiful cursive hand had filled him with a sudden sense of loss and heartache. Marinette rubbed soothing circles on his back as they started to read the letter together. 

My Darling Adrien,

Sitting here in this hotel room watching you sleep so peacefully, I find it hard to address this letter to the man you will be reading it. It also fills me with sadness knowing also that if you are reading it, it means that I am gone from you and that thought pains me more than you could ever know. Everything that I have done in recent times, I did with the sole purpose of prolonging my life so I could spend more time with you. However I now find myself in a position where my attempts to just that, may have accelerated my own demise. I should have just trusted the doctors and listened to my instincts. The cruelty of this predicament only adds to my sorrow, and my immense regret. 

I have debated long and hard whether I should even be writing this to you, but I feel I owe you an explanation and can then perhaps beg your forgiveness, for myself and for your father. 

When I was diagnosed with this hideous cancer, your father insisted that we should look for alternative treatments. I was terrified of dying and willing to do anything if it meant being with you longer, so when we came across these magical jewels in Tibet, a butterfly and a peacock, I was so excited. The jewels themselves held no healing properties, but the little creatures that inhabited them allowed us to transform into a peacock and butterfly themed heroes. Oh I wish you had seen it Adrien, but your father thought it best to keep it a secret. While I was transformed, the pain would go away and I felt so free. It was exhilarating and I indulged in the freedom it gave me, almost like an addiction I couldn’t break. What I didn’t know at the time though was that the peacock jewel was damaged. The more I have used it, the greater a toll it has taken over my already weakened body. The cancer may have been receding from the chemotherapy , but the damage from the broken jewel is now more irreversible than ever. I can blame no one but myself for this and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for that. 

There was a book that told of other jewels out there, a Ladybug and a Black Cat in particular that could grant a single wish. I don’t know where they are, but your father has promised to find them using the butterfly jewel. If you are reading this, then I guess he didn’t find them. I just hope your father doesn’t do anything too drastic. He has been beside himself as my condition has worsened but I wouldn’t want him doing anything he may one day regret. I know Nathalie will support him and you if the worst were to happen to me, but when your father gets an idea into his head...well, his passion and drive was always one of the things I loved most about him, but also what I worry the most about. Please forgive his shortcomings. I know he loves us, even though he sometimes struggles to show it, but sometimes you also have to learn when to let go. 

Whatever has happened, whatever events have transpired since my leaving you I hope you have found happiness. I hope you find someone to love and can find joy in the little moments of life, because in the end it isn’t the money or the fame people will remember you for, it’s the love that you shared and the kindness you showed. I hope that is what you will remember, and not how it all went so very wrong. 

I always loved you mon coeur, and I will always be with you, even if it is from afar. Perhaps one day, we shall meet again.

Mother xxx 

It was some time before Adrien was able to emerge out of Marinette’s embrace, his face bearing the weight of the tears that had flowed freely down his cheeks. 

*******

Marientte held Adrien’s hand while Nathalie and Gabriel read Emilie’s letter. Around them were several boxes where the contents of the office had begun to be packed up in preparation for their move. Adrien hardly spoke a word the entire four hours it took for them to return to Paris, but he had scarcely let go of Marinette’s hand the whole time. It was as though it was the only thing grounding him at that moment as he tried to process one undeniable fact - that his own father had been Hawk Moth. 

Adrien watched as his father’s face visibly paled as he read through the letter. Gabriel swallowed thickly and Nathalie wiped tears from her eyes. Adrien sat motionless except for his thumb which had kept up a steady pace of circles in Marinette’s hand. 

When he had finished the letter, Gabriel placed it on the table and ventured a look at his son and could see the anger and the hurt in his eyes. In turn Adrien could see the undeniable guilt in his father’s, but that didn’t smooth the fire that was bubbling within him. Gabriel relented and told Adrien everything, about the chamber he had kept Emilie in, the plan to draw out the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous by creating supervillains to the point where he had accepted that he could no longer continue. “Between my own diagnosis, the breakdown of Emilie’s chamber and...other realisations, I knew it was time to move on. I had to find a way to move on. I...couldn’t keep hurting people...hurting you.” Gabriel’s voice began to break at the end, but even so he had been avoiding the steady glare of his son. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Adrien asked accusingly. “You knew who we were?” Gabriel still wouldn’t look at him, but both Adrien and Marinette saw that Nathalie was visibly shaken by this new revelation. 

“I wasn’t sure for a long time.” He replied. “I’d had my suspicions, more for the last year or so, about the ring you wore and your disappearances during akumas. It wasn’t until the night Marinette first came to dinner though that I knew for sure.” Marinette looked at him alarmed. 

“What! But how?” She asked, stunned. Had she been so careless as to give her identity away to Hawk Moth of all people? 

“I could see that Adrien was attracted to you. More than he was willing to admit to at the time. I tested you by calling Chat Noir Ladybug’s pet and challenging his worth as a hero.” He responded, looking at her with a mixture of emotions Marinette couldn’t read. “The way you defended him, and the way Adrien looked at you when you did...I knew it had to be. You were both so inexplicably drawn to each other. It was the only thing that made sense.” He looked down into his lap. “I hope you can find a way to forgive me.”

“Forgive you?!” Adrien burst out, standing up. “You want me to forgive you? Forgive you for trying to destroy the city, forgive you for trying to kill me, for trying to kill her.” He yelled, pointing back at Marinette. “Stay home Adrien it’s not safe, no you can’t go to Nino’s it’s not safe, no you can’t go on the school excursion it’s not safe. It was you the whole time! You were the one not making it safe. You were the one trying to hold me back.”

“You don’t understand Adrien.” Gabriel snapped back. “I had made a promise to your mother that I would fix this.”

“By killing Marientte?” Adrien’s temper was glaring again. He felt Plagg patting his chest, his Kwami’s way of letting him know he was there for him. 

“I didn’t know it was Marientte.” Gabriel growled. Adrien had to swallow his anger and steady his voice. 

“But you knew it was Ladybug. You knew we were only teenages and you knew that a sacrifice would have had to be paid in order to make the wish anyway.”

“I would have paid it.” Nathalie intercepted, drawing all eyes to her. “I told your father right from the start that I would have paid the price to bring your mother back. I used a broken Miraculous, knowing what the consequences could have been. I would have traded my life for hers happily.” The room went quiet. Adrien looked at Marinette who closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“The wish doesn’t work that way.” She said quietly, looking directly at Gabriel. “You don’t get to choose who would be replaced. The wish grants an equal exchange, and at that time...that was not Nathalie.” Marinette watched as the look in Gabriel’s face morphed from confusion to horror.

“Adrien.” Gabriel breathed. For the first time, the man felt a sickness in his stomach. He could have lost Adrien, he could have lost everything. “I...I didn’t...I didn’t know...I didn’t think…”

“No you didn’t think did you?” Adrien seethed as he balled his other hand into a fist. “You never thought about the consequences, only what you wanted.”

“But I did it for you Adrien…” Gabriel began, but Adrien cut him off. 

“Don’t.” He snapped, his father’s words feeling like a stab in the heart. “Don’t you dare say you did any of this for me. You did this for you and no one else and you risked the life of the person I love the most in your pursuit of it.” Adrien’s voice raised again, against his best efforts to control it. Whether his father knew Marinette was Ladybug or not didn’t matter. Her life had been put in danger both in and out of the mask more times than he could ever count over the last few years and that thought alone was tearing a hole through his heart. 

“Adrien…” Marinette said softly, curling her fingers around his arm. The blonde let his shoulders drop and shook his head with a sigh.

“Adrien please, try to understand…” Gabriel pleaded, but his voice died away at the look on Adrien’s eyes. 

“No father.” He said, continuing to shake his head. “I can’t understand. I can’t understand a risk at all cost attitude like that. I can’t understand endangering lives in order to save a life. And I don’t believe any of this was what mother would have wanted either.” He emphasised the fact by pointing at the Klimt portrait of his mother. Gabriel said nothing. What could he say? After reading the letter for himself he knew that this wasn’t what Emilie would have wanted. 

“I admit I became blinded by the power.” Gabriel confessed. “I boxed up all my emotions and focused on just that one thing, gaining the Miraculous. I thought that was the only answer and I could think of nothing else. But I’m not wearing blinkers anymore Adrien.” He stood up and walked over to Emilie’s portrait. “I have failed your mother more by pursuing that damned wish than if I had just let her go and moved on.” Gabriel opened the safe behind the picture. Inside Adrien caught a glimpse of a silver urn, no doubt the final resting place of his mother’s ashes. He forced himself to hold back his tears. Gabriel took out two small boxes before returning back to his desk. 

“I believe these should be returned to you.” Gabriel said, sliding the boxes across the desk towards Marientte. She picked them up and put them in her bag, catching a glimpse of Tikki’s sad eyes. “Aren’t you going to check them?” Gabriel asked. 

“I trust you.” She responded, that small bit of faith giving the elder Agreste some comfort. Adrien slid his arm around his wife. 

“Come one Mari, let’s go home.” She nodded in reply, the two standing up while Gabriel and Nathalie sat in a humbled silence. 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t contact you for a while.” Adrien directed rather coolly to his father. Gabriel kept his eyes focused on the floor. 

“Take all the time you need Adrien.” Came his defeated reply. Adrien guided Marinette out towards the front door. As he placed his hand on the handle the sound of scurried heals sounded across the empty foyer. 

“Adrien, wait.” Nathalie pleaded as she approached. Adrien screwed his eyes shut as he released his hand from the door. “Please Adrien, I didn’t know who you both were, I swear. I would have stopped him sooner if I had known.” Adrien slowly turned to her, his eyes brimming in the tears he had been refusing to shed. 

“Why Nathalie?” He asked, his voice strained as he looked at the woman he thought of as a mother to him. “Why did you do it?” Natalie worried her lip as she looked up at him. She wanted to reach out and touch his arm, but feared the contact would be unwelcome. 

“Why did you throw yourself in front of Ladybug time and time again, putting your own life on the line to save hers?” Adrien looked at her questionly. Because I love her - went unsaid. A look of understanding crossed Adrien’s face. 

“You love him that much?” He asked and she nodded her head slowly. 

“Can you ever forgive him?” She asked. It was the one thing that was weighting the most heavily on Adrien since he had read the letter from his mother. Not just his father but Nathalie and his mother too. He breathed in a deep sigh before finally reaching out to squeeze her arm. 

“One day Nathalie, but I just can’t right now. I need time and space. We have the relaunch of the company, the new lines are in development and I want some time with my wife.” For the first time since they left Zurich, he gave a small smile. “When I’m ready, I’ll call you okay?” Nathalie reached out and gave him a hug, which he returned. It would take some time, but he hoped that one day they could try to be a family again.


	24. Chapter 24

Marinette raced in a panic through the apartment. “Where are the keys Tikki? I’m going to be so late!” She called out, taking a gulp of her coffee as she pulled on the rest of her jacket. She stopped in her tracks as a whoosiness overtook her. Grabbing the kitchen sink until it passed, she swallowed thickly before straightening back up. That wasn’t the first time that had happened in the last week. She hoped she wasn’t coming down with anything, she didn’t have time to be sick. 

“Here they are.” Called the little red Kwami, bringing the keys over to her. 

“You're a lifesaver Tikki.” The bluenette gratefully took the keys, picking up the dresses scattered over the couch before heading for the door. Adrien had left earlier that morning to supervise a photoshoot and of course she just had to oversleep her alarm when she had to meet Spencer to finalise the superhero themed children’s line. It was the second time this week she’d done it too. Marientte decided she really needed to go to bed earlier instead of spending half the night star gazing with Chat on rooftops. She stopped and smiled to herself remembering how excited he got when a shooting star went past. It was always worth the late night just to see that smile. 

“Marinette, you should eat something.” Tikki suggested with worried eyes, snapping Marinette out of her daydream. She shook her head. 

“I don’t have time Tikki, I’ll grab something later.” She said, searching around for her sketchbook. 

“But you can’t just run off on a few mouthfuls of coffee. You need something more substantial than that.” Tikki almost pleaded. Marinette grumbled to herself before finally laying eyes on her book. 

“Tikki, I seriously don’t have time. Today is the last day before we close for two weeks for Christmas and New Year. I need to get this done so we can get the spring line into the next issue of ‘Style Queen’ before the printing deadline. Now let’s go.” Tikki gave a defeated sigh, scooting into Marinette’s bag as she raced out the door. 

Marinette and Spencer spent the most part of the morning finalising the designs for the ‘Freestyler’ street wear. Casual, functional and affordable was the main selling point and Marinette couldn’t have been more excited with the results. The fact that Audrey Bourgeois was willing to give them advertising space in ‘Style Queen’, a magazine almost exclusive to high end fashion, was a huge bonus for their emerging Agreste Designs label. Marinette was sure that Chloé must have had a word in it, and she made a mental note to make sure she got her something extra nice for her for Christmas. 

Once Marinette had finished with Spencer and the design team, she started to head back up to her office. While they lost a lot of the company in the restructure, and most of the funds to Tomoe Tsurugi, they still retained the Flagship building and the original store, which it turned out had been bought outright by Adrien’s mother. It was more than enough for a restart and Marinette was feeling quietly optimistic. Looking at her watch as she approached the elevator, it was already after midday. Time seemed to have just been slipping away today, and she still had papers to sign off on. Lunch would just have to wait. 

Scurrying into her office, Marinette stopped dead in her tracks as she observed Lila making herself far too comfortable on top of Adrien’s desk, her legs were crossed under her impossibly short skirt and stiletto heels and she clearly had not expected to see Marinette. 

“What are you doing here?” Marinette hissed. She would have to make sure security didn’t let her in again. 

“Hello to you too Marinette, so nice to see you again.” Lila greeted, dripping in false sincerity as she inspected her long, red dipped fingernails. “Didn’t Adrien tell you he invited me up to see him? How very remiss of him not to let his little wifey know.” Marinette bit back an audible groan. 

“You're slipping Lila. Or maybe you just need to pay your spies more.” Marinette retorted, dropping her papers onto her desk. “Adrien isn’t even here today.” Lila grinned. 

“I think you’ll find my information is quite accurate.” She declared, picking up a wedding picture in a frame Adrien kept on his desk. “The shoot Adrien was babysitting finished half an hour ago and he should be due back at any minute.” Marinette put a hand in her hip. 

“And what makes you think Adrien wants to see you?” Lila placed the frame back on the desk before fixing her eyes on Marinette. 

“Because soon he will wake up to his mistake, and I’ll be here waiting for him.” 

“He made his choice Lila.” Marinette said through gritted teeth folding her arms. She returned Lila’s glare in equal measure. “And he didn’t choose you.” Lila only smirked. 

“That was his first mistake.” She smiled, slipping off the desk and sashaying her way across the room. “Let’s hope for your sake he doesn’t make any more.”

“He’s never going to be yours Lila.” To her surprise, the olive-eyed girl just shrugged her shoulders. 

“He’s tainted goods now.” She said with a bitter undertone. “But he may still be useful to me yet. I have plans you see Marinette, and Adrien is going to help me achieve them.” Marinette hadn’t even realised she had begun stepping backwards until she felt the wall behind her back. Lila put her hands on either side of the designer’s head, effectively caging her in. Marinette could feel a panic begin to rise up, her mind flashing back to the day Lila had attacked her in the locker room at school. From the corner of her eye she could see the snake bangle wrapped around Lila’s arm. A heat felt like it was radiating off it against her face. A sick nauseous feeling began to churn in her stomach and she almost felt like she was going to faint. 

“Wha...what is it that you want Lila?” Marinette stammered, trying to swallow down the sick feeling. The italian’s lips curled up into a smirk. 

“Retribution.” She whispered into Marinette’s ear. “I’m going to finish what others were too afraid to achieve.”

“What in hell's name are you doing Rossi?” Lila turned her head towards the door, still leaving her arms where they were. Marinette had never been more grateful to hear Chloé’s voice in her life. 

“What’s it to you Chloé?” Lila growled at the intruder. “I could ask you the same question.”

“None of your business.” Chloé snapped back, pushing Lila away from Marinette causing the brunette to run into Marinette’s desk. “I’m allowed to be here, you are not. Who the hell let you in anyway? I’m going to have Adrien fire that incompetent guard downstairs right after he kicks your sorry arse out. What are you even doing in Paris, I thought you were with your mother in Milan?” The blonde growled. Lila only smirked at her, stepping closer to the socialite. Chloé folded her arms and stood her ground. 

“Oh, just passing through.” Lila said in a patronising tone. “I hear you’re getting rather cosy with that idiotic fop of a cousin of Adrien’s.” Chloé was about to bite back, but had the presence of mind to realise Lila was just trying to get a rise out of her. She flicked her hair nonchalantly. 

“Felix might be an attractive idiot, but I don’t believe that is any concern of yours.” 

“Perhaps.” Lila continued to smirk, knowing she’d gotten at least a little bit under Chloé’s skin. “Perhaps I should drop in on him and apologise for my behaviour at that party a few months ago.” She slid up close to Chloé. “He wasn’t all that bad and I can be very...apologetic.” She practically purred at her. Chloé’s face practically glowed red. 

“Get out of my face Rossi.” She said, barely holding back her retrain. “Or I’ll have security escort you out.”

“I think I can find my own way out, thank you very much.” Lila said casually. “But I’ll be back again, I promise you that.” The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed at the Italian, challenging her. Lila stared her down for a moment before stepping back slightly. Marinette had watched the exchange as she leaned against the wall but she felt like she was starting to fade

“Chloé.” She managed out as she began to slide down the wall. 

“What? Oh no, don’t you dare faint on me.” Chloé called out, pushing Lila aside and grabbing Marinette by the arms. Holding her against the wall, she lightly started to slap Marinette on the cheek. “No you don’t, stay with me here.” She scolded before putting one of Marinette’s arms over her shoulder and taking her over to the couch. Turning around, Chloé saw Lila had left. 

“Chloé, the bin.” Marinette indicated. Chloé’s eyes widened as Marinette’s face went very pale. Grabbing the bin, she shoved it under Marinette’s nose just as the designer started to dry heave and bring up the few mouthfuls of coffee she’d had that morning. 

“Eww.” Chloé exclaimed, screwing up her nose and not entirely sure what to do. Looking around the room she decided on getting out her phone and quickly started to dial. “Adrihoney, are you on your way back to your office?...Oh good because Lila was here and now your wife is puking into a rubbish bin.” Chloé covered the mouthpiece on the phone and Marinette could hear Adrien yelling down the phone. “He’s just parking the car.” Chloé whispered to Marinette who still had her head in the bin, but held a thumb up in acknowledgement. 

A few minutes later Adrien burst into the office, racing over to Marinette who had recovered somewhat on the couch. Chloé was still there, holding the printouts she had come to collect to take to her mother for the magazine spread. 

“Marinette, honey, are you okay?” He frantically asked, crouching down next to the couch and cupping her face in his hands, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“I’m fine, really, it’s fine.” Marinette tried to reassure him with a small smile, but Adrien wasn’t buying it. She looked pale and like she needed a good sleep. Adrien got up and sat on the couch next to her. Looking over to Chloé, he could see her eyebrows knitted together with concern and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

“Thanks for staying with her Chlo.” He said affectionately. Chloé snapped out of her thoughts looking over at him before waving him off. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She said dismissively. “Let’s not make a big thing out of it though, I’m not in the habit of babysitting pukey designers.” She was trying to be aloof, but Adrien could see she cared more then she was letting on.

“What did Lila want?” He asked, directing the question more to Chloé. 

“Not sure. Making her usual empty threats as usual.”  
The socialite responded. 

“Chloé?” Marinette tried to focus. “Did you notice something odd about Lila? Something that didn’t feel right?” Chloé frowned at her confused. 

“What? More than usual?” She laughed. “Not particularly, why?” Marinette shook her head. 

“No reason I guess.” She said. “But I’m not sure her threats are as empty as they used to be.” She laid her head back against the backrest of the couch and closed her eyes. 

“Come on Princess, I think I need to take you home.” Adrien stated, taking her hand and kissing the back ofit. Chloé made gagging noises. 

“No, I’m fine. There’s still so much work that needs to be done…” but Adrien cut her off. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to be here for the work to be done. Chloé has the paperwork she needs, Spencer has everything running smoothly downstairs and we are closing for two week in the next few hours anyway. Now I’m taking you home to bed.” 

“Adrikins, I really don’t need to know about your plans for the afternoon.” Chloé teased. Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“She clearly needs sleep Chloé.” He deadpanned. “I don’t know what you were thinking. You’ve been hanging around Felix too much.” Chloé chuckled then leaned over looking into the rubbish bin. 

“I say she needs a good feed too judging by the contents of that bin.” Adrien frowned and looked over into the bin too, noting the little she threw up was only liquid. 

“Haven’t you eaten today?” He asked, more concerned than acusary. Marinette looked at him with big eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” She defended. “I overslept my alarm, then I couldn’t find my keys, or my sketchbook, or the designs to bring in for today, then we worked past lunch, the. Lila was here being all Lila...” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she rambled and waved her arms. She suddenly went quiet and started playing with her fingers. “I had some coffee.” She added sheepishly, knowing Tikki would be disapprovingly shaking her head in her bag. Adrien began to laugh before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. 

“Promise me one thing my love, don’t you ever change.” He said, hugging her to him. 

“Ugh, I’m out of here.” Chloé announced waving as she headed for the door. “I’ll see you two around.” The young couple waved as Chloé left before making their own way to the door. 

Marinette lightly dozed in the car while Adrien ducked into a cafe on the way home to grab some sandwiches and bottles of water. Her mind still kept coming back to that strange bangle on Lila’s arm. Something felt odd about it the last time she’d seen her, but this time being close to it made her feel sick to her stomach. Yet it didn’t seem to affect Chloé at all. When Adrien returned to the car, she gratefully took the food, taking a big bite as she pondered. 

“I still feel something is very off with that bangle of Lila’s.” She said between bites. “Like there is something unnatural about it.”

“Do you think it’s some kind of Miraculous? From another box somewhere maybe?” Adrien asked. Marinette took another bite of her sandwich as she thought it over. 

“I don’t know.” She said. “I don’t know why you and I felt something strange from it and Chloé didn't.” Adrien took one hand off the wheel, gabbing hers with the sandwich and bringing to his own mouth taking a bite. 

“Maybe it only affects Miraculous holders.” He said as they pulled into their apartment building. “Chloé hasn’t used a Miraculous in years.” 

It made sense, but then that raised another alarming question. “Do you think that means that Lila knows about us?” Adrien shook his head before getting out of the car. Marinette followed suit as her husband quickly rounded the car to take her hand and walk over to the elevator. 

“I don’t think Lila knows anything, and I think it’s best that we keep it that way.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows as the elevator rose up to their floor. “But I think we need to find out more about that bangle. Maybe we could ask Alya to help do some research. Isn’t she coming to visit any day?”

“She’s not coming.” Marinette said with a touch of melancholy. “She said the paper asked her to cover some Christmas event and she didn’t want to say no since she hadn’t been there long. It was all at the last minute. She said Nino was really upset and I’m not sure the call ended that well. I think he’s taking it kind of personally.” Adrien made a mental note to call Nino later. He felt bad that he had been neglecting his best friend lately. He guided Marinette into the elevator when the doors opened. 

“Well, we could ask someone at the museum. Alix’s dad works there. Maybe we could ask him for some help.” Marientte nodded her head. She knew that Mr Kubdel had a specific interest in historical artifacts and she had a feeling that the bangle was quite old. 

“That could be a start.” Marinette grimmished as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, rubbing her queasy belly. The sandwich had helped, but she still felt seedy. “Ugh, this whole thing with Lila is making me sick, literally.” She became even more confused when Adrien began to giggle. 

“And to think Nino always accused me of being the oblivious one.” He continued to chuckle as he unlocked the front door. 

“Huh?” Marinette asked as he took her coat from her and hung it by the door. 

“Bugaboo, I don’t think you're throwing up has anything to do with Lila and her creepy bangle.” Without saying anything else, Adrien took her by the hand leading her over to the couch. He sat her down before passing her a small paper bag. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to buy me anything, but thank you.” Marinette said, still confused. 

“Don’t thank me yet m’lady.” He replied, sitting down next to her. Marientte frowned, still not following, before opening the bag and pulling out the box inside. 

“You…you bought me a pregnancy test?” She queried, turning the box over in her hands. “But I couldn’t be…”

“Princess, how long have we been married?” She cocked her head to one side. 

“Six weeks, why?” Then her eyes widened in realisation. That dreaded monthly visitor hadn’t been to visit, at least not since before the wedding. 

“I didn’t mean to be presumptuous or make it look like I was keeping count.” Adrien explained. “But I noticed over the last week or so you had been getting up to pee in the middle of the night and I hadn’t noticed you doing that before, so I started Googling about it.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “But you didn’t need to buy me a test, you know I already had one in my draw from last time that I didn’t use.”

“I know.” He grinned. “But you bought one with blue dyes and blue dyes according to one of the baby and parents sites I was looking at were more likely to give false positives and what they call evaporation lines. If it’s positive I want no doubts about it.” He said, waving his hand about. 

“You’ve spent a bit of time thinking about this haven’t you Kitty?” She said affectionately. Adrien subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, late night Google can be pretty interesting sometimes.” Marinette shook her head looking back at the test. A small cloud then crossed her face. 

“But what if it’s negative.” She said quietly. “We were so disappointed last time when we thought I was...you know, and then I wasn’t.” She lowered the box to her lap, her eyes downcast. Adrien cupped her cheek with his hand, drawing her eyes to look at his. 

“Then we try again.” He said assuringly. “But I have a pretty good feeling about it this time.”

“Who needs one of those tests?” Plagg interjected waving a chunk of camembert around. “I have a sure fire way to test for kittens.” Without warning, Plagg waved his cheese under Marinette’s nose. 

“Plagg!” Tikki shided. “You’re going to make her throw up again.” Plagg looked at his red counterpart annoyed as Marinette cupped her hands over her nose. 

“But that’s the idea Sugarcube. It worked for Isolade and Sean for all seven of there’s.” Tikki rolled her eyes. Adrien gently grabbed the floating cat and pulled him, and his stinky cheese, away from Marinette’s face. 

“Thanks Plagg, but I think we’ve got this.” He said, trying to placate the little black cat. Plagg grumbled about everyone being ungrateful as he went to join Tikki in the kitchen. Adrien looked back at Marinette who had a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. 

“I think Tikki already knows.” She said. “I have a feeling that was why she was scolding me this morning about eating breakfast.” Adrien leaned in and gave her a soft kiss in the lips. 

“I know.” He whispered. “But let’s do it anyway.” Marientte looked down to the box in her hand. 

“Okay.” She whispered back, giving him another kiss. “I might have a shower first, I think I might have gotten puke in my hair.” Marinette headed off to the bathroom and Adrien pulled out his phone, deciding to distract himself by calling Nino. 

“Yo, Adrien my man, good to hear from you bro.” 

“Sorry I hadn’t called earlier.” Adrien apologised. “We’ve just been so busy with the relaunch and everything at the company...”

“Hey, don’t sweat it my dude.” Nino cut in. “Besides I’m sure you’ve been wanting to spend time with Marinette. I get it.” Adrien could hear a touch of sadness in Nino’s voice. 

“I...um...heard that Alya wasn’t coming back for Christmas. I guess you're spending it with your family?”

“Nah, they’re all heading to the alps but I’ve got a gig in a club here for over Christmas and New Year. I thought Alya was coming so I stayed but it’s all good, the money will buy me some new equipment.” He was trying to put a positive spin on it, but Adrien could tell his heart wasn’t really in it. There was a pause and Nino sighed down the phone. “I think I might be losing her man.”

“What Alya? No way Nino.” Adrien tried to reassure him. “You guys have been together since you were fourteen and Alya loves you. This internship will be over before you know it and she’ll be back in Paris.”

“I don’t know.” Nino lamented. “You know Alya is so amazing and smart. She topped almost all her subjects at school and me? Bro I’d never have passed if you hadn’t helped me.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with that Nino. You didn’t fail. And I helped Marinette too if you recall.” Nino chuckled. 

“Come on dude, you and me both know you did that just to hang around her.” Adrien couldn’t really argue with that, remembering how he helped her with her chemistry. Gosh that suddenly felt so long ago. “What if they want her to stay in Chicago? I can’t ask her to give up that kind of opportunity for me, and I can’t see me getting the same kind of opportunities in the states as I get here. You know when they say it’s not what you know, but who you know, it’s really true, especially in entertainment. I mean what can I offer her?” Adrien didn’t know what to say. Alya and Nino had been together for so long and had been through so much together, even as superheroes, and had always survived and had each other’s back. Adrien couldn’t believe that things could be so wrong they wouldn’t be able to fix it. Maybe Nino was just feeling more lonely and that was why this self doubt was creeping in. 

“Tell you what, why don’t you come and join us at Tom and Sabine’s for Christmas. I’m sure they would love to have you.” There was a small pause before Nino answered. 

“Thanks dude, I’d like that.” Adrien grinned. 

“Awesome. I’ll let you know the time. Keep your chin up bro, okay. I’m sure everything with Alya will be fine.”

After finishing his call, Adrien walked into the kitchen to find Plagg pouting into his camembert while Tikki nibbled on some cookies. He knew the shower had stopped running, and he was getting impatient waiting for Marinette to come back out, but he didn't want to disturb her, but if she took too much longer he was going to have to. 

“You already know what the result will be, don’t you Tikki?” Adrien asked, leaning against the countertop. Tikki grinned behind her cookie.

“Of course I do.” She giggled. “I am the Kwami of creation after all, and there is nothing more special than the creation of life, even more so between Ladybugs and Chat Noirs. But if you're asking for the answer, then you’ll just have to wait for your Ladybug to come out of the bathroom.” She giggled as Adrien pouted along with Plagg. 

“I still think the cheese test would have worked just fine.” Plagg grumbled, hugging his cheese and tapping his tail on the counter. It was then Adrien realised that unlike Tikki, Plagg couldn’t actually sense whether Marinette was pregnant or not, a fact that was clearly starting to annoy him. 

“I didn’t think you cared Plagg.” Tikki teased. 

“I don’t.” Plagg argued. “Human kittens are just noisy and smelly and all they want to do is chew my ears and drool on me.”

“Sounds just like you.” Adrien chuckled, scratching the kwami between the ears. 

“I don’t drool.” Plagg retorted, folding his paws and flipping his tail around. Although he was trying really hard not to purr. He really did love being scratched behind the ears. 

“You do in your sleep.” Tikki pointed out. Plagg was going to argue back when they heard Marinette’s bare feet softly pad over the floor. Adrien turned around excitedly. Marinette was holding the test in her hand, her damp hair hanging down her shoulders. 

“Well?” Adrien asked, moving out of the kitchen to be closer to her. Marinette bit her bottom lip, holding the test up to him. In the display window was two very clear pink lines. “That’s positive right?” He asked, and she nodded her head, a smile creeping across her face. “Oh my God Mari.” He exclaimed, picking her up and swinging her around. “You’re having a baby.” 

“We are having a baby Chaton.” She corrected him as he placed her back on her feet. “I didn’t exactly do this by myself.” Adrien laughed joyously, resting his forehead against hers, holding both her hands close to his chest. 

“You are right as always my love.” He grinned, kissing her nose. “Our own little kitten, our own little baby bug.” 

“Oh no, what have I done.” She laughed, pushing his face away. 

“No no.” He grinned mischievously. “I know exactly how we should tell your parents.”

“Kitty.” She warned him, the grin on his face progressively getting more excited as Plagg floated over to join him. “Don’t even say it.”

“We can put a bun in one of the ovens.” He said, like it was the most brilliant idea on earth. He turned to Plagg, making a little pound it with his kwami’s paw. Marinette groaned and flopped onto the couch, Adrien sitting next to her. “Aww, come on Bug. It’s the ultimate baking pun.” She looked between Adrien and Plagg, shaking her head. 

“You two cooked that one up didn’t you.” Adrien giggled as she covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh god it’s contagious.” She moaned, dropping her head onto Adrien’s shoulder. 

“I’m only teasing m’lady.” He said gently, stroking her hair. “I know how excited your parents will be when we tell them and I’ll leave the how entirely up to you.” Marinette’s face suddenly became panicked. 

“Oh my god, Adrien, we really did this didn’t we?” The idea of actually telling people suddenly making the whole situation very real to her. She covered her face with her hands. “What was I thinking? How am I going to start a new fashion line and business and be the guardian and be ladybug and how on earth am I going to look after a baby! I can barely look after myself most days.”

“Marinette.” Adrien cooed soothingly, taking her hands from her face. “You can do it, because we will be doing it together. I’ll look after the baby while you're working with Spencer, and I’m sure your mum would love to help too. I mean she already volunteered before, remember?” Marinette blinked at him. 

“You...you’ll look after the baby.” Adrien smiled softly at her. 

“Of course I will. I can’t think of anything better I’d rather do, other than spend time with you.” A small blush spread across his face. “I kind of always liked the idea of being a stay at home dad, and the company pretty much runs itself anyway.” He kissed the palms of her hands. “I can’t wait to tell everyone.”

“What about your father, and Nathalie?” His smile faulted and he began rubbing circles on her hands with his thumbs. 

“I’m not ready to talk to my father yet.” He said, pulling her legs across his lap, holding her close and resting his head on hers. Officially they hadn’t yet made an announcement in regards to what had happened to Hawk Moth, only to say that he had gone quiet and they hoped that he was rethinking his actions and life choices. “I’m...I just don’t know how I’m feeling at the moment. On one hand I can understand why he did it. I know he loved my mother and if I was facing the same thing, if something were to happen to you, I’d probably say I would be willing to do anything too...but then again I can’t justify the carnage he caused because of it. He put your life in danger. The fact he didn’t know Ladybug was Marientte doesn’t matter to me. He got low enough that he was willing to risk a life and I just can’t forgive him for that right now.” He gently rested his hand across her belly. “Especially now.”

Marinette nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. “I understand that Adrien, and I would never ask you to do something you didn’t feel ready for. Would you mind if after we tell my parents I call Nathalie then? I mean, I’m sure Aunt Lottie wouldn’t keep it to herself for long once she finds out, and I don’t think it’s right they hear it through the media before hearing it from us.” Adrien closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. 

“Alright.” He eventually conceded. “I guess you're right.” He looked down and away with a slight frown on his face. Marinette rested her hand in his cheek. 

“Adrien, I know what you're thinking.” She said gently. Adrien sighed, turning his eyes back to her. 

“I just...want to do better than my father did. I want to be there for my child and make sure they are in no doubt how much I love them, and you.” Marinette reached up to kiss him, reassuring him of all the faith that she had in him. 

“You are going to be an amazing father Adrien, I already know that.” He smiled at her lovingly. 

“I promise I will always protect you. Both of you.”

“I know Chaton. I know.”

Later, when it was still early in the evening, Marinette sat with her sketchbook in the bed. She had managed to get a last minute booking with an obstetrician who’d had a cancelation. If they were lucky, maybe they might even get the chance to see their little bean on an ultrasound. As terrified as she was at this whole new adventure that her and Adrien were about to embark on, she was very excited too. 

Adrien strolled into the bedroom in his boxers, still rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Plagg and Tikki had already made themselves cosy in their little corner. Adrien laid on the bed, pushing his head under Marinette’s arm and resting his head on her belly. He didn’t have his glasses on, but he squinted at what Marinette was sketching in her book. 

“Is that a new Jagged Stone jacket?” Marinette giggled. 

“You need your glasses more than you think Kitty.” She teased. “It’s for Kitty Section. Luka emailed and said he and Kagami want to come back to Paris sometime in the New Year so their baby can be born here. Kagami’s pretty confident her mother won’t be coming back and Luka wants to reform Kitty Section and get the band going again. The success of his solo album should help boost the bands profile. I know Rose, Juleka and Ivan will be excited to get back to it.” 

“Speaking of music.” Adrien jumped in. “I kind of invited Nino over to your parents' place for Christmas if that's okay. He sounded really lonely on the phone when I talked to him earlier.” Marinette put her sketchbook down and ran her fingers through Adrien’s hair. 

“You know when I talked to Alya the other day she didn’t sound as happy as I think she was pretending to be. I feel she’s missing Nino a lot more than she was admiring to. I just wish she would tell him that.” Adrien planted a kiss on her belly. 

“A little ironic don’t you think after all the years they spent trying to get us together, now they start drifting apart.” Marinette wondered about that for a moment. 

“Maybe that’s it.” She said. Adrien sat up and looked at her confused. Marinette smiled touching his face. “Not in a bad way Chaton, but think about it, what has Alya done for almost the whole time we have known her?” Adrien thought for a moment. 

“Play matchmaker for you and I and chase after Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Marinette nodded. 

“And now we are together and there has been little need for Paris’ heroes, including Rena Rouge and Carapace. Nino has always followed whatever Alya was doing and most of what she was doing was something to do with us, in one way or another.” Adrien nodded his head. 

“And the Ladyblog hasn’t had much to report lately.” He agreed. “But what can we do about it? She’s on the other side of the world now.”

“I’m not sure yet.” Marinette conceded. “Somehow we need to remind her how important Nino is to her. I know how much she loves him, and I think she is already seeing how much she misses him.” She bit down on her bottom lip as she furrowed her eyebrows thinking what she could do to get her best friend back and patch up whatever rift was starting to form with Nino. Although Adrien very much wanted to help his friends too, looking at her was making his heart do flips. He reached up his hand, cupping her cheek and unhooking her lip from her teeth. 

“You’ll think of something Bug, you always do.” Their best friends forgotten in a lingering kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on in this chapter. I hope it’s not too messy for you, but it’s important for future chapters :)

Marinette tried really hard not to fidget in the chair of the waiting room. The last thing she thought she would be doing on Christmas Eve would be seeing a doctor, and an obstetrician no less. Marinette thanked her Ladybug luck that a cancellation had made an opening available because she wasn’t sure either her or Adrien could have waited another week. 

The doctor had been very sweet in the appointment, although Marinette was taken aback when she asked them if this had been an accident. When they assured her it wasn’t, she looked at them curiously, but didn’t say anymore about it, moving onto more practical discussions. The obstetrician had offered them a scan when Marinette made the booking since she was so unsure about her dates. She never did remember half the time to update that little app she kept hidden in her phone where she was supposed to keep track of that time of the month. Although with her erratic cycles, it had never been all that useful anyway. Adrien could see her bouncing her leg up and down and reached over, holding her hand. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked. “You don’t need to be you know, I’ll be right there with you.” Marinette shook her head and squeezed her legs together. 

“No, it’s not that.” She managed to get out through a groan. “I think my bladder is going to explode from all the water I had to drink this morning for the scan.” Oh right, Adrien had forgotten about that. Apparently the ultrasound required a very full bladder to be able to work properly. 

“So, it would be a bad idea if I pushed right here then?” He teased, hovering his fingers near her very full bladder. 

“Don’t you dare!” Marinette warned, batting his hand away as he chuckled at her. 

“Well you better not think too hard about running water then.”

“Chat…” She whined. 

“Flowing streams…”

“Kitty…”

“Waterfalls…”

“Adrien!” She was going to slap the silly grin right off his face. Either that or kiss him senseless...these hormones were worse than PMS. 

“Mrs Agreste, you can come in now.” The sonographer called. The young couple stood up and followed the middle aged woman into a small, darkened room. “If you just want to get comfortable there, I’ll tuck this sheet into the top of your jeans and just pull your shirt up there a bit...that’s right. Now I think they forgot to put the warmer on so this might be a bit cold.”

Marinette had to hold in a gasp as the cold conductor jelly was squeezed with a slosh over her still very flat tummy. Had this stuff just come out of a freezer or something? Adrien gave her a worried look when she realised she had just squeezed his hand tight. Loosening her grip, she gave him an apologetic smile and he relaxed. Maybe she was more nervous than she thought she was. As the sonographer moved the wand through the jelly, Marinette watched the black and white grainy nothingness on the screen and she felt a wave of panic rush through her. What if the test was wrong? What if they found nothing? What if all this had just been in her head? What if…

“And there we are.” The sonographer said. Marinette focused her eyes onto where the sonographer pointed to the screen. She wasn’t sure what she expected to see. Maybe a blob? A few cells bouncing around like in a Petri dish? Aside from the occasional bout of lightheadedness and that puke yesterday, (she didn’t care what Adrien said, she was blaming Lila for that) Marientte didn’t look or feel any different. Yet here they are, looking at the screen at something that they could easily see was a baby. A real live, moving baby. The head was bigger than the body, which the sonographer said was normal at this stage, but there were also little hands and feet moving around. It looked like a baby, even though it was no bigger than a prune. Marinette struggled to get her head around it. That this little wriggling person was growing inside her, something that was a part of her, a part of Adrien, and she suddenly felt very protective of this new life. 

“So, looking at these measurements, I’d say you are about 10 weeks.”

“10 weeks!” Marinette exclaimed. She looked over at Adrien expecting him to have been as shocked as she was, but her surprise melted away when she saw the look of awe in his face as he continued to look at the screen. 

“It’s not that unusual.” The sonographer offered as she continued to take measurements. “Not everyone finds out early unless they are keeping track. Last week I had a lady who was almost seven months and thought she must have had a tumour.” She chuckled as she moved the wand around more. Marinette almost forgot the discomfort in her bladder as she continued to watch her husband’s face, his eyes never leaving the image, like it was the most magical thing he had ever seen. “Now, I’ll turn this up for you and you can hear the heartbeat.” A rhythmic whooshing sound echoed through the room and it was Adrien this time who squeezed Marinette’s hand, his face lighting up even more. “That’s a nice and strong 135 beats per minute.” The sonographer told them. Marinette looked back at Adrien who unashamedly had tears pooling in his eyes. “Would you like me to print you some pictures to take with you?”

“Yes please.” Adrien said quietly, as though raising his voice would somehow shatter a fragile dream. He looked almost disappointed when the image left the screen as the sonographer started to pack up. He looked back at Marinette, holding her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her palm. Wiping the excess jelly off Marinette’s belly, the sonographer indicated to where the bathroom was. Suddenly remembering her very full bladder again, Marinette practically ran to the bathroom, pointedly ignoring Tikki who giggled at the relief on her face. 

When they left the office, Adrien had one arm around Marinette’s waist, the other hand holding the picture of their baby. Although Adrien had never doubted it, finally having something so tangible made it more real to him. The day was overcast and grey, but his heart was warm and bright. Placing the picture on the boot of his car, he took out his phone, taking a picture of it. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked. 

“I want to keep a pic on my phone.” He said. “We can give one of these to your parents when we tell them, but I just want one to keep with me.” Marientte leaned her head against his arm. 

“We really did this, didn’t we Kitty.” He tucked the photo into the inside pocket of his jacket before standing behind her wrapping both his arms around her, and rubbing her belly over her coat. 

“Yeah, we did.” He said, kissing her cheek. “I love you.” He whispered. “So much.” He turned her to face him, cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her softly, completely oblivious to the world around them. “Come on, let’s go tell your parents.”

******  
Adrien left it up to Marinette how she wanted to tell her parents their exciting news, since she wasn’t all that impressed with his bun in the oven suggestion. He still thought it was a brilliant idea, and Plagg agreed with him, but Marientte and Tikki were firm with a big no.

Tom and Sabine had the bakery all decked out in festive fare, and it smelt devine, with cinnamon being the strongest smell. It made Adrien feel warm inside. Closing for lunch, they all went and sat around the kitchen table. Marinette could see Adrien was struggling to hold his excitement back. “Mama, papa, we have some news that we want to share with you and…”

“You’re having a baby?” It was less a question and more a squealed statement they both yelled in unison. Adrien hadn’t even had a chance to get the photo out of his pocket yet. The young couple shared matching blushes and giggled as Adrien passed the photo over. Tom and Sabine cooed and awed as they looked at the black and white image, 10 weeks printed in the corner. 

“Oh, we’re so happy for you both.” Sabine grinned. 

“I’m sure there is a little baker in there, ready to give his grandpa a run for his dough.” Tom laughed. 

“His?” Marinette questioned. “You calling it already?”

“I certainly am.” Tom said proudly, folding his arms with a grin. “What do you think son?” Adrien just smiled. 

“I don’t care either way.” He said. “As long as they are healthy.”

“That’s the right attitude.” Marinette nodded, although secretly she dreamed of a little mini Adrien.

“So, is someone going to be taking your place at your job now?” Sabine asked. Marinette was taken aback by the question. She never would have thought that her mother would be the old fashion type of pregnant women don’t work. 

“Um, no.” Marinette said with a frown. “I can’t see why being pregnant would get in the way of me being able to continue designing. It’s not exactly strenuous work.”

“I’ll make sure she takes time to rest and sleep. Marientte’s health and safety has always been my number one priority.” Adrien interjected. Sabine smiled at them both. 

“Of course it is dear, I have no doubt about that.” She said affectionately. Tom raised an amused eyebrow at her and Sabine leaned forward and lowered her voice. “I didn’t mean her design work Adrien, I mean your other jobs.” Adrien and Marinette sat stunned for a moment before Marinette finally found her voice again. 

“How long have you known?” She wasn’t sure if she should feel offended at her parents chuckling and giving each other knowing looks. 

“Oh Honey, we had suspicions for a long, long time.” Sabine laughed. “There were times during akumas where you had disappeared from your room…”

“Times you were late home from school for no reason…”

“Times you didn’t answer your phone…”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Marinette jumped in. 

“Of course then there was Adrien’s puns which sounded very familiar, and believe me, I remember a good pun when I hear it.” Tom added. 

“Adrien, you recycled your Chat puns?” Marinette scolded. He looked at her with a cross between confusion and bewilderment. 

“Oh, but the real give away was when I happened to see Chat Noir sneak out of your room one morning.” Sabine said with a laugh. 

“You...what?” Marinette choked out, turning an accusing eye at Adrien whose face spread into a bright blush. 

“Oh don’t blame him dear.” Sabine continued with a soothing tone, patting Marinette on the hand. “He must have overslept his alarm one morning and I happened to see him leap away as I went outside to sweep the stairs before opening.” Marinette buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t tell what was more embarrassing, the fact that her parents had figured out their identities, or the fact that they had been aware that her then boyfriend had been spending the night in her room. 

The table went quiet for a moment before Tom spoke again. “So what about Hawk Moth? I know you can handle yourself sweetie, and I know Adrien has always been there to protect you, but things are different now. It’s just about the two of you anymore.” His concerns for his daughter soon shifted to a greater concern for his son in law when Adrien averted his eyes, closing them tight like he was trying not to cry. The blonde could feel his heart racing in his chest. He knew the time would come when he would have to tell Tom and Sabine about his father, but he hadn’t planned on everything happening on the same day. Would they hate him for it? There had been times over the last few weeks where he had hated himself for it. Over and over in his mind the question had raised how he did not know what his father had been doing in his own house. He was Chat Noir for goodness sake, he had spent years looking for this man who was right under his nose. Marinette would remind him about how distant his father had been and how little they would see of each other over the years. How could he have known? Then there was Nathalie, who he had just started feeling closer to. He understood her motives had been different from his fathers, and he knew better than anyone how blind love can be, but it didn’t make him feel much better about the fact she had been so compliant in his father’s plans. 

Marinette grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, encouraging him. She could see the self doubt in his eyes and she knew he was scared, but she also knew her parents would never blame Adrien for what his father had done. “You don’t have to if you're not ready.” She said quietly, but Adrien shook his head.”

“No, we said more secrets m’lady.” He replied, kissing the back of her hand softly. Taking a deep breath, Adrien took in the worried expressions on his in-laws faces before he started telling them everything. Tom and Sabine listened quietly. They never passed judgement or showed shock or surprise on their faces. If anything, they showed him empathy and understanding. 

“...I haven’t spoken to him since the night we came back from Zurich and confronted him and Nathalie about it.” Adrien finished up, wiping a tear from his eyes. “I just...can’t at the moment. I know the right thing is to find a way to forgive him, and I know he had been trying to make up for what he had done, but he’d put so many people, people I love, in danger.” He ran his free hand roughly through his hair and dragged it down one side of his face. “Without my mother’s letter, we might never have known and I feel ashamed that, in a way, I almost wish I didn’t.” He looked at Sabine and Tom who had pained expressions. Adrien wouldn’t have been surprised if they threw him out the door. They must have been disappointed. “I’m so sorry.” He said, shaking his head. “You have both been so kind to me and I know Marinette and our baby deserve so much more than me and my dysfunctional family.” 

Sabine was the first to move. Standing up she rounded the table and wrapped her arms around Adrien’s head and shoulders. “You have nothing to apologise for, Adrien.” She said holding him to her and comforting him. Adrien tentatively brought his arms around the little woman, accepting her motherly warmth. “Your father was absolutely in the wrong, but I know how hard it can be when you find out that people are not who you think they are. Don’t think though for one minute that any of this is your fault. You are part of this family now, dysfunctional or not, and we love you.” Adrien didn’t even bother holding back the tears anymore, holding onto Sabine as Marinette soothingly rubbed his back. Everything just suddenly felt so unfair, it’s Christmas Eve, he has a beautiful wife, a baby on the way and he should have been on top of the world, yet here he is still shedding tears over what his father had done. 

“Son.” He heard Tom call as his tears began to subside. Adrien pulled back from Sabine’s embrace, wiping his eyes under his glasses before looking at the baker. “I know what it’s like when you fall out with family and I understand some of what you are going through.” He said, recalling his own experiences from being estranged from his father. “And I’m not going to tell you what you should do, that’s your decision to make. But holding a grudge can eat away at you over time. You’re father isn't a well man and you wouldn’t want to leave things unsaid. Take the space you need, of course, heal and become your own person first. Remember you are not just Gabriel’s son, you are the head of a fashion company, you are Marientte’s husband, and now you are a father. Even before your baby is born, you have already started that journey of parenthood.” He then smiled fondly. “And you are a hero Adrien, you are Chat Noir.”

“My Chat Noir, always.” Marientte added gently touching his face. Adrien gave her a soft smile. Tom nodded his head to Sabine who took over. 

“We just want you to know dear, that Tom and I believe in you. You don’t have to shun your father forever out of fear that we would ever care less about you for what he did. It’s in the past now and we know he would never be that person again.” Adrien nodded his head and Sabine smiled. “You know, sometimes people who struggled to be good parents can end up becoming wonderful grandparents. Are you going to tell him about the baby?” Adrien looked over at Marinette. . 

“I’ll ring Nathalie later.” She said with a supportive smile and she saw Adrien relax the tension in his shoulders. 

*****

“No, no, no. Aww man. Dude you always sucked at this game, what happened?” Nino whined, flopping back onto the couch. Adrien preened as he danced around the living room in his Ladybug pajamas Marinette had made for him, much to Tom and Sabine’s amusement. 

“I was taught by the expert.” Adrien beamed, pulling Marinette from where she was standing down onto his lap as he sat back down, herself sporting a Chat Noir inspired ensemble. 

“You have learned well my young apprentice.” She teased, poking his nose with her finger. “But are you ready to beat the Master?” She asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at her father. 

“I don’t know Princess, perhaps I’m not ready to take on the boss level yet.” Tom shorted as he reached up to fix the star back at the top of the Christmas tree after Nino had unceremoniously knocked it off in his effort to save his last life. 

Marinette was happy to see her two favourite boys enjoying themselves again. Adrien was fairly emotionally drained after their talk with her parents, but he had accepted that they were not going to blame him for his father, instead, focusing on the joy of the baby that was on the way (that and filling him up on pastries). Adrien was hopeful that perhaps this baby could be the key to repairing the fragile relationships he had on his side of the family. Nino on the other hand, was in desperate need of cheering up, feeling more lost than ever without Alya. Adrien pushed his own issues aside to concentrate on his best friend. Marinette had not long rang Nathalie before Nino arrived and it seemed to have lifted a weight for Adrien knowing his father and Nathalie had been happy at the news, even though he couldn’t bring himself to talk to them directly. Not yet anyway. 

Nino was quite down when he had arrived with his overnight bag. It was the first time he had come for a sleep over at Tom and Sabine’s without his girlfriend there too and Adrien focused his attention on cheering up his best friend, starting off with their baby news which Nino was very enthusiastic for. 

“Well, if you're too afraid to take on the game master, I’m sure Nino here will accept the challenge.” Tom teased, holding his hand out towards the controller in Adrien’s hand. 

“Oh I’m sure I could rise to the occasion.” Adrien punned, holding the controller out of reach with one hand, while still holding Marinette in the other. 

“Oooh, dude ready to rumble.” Nino chimed in, passing his controller over to Tom. “Here, I just got the new Mecha Strike extension pack, I’ll go grab it.” Nino got up to find his bag while Tom exited the current game. 

Marinette rested her head back closer to Adrien’s ear. “I’m going to go call Alya.” She whispered. Adrien dipped his head a little and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Tell her I said hi.” He whispered back. She twisted around, touching his cheek gently and giving him a soft kiss. 

“Hey simmer down you too.” Nino laughed as he walked back in. “It’s not like you can get her pregnant again.”

“Not yet.” Adrien quipped, waggling his eyebrows at his wife. Marinette rolled her eyes as she got up and left them to battle it out before dinner. 

“Do you think this will work?” Tikki asked once they were out of earshot of Nino. 

“We can only drop the bait.” Marinette said, ascending the stairs to her room. It was nice to know that they at least wouldn't have to hide Tikki and Plagg anymore from her parents. She had talked to Adrien about maybe telling Alya and Nino, since Luka and Kagami already knew, but they had agreed they would rather tell them together and in person. With both Alya and Nino sounding so despondent lately, now might not be the best time, not directly anyway. 

“Hey girl, good to hear from you. How’s it all going with you and Sunshine?” Marinette had to giggle at the nickname Alya still used for Adrien. Then again though, he really was the light in her life. 

“We’re great Alya. Actually I’m calling because we have some exciting news to tell...”

“Oh my god you’re having a baby.” The reporter screeched down the phone. 

“Was it that obvious?” Marinette chuckled, her best friend joining in. 

“Oh come on Mari, I knew how much Adrien and you both wanted kids. When are you due?”

“July. About a month after Kagami, how crazy is that?”

“Ha, I called it. That means you were pregnant at the wedding right?” Marinette had to do a rough calculation in her head. 

“Well, yeah but that’s hardly fair, there was no way we could have know then.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Alya laughed. “Nino still owes me twenty euros.” Alya’s laughter suddenly died and a quiet passed over them. 

“He really misses you, you know.” Marinette said gently. 

“Yeah, I know.” The reporter sighed. “I...miss him too. But I’m sure he’s fine without me. I bet he’s tearing it up on the slopes at the alps with his brother and…”

“He didn’t go Alya.” Marinette cut in, trying not to sound annoyed. “He’s staying with us at my parents place for Christmas.” 

“But...why didn’t he go? He always goes.” Marinette shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

“Because he thought you were coming back Alya. He even got an extra job for the holidays so he could take you out and spoil you. But you didn’t come.” There was silence on the other end of the phone. 

“I know.” She conceded. “I wasn’t being wholly truthful about the job either. I just wasn’t sure I could face him and still have the will to leave and come back to Chicago. I came here to find myself, and all I’ve found is loneliness.” Alya finished a little dejected.. 

“Alya you don’t need to find yourself. You’re Alya Cesaire, you’re the Ladyblogger and reporter extraordinaire and Nino loves you for who you already are. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone” Alya sighed down the phone. 

“But do I love him for who he is?” Alya said quietly. Marinette could tell her best friend was holding something back, but she wasn’t sure what. “And I’m not really the Ladyblogger anymore. I might even close down the Ladyblog.”

“What? But the Ladyblog has been your life.”

“That’s the point Marinette.” Alya said with an air of bitterness. “Hawk Moth has disappeared and no one hardly sees Ladybug or Chat Noir anymore. Hell for all we know they could be married with a family somewhere.” You’re not far off, Marinette thought. 

“Well, it’s not like you're here for them to talk to.” Marinette said dryly. “And even if we don’t know where Hawk Moth is, I have a feeling that Ladybug and Chat Noir might have a new villain to face soon.” The phone went quiet again. 

“What villain?” Alya asked curiously. Marinette looked up at Tikki who had been listening in. They’ve thrown her a line, and she’s taken a nibble. 

“Okay, now hear me out.” Marinette started. “I’ve had some run-ins with Lila lately…”

“But I thought she was travelling Europe with her mother?” Alya butted in. 

“She is, we saw her once at in Zurich and again the other day she accosted me in the office when she was passing through Paris on her way to Milan.”

“What? Are you okay? She didn’t hurt you again?”

“No, I’m fine. Chloé walked in before Lila could do any damage this time.” Marinette placed her hand on her belly, realising how much worse the situation could have been. She heard Alya grumble something unintelligible under breath. “Anyway, the point is she has this strange new bangle she’s been wearing and both Adrien and I feel there is something not quite right about it. Considering Lila’s history of being akumatized on purpose, and her growing anger at everyone, I’m concerned.”

“Okay.” Alya said, clearly thinking over what Marinette had said. “Have you managed to contact Ladybug about it?” Marinette bit her lip and looked back at Tikki who gave her an encouraging look. She didn’t like being evasive, but it was necessary. 

“Yeah I did. She wanted to ask Alix’s dad at the museum about it, but apparently he and his son have gone on an archeological dig and won’t be back for weeks, so I said I would ask you for help.”

“Me?” Alya questioned. “What can I do?”

“If I send you a sketch of the bangle, would you do some research and see what you can find out about it? Lila claims she got it in Greece, but it looks more Egyptian to me.” 

“I don’t know Marinette...”

“Please Alya.” Marinette begged. “If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it’s you. Ladybug needs your help.” 

“Ladybug needs my help?” Alya repeated, her voice carrying curiosity and questioning, perhaps even an air of suspicion. Marinette held her breath. She was walking a thin line here, but she hoped it was enough. “Okay.” Alya said tentatively, then with more confidence. “Okay, I’ll do it. Send me the picture and I’ll get started straight away.” Marinette nodded to Tikki with a broad smile. 

When Marinette made her way back down stairs, Nino was battling against Tom, with Adrien running interference between them. She stood at the doorway for a moment watching the scene unfold, the three of them on the couch, the Christmas tree lights shining now that the sun has set and laughter filling the house. Marinette unconsciously touched her hand to her belly again. Things might not be perfect, but it was perfectly them. 

“Time for dinner.” Sabine called out. 

“Let me just crush Nino here and we’ll be right in honey.” Tom called back. 

“What, wait...nooooo!” Nino yelled out. “No fair, I was distracted with food.” Marinette laughed as she walked into the room. 

“I thought that was Adrien’s excuse.” 

“Hey.” Her husband pouted, struggling to hide his smile. The boys got up and started heading for the dining room, Adrien hanging back to pull his wife in closer to him. 

“So?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Operation ‘Bring Alya Home’ is a go.” She grinned. Adrien bent his head, kissing her softly on the forehead before they followed their noses to the amazing food Sabine had prepared. 

*****

Nathalie clipped her new diamond necklace around her neck and smoothed out the dress Gabriel had given her to wear. After Marinette’s phone call, Gabriel told her he had arranged a dinner for them, handing her a dress he’d had Spencer send up especially for her before they closed for the holiday break. She thought it was a little fancy for a Christmas Eve dinner, smoothing out it’s midnight blue silk. It was very figure hugging with one long sleeve and one off the shoulder with a knee high slit. Nathalie figured that maybe since it was Christmas he wanted to do something more special, yet it was very unlike Gabriel to do that.

Walking down the grand staircase at Château Roseraie, Nathalie was greeted by Lady Charlotte who escorted her, not to the dining hall as she first thought, but to the private terrace. With the recent inclement weather the terrace was closed in, but had been decorated with hanging fairy lights and Christmas bunting. A moderate sized tree with twinkling lights was near a set table where Gabriel sat wearing a dark navy suit, his back to them. Lottie indicated for Nathalie to enter, turning and leaving to head back to the main dining hall. Nathalie touched her hair, styled into an elegant up-do and made her way over to the table. 

Gabriel heard her footsteps and turned his head, standing up to greet her. “As stunning as I expected.” He complimented, placing a hand on her arm and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Nathalie could feel a blush begin to flare across her cheeks. Gabriel held her chair for her as she sat down, a glass of Penfolds Grange already poured for her. 

“This is all very lovely Gabriel.” Nathalie said, tucking her hair behind her ear as the entree was set out on the table. “A beautiful new dress, this necklace, international wine...but what’s all this about?”

“Maybe I want to celebrate a grandchild being on the way.” He said, giving no expression. 

“Hardly.” Nathalie scoffed with a wiry smile. “You only found out about that two hours ago.” Gabriel held up his glass holding it towards her. Nathalie looked at him questionly before lifting her own glass to clink with his.

“Then perhaps I just wanted to spoil you Nathalie.” He said with a smirk as he brought the glass to his lips. “I don’t know when I’ll ever get to see Adrien again, but having you here with me has brought great joy to my life. Joy I thought I might never have again. And I thank you for that.” He reached his hand palm up across the table, inviting her to place hers in his. Nathalie smiled as she did, letting his slender fingers wrap around hers before he brought her hand to his lips, placing a tentative kiss there. 

Although they had been living together at the Chateau in the same living quarters, Gabriel had made a point over the last few weeks to court Nathalie, as he would say. He had taken her for granted for so long that he felt she deserved to be romanced, rather than have her love taken for granted. 

“I have never been more happy then I have been over the last few weeks here with you Gabriel.” She said honestly. Gabriel looked at her softly before letting her hand go so they could begin their meal. 

“I’m sorry you have had so much to do. I wish I had been more well then I have been.” Nathalie looked at him pensively. 

“I wish you had let me tell Marinette, they really should know.” But Gabriel shook his head. 

“It is what it is.” He said simply. “I don’t want Marinette feeling obligated in any way.” 

“But if you had Nooroo with you...”

“I don’t deserve Nooroo after what I put him through.” Gabriel took a measured sip of his wine as the waiter came to take the plates away. “This is my price to pay, and I have accepted that.” He turned his head to watch the flurries of snow beginning to fall past the window. 

“But, if they knew…”

“No Nathalie.” He said firmly, but gently. “I know what you’re trying to do, and I appreciate it, but I won’t have them feeling sorry for me. Besides, they have enough to worry about with the company and now with a baby. I hope Marinette manages it better than Emilie did with Adrien. She was so sick all the time remember?” Nathalie nodded her head. 

“I remember. I didn’t envy her that.” She said with a fond yet sad look on her face. 

“Nathalie...” Gabriel said tentatively, but Nathalie smiled and shook her head. 

“You don’t have to say it Gabriel. I made my choices in life and children were just never going to be on the radar for me. Besides, I still had Adrien. He might not have been biologically mine, but I still loved him like he was.” Gabriel looked away, regret written in his face. 

“I didn’t do the right thing by you Nathalie.” He sighed as he spoke. “And I know nothing I do now can make up for that. But…” He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small velvet box, sliding it across the table. “I wonder if you will accept this small token of my great esteem for you.” Nathalie eyed the box with cautious surprise. 

“Gabriel, what have you gone and done? Did you go buy me another pair of earrings?” She asked, but he shook his head. 

“It’s something I should have done a long time ago.” He replied earnestly. Nathalie picked up the box, carefully opening the lid back before gasping at its contents. Inside was a dazzling 5crt square cut diamond on a gold band. 

“Oh Gabriel.” She whispered behind her hand. Gabriel slid out of his seat, taking her hand from her mouth as he knelt down beside her. 

“My dear Nathalie.” He said, kissing her hand and holding it between his. “I took you for granted for so long and you have stood by my side even when I was in the wrong, even when I didn’t deserve it. I know I have no right to ask you, but I hope you can find it in your heart to accept this damaged and flawed man.” He looked longingly into her blue eyes. “I love you Nathalie, I should have told you that a thousand times, but if you will do me this go or, I’ll tell you everyday for the rest of my life.” Nathalie wiped a tear away that had begun to make its way down her cheek. “Would you do me the great honour of being my wife?”

“Yes Gabriel.” She said, lips curling into a smile. “Yes I will be your wife.” Gabriel reach a hand up to gently brush her cheek, before bringing her closer to him into a tender kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on getting this chapter out. It’s a bit longer though, so hopefully that makes up for it :)

“I think I’m finally getting somewhere on this snake bangle thing.” Alya said excitedly down the phone. “It’s taken me weeks of research and my boss is giving me the side eye, but...it’s for Ladybug.” Alya laughed in a way that reminded Marinette of when she would hatch some scathingly brilliant idea when they were fourteen. “Are you making notes so you can tell Ladybug?” Marinette was glad that Alya hadn’t made a video call so she wouldn’t see her face. Ever since she had asked her reporter best friend if she could research Lila's snake bangle she had internally cringed at having to pretend she wasn’t Ladybug. Yes, she had been tactfully avoiding giving away her identity to her best friend for years, but this just felt so much more deceptive. 

“I’m taking notes, go on.” She replied in a non committal way. It wasn’t a total lie because she was indeed taking notes to tell Adrien later. Pregnancy and trying to finalise the children and baby fashion line before the spring launch had turned her brain to mush. At least the morning sickness had now passed. 

“Okay, you weren’t wrong when you said it looked Egyptian, it definitely is. I found this really obscure journal article written by a professor back in the 1920’s who found a snake bangle artefact in a tomb that was being excavated. The interesting thing was that the tomb, while still over a thousand years old, was nowhere near as old as those tombs surrounding it. It looked like it was built in honour of Isis, but centuries after her cult had long faded out. I’m supposing it was put there to hide the bangle, but I’m not sure why. He said he couldn’t be certain of its origins, but that the jewel had definite magical properties.” 

“What kind of properties?” Marinette asked with concern. Was there a Kwami or other being there too?

“I don’t know exactly, something about hypnosis or mind control was mentioned. There are some pretty wild stories associated with Egyptian Mythology, gods and goddesses, that kind of thing. He theorised that the wearer could summon ‘disciples’ to do their bidding, but he never said if he tried it himself. Honestly, it sounds pretty far fetched if you ask me.” Marinette could tell Alya was being deliberately dismissive of the idea. After all, Alya knew very well the ancient power of kwamis and she had always believed there was more out there than just the Miraculous of the Ladybug box. 

“So it’s not a Miraculous then?” Marinette said more to Tikki who was floating by her head, but Alya was quick to pick up on it. 

“No, it doesn’t look like it. How much has Ladybug told you about the Miraculous?” Marinette’s radar picked up on Alya’s investigative reporter mode. 

“Oh, Ah….nothing.” Marientte scrambled. As far as Alya knew, Marinette doesn’t know anything about Kwami’s since the only one to see her as Multimouse was Chat Noir. She heard Alya go ‘uh huh’ on the other end of the phone in an unconvinced tone. Marinette cleared her throat. “So how did Lila find it then?” She asked in the hope of defecting. 

“I’m still trying to figure that one out. I don’t believe it was a gift to her though. In fact, I think she had been actively looking for it. Check your email, I’m sending you something.” 

Marinette sat at her desk and opened her computer. She ignored the notification of the meeting she was supposed to be at and opened her mailbox. 

“The first picture of the world map shows locations that the bangle was believed to have been seen since its 1920’s discovery. It’s weird really how many places it's apparently been to. Zurich, Milan, Amsterdam, Athens …All to private collectors who have sold it on. It’s like no one wants to keep it in their possession.”

“That’s strange.” Marinette remarked. 

“I know, but check the second pic.” Marinette scrolled down to a flyer - Good-Will Diplomatic Tour. “See where our dear friend Lila has been lately?” Marinette gasped. The map showed Lila had been to mostly the same cities and the bangle had previously been. 

“She was actively looking for it.” Marinette exclaimed. “That’s why she’s been following her mother all over Europe. She was trying to find it, but where?”

“I don’t think the where is what’s important here, the real question is why. What is she wanting to do that requires a jewel possessed in magic?” Marinette bit her lip, looking over to Tikki who had been listening. Her wide blue eyes conveying her concern. 

“Could you contact the professor that wrote the article?” Marinette asked, not really thinking the request through. Alya groaned. 

“Mari, he found the thing in the 1920’s. I seriously doubt the guy is still alive.” 

“Oh.” Marinette said with a disappointed tone. “Well I guess that was a dead end then.” She couldn’t understand why Alya was suddenly laughing so hard down the phone. 

“Oh my god Mari, either you’ve been hanging out with Chat Noir, or Adrien’s bad puns are rubbing off on you.” Marinette was confused at Alya’s continued snorting until it hit her what she’d said. 

“Can I blame baby brain?” She grumbled,running a hand down her face and feeling thoroughly mortified. 

“Sure girl, we can blame that.” Alya continued to giggle. Gosh Marinette missed having Alya around. As much as she loved sharing her pregnancy with Adrien, and she could tell him pretty much anything, she missed having her best friend to talk to. “How is the little bun anyway?” Marinette put her hand on her barely there baby bump. 

“Better. I think I’m over the morning sickness now which helps. We have another scan in a few weeks where they will hopefully be able to tell us if it’s a boy or a girl. Alix apparently has started a betting pool on it with most of our old classmates.”

“No way, what are the odds?”

“Alya!” Marinette shided. 

“What? Come on, tell me.” Marinette let out an annoyed huff. 

“Girl is paying out 2 to 1, boy currently at 3 to 1.” Alya laughed. 

“I like those odds, tell Alix I’m good for 20 Euros on girl too.” Marinette grumbled under her breath. This was worse than the betting pool on whether her and Adrien would get together. She was sure Alix had also started taking bets on Luka and Kagami’s baby too now that they were back in Paris. 

“Thanks so much by the way for helping with this Lila thing. I’ll be sure to pass the information on to Chat...and Ladybug, can’t forget Ladybug haha.” Marinette slapped her hand to her forehead. Not wearing spots right now!

“Don’t hit your head too hard there.” Alya said, recognising the sound she heard. “I wish I could do more to help, it feels like old times, like if I was in Paris I could…” She stopped herself before she could say that she could have helped as Rena Rouge. “I...ah...saw that Carapace has been out with the heroes a lot since Christmas.” Marinette knew Alya would have been seeing all the recent updates on the Ladyblog from her followers. Marinette and Adrien had decided that Paris should know their heroes haven’t forgotten them in Hawk Moth’s absence and so had spent much of the winter break doing routine patrols around the city, just to keep visible. Recently, they added Carapace on a semi-permanent basis, allowing him to keep Wayzz with him. “There hasn’t been much good coverage of him though.” Alya lamented. “The images were so grainy and didn’t do him any justice at all.” Marinette smirked to herself at Alya’s outraged tone. 

“That’s because the world's best Ladyblogger isn’t here to cover it.” Marinette teased. She could hear Alya hum in thought on the other end. “Have you spoken to Nino lately?” Marinette asked, shifting the topic ever so slightly. Alya let out a long sigh. 

“I tried to, but he didn’t answer the phone. Then he called me and I missed it so I texted him but he didn’t say much, only that he was busy. He never was big on texting.” That was true on both counts. Between his Carapace duties, and his DJ work, Nino had been flat out, and he was renowned as a minimalist when it came to texting. 

“Maybe it’s just a time zone thing. You know Nino would never deliberately ignore you.” Marinette said reassuringly. She knew Alya must have been feeling at least a little left out at seeing Nino back on hero duty, knowing she most likely would have been called up too had she been there. Would it be enough to bring her back? Marinette hoped so. It wasn’t that she wanted to see Alya upset or jealous, she just wanted to remind her of everything she loved back here in Paris. Namely Ladybug and being a hero, her friends and her ever patient boyfriend who still adores her. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Alya conceded. “It seems like Ladybug doesn't go out much though these days. I hope things between her and Chat are okay. I’d hate to see my favourite ship sink.” 

“What?” Marinette wasn’t sure if Alya was being serious. 

“Oh I didn’t mean that you and Adrien aren’t my favourites, just beside you two I was always gunning for Ladynoir, you know. They seem so perfect together. I know you were never that invested in them getting into a relationship, but I know Adrien was a fan too.” Marinette realised Alya had misread her reaction, but did she really think that Ladybug was, what? Hiding from Chat? Breaking up with him? She’s having his flipping baby! No, wait...they never did make an official announcement about their relationship did they? Or told anyone Ladybug was expecting. And they still haven’t addressed the whole Hawk Moth thing publicly either. Marinette rubbed her temples. She really needed to talk to Alya about these things, maybe let out a well crafted press release of some sort. She was over these secret identity shenanigans, at least where her best friends were concerned and she was tired of her and Adrien trying to carry the load themselves. . 

“Girl, you still there?” Marinette had gotten lost in thought and had missed the fact Alya was still talking to her. “I think that baby brain is making you more spaced out than usual.”

“Alya, listen I really think…”

“Mrs Agreste?” Came a knock at the door. Tikki swiftly hid. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Spencer has been waiting for you for almost half an hour. He needs you to approve the final designs.”

“I’m sorry Juliette, tell him I’m coming.” Marinette apologised. “I’ve got to go Alya. Can you call me tonight though? I’ve got something I really want to talk to you about.”

“Sure thing. You go do what you do best girl, I’ll keep looking for more info on my end. I may have another juicy lead.”

Marinette hung up and gathered up her sketchbook. She sent Nino a quick text to come over tonight as she scurried to the elevator and down to the designers hub. The reply came quick, just a simple thumbs up. Good, at least she could guarantee Alya and Nino would be at the same place at the same time, even if Alya was on video link. 

Walking into the design hub, Marinette found Spencer at a long table covered in bright children’s fabrics. “There you are Marinette. I was about to send out a search party.” He chuckled. 

“I’m so sorry. I was caught up on the phone. Is Adrien here?” 

“Right behind you Princess.” Adrien announced as he walked through the door behind her, in his arms were boxes of various cupcakes from her parents bakery. “I thought we could all do with a little sweet inspiration.” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“That was lame, even for you.” She teased, bopping him on the nose. Adrien just grinned, kissing her on the cheek and offering a box to share. The designers passed the boxes around, taking out a choice of the sweet treats inside. 

“So.” Spencer asked between bites. “Have we come up with a name for the kids line? We're launching in two weeks.” Marinette nodded, wiping the icing from her nose. Is it just a pregnancy thing that she seems to miss her mouth when she eats. No, it’s just her, she concluded. 

“Well we were floating the idea of Sugar and Spice, but it’s not all that original.” There was a general mumble around the room. “I just seem to be out of ideas right now.”

“I think you used up a lot of your creative quota on the designs, that were well worth it I might add. What about something like Gabriel Jr, or Agreste Jr?” Spencer offered. “You know, like how they did for Bardot Jr?” Marinette and Adrien both looked at him with a blank stare that just screamed ‘you seriously didn’t just say that.’ Spencer looked between the two. “It was just a suggestion.” He recoiled. 

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, trying to wrack her foggy brain for ideas. Adrien wiped off some more icing from the corner of her mouth with his thumb before popping his thumb into his own mouth and sucking off the sugary goodness. “Yum, sweet and fluffy, just like you.” He said with a wink causing a giggle to erupt from the other designers. Marinette pouted at how proud of himself he was that he could still make her blush like that. Soon enough though, she broke into a giggle herself, giving his shoulder a playful push. 

“Okay hot stuff, where are your bright ideas then?” She teased before tapping a finger to her chin. “It’s got to be something that represents the brand’s style.” Marinette said finally. “Something that is sweet and fluffy, but with just a hint of spice and flare.” She bit her lip as she tried to concentrate, but it was difficult with all the happy noises Adrien was making. 

“Mmmm, so good.” Marinette turned back to her husband behind her savouring a mouthful of cake. 

“Are you right there?” She giggled, his face equal parts totally self indulgent and embarrassed at being caught out. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled through the crumbs falling from his mouth. “Your mum especially packed me a box of cinnamon and vanilla cupcakes. She knows they’re my favourite.” Marinette watched him as he took another bite, his eyes closing the way he did when he was really savouring something. She couldn’t help but smile at him, the way he delights in even the most simple of things. Then she had a lightbulb moment. 

“That’s it.” She suddenly declared. “You’re a genius.” Adrien gave her a wide Chat like grin. 

“Course I am.” He preened, cocking his head from side to side before his eyes furrowed in confusion. “Wait? Why am I a genius?” Marinette laughed, wiping a crumb from his chin. 

“The name for the kids line.” She smiled lovingly at him. “We’ll call it Cinnamon and Vanilla.” There was a chorus of approval from the other designers. 

“I love it.” Spencer clapped. “It’s perfect. Sweet with a hint of spice.” Marinette and Spencer started collaborating on logo ideas when an alert started to beep on everyone’s phones. Marinette looked up wide eyed at Adrien as he took out his phone. 

“An akuma alert.” Spencer announced. “Alright everyone, I’m sure you remember the drill. Quickly and quietly head to the safe zones.” Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist and guided her towards the elevator. 

“I don’t understand.” He said quietly. “It can’t be an akuma, that’s impossible.” Marinette didn’t say anything as they went down to the ground floor. Adrien took out his phone to see Nadja reporting from the Eiffel Tower. 

“As you can see, the silent figure, who appears to be Dark Blade whom some of you may remember from some years ago, has stood his ground at the base of the Eiffel Tower. He says he has a message for Ladybug and Chat Noir and he draws his sword on anyone who comes near him.” 

The footage panned back to where the Dark Blade was standing. His appearance was identical to how he had looked when they had fought him before, except this time he was surrounded in a glowing red light. 

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and led her through the lobby and out into the street before turning into a side alley and calling on his transformation. “Quickly, I’ll drop you off at your parents place and I’ll go see what’s going on.” 

“What? What do you mean you? We’re a team Kitty, I’m coming with you. 

“That might not be safe Princess.” He said with concern. “I’d feel a lot better if you stay with your parents while I suss this out.”

“Adrien I’m pregnant, not broken.” She folded her arms and pouted at him. 

“Marinette, we don’t know what this is. I can’t risk you getting hurt.” He placed his hands on her hips, mindful of his claws as he brought her closer to him. “Just let me and Nino handle it.” Marinette shook her head. 

“Chat I can’t just stand by. What if you need my Miraculous Ladybugs? Or a Lucky Charm? I need to know what’s going on too. I’m the Guardian and I have a duty to know if something is threatening us or the Kwamis. It’s my responsibility.” Adrien rested his forehead against hers, his hand siding around to the side of her slightly rounded belly. He let out a heavy sigh. 

“I won’t try and stop you.” He relented. “Just make sure you stay behind me okay.” Marinette cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly on the lips before calling on her own transformation. Looking down, her bump wasn't overly obvious yet and could perhaps be mistaken for a heavy meal. It was apparent to Marinette however that this may not be something she could do for too much longer if she was going to keep Ladybug being pregnant a secret. 

Racing over the rooftops towards the Eiffel Tower, they were joined on the way by Carapace who had also received the alert. There was a small crowd hanging around, but they were keeping their distance away from Dark Blade, who continued in his silent sentinel stance. The three heroes approached with weapons at the ready. 

“My message is for Ladybug and Chat Noir only.” Dark Blade spoke. 

“We’re here. What is your message?” Ladybug asked. 

“My message is for Ladybug and Chat Noir only.” Dark Blade repeated. Chat and Ladybug looked at Carapace, indicating for him to fall back slightly. 

“Keep your eyes open.” Chat spoke to Carapace softly, the turtle hero nodding, holding his shield defensively as Chat and Ladybug approached closer to the...well they weren’t sure what was controlling him. They knew it wasn’t an akuma, the butterfly miraculous was secure in the Miracle box. Ladybug remembered Alya saying something about disciples. Could that be it?

“Alright, you have our attention. What is your message?” Chat asked. If he had fur, he was sure it would have been standing in end, something felt entirely too prickly about the whole situation and he could feel his feline senses tingling. 

“My Mistress requires your Miraculous.” Dark Blade stated with little emotion. “You will hand them over to me.” Ladybug scoffed. 

“I don’t think so, and if your Mistress wants my Miraculous, she can come and get it herself.” Dark Blade became very still and a small blue light appeared above his head, almost like an eye staring down at them. 

“You do not know who you are crossing Ladybug.” The sound of the voice coming from the light was very different from Dark Blade’s voice, much more feminine, but not distinguishable and almost robotic. “You think you had problems with Hawk Moth? He was weak and didn’t even have the balls to finish what he started. I am more powerful than any miraculous and I will succeed where he has failed.”

“Then why do you want ours if you're so powerful without them?” Chat taunted. Ladybug shot him a warning glance. Maybe provoking the voice might not be a good idea. The voice laughed. 

“Because only the miraculous of the Ladybug and Black Cat united can fulfill a single wish. Besides, I want to know who you are. You have interfered in my plans before Ladybug, you outed me to Adrien and ruined my chances with him. Now he is with someone not worthy of him. But I will make you pay for that once I have you unmasked and at my mercy.” Ladybug’s eyes widened while Chat seethed beside her.

“Lila?” She asked, but there came no reply as the blue eye vanished. 

“Ladybug!” Carapace yelled behind them. Ladybug and Chat Noir swirled around to find Carapace tied up in Antibug’s yo-yo with Stormy Weather landing behind her. 

“It’s a trap.” Chat yelled, charging in to face Dark Blade. Carapace fought his way out of Antibug’s yo-yo while Ladybug called her luck charm as she hid from Stormy Weather’s lightning. Several cars exploded around them as the lucky charm fell into her hands - a black butterfly charm. Looking around, Ladybug sees Dark Blade’s sword, Stormy Weather’s parasol and Antibug’s earring light up in her Ladybug vision. 

“We need to destroy the same places the original akuama’s were. Carapace, it’s in Antibug’s earring.” She called out. 

“I’m on it.” Carapace yelled back, backhanding Antibug with his shield. He overcame her easily, but the earring wouldn’t break. 

“Chat, I think this needs you.” Chat dropped to the ground, swinging his leg and tripping Dark Blade onto the ground. Running over to Antibug, he cataclymed her earring. A bright white light shot up and disappeared and Antibug turned once more into Chloé. “Quick Chloé, hide.” Carapace instructed helping her up. Chloé didn’t argue, scrambling behind an abandoned bus. 

Chat Noir dived back at Dark Blade and was battling toe to toe. He was feeling a little rusty in his fencing skills since he hadn’t been competing lately and there weren't any villains around to combat. Mr D’Argentcourt on the other hand, was in fine fighting form and starting to take the ground. 

Ladybug looped her yo-yo around Stormy’s parasol, but when she pulled, it didn’t break. Stormy shook her off and rose up higher off the ground, firing a lightning strike near Ladybug’s feet. The force of the blast knocked her to the ground and up against a car. Chat saw it happen out of the corner of his eye and his heart plummeted to his feet as Ladybug curled into herself, trying to protect her belly. 

“M’lady.” He screamed. Dark Blade saw an opportunity in his distraction, lunging forward. Chat’s dexterity helped him miss the main blow, but the sword’s blade sliced past his arm, making contact. Chat’s suit tore and blood trickled down his arm. Stunned, Chat collapsed back, touching a clawed finger to the red liquid that oozed from the wound. “Cataclysm.” He called, the black magic once again engulfing his hand. He had learned from Plagg that after he had turned 18, he would have more than one cataclysm now without needing a recharge, but this was the first time he had ever tried it though. 

“Shelter.” Carapace slid along the ground, encircling Ladybug under his protection before Stormy could strike again. Dark Blade looked up when Stormy shrieked in frustration, Chat taking the chance to slam his hand on Dark Blade’s sword. The white light once again shot up leaving behind a very confused Mr D’Argencourt. 

“Cataclysm.” Chat called again, charging towards Stormy Weather. Stormy swirled back, firing lightning at him. The shot missed Chat and she had to dodge her own blast when it ricocheted off Carapace’s shelter. 

“Hey dumbass, is that the best you can do?” Stormy’s eyes flared as she glared at Chloé, who was now standing in the middle of the road, waving her arms around to attract her attention. Stormy Weather lifted her parasol to take aim and didn’t see Chat approaching from behind her. He slammed his hand onto her parasol and watched the third white light disappear into the sky. 

“Where am I?” Aurore asked, holding her head. 

“You were under...some kind of mind control.” Chat said, not sure how else to describe it. “Do you need someone to take you home?” Aurore shook her head. 

“No, I was just here at the studio anyway. Thank you.” She turned and headed across the road to the TV station. Chat saw Mr D’Argencourt had also made his way back towards the school. Carapace dropped his shelter and Chat and Chloé ran over to them. 

“M’lady.” Chat crashed to his knees cradling Ladybug to him, sobs racking her body. “Please tell me are you alright? Are you hurt?” He held her face in his hands as she shook her head. 

“No.” She said between sobs. “I’m not hurt.” She pressed her head into his shoulder. “I was so wrong Chat. I should have listened to you. I put our baby in danger…”

“Hush now Bug.” He said, holding her to him. “It’s over now, it’s all over, we’re alright, everything is alright.” He looked up to see the surprised looks on the faces of Carapace and Chloé, both understanding the sensitive nature of what they had just heard. 

“Chloé, can you tell us what happened?”Chat asked. Chloé snapped her eyes from Ladybug back to Chat Noir and shook her head. 

“No. It was like nothing happened. Last thing I remember I was eating crème brûlée with Sabrina at a cafe and next I was here on the ground watching you fight that ridiculous hunk of tin and the weather girl.” 

“Did someone speak to you?” Carapace asked. Nino didn’t remember a lot about being The Bubbler, but Chloé had successfully fought off an akuma once before and remembered what happened. 

“No, nothing.” She replied with a confused look on her face. She looked back at Chat who was still rocking Ladybug in his lap, the group protected from prying eyes but the upturned vehicles around them. Ladybug’s crying had started to settle a little. “It wasn’t an akuma was it?” Chloé asked, though it was more of a statement. The look on the faces of Chat and Carapace gave the answer. “You might want to throw your lucky charm of yours there Ladybug. Chat’s still bleeding.” 

That pulled Ladybug out of her self-berating, quickly sitting up to look at her partner's arm. “Oh my god Kitty, why didn’t you say anything?” She asked, her focus now completely shifted to the wound. 

“I’m fine really.” He reassured. “This cat’s got nine lives remember.” He laughed, but Ladybug only had self blame in her eyes. Standing up, Chat pulled her up with him. 

“This is my fault.” She said. “You were distracted trying to look out for me.” Chat leaned in, kissing her on the nose. 

“Isn’t that part of my job description Little Bug?” He said with a lopsided grin. Ladybug looked down at the lucky charm still in her hand. “Go on.” He encouraged. 

“Miraculous Ladybug.” She called as she threw the butterfly charm in the air. The ladybugs righted up all the cars, and repaired the road, but Chat’s arm was still bleeding and Carapace had a raised bruise on his cheek. “I don’t understand.” Ladybug said bewildered as she inspected Chat’s arm. “Why didn’t it heal you?” There was no answer he could give but her rising panic was concerning him more. 

“Don’t worry about it for now. We’ll ask the Kwamis later. I’ll take us home.” He said with a small smile of encouragement for her. “Carapace, could you escort Chloé back to her coffee date? I’m sure Sabrina is worried.” The turtle hero nodded and Chloé allowed him to scoop her up into his arms. 

“Ladybug.” Chloé called out. “I swear I didn’t know what happened. I never would have gone against you again willingly.” Ladybug nodded her head. 

“I know Chloé.” She said, exhaustion in her voice. “I don’t blame you.”

“If you need help, I’m always here, even if it’s just as ordinary Chloé.” Chloé added. Ladybug gave her a weak smile. 

“You’re not ordinary Chloé.” She said genuinely. Chloé gave a wave before Carapace took off with her. 

High above the scene, Lila had watched the battle unfold from a concealed rooftop. She wasn’t sure the magic was going to be as effective as it was. The added confusion of her unwilling disciples taking on their akumatized forms was a nice touch though. She was thankful that Alya had been so thorough in her details in the Ladyblog, although her entries on Volpina were less than flattering. No matter, her research had served its purpose. She wasn’t aiming for a victory today, this was merely a test and it told her volumes. 

Observing the heroes, she had now learned that they had upgraded powers. Chat used his cataclysm multiple times without recharging. That was inconvenient, however the miraculous ladybugs didn’t repair his physical damage. They were stronger in their powers, but more vulnerable to her if one of her disciples got a good hit on them. 

Lila had also noticed the way Ladybug had been protecting herself during the fight. and that she had been overly distraught afterwards. There were only two things in Lila’s mind that would have caused that, either Ladybug was injured and was trying to cover for it, or she was pregnant and trying to conceal it. Now that was a delicious prospect, and one that could help Lila reveal Ladybug’s identity. But that was a thought she would tuck away for later. 

A reminder buzzed on Lila’s phone. She needed to meet her mother at the train station in half an hour. She’ll just let the heroes stew over things for a while until she gets back

*****

Marinette sat on the lounge with Tikki, her head in her hands, while Adrien made her a cup of tea. When they first arrived home she had focused her attention on tending to Adrien’s wound. It was thankfully only superficial, but she couldn’t understand why her ladybugs hadn’t fixed it. Tikki and Plagg were too exhausted to ask, especially Plagg who seemed to have been even more wiped out from the multiple use of cataclysm. Adrien had told her no to worry about it, but Marinette felt she had to make up for the failure of her miraculous ladybugs. 

Adrien brought the tea over, placing the mugs on the coffee table. Sitting next to her, he let her take a few sips before he put his arm around her and she leaned into him. 

“I didn’t realise how serious this was.” Marinette said, wiping another stray tear from her eye. “This power Lila has found is stronger than any akuma that was ever thrown at us.”

“It's dark magic.” Tikki piped in. “This isn’t like a miraculous that was never intended for evil purposes like the butterfly and Peacock. Akumas and amoks can be purified, this can not. It can only be destroyed. This jewel is infused with evil. I could feel it.” 

Plagg nodded in agreement. “That’s why it took Chat Noir’s power to destroy it.” He added. “And why your ladybugs could only repair property damage.”

“But why? Why property and not my arm, or Carapace’s cheek?” Adrien asked. Tikki floated over to him as Marinette put her cup back down. 

“Quite simply, we weren’t designed to fight this. Akuma’s don’t cause that kind of damage, but like I said, it’s dark magic you are dealing with here. You will both have to be extra careful because your suits may not protect you from a direct hit.” Marinette buried her face into Adrien’s shoulder, fisting his shirt into her hand. 

“I’m so stupid.” She cried. “I put our baby at risk. I’m not fit to be a mother. I’m the worst…”

“Marinette stop.” Adrien pleaded, holding her close to him. 

“I thought it was safe.” She continued. “I thought with no Hawk Moth we could live our lives and have the family we both wanted. But I should have known. I should have known there would always be another villain. There would always be something else.”

“Marinette, please.” He pleaded again. “We didn’t know. You’re the guardian, you thought you were doing the right thing, and you still did. Without your lucky charm we wouldn’t have known how to defeat them or be able to repair the damage.”

“But it didn’t repair you.” She said, lifting her head to look at him. Adrien hated seeing her blame herself like this. Gently he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. 

“They didn’t break me Bug.” He said softly. “And as long as I breathe, they will never get to you, or our kitten. I won’t let them.” He bent his head down, lifting her chin with a hooked finger, kissing her softly. He could taste the salt of her tears on his lips. When he pulled his head back she looked up at him. 

“Sometimes I don’t think I always made the best choices. When Master Fu made me the Guardian we were only 14. There were no adults to guide me in the right direction. No one with experience or wisdom to ask questions.” 

“Master Fu didn’t either, remember? He found his own way, and so did you. Sure, sometimes I wasn’t sure where you were leading us, your plans were always so convoluted.” He chuckled before gently touching her face. “But you never led us astray, m’lady. You and me against the world, alway. You know I would follow you anywhere.” She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. 

“What are we going to do?” She asked. Adrien kissed her forehead and stood up. 

“Right now, I’m going to run you a warm bath and you are going to have a nice soak.” Marinette went to protest but he put a finger to her lips. “No arguing. We have plenty of time before we talk to Alya and Nino and I want you to feel relaxed when we talk to them.” Marinette nodded. 

“I...I want to tell them, about us, finally reveal the secret.” She said. Adrien offered her his hand and helped her up. 

“Marinette, you know that as the Guardian the rules are your choice. Honestly I’m surprised you waited this long to tell them, especially after Luka and Kagami found out.” He took her hand and led her through to the bathroom, turning on the taps and pouring in some of her favourite bubble mixture. 

“Luka and Kagami was an accident. I guess I was just still scared of doing the wrong thing, but now I think not telling them did end up being the wrong thing.” Adrien undid the zip at the back of her dress and helped her into the tub. “I don’t believe Alya would have left if she had known.” 

“I agree.” Adrien said, taking a seat at the other end of the generous sized tub. “But you can’t blame yourself for Alya’s choices.”

Marinette sighed happily as the warm bubbles engulfed her. Adrien rolled up his sleeves and picked one of her feet out of the tub, firmly rubbing his thumb into the sole and heel. 

“Well, tonight would be the perfect time to tell them.” He said. Marinette hummed in agreement. 

“I really wanted to tell them face to face, but maybe if Alya knows Ladybug is me, it might push her that little bit to come back. I need her.” 

“Well we could do with Rena Rouge if Lila is going to hit us with multiple attackers again.” Marinette dipped her head under the water, sliding back up and running her hands through her hair and down her face. 

“I was thinking of a different role, a dual role maybe.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her, putting her foot back under the water and lifting up her other one. 

“What do you have in mind m’lady?” Marinette bit her bottom lip, looking up at him. She wasn’t sure he was going to like it. Adrien watched her as he kept a rhythmic pace on her foot. “You're making it hard for me to concentrate when you look at me like that.” He said with a very Chat grin. Marinette let go of her lip from her teeth and chuckled. 

“I know your weakness.” She teased. He didn’t deny it. She then took a big breath and her face grew more serious. “It’s obvious that I can’t go on as Ladybug for the time being.” She said, her sadness evident. “I’d only end up a target and you would be too distracted trying to keep me safe. I thought of keeping back just to use my lucky charm, but Lila’s smart. If she saw a pattern, she would set another trap like she did today. I can’t take the risk with this strange magic we are dealing with.” Adrien nodded as he listened. 

“You have someone in mind?” He put her foot back and Marinette moved to the other side of the tub where he was, resting her chin on her arms on the side. 

“This is no small thing.” Marinette said, looking intently at him. “You of course are the person I trust the most, but merging Tikki with Plagg is too dangerous and, honestly, I’m not sure I trust anyone else with Plagg’s power as much as you.” Adrien couldn’t help feeling a little proud at her faith in him. 

“Okay, so no Mr Bug then.” 

“My next choice might have been Kagami, but she’s out for the same reason I am.” Adrien could see where this was going and smiled. 

“You want Alya to do it?” 

“Yes.” She said. “And not just because she is my best friend. She’s smart, she’s logical and I think she would be strong enough to handle both Tikki and Trixx. I can keep Tikki with me, and she can come when the time is needed to get the earrings.” 

“Why can’t she just swap and leave Trixx with you?”

“She knows how to fight as Rena Rouge. I don’t think training her in a new Miraculous is viable. This would just be to use the lucky charm.” She was searching Adrien’s eyes, but he wasn’t giving his thoughts away. “You don’t like it do you.”

“Of course not.” He replied and her face deflated until a mischievous smirk spread on his face. “You know I don’t like seeing anyone else in spots but you, but in this case I think you are making the right choice.” He leaned down and kissed her wet lips. “I think it’s about time you got out of this tub. I’ll go get your pajamas.” 

“My...what?” But he was already out the door. When he returned, he helped her out and wrapped her up in a pink fluffy towel, hugging her from behind and dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. He ran his hands over her small bump before handing her a set of her Chat Noir pajamas. “But I can’t put these on. Nino is coming.” Adrien let out a hearty laugh. 

“Princess, this isn’t the first time Nino has seen you in your pajamas. Besides, after the day you’ve had, I’m sure he will agree you deserve it. I’ll go get dinner started.” He gave her another soft kiss before leaving the bathroom. Tikki floated past him and watched the dreamy look on her chosen’s face. 

“Feeling better?” Tikki asked. Marinette let out a happy sigh. 

“Tikki, is it possible to keep falling in love with the same person?” 

“Of course it is Marinette.” Tikki chirped happily. “That’s what a happy marriage is you know, falling in love with each other over and over again.” Marinette felt a flutter in her chest as she put on her pajamas. What would she ever do without him? She hoped she would never have to find out.


	27. Chapter 27

Nino shovelled another fork full of pasta into his mouth, humming happy noises to himself. “Tell the truth dude, Marientte made this didn’t she?” Adrien chuckled and shook his head as Marinette gave him a proud grin. 

“Nope, he did it all by himself.”

“I had a great teacher.” Adrien said, lifting her hand to plant a kiss on the inside of her wrist. 

“Dude, please, some of us are trying to eat.” Nino teased, shaking his head. “You guys make me feel so single.” Marinette gave Nino a worried look. 

“What do you mean? What about Alya?”

Nino shrugged as he chewed through the last mouthful of creaminess. “I don’t know. Ever since I moved into my own apartment, I just feel so much more lonely without her around. Heck I even miss her arguing with me and saying that Chat Noir’s abs are better than Mr Bug’s, how sad is that?” Adrien had to bite back an embarrassed blush as he placed a supportive hand on his best friend’s shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. A small reminder alarm beeped in Marinette’s phone. 

“Then why don’t you tell her that when she calls?” She said cheerfully. “I’m going to set the computer up now.” 

“Wait, What? Hold on, she might not want to talk to me. I mean, I don't even know what to say.” He fiddled with his fingers as Adrien shook his head. 

“Of course she will want to see you. Besides, Marinette and I have something important we want to tell you and Alya that I’m sure will bring her back sooner rather than later anyway.” Nino looked between the two with suspicion. 

“Okay?” He said in a drawn out questioning tone. “You’re already married, and you have a kid on the way. Oh man, it’s not twins is it?” Marinette and Adrien both cracked up laughing. 

“Not this time.” Adrien replied, sending Marinette a cheeky wink to which she rolled her eyes. Nino picked up his glass of wine, sculling the last of it before following the others into the study. 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea dudes.” Nino said, scratching his head as he sat down. “You know I get all weird and awkward on video calls, that’s why I don’t make them.” 

“Then that’s exactly why you need to today, and we will be here to support you.” Marinette insisted. She spun around in her desk chair and grabbed both of Nino’s hands. “Just be yourself Nino. Alya needs to remember what an amazing boyfriend she has.” The screen on the video chat came to life, and Alya came into view. 

“Yo there girl, how’s things in...Nino?” She readjusted her glasses as though she must have been seeing things. Nino waved with an awkward cheesy grin. 

“Hey babe.” He said, the love and longing in his voice not lost on his absentee girlfriend. 

“H...hey Nino.” She replied, her voice soft. Nino thought she looked wonderful, still dressed in her work wear, her hair an auburn crest cascading down her shoulders. 

“I...I’ve missed you Alya.” He said, trying not to let his voice crack under his emotions. Alya took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. She placed them back on looking determined down the camera. 

“You know I came to America with this stupid idea of needing to find myself, and all I found was loneliness, crappy weather and that I had left the biggest part of myself behind in Paris with my dorky, adorable boyfriend that I have been missing like crazy.” Nino felt his heart leap in his chest. 

“I’m so sorry babe. I promise I’ll do better. I’ll do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me and I’ll do it.” Alya smiled even as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. 

“You have nothing to apologise for Nino. You didn’t do anything wrong except love a stubborn, overly ambitious, crazy fool like me. It was my fault. I was the one that lost sight of the important things.” She shook her head at herself. “I’m the one that pulled a Marinette and ran away from my feelings.”

“Hey. I’m still here you know.” Marinette pouted, folding her arms. Adrien pulled her back closer to his chest and hung his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. 

“She’s not wrong though.” He giggled into Marinette’s ear. Marientte was sure she heard Plagg sniggering too. 

“Sorry girl, you know I love you but I spent years trying to get you to tell your feelings to Adrien and yet I was the one that ended up being a commitment phobe.” Alya looked back towards her boyfriend. “Nino, you’ve heard me say I love you a thousand times, but you never heard me say I’m sorry, and I am, I’m so sorry I hurt you because I really do love you so much.” Nino’s face broke into a broad smile. 

“I love you too Alya.” He said. “Come home so I can kiss that crazy stubborn face of yours senseless.” Finally Alya began to laugh. 

“Well, I’m going to have to give notice here and somehow find a job back in Paris and a place to live and…”

“Come live with me.” Nino burst out before back tracking slightly, scratching his head under his cap. “That is, if you want to. I don’t want to put any pressure on you or…”

“I’d love to come live with you Nino.” The two of them blew kisses at each other and chatted excitedly about their new plans. Adrien gave Marinette another squeeze. 

“Another successful mission, don’t you think m’lady?” He whispered in her ear while holding his fist up in front of her. She smiled and raised her own fist connecting in a silent pound it. 

“I see you two back there.” Alya called out. “I guess you're both feeling smug now huh?” Marinette and Adrien both giggled. 

“Just a little.” Marinette said, wheeling closer back to the monitor. “I’m glad you changed your mind though. I’m really going to need you here.” 

“Oh don’t worry, Auntie Alya will be there with bells on if sunshine there isn’t up to the task at the birth.” Adrien wasn’t sure if she was just teasing or if she actually thought he couldn’t handle it. 

“Hey, what kind of snowflake do you take me for? I’ll let you know I’ve handled many a sticky situation in my time thank you very much.” Alya just laughed at him. 

“Sure you have sunshine.” She said dryly, folding her arms. 

“I can prove it.” Adrien smirked. 

“Go on then, surprise me.” Alya challenged. 

Adrien and Marinette shared a smile and a nod before standing up and taking a few steps back. “We had wanted to tell you and Nino this in person, but it might be easier if we just show you, right Kitty?”

“After you m’lady.” Adrien grinned with a low bow. 

“Say what?” They heard Alya ask confused. 

“Spots on.”

“Claws out.”

“Holy crap!” Nino and Alya said in unison followed by Alya’s muffled squeals into her hands. 

“Well that explains a lot.” Nino said. “You might as well come out and join the party little dude.” Wayzz emerged out of Nino’s shirt. Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped their transformations and Wayzz floated over to join Plagg and Tikki. 

“No wonder you two couldn’t get it together.” Alya finally said Amid her stunned laughter. “You were in love with each other all along and didn’t even know it.”

“Believe me, we know.” Adrien said, shaking his head. “It still makes my brain hurt.” 

“I should have shared this with you a long time ago.” Marinette added. “I realise now I made a mistake keeping my identity a secret so long, not just from my partner, but my most trusted friends.”

“So who else knows?” Alya asked. 

“Luka and Kagami figured it out when we helped them get married. They are Viperion and Ryuko. Also our parents know.”

“Your dad knows?” Nino asked, laughing in surprise. “How’d he take it?” He stopped laughing when he saw a flash of panic rush past Adrien’s face. “Dude, you alright?” 

Adrien took a deep breath and felt Marinette’s fingers entwine with his. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” She said gently. He turned his eyes to her concerned bluebell ones. He was still afraid of what his friends were going to think of him, but he didn’t want to hold back now. “No more secret Bug.” He said softly, kissing the back of her hand. 

“You really are Chat Noir aren’t you?” Alya quipped at the very Rev Isabel show of affection. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it.” It brought a shy smile to his face. 

“Yeah, I am.” He said before looking back into Marinette’s eyes. “And my father...was Hawk Moth.” 

The room was dead silent as he went on to explain the whole sorry situation to them. While they sympathised with Gabriel’s motives to save his wife, like Adrien, they felt it hard to be forgiving of all that he had done. 

“Dude, I can see why you won’t talk to him. I mean, if someone had gone after Alya like that...hang on, technically he did. He’d gone after all of us at different times.” Adrien could see Nino’s defensive side getting piqued.

“So what was that today then? I saw the footage some of my followers uploaded to the Ladyblog. Damn it Mari, what were you doing out there!?” Alya scolded down the camera. Marinette let out a heavy sigh and Adrien draped an arm over her shoulders. 

“I know Alya, I know. If Nino hadn’t activated his shelter when he did, I don’t know what would have happened.” She reached over and patted Nino’s hand. 

“I don’t understand though.” Alya continued. “I thought you said your dad was sick and…”

“These weren’t real akuma’s Alya.” Adrien interrupted. “It was just a rouse to throw people off. It’s Lila.”

Alya started rummaging through papers on her desk. “Okay, that makes sense because I found something interesting in the rare books section on an online library. They digitise everything now so people aren’t handling the books...I know I printed it out somewhere…ah, here it is.” She pulled up the paper and adjusted her glasses as she focused. 

“Right, now, I found out something interesting and after you saying it’s Lila, it makes more sense. Now in ancient Egypt there was a goddess named Isis and she had powers relating to healing and fertility. The powers were bound to the ankh or Egyptian cross she is always depicted as carrying. Now I won’t bore you with the details but let’s just say she picked up a few enemies along the way and one of those enemies created a power that was opposed to her own, and infused the black magic into a snake. Now somewhere along the way the story has become confused with a real snake, one article suggesting it was an immortal serpent and was used by Cleopatra when she ended her life, but I think the reality was the power was infused into that bangle.” Adrien, Marinette and Nino all exchanged looks with the Kwami’s. 

“Wasn’t there a Ladybug and Chat Noir in Egyptian times? Shouldn’t that have intervened?” 

“Different dynasty.” Tikki explained. “Plagg and I were activated at a later time and honestly, I only ever heard rumours about any of this.”

“Who are you talking to?” Alya asked with eyebrows furrowed. Marinette had forgotten the Kwami’s can’t been seen through technology. 

“Sorry, I forgot you can’t see or hear the Kwamis through the computer. We were just asking Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz what they knew, but they weren’t active at that time.” 

“I do know one thing.” Said Wayzz in a serious tone. “Anything infused with evil energy like that must be destroyed.” 

“You mean with Cataclysm?” Tikki clarified and Wayzz nodded. 

“But can’t Ladybug purify it?” Plagg asked. Wayzz shook his head. 

“You can’t purify pure evil. Hawk Moth was different because he transferred evil energy into a pure butterfly. In this case the bangle is evil only, there is nothing to purify.”

Adrien had shifted over to the computer and was typing into the chat box what the kwami’s were saying so Alya wasn’t being left out of the conversation. 

“There is another thing.” Alya added. “You know how I said that the bangle had changed hands many times? Well I found out why.” Everyone looked at Alya with baited breath. “They all died.” 

“What?” Marinette gasped. Alya nodded. 

“The relatives all thought the bangle was cursed. I guess they weren't far off.”

“So Lila’s actually in danger.” Marinette said, mostly to herself. 

“Well we know who she is and what needs to be destroyed. As soon as I get back we’ll just go over and kick her arse.” Alya said with a smug look. 

“It’s not that simple.” Adrien said. “Besides, she’s not even here. Chloé texted me earlier and said she saw Lila at the railway station with her mother boarding the train for England.” 

“What was Chloé doing at the railway station?” Marinette asked. Adrien looked uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

“She...um...was going to spend the week with Felix.” Everyone stared at him blankly. 

“She’s still seeing your cousin?” Alya asked flatly with a raised eyebrow. 

“I thought he blew her off last month to party with his old Eton buddies in Ibiza?” Marinette asked, equally confused. “She said he was just an utterly ridiculous preppy and she wasn’t speaking to him again.”

“Don’t ask.” Adrien said, shaking his head. “It’s...complicated.” 

“It always is with her.” Alya grumbled. 

“Babe.” Nino warned, shaking his head. 

“Sorry.” She said, not all that convincingly. “Wait, she doesn’t know about you being Ladybug does she?” Marinette shook her head. 

“No, not yet anyway, but she does know Ladybug is pregnant.” 

“How the hell…”

“She overhead me panicking to Chat after the fight, so did Carapace.” She looked over and nodded to Nino. 

“She won’t squeal will she?” Alya huffed, folding her arms. 

“No.” Marinette replied confidently. “I trust Chloé. I think maybe we might bring her in on this too. Lila was only testing us today. She is going to be a far more formidable foe and I think we are going to need all the team members we can get.”

Alya grumbled, drumming her fingers on her folded arms. Eventually she shook her head and rubbed her temples in thought. “Alright, fine. If you think she can be trusted, I’ll take your word for it. Who else knows?” 

“Only those who know our identities. Technically Chat and I never made an official statement on our relationship and Adrien and I haven’t publicly announced I’m expecting. We were trying to avoid a media circus, but I think maybe we waited too long. We need your expert help in this Alya. I don’t want Lila somehow connecting the dots.”

“You mean the spots.” Adrien added with a very Chat grin.

“Dude.” Nino laughed holding his head while Marinette rolled her eyes seeing how proud Plagg looked at Adrien’s pun. Like owner like Kwami. 

“See what I have to put up with.” Marinette joked. Adrien nuzzled his nose into the side of her face. 

“Aww, you wuv me.” He said, still grinning. Marinette poked his nose with her finger which he pretended to try and bite. 

“Alright, settle down. As your now official media rep for Ladybug and Chat Noir this is what we are going to do. We can do a Skype interview for the Ladyblog where we can announce that Ladynoir is official. Do you want to say you guys got married, or just say you are dating?” 

“Well it might be safer too..” Marinette’s voice trailed off when she turned to Adrien who was giving her the kitten eyes. Why does he have to pull the kitten eyes? “Kitty…”

“Come on Bug.” Adrien whined. “I’m tired of people viewing Chat as some sort of playboy. It was fun when I was fourteen, but I want Paris to know this isn’t just some ‘thing’. My heart only ever belonged to you m’lady.” Marinette let her shoulders slump forward and gave him a fond smile, reaching up to cup his face. 

“Okay Kitty.” She said before turning back to Alya. “We could go with us taking some time off to get married.”

“Sounds good. Now as for the fight with Lila’s minions, I think we will say that you got injured during the fight and keep being pregnant out of it for now. Adrien, you should get your media people to confirm that Marinette is expecting and how far she is. This way we can put a few months between Marinette and Ladybug having kids. We might also need to tell people these aren’t akumas and that they need to…”

“Don’t do that.” Adrien interrupted. Everyone looked at him confused “We don’t need to give Lila the notoriety.” He added a little hesitantly. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Adrien, we can’t keep hiding the fact that Hawk Moth has surrendered. Besides, Lila’s power is more dangerous.” She placed her hand on his arm. Under his shirt she could feel where she had bandaged his wound. When she spoke it was soft and gentle. “If people get hurt, I can’t fix that. It would be wrong not to warn them.” She could see the worry in his eyes, but he let out a sigh, dropping his head and nodding. 

After a moment of silence, Alya then spoke. “Look, just leave it up to me. We can release a press statement and say that due to this new threat, Hawk Moth and Mayura anonymously surrendered their Miraculous as they never intended to inspire a copycat. It’s weak I know, but no one has heard from him in months anyway. I can then follow up with details about this new threat.”

“But babe, won’t people get annoyed that they won’t know who Hawk Moth was?” Nino asked. Marinette could feel Adrien fidgeting. 

“Probably.” Alya conceded. “But I’ll make sure we paint this new threat as more dangerous. I can then follow that up with the interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Trust me, once everyone finds out they got hitched, Paris won’t be talking about anything else.” 

The group all looked at each other a little unsure, but what else could they do? Hawk Moth and Mayura had indeed surrendered, and outing their identities would only come back to hurt Adrien. Right now they needed to shift focus to this much more dangerous threat in Lila so that people are ready for when she returns. 

“Okay, we trust you Alya.” Marinette said. 

“We need a name for Lila’s nemesis. Something that can convey some fear so innocents will keep away.”

“What about Monstrum?” Adrien suggested. Marinette whipped her head around to look at him. 

“Adrien, we can’t name her after a game character.” She shided, but Adrien’s face broke into a broad grin. 

“You know PS2 games?” He asked, almost giddy. 

“Please.” Marinette replied with a hand wave. “My dad is like the gaming master. He has all the old consoles, including Tomb Raider games. Angel of Darkness was one of my favourites.”

“I think I love your dad even more.” Adrien exclaimed, smooching a loud kiss into her cheek. 

“It could work.” Alya interjected. “Has enough unpleasant connotation it should keep the curious away.”

“Fine.” Marinette conceded. “Monstrum it is. We’ll start the ball with our media team and let you sort out the statement. When do you want to record the interview?” She saw Alya flick through her diary.

“I can do tomorrow night. After we record it, I’ll hold it off for a few days. I’ll post the Hawk Moth statement after you guys make your big pregnancy announcement. Then we will drop the interview. Hopefully Hawk Moth will get lost in-between the good news stories. Are you going to warn your dad?” Adrien looked back over to Marinette unsure. 

“We’ll sort it out.” Marinette said. “You just get that butt of yours back here.”

“I’m checking flights as we speak.” Alya laughed. “Hopefully I shouldn’t be anymore than a week or two.” 

“Oh, you can come with us to our new baby and children's line launch” Marinette said excitedly. 

“Let me know when you will be arriving so I can pick you up.” Nino added. 

“Then be prepared to be kissed senseless.” Alya teased. “Because this girl is going to show no shame.” Everyone laughed as they said their goodbyes, turning off the computer. 

Not long after, Nino left to return home, looking far more happier than they had seen him in weeks. Marinette started to pick up all the dirty dishes and stack them into the dishwasher while Adrien got some late night snacks for the kwami’s. When Marinette came back out from the kitchen Adrien was sitting on the couch, his head turned to the night sky outside. 

“Do you want me to call Nathalie?” Marinette asked, wiping her hands with a tea towel. Adrien considered it for a moment. It had been a few months now since he had spoken to his father, or Nathalie for that matter. He wasn’t sure he had forgiven them completely for what had happened, maybe he never would, but looking now at the small bump protruding from Marinette’s belly, he remembered Tom’s words that holding a grudge can eat away at you over time. Nathalie had told Marinette that Gabriel’s health had been up and down and he knew he would regret it if he didn’t at least try to make things right. Despite it all, he still loved his father and he knew that love had been the motivation for his father’s actions, no matter how skewed his father's vision had been. 

“No, I’ll talk to Nathalie.” He finally said. He had to hold back a chuckle at the shocked look on Marinette’s face. “Next week we can go out to Chateau Roseraie and see them.”

“Are you sure you're ready Chaton?” She asked with concern, dropping the tea towel onto the table. Adrien got up and walked over to her, wrapping one arm around her waist. 

“No, not really.” He admitted, running the back of his fingers up and down her belly. “But, I never really knew my grandparents on either side of my family and while I know our little kitten is going to be so lucky to have your parents, I want to at least give my father the opportunity to be part of his grandchild’s life. It...may only be for a short time anyway.” She smiled up at him, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. When she rolled back down onto her feet he ran his fingers through her hair, sliding his hand down her arm before taking her hand and walking back over to the couch. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” He asked as they sat down. 

“Well, you know what they say - to err is human, to forgive divine. I think it’s very brave of you to want to try and move on from what happened.” Adrien smiled shyly, kneeling down beside his wife and lifting her pajamas top above her bump, kissing her just above her navel. 

“Daddy loves you little kitten.” He said, resting his head against her belly. “There’s nothing I won’t do for you or your mama.” He looked up at Marinette through his bangs and she ran her fingers through his thick blonde locks. Adrien sat back up next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap. “I think your father is right. Now isn’t the time to leave things unsaid. I want us to be a family, my father and Nathalie included. Who knows, maybe he just might be a better grandfather than he was a father.” 

“Then maybe he might let us help him.” Marinette said decisively. “If that’s alright with you?” Adrien looked over to where Tikki and Plagg were curled up asleep on one of the pillows, Plagg’s soft purr filling the night air. 

“I’ll leave that entirely up to you m’lady Guardian.” He said before a cheeky grin spread across his face. “I don’t want to talk about my father.” He said kissing her under her jaw. “Or Lila.” A kiss to her neck. “Or ancient magic.” Another kiss to her nape causing her to catch her breath. “I believe your hiding chocolate eclairs in the fridge, and I also believe it’s my duty as your husband and co-guardian to help my poor pregnant wife to eat them.” Marinette dissolved into a fit of giggles as Adrien laughed into the crook of her neck. 

“How about I make some hot chocolate then to go with it while you find something for us to watch.” She said, kissing him briefly before going to get up. Adrien tightened his grip on her, pulling her back and capturing her lips again, this time deepening the kiss and leaving them both breathless. 

“Sounds purrfect.”

*****

The following weekend, Adrien and Marinette made the two hour trip out to Chateau Roseraie. Originally they were only going to stay out for the day, but Lottie convinced them on the phone that the trip might be too taxing on Marinette to do all in one day. Adrien was worried about staying in case things went badly with his father, but his concern for his wife outweighed his own concerns. 

Adrien’s bodyguard looked in his rearview mirror at Marinette sleeping soundly on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien caught his eye, giving him a smile and resting his head on top of his wife’s. It had been a hectic week. 

The press release that Adrien and Marinette were expecting had sent local media into a frenzy. Rather than have reporters walking her out for first pics of her baby bump, they decided to ask Vincent to do a photo spread featuring one of Marinette’s new maternity designs that would be sold under the Cinnamon and Vanilla branding with an accompanying interview to a local magazine. The adorable photos of Adrien cradling her little bump almost totally overshadowed Alya’s press release on the surrender of Hawk Moth. While some questions had inevitably been raised on who Hawk Moth and Mayura were, the new threat of the now named ‘Monstrum’ had captured the interest of the public along with a flurry of misguided but equally hilarious conspiracy theories. 

As planned, Alya then dropped the interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir making their married status official. Adrien and Marinette followed up by making a strategic Ladynoir appearance on the Eiffel Tower one night. The photos of Chat leaning against a beam, kissing Ladybug wrapped up in his arms (bump well obscured) became one of the most retweeted pics ever of the couple. It had indeed been a busy week. 

As they pulled up at the grand entry, Lottie was already there waiting to greet them. The snow had melted away, but it was still too cold for the flowers to bloom yet. 

“There you are my dears.” Lottie called out. “Come here and let me look at you.” She grabbed Adrien on either side of his face, kissing both cheeks before hugging Marinette. “Oh you are positively glowing.” Marinette smiled shyly, a small blush in her cheeks. Lottie picked up Marinette’s left hand, admiring the emerald and ruby ring on her finger, patting her hand with a knowing smile. “Come dears, you must be exhausted from your trip. Suesette will take your overnight bags to your room. I have a luncheon set up for you in the private sitting room.”

Adrien and Marinette followed Lottie up the internal staircase and past the bedrooms they stayed in the last time they were there. “Your room will be at the end of the corridor.” Lottie indicated. 

“Where is my father and Nathalie?” Adrien asked with apprehension in his voice. 

“They are in the other wing.” Lottie replied as she opened the door. The room inside consisted of a small round table with four chairs in the center, and a lounge with two armchairs near a small library. It was bright and airy with large windows overlooking the lake. 

Lottie turned to Adrien and could see his uneven breathing, his hand gripping Marinette’s. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Adrien, I know how difficult it was for you to come here today. Your father has made a great many mistakes, but I know he has true remorse for the choices he made in his life.” Adrien and Marinette looked at her with mild surprise. 

“He told you?” Adrien asked and Lottie nodded her head. 

“We have had many conversations. I’m not excusing his behaviour by any means, but sometimes it’s our mistakes that make us better people. You know all he’s talked about for weeks is this little baby of yours.”

“Really?” Adrien asked, surprised. Lottie nodded her head with a smile. 

“You two stay here. I’ll go get them for you.” She said, patting his cheek. 

Marinette stood over at the window and watched the sun glistening on the water. Adrien wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her head. The world around them was so peaceful and quiet, Adrien just wanted to become lost in it, in Marinette’s warmth and smell. 

When the door opened again, they both turned around and Marinette had to hold back her gasp. Nathalie looked lovely as always, her hair in her usual tidy bun, but wearing a long sleeved warm winter dress in navy blue. She rushed forward wrapping Adrien into a tight hug before then hugging Marientte. Nathalie was gushing about how wonderful they both looked. 

There was a silence that fell over the room as Adrien took in the sight of his father. He had always been a thin man, but now he just looked gaunt, like death was around the corner. His hair was thin and there were dark circles under his eyes, but it was the eyes that had Adrien captivated. They grey hues no longer like steel, but soft and misting, a look he never thought he would ever see on the man so many had feared for so long. 

“Adrien.” Gabriel said, barely above a whisper. Tentatively, he went to hold his arms up, unsure of how welcome he would be. Adrien never made a conscious decision to move, his feet just propelled him forward on their own until he crashed into his father’s embrace. “I have missed you, son.” Gabriel said into Adrien’s hair, holding him as tightly as he was able. Adrien broke into a sob, burying his face into his father’s shoulder. Gabriel didn’t hold back his own silent tear as it trailed down his harsh cheek. 

Nathalie and Marinette stayed back and allowed the two men they loved to have their moment with each other. “So how are you feeling Marinette? We were so worried during that attack that happened last week.”

“It’s not something we have dealt with before but we have a plan to. I’ll tell you all about it over lunch.”

Over the course of the next few hours the group talked about everything from the baby and children’s line launch, to Lila and the research Alya had done on the bangle. When the conversation had turned to the subject of Gabriel’s health, however, the former fashion designer was a lot less forthcoming. 

“Father, you need to continue to see Dr Espére. You want to be able to be in your grandchild’s life don’t you?” Gabriel was taken aback by the question. 

“I…” He began, but had to search for the words. “I wasn’t sure you wanted me to be.” He said, a vulnerability there in his voice Adrien had never really heard before. 

“I do father, that’s why we are here today. I want you and Nathalie to be part of our family, just like Tom and Sabine are.” Gabriel gave a small smile and looked over to Nathalie. Beside her, Marinette picked up her bag and took out a small box. 

“Gabriel, I have something that may help you to feel a bit healthier and stronger, but you have to promise me that you will put in the effort too.” He looked at her curiously as she held the box out to him. “After all, kwami’s can’t do everything.”

Gabriel watched as she placed the box in front of him. “I can accept Marinette.” He said, his voice wavering. “I wronged Nooroo badly, I’m sure he wouldn’t want too…”

“I talked to him already. He agreed wholeheartedly. You may have not been chosen for this Kwami, but he has now chosen you. I’m sure you understand that Nooroo can’t cure you, even the Kwami of creation can’t do that, but he can give you strength and ease your pain. He did come though on one condition.” Gabriel looked resigned to accept the worse. 

“What was the condition?” He asked hesitantly. Marinette smiled before taking out another box and setting it in front of Nathalie. 

“That Duusu came too.” She answered. Nathalie’s mouth fell open slightly. “You don’t have to open them now, you can do that later in private. All I ask is that you take good care of them.” Gabriel picked up the box, turning it around in his hands. 

“I don’t deserve this Marinette, I don’t…”

“You are a good man Gabriel Agreste.” Marinette said with assertion. Adrien’s heart swelled as he watched his wife slip on her invisible Ladybug mask. “You lost your way, but in your heart you are a good person and that person deserves happiness too.” Gabriel nodded his head and slipped the box into his pocket. 

“Thank you Marinette.” He said, reaching a hand out to his daughter in law. “I’m sure Nooroo will delight in telling me I told you so when he finds out Nathalie and I got engaged.” His flat tone couldn’t completely hide the amusement in his voice and the group dissolved into giggles. 

“Speaking of which father, when are you and Nathalie going to set a date?” Gabriel looked over to Nathalie with a slight shrug. There was a silent conversation between the two before Nathalie spoke. 

“Well, we wanted to ask the two of you if you would be our best man and maid of honour.” Adrien and Marinette both excitedly agreed. 

“Then how about June.” Gabriel suggested. “The roses should be quite lovely then. 

“You won’t mind having a heavily pregnant bridesmaid?” Marinette asked. Nathalie smiled at her. 

“Not one bit.” She assured her. 

Lottie came shortly after to join the group and the conversation went into wedding planning. Nathalie described the kind of dress she wanted and they watched as Gabriel drew in on some paper, bringing her idea to life in front of their eyes. Marinette offered to make it, but Gabriel was hesitant to put her under pressure with the children’s line launch, instead placing a call to Spencer who was more than happy to do a commission piece. Lottie stayed with them until after dinner when they all went their separate ways for the night, Adrien giving his father another tight hug. 

Later that evening, Nathalie stood out on the balcony that was adjoined to the rooms her and Gabriel shared at the Chateau. There was still a distinct chill in the air, and she held her soft lavender dressing gown closer around her. She saw down the pathway that Adrien and Marinette were returning from an evening walk they had taken by the lake. Adrien had his arm around her shoulder before he stopped and shrugged off his jacket. Nathalie saw Marinette shaking her head as Adrien wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. They stood talking for a moment before Adrien stepped in closer, running his fingers into her hair and leaning down to capture her lips in a long kiss. Nathalie knew she probably should have looked away, but there was something mesmerising about them, about the deep love they had for each other.

“They are something special, aren’t they?” She heard a voice behind her, but she didn’t need to turn around. 

“I didn’t mean to spy on them.” She said, holding the railing. Gabriel leaned his back against the railing to look at her. 

“I know.” He said looking her up and down. “You don’t have the broach on?” He asked and she shook her head. 

“I’ll wait for you.” She replied looking back out. Adrien and Marinette had moved to one of the benchers, admiring the night sky in between more kisses. 

“You don’t have to.” Gabriel insisted. “I know how fond you are of that scatterbrained Kwami.” This time Nathalie let out a small laugh. 

“I am.” She admitted. “And I have missed her, but I’ll still wait.” Gabriel gave her a smirk with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is that your way of guilting me into letting Nooroo help me?” He asked. Nathalie turned her face up into the moonlight, her long dark hair cascading down her back. Gabriel felt his heart clenched at how beautiful Nathalie looked as the moonlight danced across her soft skin. 

“Maybe.” She said mischievously. “But you won’t put that butterfly pin on for me.” 

“Oh?” He queried, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. “Then why else would I?”

“For that baby down there.” She said, running her fingers down the inside lapels of his bed jacket. “Because you want to still be here to see them born, to watch Adrien and Marinette grow a successful business, to see that baby have a sibling or two.” Gabriel gently wiped a tear that had started to roll down her face. “You have so much life to live for Gabriel. Don’t let us go.” She leaned her head into his hand as he cupped her cheek. 

“You’re right as always my Nathalie.” He said. “I’ll fight on to the end, for them…” He leaned his forehead against hers. “And for you.” He whispered. 

Down in the garden Adrien pulled back breathlessly. Even in the moonlight, he could see the pink glow in her cheek. Helping Marinette to stand, he couldn’t help pulling her closer to him and kissing her again. He could help it. There was something just down right irresistible about being with a woman that was carrying a life inside her, a life he had helped to create, and it just made him love her even more. 

“Come on then Kitty.” She giggled against his lips. “If you’re wanting to continue this indoors, then you are going to have to let me walk back.” 

“Nope.” He said with a sly smirk before he suddenly scooped her up into his arms in a bridal carry. “This Princess has been on her feet enough today and…” He stopped suddenly as he looked up. “Well…” He said with a giggle, but words failed him. 

Marinette followed his gaze to find where Gabriel and Nathalie were locked in a passionate kiss up on their balcony. “I guess they must have the same idea.” She quipped and Adrien almost choked on air. 

“I’m not sure I want a mental picture of that.” He said and Marinette laughed. 

“Me neither Kitty.” She said, softly kissing his lips. “Me neither.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Hiding under the table from Queen Bee.”

“Rena Rouge, can you get off Carapace’s back, you’re going to break something.” 

Juliette and Spencer rounded up the five pint sized heroes, trying desperately to keep their superhero inspired outfits from getting ruined before they could walk down the catwalk. Tonight was the launch of Audrey Bourgeois' Style Queen Spring Edition and all the featured collections were going to be presented. While it was the perfect opportunity to showcase the new collection, and for Marinette to network with other designers, organising a group of over enthusiastic youngsters was proving more challenging than Spencer had bargained for. Who recommended this agency again? Oh right, he did...

“Need a hand from an old pro.” Alya asked as her and Nino entered the backstage area. 

“Alya.” Marinette called out, rushing over to hug her best friend. “I’m so glad you made it in time. I wish we could have come to the airport to meet you.”

“No worries girl, I can see you had your hands full here. Besides, I needed a bit of catch up time with my amazing boyfriend here.” She gave Nino a wink and a smirk, leaving Nino a grinning pile of goo before turning back to her best friend. “Just look at you with that adorable little bump. Have you felt any movement yet?” 

“I have, a little. Well, it feels more like little flutters but it’s still amazing. I still can't believe there is a real little person in there. Did you hear Luka and Kagami found out they are having a little girl?” 

“Yes, Nino told me. I think it’s so cute that baby Agreste and baby Couffaine will grow up as little playmates.” Adrien made his way over to the group, giving Alya a hug and a fist bump with Nino. 

“Maybe one day they will be joined by a baby Lahiffe?” Alya scoffed but Marinette swore she saw both Alya and Nino blushing. “Princess, I think Spencer and Juliette might need some help. They are both a little out of their depth with the mini me’s over there.” He indicated with his thumb over his shoulder. Everyone looked over to see Spencer frantically trying to pull Carapace off Ladybug while Chat Noir crawled along the ground on his hands and knees under a chair. 

“Leave this up to the experts.” Alya said, cracking her fingers. “Come on Nino.” She looped her arm onto her boyfriends and walked over to where Spencer had surrendered to a very fierce looking mini Queen Bee.

“Adrikins!” Speaking of Queen Bee… “This is utterly ridiculous.” Chloé announced, kissing his cheek before also doing the same for Marinette. “Felix said he would pick me up from the hotel, then he tells me he would meet me here and I still can’t find him anywhere. On top of that I just ran into that creepy Silingardi here and that atrocious line he calls “wearable art”. Honestly, I don’t know what mother was thinking showcasing his deranged range.” She flicked her hair and leaned in, lowering her voice. “I hear on the grapevine that his new young model and him are not exactly platonic in their relations if you know what I mean.” She said folding her arms. “It’s disgusting, utterly disgusting. The man must be over forty at least.”

“Who's forty?” Felix asked as he slipped an arm around Chloé’s waist and tried to kiss her cheek. The socialite gave him a shove, pushing him off herself. 

“Don’t you touch me Felix, I’m mad at you.” She screeched with fists by her sides. 

“What? What did I do now?” Asked a bewildered Felix looking at his cousin for some kind of support. Adrien just shrugged. 

“You stood me up you preppy twat.” Chloé scolded. Felix furrowed his eyebrows at her. 

“What are you talking about Chlo? I said I was coming and I’m here.” He said, exasperated. Chloé leaned in and took a sniff of his face and hair causing Felix to stiffen with a guilty expression. 

“You stopped at a bar on the way, didn’t you?” She accused. Felix’s mouth gaped a few times before he rolled his shoulders forward in defeat. 

“I’m sorry Chloé,” He said remorsefully. “I’ve been trying, really I have, but you know I hate these sort of social gatherings, and Audrey always looks me up and down like I’m some sort of cheap rip off from the genuine article.” Chloé huffed, flicking her hair again and stalking off, Felix following behind her. As she made her way to the exit ,Chloé was stopped by mini Ladybug pointing at her. 

“It’s Queen Bee.” The little ball of red and black spots squealed. 

“It’s the real Queen Bee.”

“Miss Bee, Miss Bee.” Before Chloé could react she was crash tackled by the mini heroes wrapped around her legs. She begrudgingly thanked Felix for helping her not to fall.

“Tell us a story Miss Bee.” Asked little Carapace. 

“What was it like being with Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Bounced mini Chat. 

“You’re so pretty Miss Bee.” Said mini Queen Bee, bringing a blush to her idols cheeks. 

Chloé looked around to see Adrien and Marinette giving her a thumbs up with a laugh. “Oh well, you know they never would have won those fights without me…” She started, pulling up a seat as her captivated audience sat around her feet. Even Felix looked enamoured in her story as she retold how they fought against Hawk Moth and his scarlet akumas on Heroes Day all those years ago, with a few minor exaggerations on her part. 

“Who would have thought Chloé could hold a group of five year olds captivated.” Laughed Alya in Marinette’s ear. “Are you still sure it was a good idea giving her miraculous back to her? I mean I know you said she’s changed but she’s still...you know…Chloé.” Marinette nodded with a confident smile on her face. Alya shrugged. “She must have almost died when you told her.”

Marinette thought back to the day earlier in the week when her and Adrien went to see Chloé and bring her back onto the team. After the way Chloé had put herself in danger the other day against Stormy Weather, Marinette had no doubts in her mind that Chloé had earned her place back as a miraculous holder. Not to mention Chloé had kept secret the fact that Laybug was pregnant. “She was less surprised about Adrien and I than she was about Gabriel being you know who. She was so angry she wanted to transform and go rip him a new one until Adrien could calm her down and explain that things were different now.”

“And what about…?” She indicated where Felix was sitting next to Nino still listening to Chloé’s story. Adrien shook his head. 

“Well, everyone knows about Chlo being Queen Bee, so that wasn’t really an issue, but I don’t really want my cousin knowing about the rest of us. Not anytime soon at least. Felix is trying, but I agree with Mari that it’s safer this way to leave him out of it.” 

Marinette reached into her bag and pulled out a small familiar box. “Here, you can put this on later. Trixx is excited to see you again.”

“I’m excited to see her too.” Alya said, tucking the box into her bag. “And what about the rest of us?” Alya asked as the announcement for the five minute call for the Silingardi showing was called. 

“I’ll be back in a minute. Mini me over there is missing his stick. Must be in the dressing room still.” Adrien kissed his wife on the cheek and walked towards the dressing rooms.

“No more secrets.” Marinette said back to Alya, absentmindedly rubbing her belly. “As guardian I’ve made an executive decision on this and Adrien supports it completely. If there are other jewels in the world like the one Lila has found, and I feel there must be, then we need a team of heroes ready to move at a moment's notice. I can’t always be ready to transform now to deliver a miraculous. I know Master Fu was a stickler for secret identities, and there may have been some merit in that back then, but things are different now. Obviously we can’t all reveal ourselves to the world for the sake of the kwami’s, but I don’t think it will do anyone any good keeping secrets from each other now. In time we can bring the others in as needed.”

“But what about Chloé? Like you said, everyone knows about her.” Marinette smiled to herself. 

“Well, I guess it doesn’t hurt for Paris to know one of its heroes does it. I mean look at them.” She said pointing to the captivated little eyes on Chloé. Mini Queen Bee had crawled up into Chloé’s lap and Marinette could see a glint of pride in Chloé’s eyes. 

“...and that was how I saved the day.” Chloé said with a wide grin before catching Marinette’s raised eyebrow. Chloé cleared her throat. “Well, with some help from the others of course.” The children all clapped and cheered. 

“And I suppose you’ll make Adrien a co-guardian then?” Alya asked. Marinette dropped her eyes and looked away, hugging her belly. 

“No.” She said quietly. “I wish I could but...I can’t.” Alya looked at her perplexed as Marinette continued. “You see when a guardian gives up their position, they lose their memories. Now mind you I don’t plan on giving up being the guardian until I’m on my deathbed, but if something were to happen to me, I couldn’t risk Adrien losing his memory too. He knows everything about the Miraculous, and he is all but a guardian in name so if he gives a directive, you know he has my authority on that, but I have to make sure at least one of us will be all here.” She looked down at her hand on her belly. Alya nodded, and she completely understood. 

“Final call for Silingardi. Models, please take your starting positions. Five minute call for House of Agreste.” The announcement came over the system. 

“We better make sure everyone is ready.” Marinette said, looking at her watch. “Where’s Adrien?” She asked Alya, suddenly realising he hadn’t come back. They both looked around before Marinette spied Lila crossing the floor in a hideous outfit she couldn’t even begin to describe. A scowl developed across Marinette’s face. 

“I see you saw Siningardi’s floosy.” Felix sniggered as he walked over to the girls, leaving Chloé and Nino to organise the mini heroes with Spencer and Juliette. 

“You mean Lila is Silingardi’s new muse?” Marinette said shocked. Alya tisked. 

“More like bed warmer from what I hear.” Felix chuckled. “Can’t say I’m all that surprised. His tastes always did run a little young and Lila, well I think I got the picture with her back at that summer party at Chloé’s.” 

Marinette watched Lila smirk to herself as she walked towards Silingardi in the wings of the runway. Soon after Adrien came out of the dressing room and the look on his face made Marinette’s stomach sink. 

*****

While Marinette stood talking with Alya, Adrien watched Chloé holding audience with her miniature legion of fans. He had to chuckle to himself. Chloé had never been the maternal type, unsurprising with the example she had been given by her own mother, but even she had been sucked in by their little adoring faces. What really amused him though was the raptured look on his cousin's face. Felix and Chloé might have their ups and downs, and their fair share of break ups and make ups, but he could see that Felix seemed to genuinely care for Chloé. Maybe they were exactly what each other needed. He felt a little bad leaving Felix out of their superhero lives, but despite his best efforts he could never bring himself to fully trust Felix, at least not while he still had problems with alcohol. It didn’t matter with Chloé, everyone already knew she was Queen Bee anyway, and he knew Felix got a kick out of his girlfriend being a superhero, even if he won’t admit to it. 

Adrien heard the five minute call for Silingardi and knew they were up next. Looking at the mini heroes he realised that Chat Noir was missing his stick. Looking around, he figured it must have been in the dressing room still. He leaned in to tell Marinette where he was going, kissing her on the cheek and leaving the girls to their conversation. 

It only took a moment for him to locate the missing stick under a pile of clothes. Picking it up he turned and almost ran into a model wearing something indistinguishable. He was about to apologise, when he realised the snake bangle on her arm was unmistakable. 

“Well hello there handsome.” Lila’s smooth and seductive tones infected his ears. 

“What do you want?” Adrien deadpanned, but Lila just chuckled at him. 

“Oh Adrien, that’s no way to talk to an old friend.” She flicked an imaginary piece of fluff from his shoulder causing him to recoil back. “After all, I am your friend aren’t I?” Adrien felt decidedly uncomfortable at the way she was looking at him up and down. 

“I ask again Lila, what is it that you want?” His emerald eyes were on fire behind his glasses and the smirk soon dropped off Lila’s face. 

“What do I want?” She said in a contemplative way while tapping a finger on her chin. “Would it be too much to ask for a world where Marinette Dupain-Cheng had never existed.” She said matter of fact. 

“It’s Marinette Agreste in case you hadn’t noticed.” Adrien seethed, folding his arms. 

“I think Lila Agreste would have had a much better ring to it, don’t you think?” She replied, the smirk back on her red painted lips. Adrien scoffed. 

“In your dreams.” He said repulsed. 

“Oh, you have no idea about my dreams Adrien. I didn’t plan on things being this way you know. I only ever told people what they wanted to hear, but all I really wanted was your attention.” She tapped him on the nose, ignoring the anger building in his face. Adrien could feel Plagg getting restless under his shirt. “I did have dreams though. I could have been a hero too you know. We would have been the dream team, you the head of Gabriel and I your lead model. Dreams that Ladybug interfered with, dreams that Marinette ruined, but I plan on fixing all that, and you could help me.” She said, her eyes flaring in excitement. Adrien laughed out loud. 

“Help you? Why in God’s name would I help you?   
Why don’t you just run back to that sugar daddy of yours?”

“Monte is just a means to an end.” She said dismissively, inspecting her long blood red fingernails. “Mother didn’t approve of course when she found out, but she didn’t complain about the money he gives me, or the lovely presents.” 

“You mean that bangle?” He said. She smirked at him, but he shook his head. “It wasn’t a gift from the Greek ambassador at all, was it? Silingardi bought it from him after the ambassador’s wife died of a brain aneurysm.” He could see amusement flickering in her dark eyes. “You don’t even care what happened to her. I think the Monstrum name suits you, because you are a monster with no soul.” Lila glared at him. 

“You were always too smart for your own good Adrien.” She said flippantly. “It wouldn’t surprise me if that stupid Cat came up with that name, but it doesn’t matter what they call me. Monte didn’t know what that bangle was, but I did and he could afford to get it for me. I put in a good word for him on the Goodwill Diplomatic tour and a few other...personal favours, and I had him wrapped around my little finger. What Lila wants, Monte gets.” 

“Does he even know you're just using him?” Lila let out a manic laugh. 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about Monte, when Marientte is out of the way he’ll move onto someone else and it will be just you and me and all this won’t even be a memory.” She said patronisingly, stepping closer to him as he took a step back. 

“What are you talking about Lila?” He asked, trying to hold back the concern in his voice as her eyes grew darker. 

“It’s very simple Adrien. I want the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once I have them unmasked and at my mercy I will use their Miraculous and wish for a world where superheroes and your precious Marinette no longer exist. With all memories of them erased from people’s minds, I’ll become the hero Paris deserves and have you all to myself.” She tried to place her hand on his cheek, but he batted it away, taking another step back. A scowl spread across her face. “Why are you being so difficult Adrien. What could Marinette possibly give you that I can’t?”

“You do know Marinette is pregnant don’t you?” He said disbelieving what he was hearing. 

“I don’t give a shit about her little brat.” Lila practically spat before her face contorted into shock as Adrien slammed her into the wall, pressing his forearm into her neck. 

“That is my child Lila.” He snarled into her face. “And I swear to god I will kill you if you lay so much as a finger on my wife.” Being up close to her he realised her eyes were no longer olive, but dark black, like all sense of humanity had been sucked out of her leaving her soulless. 

“When I make my wish, you won’t even remember they existed.” She said in a threatening tone. Adrien let go of her, stepping back. She smoothed down her hideous dress and patted down her hair. 

“You’re insane.” 

“So I’ve been told.” She smiled as though it had been a compliment. 

Adrien growled. Lila might have been many things in the years he had known her, lying was like second nature to her, but this was something else. She wasn’t just wearing the bangle, it was like the bangle was wearing her, infecting her conscience and causing her to descend into madness. He wanted nothing more than to transform and cataclysm that bangle right off her arm, but he couldn’t risk blowing his identity or Marinette’s. “So if I help you, you eradicate my memory of Marinette and my child, and if I don’t help you you’ll what? Kill them? How exactly is that a motive for me to help you?”

“Don’t be so simplistic Adrien. Killing her wouldn’t be much fun. Much too easy and over too quick. If you don’t want to help me, then I’ll just have to do it myself.”

“Final call for Silingardi. Models, please take your starting positions. Five minute call for House of Agreste.” The announcement came over the system.

“That’s my cue.” Lila grinned as she walked back over to Adrien. “Why don’t you think it over? Give me a call when you're ready to cooperate.” She slipped a card into his top pocket but just as she headed for the door, Lila grabbed her head and stumbled forward, grabbing the door frame with her other hand. Adrien’s first instinct was to do the gentlemanly thing and support her arm to steady her. 

“Lila, there was a reason the bangle kept being resold off. That thing is going to possess you and kill you, just like it did the ambassador's wife.” He said in a last ditch effort for her to see reason. “It doesn’t have to be this way. You have to stop this now. It’s not too late to save yourself.” Lila pushed his hand off her arm. 

“I can see you have already made your choice then Adrien?” She sneered. 

“There was no choice Lila.” Adrien responded emphatically. “As hard as it might be for you to understand I love Marinette. She’s a part of me, and our child is a part of us. I’m not going to give up them for you or anyone else and I’m not going to help you get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” 

“Fine. I have other ways of getting to Ladybug. If you won’t help me, I’m sure that stupid Catboy will. I might know something the public doesn’t about her, and I’m going to squeeze it for all it’s worth.” She pushed passed him and headed over to the wings where Monte Silingardi was waiting for her. 

Adrien walked out of the dressing rooms and watched as Lila flung her arms around Silingardi kissing him on the cheek before taking pride of place down the runway. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched the crowd applaud her. 

“Adrien.” He turned at the sweet sound of his wife’s concerned voice, seeking out her bluebell eyes. “Adrien, what happened?” She asked, reaching a hand up to his face. “What did Lila say to you?” Adrien wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Marinette didn’t say any more and just let him hold her and bury his face into her hair. He ran her hand in soothing circles on his back. 

“Marinette we have the little rugrats ready and...hey is everything okay?” Alya asked as she approached the pair. Adrien pulled back cupping Marinette’s face with his hand before turning to Alya. 

“Lila is insane.” He said. Alya raised an eyebrow. 

“Tell me something we don’t already know.” She retorted. Adrien shook his head. 

“No, I mean as in really insane. The magic in that bangle is taking her over. Her eyes have turned black and she almost collapsed from a pain in her head.” He looked back at Marinette. “She wants Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous so she can wish for a world where they never existed, or you, so she thinks she can have me.”

“We need a team meeting.” Marinette said, rubbing her forehead. “Lila needs to be stopped as soon as possible, if only for her own sake as much as for Paris.” She looked at her watch, it was just after 6:30pm. “We should be done here in the next half hour or so. How about we all meet at my parents place around 8?” Adrien and Alya both nodded. Marinette sent out a text to Chloé who was sitting in the auditorium with her mother and Felix. 

Marientte: Team meeting at the bakery 8pm. Can you ditch Felix?

Chloé: Please, he is so ditched anyway. 

“What about Luka and Kagami?” Alya asked. Marinette considered it for a moment before shaking her head. 

“No, I don’t want to drag them into this if we can help it. Knowing Kagami she would insist on trying to help, and I’m not going to put her at risk like that.”

“Are our little heroes ready?” They heard Spencer ask the mini heroes who all nodded excitedly. Lila walked back into the wings giving a cheeky wink to Alya, Adrien and Marinette before walking the other way. 

“Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to the miniature heroes of Paris wearing original designs by Cinnamon and Vanilla for the House Of Agreste.” Marinette took Adrien’s arm and they moved to the wings. Alya and Nino stayed with Spencer and Juliette.

The kids might have been rambunctious backstage, but when the spotlight was on them, they knew just what to do. Striking poses for the camera’s, the crowd erupted into applause as large screens behind them showcased Vincent’s portraits of other pieces in the Cinnamon and Vanilla range, from babies, to tweens and also maternity wear. Adrien stood behind Marinette in the wings, wrapping his arms around her. 

“You did it m’lady.” He said, kissing her cheek. “I think Cinnamon and Vanilla is going to be the signature line for our brand.” 

“Do you think our little kitten will be a model for it when they are older?” Marinette asked. Adrien knew she was teasing, but it wasn’t an idea he was entirely comfortable with. 

“Only if they really want to be.” He said, holding her a bit tighter. As he did so, his sleeve crept up a little to show he was wearing his lucky charm bracelet. Marinette smiled as she ran her fingers over it. 

“You still wear it.” She said, turning around in his arms to hold his face in her hands. 

“Always.” He said, dipping his head to kiss her. He then took her hand and walked down the runway, joining the mini heroes on stage and waving to the crowd. Camera’s flash and the audience was on their feet. Just then, the doors slammed shut and the lights went out. 

******

“Quickly, get the children.” Spencer called out as the emergency down lights came up, but he was stopped in his tracks by a menacing figure in a long black cloak and hood, the only visible thing being a pair of glowing snake eyes. 

“I seek the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The enigma demanded in the same nondescript tone that they heard when they battled the false akuma’s. 

“Lila.” Adrien said under his breath, standing in front of Marinette. He felt his wife wrap her fingers around his arm, knowing he needed to transform but he was trapped on the catwalk. 

“Pollen, Buzz On.” Adrien heard from below them, Queen Bee wasting no time transforming and jumping in front of the children. “Get them out of here.” She yelled out, Adrien and Marinette grabbing little hands and running them off the staging area. 

“Get out of my way.” The voice demanded. 

“You don’t scare me Monstrum, and if you're going to hide behind that pathetic hood…” Her salting was cut off by the Monstrum letting out a guttural scream, summoning a fiery ball of glowing green in her hand. Queen Bee braced for impact when a body slammed into her, rolling her off the staging area. 

“Felix!” She squealed when their tumbling came to a stop. “I had it under control, what the hell are you doing?”

“Saving your backside, what do you think?” He yelled back at her, his body still hovering above hers from when they had come to a stop. Chloé looked at him confused. 

“But you could have gotten yourself killed. Why would you do that?” 

“Because I love you, you idiot.” Before Chloé could respond, Felix crashed his lips into hers onto a deep and hungry kiss. Chloé’s face was flushed when the room shaking caused them to pull apart. 

“My mother.” She suddenly said in a panic. 

“Don’t worry about it, baby cakes.” Felix said, standing up and helping Queen Bee up with him. “I’ll get your mother to safety, you just do what you do best.” He pulled her in for one more kiss, before slapping her on the butt as he ran off back into the auditorium. 

Meanwhile in the backstage area Adrien and Marinette handed the children to Spencer and Juliette who tried to get them outside to safety. “The doors are all locked.” Spencer called out, ushering the children behind some stacked boxes with Juliette. Rena Rouge and Carapace raced in just as the Monstrum made their way into the darkened rooms. 

“Carapace, the children.” Adrien called out. Carapace nodded and went to where Spencer and Juliette were hiding with the children. 

“Shelter.” The turtle hero called, surrounding the vulnerable group in his protection from the falling roof debris. 

“Mirage.” The room around them became surrounded by mirrors reflecting images of Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“I don’t think that’s going to hold her for long.” Rena said, crouching where Adrien and Marinette were trying to hide. 

“Here.” Marinette quickly took off her earrings and handed them to Rena. “Unify them and call a lucky charm.”

“Tikki, Trixx, unify.” Monstrum caught a glimpse of a pink glow reflecting in the mirrors. 

“Do you honestly think your mirages can fool me Fox? Where is Ladybug? Come out and face me”

“Like we are just going to hand her over to you. Venom.” Queen Bee took a dive at Monstrum, but was sidestepped, taking out several mirrors with her. Monstrum threw a glowing ball of light, disintegrating Queen Bee’s top. Conjuring up another ball, Monstrum then evaporated the remaining mirrors in the room and scanned the darkened space. Queen Bee had scrambled over to where the others were hiding. 

“Plagg, Claws…”

“Don’t.” Marinette whispered, covering his mouth. “We needed Queen Bee’s venom to immobilise her, otherwise you won’t be able to get close enough. Remember, the miraculous ladybugs can’t heal her damage on you” She looked over to Rena and gave her the nod. 

“Lucky Charm.” 

Monstrum turned towards the sound, but instead of finding Ladybug, there stood Rena Rouge, only her orange outfit was now trimmed in red and had black spots. In her hand was a roll of red string on a black spool. 

“Oh, how cute. A Rena Bug. So is Ladybug hiding behind her sidekicks now?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are not here.” Rena said defiantly. Monstrum cackled an evil laugh before stumbling back, holding her head again. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Monstrum said, shaking off the attack in her head and straightening her shoulders. “There is a way to find out though.” Monstrum circled her hands around and around and a small glow grew larger and larger, the light becoming blinding. Releasing the light, everyone shielded their eyes as it ran through the space, shooting outside and all over Paris. Readjusting their eyes in the darkness, they saw that the Monstrum was nowhere to be seen. 

“You tell Chat Noir...” A voice called out into the dark. “...that if he wants to save his Ladybug then he is to bring me their miraculous to me before noon tomorrow at the Eiffel Tower, and he comes detransformed. I will be waiting.” The rooms fell into silence. 

“Adrien...” The blonde shot his head around at the weak sound of Marinette’s voice. 

“Marinette?” But before she could respond, she had collapsed unconscious into his arms. 

“Throw the lucky charm.” Chloé yelled at Rena. Rena threw the spool of thread in the air and the miraculous ladybugs corrected the building with all the lights coming back on and the doors reopening. Carapace retracted his shelter, sending Spencer and Juliette out the exit doors with the children then he, Rena and Queen Bee dropped their transformations, rushing over to where Adrien was on the ground holding a still in unconscious Marinette in his arms. 

“Tikki what’s wrong?” Adrien begged. The red Kwami floated over to her chosen as Alya handed the earrings to Adrien. He carefully placed them back into his wife’s ears. 

“She’s in some kind of magical sleep.” Tikki replied, a tear forming in her eye. Plagg shot out to hold his counterpart. 

“How’s the kitten?” Plagg asked with genuine worry. 

“He seems okay.” Tikki said, placing a nub over Marinette’s stomach. 

“He…?” Adrien asked, wiping his own tears from his face. Tikki covered her mouth with wide eyes. 

“Oh, oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to let it slip out like that. You were supposed to find out at the ultrasound this week.”

“It’s alright Tikki.” He reassured the frantic Kwami with a small smile. He had to push the joy of that news aside for now. “Chloé, you better go and make sure your mother and Felix are alright. Come meet us at the bakery when you're ready.” Chloé gave him an uncertain look. 

“Are you sure Adrikins? I can stay if you…”

“It’s fine Chlo.” He reassured with a hand on her shoulder. Chloé nodded, standing up and running back into the auditorium. 

Making their way outside, Adrien carried Marinette to their car, carefully laying her in the backseat with Alya. He made a quick phone call to her parents before getting into the driver's seat. 

“Dude, are you sure you're okay to drive?” Nino asked as he got into the passenger's seat, but Adrien didn’t answer as he started up the car. 

A few minutes into their drive, Adrien’s phone rang. He pressed the answer button, sending the call to the speaker. 

“Adrien, it’s Luka. Something is wrong with Kagami.” Adrien shot a surprised look at Nino. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“We were visiting my mum and Juleka on the Liberty when there was a strange bright light. A few moments later, Kagami was out to it and she’s not responding. The TV said something about a villain at the Style Queen show. Is this something to do with it?”

“Babe, what are they saying on the news?” Nino asked. The brunette pulled out her phone and scrolled through. 

“They are saying all the pregnant women of Paris are all unconscious.” Adrien suddenly slammed his hand in the steering wheel. 

“Damn you Lila.” He yelled out before taking a deep breath. “Luka, can you leave Kagami with your mother and Juleka and come meet us at the bakery. I think we might need Viperion.”

“I’m on my way.” 

When they arrived at the bakery, Tom and Sabine were waiting for them. Adrien carried Marinette in, carefully placing her on the couch. Sabine brought over a blanket to cover her daughter, barely keeping it together, but trying to be strong for the others. “I’ll go out the kettle on.” She said. Alya and Nino followed her to help, leaving Adrien alone with Tikki and Plagg. 

He knelt down on the floor beside his wife, holding her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it reverently. Around her neck, Marinette was wearing the North Star necklace that he had given her. Adrien ran his fingers over it before gently stroking her cheek. 

“I can’t lose her Plagg.” He said, holding back another sob. “I can’t lose either of them.”

“You won’t.” The black cat Kwami insisted, nuzzling into Adrien’s neck and purring softly. “Because we are going to cataclysm that bitch into tomorrow.” Adrien snorted and Tikki shided him for his choice of words. 

“Thanks Plagg.” Adrien said, scratching the cat behind the ears. 

“While I don’t share his enthusiasm for destruction...” Tikki said. “I believe in you Chat Noir. You’ll make the right decisions, I know you will.” Adrien shook his head. 

“I don’t know Tikki. I don’t know how to do this without her.”

“Yes you will, just like you have always done as Chat Noir.” Tikki said, touching his cheek and looking at him with her bright blue eyes. “Like you have always protected her.” Adrien looked at her confused for a moment before a light started to glimmer in his mind. 

Adrien nodded at Tikki. Standing up, he bent down and kissed Marinette tenderly on the forehead, resting his hand on her belly. 

“I’m going to fix this Marinette.” He said. “I’m going to bring you back to me. You and our son.”


	29. Chapter 29

Luka pulled up out the front of the bakery on his motorbike, shutting off the engine and taking off his helmet. He ran his fingers through his blue tipped hair, letting the cool breeze blow over his overheated skin. He had meant to get here earlier, but it had been hard to tear himself away. He had never felt so scared in his life. Kagami had become his whole world, his musical muse, his reason to get up in the morning. Her quiet strength kept him grounded and the love he had for her swelled beyond words when he found out he was going to be a father. They had already fought so hard to be together. He took a deep shaking breath and promised himself he won’t cry in front of Adrien. Luka knew better than anyone what Adrien was going through right now and he knew he would be trying to be strong for the team, but he also knew Adrien could be fragile. Kagami had told him as much.

Luka was pulled from his thoughts as a limousine stopped in front of the bakery. Getting off his bike, Luka saw Chloé step out of the vehicle. She was impeccable as always, just as you would expect of an heiress, but Luka could see the tiredness in her eyes when they locked on his. He walked over to her and she let out a defeated sigh. They both knew why the other was there. 

“Kagami?” Chloé asked. Luka nodded his head. Chloé wrapped her arms around herself from the cold air. “Yeah, we have about a dozen women out cold in the hotel too. Felix is helping Daddykins to make sure they are comfortable and look after the distraught partners.” Luka could see she was clearly being more affected by this then she was letting on. He put an arm around Chloé’s shoulders. 

“I never did get to thank you properly for all you did for Kagami and I.” He said with fondness and gratitude. Chloé just waved her hand dismissively. 

“No need. Adrien asked me to help, so I did.” She said. Luka shook his head. 

“You don’t need to use that hard exterior with me. You're a good person, Chloé. I can sense that about you.” Luka said. Chloé shrugged. 

“Yeah, well...I think I’ll always have a soft spot when it comes to Adrien. I doubt I could ever say no to him.” She said with a small smile.

“You care a lot about him don’t you?” Chloé looked at Luka and nodded with a softness few would see from her. 

“He’s my oldest friend. I...care about Felix, I might even love him, but I’ll always be here for Adrien.”

The two knocked on the door and were greeted by Sabine. She hugged them both and Luka could see the red in her eyes from unshed tears. Pollen darted out of Chloé’s jacket and joined Wayzz and Trixx on the kitchen table. Plagg was curled up on Adrien’s shoulder where he sat next to Alya and Nino. He was rolling around an empty tea cup in his hand, looking out to the other room. At the sound of footsteps he turned his head and accepted a heartfelt hug from Chloé before shaking hands with Luka. 

“So what’s the plan?” Chloé asked, her voice and expression serious. Alya and Nino shared a look before looking at Adrien. He had his head turned again towards the other room. 

“We...don’t quite have one yet.” Alya admitted, taking Nino’s hand in hers. “We’ve been bouncing around some ideas but…” 

“I’m sorry.” Adrien suddenly said, all eyes turning to him. 

“What are you talking about Adrien?” Chloé exclaimed, astounded. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It’s Lila’s obsession with me that caused all this. I should have found a way to stop it sooner. I should have been firmer…” his voice trailed off as he became lost in his thoughts again. Nino watched him with worry, but unsure what to say. 

“You better give us a rundown on everything you know.” Luka suggested. Alya briefly told Luka and Chloé everything they knew about Lila and the bangle. Chloé was vocally quite shocked, voicing her contempt for the Italian. Luka on the other hand was very quiet, observing the information and carefully watching Adrien. 

“Do you think Lila knows Marinette is Ladybug?” Luka asked. 

“I don’t think so.” Alya answered. “I think she’s grasping at straws. We tried to cover Ladybug being pregnant by pushing to the public that Ladybug just got hurt during that fake akuma fight, but maybe Lila wasn’t quite buying it. The whole fight smelt of a set up. Like she was just fishing for information. A pro liar like her can probably pick a fake story a mile away.”

“Well…” Luka said, thinking out loud. “Maybe we can find a way to convince her otherwise, or confuse her at least. What do you think Adrien?” But the blonde was lost in his thoughts again. “Adrien?”

“Oh...um...you’ll need your miraculous. I’ll...I’ll go and get Sass for you.” Adrien said, his mind distracted and his eyes elsewhere. He knew Marinette had hid the Miracle Box in her old bedroom a few days earlier as an added precaution. Luka watched as the blonde stood up in a daze, climbing up the stairs. Looking back around, Luka’s eyes caught where Adrien had been looking at Marinette laying on the couch, her chest slowly rising and falling, as though she were asleep... just like Kagami. His heart ached just a little bit more. 

“Has he been like this the whole time?” Luka asked with concern. It had been almost two hours since the sleeping curse had befallen over Paris and Luka could feel Adrien starting to spiral. 

“No.” Nino replied. “At first he was angry, determined even. Then as we tried to come up with different ideas, and he started slipping into self-blaming. It’s not unusual for him to do that especially without…” He paused and swallowed as he fidgeted. “Without Marinette to pull him out of it.” 

“Maybe someone should go up with him?” Alya suggested. “He probably shouldn’t be alone right now. You know how he feels about being alone”

“I’ll go.” Chloé volunteered, but Nino put a hand out to stop her shaking his head. 

“Maybe you should go up with him dude.” Nino said to Luka. The musician looked at the DJ questioningly. 

“Me?” Luka questioned. “Wouldn’t he prefer his best friend?” Nino draped his arm over Alya’s shoulders and held her a little closer. 

“I think he needs someone who understands what he’s going through. Right now he’s bottling it up and he can’t think straight. The truth is that without Ladybug, we need Chat Noir to lead the team, but he can’t get into the right headspace to do that. I hate to say it, but time is ticking and we need him to snap out of it. I’ve tried, believe me.” 

Luka looked back over at Marinette, her Kwami keeping a vigilant watch over her chosen as her parents sat in the room with her. Yes, he knew exactly how Adrien felt. It took everything he had for Luka to leave Kagami to come here tonight, but he knew that whatever plan they had would need Viperon, and it would need Chat Noir. 

Luka slowly ascended the stairs and opened the hatch into Marinette’s old bedroom. it still looked much like how Luka remembered it years ago. In the dim light from the desk lamp, he saw Adrien sitting on the chaise rolling the snake miraculous around in his hands, looking towards the other side of the room. Luka looked to see a mannequin wearing Marinette’s sunset dress. He smiled to himself remembering how beautiful she looked in it the night he married Kagami.

“You know that was the day I knew I was falling in love with her.” Adrien’s voice was wavering in the silence of the room, his eyes not leaving the dress. “I came over to help her with her chemistry and she was working on that dress.” He chuckled to himself. “She was so convinced she was going to fail that test, but I wasn’t going to let that happen, I’d never...let her fail.” He shook his head. “Later we watched a movie and she fell asleep in my arms and…” He stopped and took a breath. “I thought I’d been in love with Ladybug for so long, and yet I knew in my heart that this was different, that she was the one.”

Luka made his way over to the chaise and sat down beside him. “Then it turned out she was Ladybug all along.” Adrien smiled, taking off his glasses and placing them on the coffee table.

“What were the odds?” Adrien chuckled, throwing his head back and looking up at the ceiling. “Over a million women in Paris, and I fell in love with the same one twice, on both sides of the mask. She turned my world upside down in the best possible way.” He straightened his head back up and handed the snake miraculous over to Luka. The musician took the jewel and slid it onto his wrist, releasing Sass. 

“Greetingssss again.” The snake Kwami said.

“Hey Sass. Good to see you.” Luka replied. Sass nodded and went to sit with Plagg on the desk. 

“Adrien I think we…” Luka’s words were lost on his tongue as he saw the face of the blonde next to him begin to crumble. He reached over and placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Hey…” 

“I don’t know what to do.” Adrien cried. “I don’t know what to do without her. I can’t...I can’t live without her.” He dropped his face in his hands as sobs consumed his body. Luka extended his hand around Adrien’s shoulders and brought his other arm up, holding him in a hug against him. Adrien buried his face into Luka’s shirt and gave in to his sorrows and fears. Sitting in the semi darkness, Luka rubbed a hand up and down Adrien’s back, letting him release all the emotions built up within him. Plagg rushed over, curling up into Adrien’s lap, rubbing his head against his Chosen’s limp hand. 

Luka wasn’t sure how much time had passed as they sat there. He mused how strange life could be with its twists and turns. Luka had loved Marinette once too. There was a time where he thought there would be no one else to set fire to the music in his heart, but over time he saw Adrien and her become closer, and he knew that one day they would find a way. She had always loved Adrien so he let her go, even though she had never been his to start with. When Marinette invited him to her 17th birthday, he almost didn’t go. He didn’t know if he could cope watching her and Adrien keep dancing around each other. Eventually, Juleka convinced him and that’s when he saw Kagami. Quiet, self assured, but a little reserved sitting on her own - trying to be part of the party, but not sure how. He sat beside her and they started to talk. Talking soon led to dancing and then later, secret rendezvous and kisses under moonlight. He had found his true heart’s song and the love of his life. A love that was real, just like Adrien had. 

Eventually Adrien’s cries began to ease and he sat up straighter, rubbing his palm into his eyes. Plagg began to purr in his lap and Sass brought over a tissue which Adrien took gratefully. 

“I’m sorry Luka.” He eventually said between shaky breaths. “I don’t mean to cry on you.”

“I don’t mind.” Luka said gently “Sometimes you just have to get it out of your system.” 

“How have you managed to hold up?” Adrien asked, wiping down his face and putting his glasses back on. 

“I didn’t.” Luka admitted. “I broke down before I left to come here. That’s why I was running late.” 

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be Adrien. I don’t blame you. No one does. This Lila is playing her own twisted melody. I don’t think it really has anything to do with yours and Marinette’s. ” Adrien looked at the musician. 

“But it’s my job to protect her…”

“Adrien, there was nothing you could do to stop this. We believe in you, and I know Marinette does too because she trusts you. But right now she needs you to be strong for her, for Kagami and for all the other women in Paris that have been affected by this.” He placed both his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “We need Chat Noir.” 

Adrien fixed his eyes on Luka’s sky blue ones and could feel his resolve starting to come back. He might not have been able to prevent what happened, but by god he would do everything he could to save her, and he wouldn’t be doing it alone. Adrien reached up and placed his hand on Luka’s arm that was still holding his shoulder. 

“Thank you Luka.” He said with determination. The blue eyed boy nodded his head in solidarity. They would fight this, and they would win. Standing up they were startled to hear a knock at the front door and voices below. 

“Were you expecting someone else tonight?” Luka questioned. Adrien shook his head with wide eyes. 

“No.” 

“Adrien dear.” Sabine called from the stairs. “There is someone here to see you.”

Cautiously walking down the stairs, the first person he saw was his old bodyguard and behind him, dark hair with a shot of red pulled into a tight bun, a small peacock Kwami floating nearby. 

“Nathalie.” He called out, racing over to her and wrapping his arms around her. Nathalie immediately reciprocated, her heart breaking for the boy in her arms, and a dreadful sense of deja vu settling in the pit of her stomach. She’s been through all this before, only this time she prayed the outcome would be different. Yes, the ring on her finger meant that in the end, Gabriel was hers, but what a price was almost paid for that. 

“We came as soon as we saw what happened on the news.” She said, gently stroking his hair. “We want to help you anyway we can.”

“Where’s father?” He asked, letting go of his hold on her. Nathalie nodded her head towards the living room. Adrien lowered his eyes before looking back to Nathalie, an unspoken understanding passed between them. 

For the first time Adrien understood, really understood, why his father had done what he had. Why he had spent all those years blinded to anything else but the one thing he believed could change that painful reality of losing the love of his life. While Adrien knew there would be a terrible price to pay if he joined the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, he can’t deny that a part of him would want to do it if all else failed. Adrien stood at the entry to the living room where Gabriel and Tom stood talking quietly, Marinette looking angelic in the low lights. Tom saw Adrien from the corner of his eye. He patted Gabriel on the back before walking over to Adrien. He never spoke, but pulled the blonde into a tight embrace before walking back into the kitchen. 

Adrien approached his father who was watching Marinette breathe. “Father.” He said tentatively and was shocked to see tears in his father’s eyes. 

“She…She looks like...” He said, but the words became lost as Gabriel had to catch his breath. Adrien placed a hand in his father’s arm. 

“It’s not like mum.” Adrien said. Gabriel looked at him unconvinced, but nodded. He had to remind himself that Marinette’s case was very different to what had happened to Emilie. 

“How’s the baby?” Gabriel asked. Tikki floated up and was soon joined by Nooroo. 

“Everything is fine for now.” She said. “I’m keeping a close eye on them. The sleeping curse only affects Marinette though, the baby is still very active.”

“I guess that must be the same for everyone.” Gabriel said, but Tikki shook her head. 

“Apparently not. I was talking to Pollen before. She said the women affected at the Bourgois hotel, their babies were sleeping too.”

“So what does that mean?” Adrien asked, his brows furrowed. 

“It means Lila has given Marinette and your son a time limit that she didn’t do to the others. She’s hoping that if you fail, the baby will die, and Marinette along with him.”

Adrien balled up his fist and pounded it into his other hand, his breathing became heavy as he gritted his teeth. Right now Lila was holding all the cards, and she was playing her hand perfectly. Even if she didn’t know Marinette was Ladybug, she was going to make damn sure that Adrien would be punished for his non-compliance in her plans. He felt he was about to break down again when his father placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I may not have been the best father to you Adrien, but I promise I will be here for my grandson. Whatever you need I’m here for you.” Adrien turned and buried his face into his fathers shoulder. He wouldn’t cry anymore, but having his father beside him meant all the world to him at that moment and gave him the strength he needed. 

“Tikki?” Adrien eventually said. “How long do we have?”

“I can keep them protected, but only while she is wearing the earrings.” Adrien pressed his lips in a tight line. That would mean no Miraculous Ladybug cure to fix things, although Adrien felt that destruction of property didn’t rate high in Lila’s mind. 

“I wish I could help you SugarCube.” Said a very uncharacteristically quiet Plagg. “But all I can do is break things.”

“And that’s exactly what you have to do Plagg.” Tikki said, touching his face. “You have to help your Chat Noir break this spell by destroying that bangle.”

“Why can’t we just go and find her now and be done with it?” Plagg asked. Adrien shook his head. 

“We don’t even know where she is hiding. All we know is that she will be at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow sometime before midday.” He looked back at his father, his green eyes flashing with determination. “And we need to be ready.”

********

It was still quite early when Sabine tip-toed her way through the house. The bakery was staying closed for now, but her internal clock still woke her up at first light as it did any other day. She carefully lifted the hatch to Marinette’s old bedroom. Alya and Nino were asleep in each other’s embrace on the chaise. Luka was on the floor nearby and Chloé was up in Marinette’s old bed. They had sat up into the wee hours discussing and planning their strategy before trying to gain some sleep for the fight ahead. 

Sabine had offered Gabriel and Nathalie her guest room as she felt it best everyone should stay together. As she passed by she could hear them talking softly. No doubt they were early risers like her. 

Making her way down the stairs she looked into the lounge room to find Adrien still there. He had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, his head resting against the lounge. He was holding Marinette’s hand on top of her baby bump. Sabine picked up a blanket and gently placed it over Adrien’s shoulders, careful not to wake him. She placed a hand on her chest as she watched the sleeping pair, Marinette’s Kwami tucked up next to her chosen. As she headed back out of the living room, she saw Tom walk into the kitchen. 

“Would you like some coffee dear?” She asked, grabbing the kettle and heading to the sink. Tom sat down at the kitchen table without saying anything. She looked back at him to find his shoulders hunched over the table. She sat the kettle back down and scurried over to him, wrapping her arms around her husband's shoulders. 

“I’m scared Sabine.” Tom said, his heart heavy. “I know they have been through a lot together already, but at the end of the day, even though they are married, Adrien is still just a teenager.” Sabine pulled up the seat next to her husband. 

“So was I when I came here to Paris with you if you recall.” She reminded him gently with a teasing humour in her voice. Tom picked up her hand and kissed her palm, before holding her hand next to his chest. 

“I know my love, but it was a different world back then.” He said. Sabine smiled sweetly at him. 

“The power of love doesn’t change Tom.” She said simply. “Yes, they are only teenagers with great responsibilities beyond their years, but Adrien loves Marinette with everything he has and when he talks about the baby he has that same look in his eyes that you had when I was expecting Marinette. It’s not their age that defines their abilities. They have carried the weight of this whole city on their shoulders, with only each other to truly understand the burden they carried. They have lived more in the last few years than most would in a lifetime. The old guardian may have chosen them to wear the Miraculous, but in the end, they chose each other and I know Adrien will fight until his last breath to save her and that little baby. We have to believe he can do it Tom, because if we believe in him, then he will believe in himself.” 

Tom put his arm around his wife and kissed her on the forehead. “I do Sabine.” Tom said, resting his head on Sabine’s shoulder. “If there is anyone who can save her, if there is anyone I would trust with her life, it’s Adrien.”

Unbeknownst to them as Sabine began to fill the kettle to make the coffee, Adrien was leaning with his back to the wall on the other side. As he closed his eyes, a single tear ran down his cheek. 

*******

It was just as everyone was finishing breakfast that they heard the alert on their phones. Not knowing what else to call it, the news outlets were still using akuma alerts. Alya was the first to pull up the live coverage of Nadja Chamack standing at the Eiffel Tower. 

“...not only is the mysterious Monstrum awaiting the arrival of a detransformed Chat Noir, but she now has an army of hooded civilians she calls her disciples standing behind her. Clara Coultard has the aerial view.”

“That’s right Nadja.” Clara said from her position in the TV helicopter high above the scene. “We estimate at least over one hundred civilians have been transformed with the Monstrum saying her disciples were ready to protect their Mistress.” The camera panned over the large army Lila had assembled, presumably with magic of some kind. 

“This is bad.” Nino said, knowing it was what the others were already thinking. “We didn’t anticipate this.”

“We knew she would pull help in from somewhere.” Adrien said. “It doesn’t change the basic plan. We need to get Chloé in close enough to immobilise her so I can cataclysm the bangle.”

“And a plan B?” Luka asked. Adrien looked away from Luka towards where Marinette was laying. 

“We’ll cross that bridge if we need to.” He said patting the musician on his back. “Has everyone got sufficient food for their kwamis?” The others nodded as Gabriel and Nathalie came down the stairs to join them. Adrien walked over to Nathalie and slipped his lucky charm bracelet that Marinette had given him all those years ago off his wrist and handed it to her. “Look after it.” He said to her. Nathalie closed her hand around the unassuming trinket that held so much meaning to him. 

“I won’t let anything happen to it.” She promised. 

The heroes called on their transformations and made ready to leave. Adrien’s bodyguard returned back to keep an eye on the bakery in case Lila tried anything sneaky. Chat hugged both Tom and Sabine before taking one last quiet moment with Marinette. 

Kneeling down beside her, he gently pushed the bangs out of her eyes and softly kissed her on the forehead. She felt so warm, her steady heartbeat beating Andre the palm of his hand. With a careful claw he rested her North Star pendant on her chest, watching its soft rise and fall. “I love you m’lady.” He whispered, his hand resting on her belly. “Come back to me.” He then stopped still as he thought he had felt something brush his hand where it was laying. A moment later he felt it again and he knew he hadn’t imagined it. That was the baby move. Chat felt his heart almost skip a beat. He looked at Tikki who seemed to have known, the Kwami nodding her head with a soft smile. Chat wiped a tear from his eye as he stood back up, leaving Tikki to watch over them for him. 

The heroes made their way across the city and stealthy took up positions around the Eiffel Tower. They could see Monstrum pacing around. It had just gone past 10am. Every now and then she would stop and hold her head. From her body language Chat could tell she was in great pain and that time was running out for her just as much as it was for the rest of them. He put a finger to the communicator in his ear. “Are we all in position?” He asked. A chorus of affirmations came back. “Alright Mayura, send her in.”

Chat took careful steps to where the Monstrum was waiting. Her army of disciples were still cloaked, Chat noticing they each held a baton of some description and a glowing pendant around their necks. He assumed that’s where the magic must be keeping control of them. As he approached a green glow started to form around her. 

“You’re not playing by the rules Chat Noir.” She called out at him. “I said to come detransformed.”

“You know cats never do as they are told.” He taunted back. The green glow around her intensified. 

“Don’t get cute with me Catboy.” She snapped at him. “The only way you can save your precious Ladybug is to hand over yours and hers Miraculous. Now where are they?.” She screeched out, her temper reaching a boiling point at the smug look on his face. “Do you think you can defeat me and my army alone?” She suddenly threw off her cloak, revealing herself to the world. She was in a long black dress that hung in a handkerchief style with a lace up front bodice. Chat recognises it as similar to one of the last designs she had worn for the Gabriel label before she had been kicked out. Her face was unmasked, but her eyes had an unnatural glow. 

“Who says m’lady needs saving?” Chat asked, twirling his baton around. Lila’s face contorted in anger before her eyes went wide in shock as Ladybug landed next to him, yo-yo spinning in a defensive stance. 

“I think it’s time we end this, don’t you?” Ladybug said with sass in her voice. 

“No, it can’t be.” She seethed. “You’re just one of Rena Rouge’s illusions.” She conjured up a fire ball and threw it at Ladybug, which she easily deflected. Lila took a step back. Had this Ladybug been an illusion, she would have disappeared. 

“You were saying.” Ladybug sniggered. Chat got the feeling Nathalie was enjoying this. 

Ladybug and Chat then both leaped away before Lila could react again, her howling screams echoing behind them as they took cover near where Viperion and Queen Bee were hiding. 

“Well she’s outed herself for the world to see.” Viperion said. Chat shook his head with a shrug. 

“Nothing we can do about that now.” Chat put his finger to his ear again. “Alright. Let’s initiate phase one. Rena, we will move in your start. Viperion?” Chat gave Viperion the nod and he raised his wrist. 

“Second Chance.”

...“No fall back.”

“Second Chance.” 

...“We lost Queen Bee.” 

“Second Chance.”

...“Father, No! No no no...”

“Second Chance.”

...“She’s got Mayura and knows Ladybug is a sentimonster.”

“Second Chance.”

..“Wait, where’s Chat?”

“Second Chance.”

...“It’s not working. Why isn’t the bangle breaking?”

“Second Chance.”

“Okay let’s move.” Chat went to get up when Viperion put a hand on his arm.

“Wait. Somethings wrong.” Viperion said. Chat could see his eyes clouding in exhaustion. 

“How long have we been at this?” He asked. Viperion lowered his head. 

“Three hours.” Chat and Viperion could hear Alya and Nino murmuring through the radio. “I think I know what we could do, but I’m not sure how.” Viperion said. Chat looked at Queen Bee then at Sentibug. She looked at him with wide eyed innocence and it was hard in many ways to reconcile that this was just an imitation. 

“Everyone, come and reconvene where we are.” Chat ordered. 

“Come out come out wherever you are little kitty cat, or are you afraid to face me now?” He heard Lila yell out. He pinned his cat ears down to his head. 

Once the other returned he told Luka to drop his transformation and rest Sass. Rena and Carapace followed suit, feeding their exhausted Kwami. 

“You should too son.” Hawk Moth said to Chat gently. “Mayura and I will keep a watch out. If Mayura drops her transformation, we lose this sentimonster and would have to create another.” Chat nodded his head, releasing Plagg and finding him his Camembert. 

“What’s the plan now dude?” Nino asked. Luka rested his head back against the wall he was resting against. 

“I’ve learned a few things that were working well.” Luka started to explain. “The disciples can be defeated by breaking the glowing light around their necks. They aren’t real citizens, just part of the magic she creates, but they do fight and they can do damage. The good news is that the pendants break easily, it’s just their numbers make them hard to get to, and she seems to be able to create more quickly. They keep her surrounded so we have to get past them to get to her. Mayura we found has some control over the sentibug’s lucky charm. Lila thinks it’s real enough and the smoke bomb was the most effective one.” 

“Okay.” Adrien said, nodding his head in thought. “What about Lila herself?”

“That’s a bit harder.” Luka conceded. “Her powers are strong and if she gets a hit on you, you’re gone. But there is another problem. On the last few rounds Queen Bee landed a venom on her, but when you went to cataclysm her bangle, it didn’t break.” 

“What?” Adrien said, astounded. “What do you mean it didn’t break?”

“I mean it only got damaged, but it didn’t break and that’s not enough to lift the spell.” Adrien was still shaking his head and Luka put a supportive hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, we tried it several times. The plan was executed perfectly but even though she seems to be weakening, the thing won’t break.”

“She’s weakening?” Hawk Moth clarified. Luka nodded. 

“Although second chance resets the time back to where we started, it seems to be taking a toll on her. Each time it’s been easier to get to her, but without the bangle breaking, we can’t break the spell. We need something stronger.”

“Stronger than cataclysm?” Alya asked with scepticism. 

“But dude, what could be stronger than cataclysm?” Nino said with confusion. 

Adrien’s eyes shifted to Plagg. The black cat nodded his head slowly. “A super cataclysm.” He said, barely above a whisper. 

“A what?” Mayura asked, her voice sounding fearful. 

Adrien closed his eyes and felt a tightness in his chest. It was a huge gamble into unknown territory, but he didn’t know what else could work. He had put bits and pieces of the story together over the last year, things his lady had let slip in the night when he comforted her from her nightmares - nightmares of a white cat with the power to destroy everything.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length of this chapter and the quality of it. Fight scenes is something I struggle with, but it was a necessary evil for this chapter. I hope you enjoy. One more chapter to go...

The heroes sat huddled under the rooftop awning, shielding their untransformed selves from the overhead TV helicopter. Looking at Adrien, they were waiting for an explanation as to what exactly he meant by a super cataclysm, and why he looked so conflicted about it. 

“Dude, is this some kind of power up or something? Cause I don’t remember you using it before.” Nino asked with a cautious eye. His best friend looked at him with a look that said he had just made a dangerous decision and Nino felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. “Adrien...Bro what are you planning to do?”

They could hear Lila still screeching demands for Chat Noir and Ladybug to show themselves, but her manic screams morphed in his mind to his Lady’s cries in the night. It had been a little over a week ago the last time he’d had to wake her up with tears streaming down her face. The nightmares had gotten better, but pregnancy he had read often caused vivid dreams and they had become more frequent again. In her case though, the dreams were intermixed with memories. In the quiet of the night, as he held her to his chest, she started to babble about a super cataclysm that was powerful enough to destroy the moon, yet controlled enough that just one flick of his finger could raze a building. Running his fingers through her hair, he had promised that would never happen. Hawk Moth was no more, there would be no more akumas, they were safe, she was safe. Now, in order to save her life, he would have to break that promise. 

“Father.” He said softly, turning his eyes towards the masked man. “I need you to akumatize me.”

“What?”

“Dude no, it’s too dangerous.”

“Adrikins, are you mad? Think of something else.” Chloé pleaded. “Surely there must be other miraculous holders, get someone else.” 

But Adrien had already considered those options. Most of the other holders were either not currently in Paris, or otherwise not available. He had considered using Bunnyx, but Marinette had not yet officially given Alix the miraculous and Adrien had no intention of doing that himself. Marinette trusted him and handing out a Miraculous was the sole prerogative of the Guardian. It was a line he wouldn’t cross. Adrien shook his head. 

“No, this is the best way.” He said, determined. 

“Adrien.” His father exclaimed, placing both his hands on the blonde boy's shoulders. “I can’t do that. Don’t ask me to do this.”

“Father it’s the only way.” Adrien said with pleading eyes. “The only thing left after this is the wish, and if I use the wish there would be a terrible price to pay. I can’t risk losing Marinette, or my son. You said you were here for anything that I need. Well I need you now to trust me and do this.”

Hawk Moth looked to Mayura who was standing next to Sentibug. In her hands she held tightly the lucky charm bracelet Adrien had given her to house the amok. Nathalie had come to learn how much that simple gesture of the lucky charm had meant to fourteen year old Adrien. It had started as a symbol of friendship and became a symbol of love. Sentibug might have been a life size replica of Ladybug, perfect in every way, but she didn’t have her soul. Despite the pained look in her eyes, Mayura nodded to him. Hawk Moth looked back at his son, touching the butterfly pin with his fingertips. He could sense that Adrien’s strongest emotion was not anger, it was fear. Fear of losing his family. Gabriel knew that feeling well. 

“Alright.” He said, still unsure, but willing to trust. 

“No.” Alya yelled, grabbing the blonde boy’s arm. “Adrien you can’t be akumatized. Your emotions are all over the place right now and you're not thinking straight. What will we do if you lose control?”

“I am thinking straight Alya and I won’t lose control.” He promised her. He then turned to Luka. “You’ll stop me before that happens, right?” Luka sucked in a deep breath. 

“It’s a hell of a risk.” He said, then his mind filled with images of Kagami, his sister keeping a vigil over her. He let out a heavy sigh. “But what other choice is there?” Luka conceded. “I’ll keep out of the fight. If anything looks wrong, I’ll second chance, but I’m only doing this once Adrien. You hold the power of destruction, if it gets out of hand, we could all be doomed, and there is no Ladybug cure to fix anything.” Adrien nodded at the seriousness of what Luka had said. He knew all too well from Marinette just how destructive Chat Blanc could be. 

“I know.” He replied. “I swear, I can control it.” He looked at Plagg for reassurance. The cat Kwami looked at him with wide eyes. “Plagg?” He asked. 

The black cat had been sitting with Sass while they recharged. He floated up in front of Adrien’s face, his eyes fiery and determined. “Let’s finish this kid and go home.” He said, a mischievous toothy grin in his face. Adrien smiled at his Kwami. 

“Sounds good to me Plagg. Claws out.” The magic of his transformation washed over him, the others following suit. Once the transformations were complete, Chat turned back to his father, who still looked very conflicted. “I’m ready, Father. Make me into Chat Blanc.” He said. 

Hawk Moth hesitated. He had sworn he would never akumatize another person again and he never thought he would be breaking that promise with his own son. He could see the pleading in Chat’s eyes. Closing his own, he could see Emilie lying in the glass sarcophagus...no, he saw Marinette there. He reopened his eyes to look back at his son. He won’t let that happen, not to Marinette. He flicked open the top of his cane and a white butterfly emerged out of it. Cupping it in his hands, he filled it with black charge before releasing it towards Chat. The butterfly buried itself in Chat’s bell. “Chat Blanc, I’m giving you the infinite power of destruction. You will destroy the snake bangle on Lila Rossi and end this curse.”

“I will.” Chat affirmed, the purple magic washing over him. When Chat opened his eyes again he looked down at his white clawed hands. Rena gasped behind him and he turned his head. Both Rena and Carapace stared at him with wide eyes. 

“What?” He said to them. “Cat got your tongue?”

Nino let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Good to see you're still in there my man.” Chat nodded and looked back at his hands. 

“Yeah.” He said, a little unsure. “Feels strange though, like my whole body is tingling.” He then addressed Mayura. “Can you do something about our little buginette’s design here? Maybe we can confuse Lila a bit more.” 

Mayura raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at Sentibug. She understood what he was getting at. “I think I can do that.” She replied. 

Chat left her to the task, walking over to Viperion and placing a hand on his shoulder, leaned into his ear. “If anything happens to me, tell her...tell her how much I love her.” Viperion pulled Chat Blanc into a tight hug. 

“You can tell her that yourself when we end this Adrien.” Viperion deliberately said Chat’s real name, hoping he doesn’t lose himself in this white guise. 

The two men separated and Chat Blanc gave the nod. 

“Second Chance.”

Chat Blanc looked over Sentibug, who was now sporting a black suit with red spots. Holding a hand out to Mayura, she looked at him questionly before handing the item over. He took the lucky charm bracelet and tied it around his wrist. 

“Chat, you didn’t do that last time, Mayura had full control of Sentibug.” Viperion warned. 

“I wasn’t a white cat last time either.” Chat said cooly, keeping his eyes on Sentibug. “I need you to follow what I say, alright?” Sentibug nodded and she and Chat Blanc jumped down, landing on the ground near where Lila was pacing. The Italian spun around and looked the two up and down with a look of disgust. 

“So, you ran off to get yourselves a power upgrade was it?” She snarled. Carapace and Rena Rouge also dropped down behind them. “And some little friends to help you.”

“Well unlike you I actually have friends.” Chat dropped sarcastically. “You on the other hand had to fake an army.” Lila narrowed her eyes at him. She snapped her fingers and her army of disciples moved to close ranks around her. 

“Remember.” Viperion said through the earpiece. “We need to get her away from her army. They are easy to defeat, but she spawns more just as easily.” Above their head they could see the TV helicopter circling, no doubt broadcasting live. Rena played her flute behind them. 

“Mirage.” She called, creating a roof of dark clouds to obscure the view of the overhead TV helicopter. 

Lila started throwing fire balls at the heroes while her disciples charged around her. Clashes of batons against shields and sticks echoed through the open space. Chat was hesitant to call on his power initially, unsure how he would control it. He made a small flick of cataclysm at Lila’s feet, causing a crater and sending Lila flying onto her backside. Chat’s eyes widened at the destruction such a small amount of power brought. 

“Whoa.” Carapace said beside him before fighting off more disciples. 

Chat Blanc was about to run in and engage Lila again when the landscape around him suddenly changed before his eyes. It was blue, so much blue, with water lapping at his feet. 

**“Little Kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady…”**

Besides Chat’s ears he heard the whirl of Queen Bee’s top and was snapped out of the daydream. Was it a daydream though? Chat didn’t know what it was he had been looking at, but it didn’t feel like a dream. It almost felt more like a repressed memory. A memory of what though? He shook his head as Queen Bee’s blow knocked out several of the disciples, only to see them almost instantly re-appear. 

“What the…” She exclaimed in annoyance. “This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” 

“I told you.” They heard Viperion say somewhat exasperated. He wasn’t used to Chloé who had a tendency to just do her own thing. “There is less reforming each time though. Fall back Queen Bee, let Rena and Carapace handle it.” The bee heroine looked up to where she knew Viperion was perched high above them and gave him a scowling glare. 

“You don’t give me orders snake-boy.” She growled, but fell back behind Chat. The blue eyed cat could feel his skin starting to crawl. Another set of blue eyes looking at him pleadingly. 

**“You don’t need my Miraculous, Chat Noir. You need me to de-evilise you.”**

Chat blinked his eyes and found himself staring at Sentibug. She was waiting for instructions like he had told her to as Rena and Carapace battled the disciples behind him. Lila had retreated back behind her army again. Focus. He scolded himself. Whatever these images are, Chat knew he had to keep his mind in the fight. 

“Chat, I think it’s time for that lucky charm.” Viperion said. Chat instructed Sentibug and she threw her yo-yo in the air, capturing a smoke bomb in her hands. “Good. Now Rena and Carapace fall back, Queen Bee get your venom ready. On my signal Mayura and Hawk Moth will run interference, Queen Bee gets a hit on Lila then Chat finishes the job. Are we all ready?”

“On your word Viperion.” Chat acknowledged. 

“Now.”

“Alright Buginette, smoke her out.” Chat commanded. Sentibug nodded and threw in the smoke bomb. Cloud and dust went up into the air clouding everyone’s vision. 

“This isn’t right.” Chat could hear Viperion say in frustration. “Something’s changed. Fall back.” 

Chat saw Rena and Carapace stumble back coughing and holding onto each other. Queen Bee was spinning her top in circles, trying to keep the dust at bay from herself, Mayura and Hawk Moth. Chat squinted his eyes trying to find Lila in the smoke. A figure loomed in front of him, but it wasn’t Lila he saw, it was...Ladybug. It wasn’t Chat’s Ladybug from now though, it was Ladybug from a few years ago, fourteen, fifteen maybe, a ghostly figure in ash like her life had been blown away in one cataclysmic swoop. 

**“What did you do to them?”

“I didn’t mean to.”**

Chat reached out a hand to touch her when his arm was grabbed and he was violently twisted around behind his back. 

“Not so smart now Kitty Cat.” Lila gloated. “Give me that ring.”

Chat squirmed around, trying to shield his ring from her. He could see Rena on the ground holding her arm. There was blood trickling down it and Carapace was holding her. Chat and Lila got into a scuffle of arms and legs before Lila was hit over the head with a long cane. Shrinking back, she held her head, her hands visibly shaking. “Attack.” She screeched, at her remaining disciples who charged in. 

Hawk Moth was becoming overrun, with Mayura now stepping into the battle and attacking with her fan. Viperion was pacing on the rooftop above. This fight was all going to hell. He knew something was off with Chat, and it wasn’t just the white coat and blue eyes. He was unfocused, uncharacteristically so, and time was running out. Somehow changing to the white cat had changed the course of the fight, and no one was in control. 

“Chat do I need to abort this?” Viperion called through the coms. 

“No.” Chat growled. “I can finish this. Just wait.”

“Chat…”

“Trust me.” 

A lightning beam shot up out of the smoke. Rena’s illusion was shattered as the TV helicopter came into view, spiralling dangerously out of control. 

“Look out!” Rena screamed. 

“Carapace!” Chat called. The turtle hero reacted quickly, leaving his girlfriend on the ground as he slid across the courtyard. 

“Shelter.” He yelled, enveloping the helicopter within his protection and carefully guiding it to the ground. The crew stumbled out, still wheezing from the smoke before taking a step back. Clara’s eyes widened at the sight of a cat themed hero she was sure was Chat Noir, only he was covered in white. The cameraman had started filming again. 

“Nadja? Nadja...yes we are live at the base of the Eiffel Tower where the heroes are locked in a fierce battle with the villain known as Monstrum. We have since learned this new villain is Lila Rossi, the daughter of an Italian diplomat. It appears Rena Rouge is down and there is also an upgrade of some description to Chat Noir who is now in white and judging from that last blast that you saw rock the ground behind us, has an increased power.” Clara ducked her head as flying debris flew past her head. 

“Get out of here...Now.” An icy voice said. Clara and her cameraman took another step away. 

“But you are...you are…” The reporter fumbled pointing. 

“Yes.” Was Hawk Moth’s curt response as Mayura and Queen Bee came into view behind him battling the disciples. “We were required to assist and responded. That is all you need to know. I recommend you go now.” As the ground began to shake under foot again Mayura went to ground. Hawk Moth ran in and scooped her up in his arms to take her to safety. The ground shook again and Clara and the cameraman hightailed it out of there. 

**“It was our love that did this to the world, m’lady”**

Chat covered his ears and shook his head again, erasing the frozen vision from his mind, but the pain in his heart grew. He knew now what it was he was seeing, it was the same images that he knew haunted Marinette’s dream. Somehow he had connected to the erased memories of his alternate self in a timeline that had been erased. What the hell had he done? But there was a bigger warning now, he knew these enhanced powers were dangerous, but seeing the devastation in his own mind increased the urgency. 

“Damn you.” Screeched Queen Bee as she clasped her hand and fell to her knees. Lila had destroyed her top again, only this time she got her hand burned in the process. Carapace ran in, grabbing Queen Bee and taking her away to where he already had Rena hidden, her arm in a makeshift tourniquet. Hawk Moth and Mayura sheltered close by. 

Chat’s heart was beating fast, and he could feel beads of sweat as they began to trickle down his face. Their team was crumbling around him, but so was Lila’s. Anger was starting to build within him. He had lost his Lady once, in another time, he was never letting that happen again. 

“Adrien.” He heard his father’s steady voice, not through the earpiece, but through his connection as Hawk Moth. “Adrien, I can feel your anger and frustration rising. You need to calm down and focus. Remember why you are here. You are here for Marinette, you are here for your son. Your only goal is that bangle.”

“Watch out.” Yelled Viperion. The snake hero had jumped down and came rushing across the space, crashing into Chat Blanc as a beam shot out towards him. Sentibug stood in front of them, taking the full force of Lila’s beam. Instead of withering in pain like a person would have, she froze in place, black ash covering her from top to toe. Chat stared wide eyed.

“So, you tried to trick me with a fake Ladybug did you.” Lila said. With a clap of her hands, the remaining disciples vanished and she enveloped herself in her glowing green light, her cackling laugh ran like a cold spinal tap through Chat Blanc. “That means she isn’t here after all, and there is only one reason she wouldn’t be here, isn’t that right Kitty cat?” Chat Blanc gripped his staff tighter. Mayura clicked her fingers, freeing the amok from the bracelet and sending Sentibug into dust. 

“Chat.” Viperion’s voice sounded exhausted. “Half the team are losing their transformations. Their kwami’s can't hold up under the hits they’ve taken.” Moments later Chat saw glowing lights behind the upturned cars and debris. First Rena and Queen Bee, then not long after Mayura as well. 

Chat held up his hands to Lila. He knew time must have been almost out on Viperion’s second chance. Lila for all her ferocity was struggling to stand. The skirt on her dress was torn, and there was a bleeding gash along the side of her head. Had he done that? Chat wasn’t sure. In his mind he was battling guilt at causing harm, and vengefulness that wanted to hurt her more. He took a deep breath in and held out one last olive branch. 

“Drop this curse and leave the others out of this Lila. This fight is between you and me.” Chat demanded. “You can’t win this.” Lila narrowed her eyes and curled her lips into a smile. 

“Then I guess you will just have to kill me...Adrien.” Chat felt his stomach drop but he didn’t let his face betray him. So she had known, or at least guessed. She would kill him and take his Miraculous then take Ladybug’s unopposed, their son being collateral damage in Lila’s deranged plan for power. Lila lit up a green and black charge in her hand. Her face was becoming more pale, but she locked her inky black snake eyes into Chat’s icy blue ones. There would be no more offerings of peace. 

“I am not Adrien.” He said, his voice low and menacing. “I am Chat Blanc and this ends now.” He raised his own hand and formed a blue glowing mass. 

“Dude, no…” Carapace pleaded.

“Adrien please.” He heard his father.

“No, don't do it.” He heard Viperion in his ear.

**“You will always be Chat Noir to me.”**

“It’s the only way.” Chat replied, still staring Lila down. 

“No, please, I’ve seen it before already. Adrien, don't do it, it will kill you if you do.”

“Then take care of her for me, Luka. Ahhhh.” Chat screamed as his blue charge clashed against Lila’s inky green. The two charges suspended against one another pushing for dominance. 

“Viperion, take it back man. Stop it.” Carapace pleaded, running over to him and grabbing his arm. Viperion looked to his wrist and saw the snake had stopped moving. 

“I can’t.” He gasped. “It’s too late.”

Chat pushed with everything he had against Lila’s power. The place where the charges met began to swirl in an internal storm. Lightning sparked and the world around them began to darken. Chat stepped forward as Lila fell to her knees. 

“Take cover.” Viperion directed, running back to where the others were hiding. 

“Shelter.” Carapace called, enclosing them in his protection. Hawk Moth stood with his palms against the transparent green walls as he watched Chat Blanc push closer to Lila. 

“Adrien.” He murmured, fear filling his voice. Making a fist and sliding down to his knees. Nathalie rested her head on his shoulder as she knelt beside him. “I can feel his anger.” He said to her. “The pain and the fear but also love. So much love.” Hawk Moth suddenly turned his head back to the fight. Lila was losing power as Chat Blanc’s blue charge crept closer to her. 

“Marinette!” Chat screamed as light exploded. Nearby buildings shook and crumbled and the area became blinded in smoke and dust. As the Earth settled, the Eiffel Tower emerged, still standing proud, and on the ground was Lila and Chat Blanc. 

Carapace dropped his shelter and they all ran over to the scene. Hawk Moth withdrew the akuma, blue light receding to leave behind Chat Noir on the ground. A moment later, it was followed by a green light as an exhausted Plagg fell onto his chosen’s chest. Carapace and Viperion dropped their transformation leaving only Hawk Moth still transformed. 

“Adrien...Adrien can you hear me?” Nathalie called, laying Adrien’s head in her lap. There was blood trickling from his temple and scorch marks along his arms.

“Is he…?” Luka couldn’t bring himself to say it. Nathalie placed a hand on Adrien’s chest. 

“He’s still breathing.” She said, relief evident in everyone’s faces, but most especially Luka’s. He had watched Adrien die too many times that day already. 

“Lila, Lila!” They heard a woman’s frantic voice calling. Looking over they saw Lila’s mother with Clara Contard and her cameraman following close behind. 

“Mr Agreste, you shouldn’t be found here.” Luka warned. 

“We’ll look after Adrien.” Nino assured. “Go check on Marinette and meet us at the hospital.” Hawk Moth nodded. Nathalie moved and allowed Alya to slip into her place before Hawk Moth scooped her up and headed for the rooftops. “You should go to man, before those reporters catch up to you.” Luka was about to argue, when Alya reached up and grabbed his hand.

“Go to Kagami, Luka, we’ll take care of him.” Luka nodded his head and ran off in the other direction as Clara called out his name. 

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Said Chloé with a wink to Alya and Nino. “Hey Clara.” Chloé announced, showing her burned hand. “Why don’t you interview me? Queen Bee was here to help save the day after all…”

********

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadja Chamack bringing you the late report. This hour we are crossing live back to Clara Contard who has returned to the scene where only a few hours ago, the Miraculous team, headed by Chat Noir, defeated the Monstrum who had revealed herself to be Lila Rossi, the daughter of an Italian diplomat. Clara.”

“Thanks Nadja. As you can see, the Mayor has already sent in a clean up crew to start repairs to the damage. At this spot today, the Miraculous team did defeat Lila Rossi. Before our own helicopter got caught up in the clash, we saw Chat Noir using an enhanced power to eventually overcome Lila and destroy the source of her powers. Many civilians were caught in the scuffle including local heartthrobs musician Luka Couffaine and model Adrien Agreste. Several people have been taken to hospital, including Lila Rossi who is believed to be unconscious and is under police surveillance. I am joined here now by Alya Césaire, best known as the Ladyblogger and current spokesperson for Ladybug and Chat Noir, who has come to clear up a few matters for us. Thank you for your time Alya, I see you too we’re injured.”

Alya waved to the camera with her other hand. “Thanks Clara. My friends and I did get caught in the crossfire, but luckily I should be fine in a few days.” Alya indicated to the sling her arm was in.

“Now Alya, I understand that there was a special reason why Ladybug was unable to apply her Miraculous Cure and fix the damage from the fight today.”

“That’s right Clara, the Ladybug you saw fighting today was a sentimonster supplied by Mayura. Unfortunately she can’t produce a working miraculous cure the way the real Ladybug can. But don’t worry Bugheads, our favourite spotted heroine wanted me to let you all know that she is just fine, but like so many women in this city, she too was caught up in Lila’s sleeping curse.”

“Does that mean what we think it means?” The reporter asked, aiming the microphone back at Alya. 

“It sure is Clara.” Alya said, keeping her voice and body language up beat. “Ladybug and Chat Noir recently found out they are going to be parents. It’s still early days so they had not yet made an official announcement, but there were plenty of other team members ready to lend a hand to keep Paris safe.”

“That brings me to my next question. Many viewers were shocked at the sight of Mayura and Hawk Moth, former supervillains, fighting with the Miraculous team. I thought their Miraculous had been surrendered anonymously.

“They had.” Alya clarified. “But the Miraculous were not intended to be used for evil purposes and the current holders can be trusted to…”

Marinette switched off the TV and readjusted herself in the chair next to Adrien’s hospital bed. It broke her heart into so many pieces seeing him like this. He had done it for her, she knew that, for her and their baby. Her Chaton had always put himself into the line of fire for her. She ran her hands over his, carefully avoiding the place his cannula was in. His arms were streaked in scorch marks from the final blast, some of it having penetrated the double layer of suits. There was a bandaged gash to his head as well as a fractured tibia in his leg, but he was alive. She watched as his chest slowly rose and fell, Plagg curled up near his head purring softly with Tikki beside him. The little red Kwami was exhausted from keeping her vigil over Marinette and the baby, and was now sleeping peacefully. 

Luka had called Marinette earlier to say Kagami was alright. Marinette had made him tell her everything and Luka said that each time Chat had gone against Lila alone like that, it had killed him and he had to keep using second chance. The only explanation they had was that being akumatized had given him an extra layer of protection. Marinette had been terrified when she learned Adrien had become Chat Blanc, but this time it had saved her life. 

Marinette lifted Adrien’s hand to her lips before resting it against her cheek. It would still be a while before he woke up from his surgery, unlike Lila. Before agreeing to the TV interview, Alya popped her head into Lila’s hospital room, telling Mrs Rossi they were old school friends. Doctors had been unable to determine Lila’s exact condition, only that she had suffered severe damage to the brain from the inside. Marinette was sure it was damage from using the snake jewel. 

“You should get some rest pigtails.” Plagg urged, laying a paw on her hand. “I’ll watch over the kid. He’s a tough one you know, he’ll be alright.”

“I know Plagg.” She said, scratching behind his ear with her other hand. “I think I’d rather stay here with him though.”

It was late that night when Marinette was awoken by the feel of fingers moving under her own. She lifted her head up off the bed and saw Adrien’s hand move to wrap around her own. 

“You know, I think I must have died and gone to heaven.” He said. She turned to see a sleepy lopsided grin on his face. “Because I can see an angel before me.” 

Marinette's face broke into a wide smile, despite the tears that streaked down her cheeks. She hugged him as best as she could, burying her face into his shoulder, relishing in the warmth of his body against hers and his hands on her back. She would listen to his bad puns and pick up lines for the rest of her life and never complain again. Adrien gently patted her hair. 

“Don’t cry Bug, I’m here. Everything is going to be alright.” He soothed, but Marinette shook her head. 

“You could have died Adrien. Luka watched you die several times before calling on second chance. There was no guarantee using an akuma would have helped.”

“I never thought it would.” He admitted. “I only did it because my cataclysm hadn’t been enough to destroy the bangle. I needed something stronger.” Marinette sat back blinking her watery eyes at him. 

“But that...you mean you knew it could have...” Adrien placed a finger on her lips. 

“I had to do what I could to save the two of you.” He said softly. “Paris will always need Ladybug.” She took both of his hands in hers. 

“And Ladybug needs her Chat Noir.” She said, her blue eyes searching his emerald ones. “I can’t do this without you Kitty, you know that.” He removed one of his hands from her grasp and reached up to gently touch her face. 

“You won’t.” He said. “Because I’ll always be here with you m’lady. You and me against the world, always.” He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his hand around the back of her head and bringing her in to kiss her lips. They were salty from her tears, but warm and soft against his own. 

Over the next few days there was a flurry of visitors to Adrien’s hospital room. Nathalie hobbled in on a pair of crutches with a twisted ankle which would heal in a few days. Gabriel held his son tightly, telling how terrified but also how proud he was of him. They had taken one hell of a risk together with Chat Blanc, but in the end it had paid off, Adrien thanking his father for trusting him and. Recalling the akuma earlier. No longer the villain of an erased future, Chat Blanc would be remembered as the hero that saved Paris, and the names of Hawk Moth and Mayura had been redeemed in the eyes of the public. 

Chloé and Felix also came to see him. Felix was still somewhat perplexed at how his cousin had gotten himself so damaged, but Chloé easily kept him distracted with her own tales of heroism, and Adrien could see that Felix was loving every bit of it. 

Luka brought Kagami up to the hospital through the week, her own baby bump growing faster by the week. Marinette handed Longg to her, telling her to keep the Kwami with her as she was also considered part of the permanent team when she was ready to join again. 

Alya and Nino of course spend a lot of time in the hospital, not only checking in on Adrien, but also looking in on Lila too who was still unresponsive. Despite what Lila had done, everyone did feel for her mother. Since Lila had announced herself publicly as the infamous Monstrum, Mrs Rossi was no longer able to hold her high profile position at the Italian Embassy. Lila’s upper arm also bore swirling scorch marks where the snake bangle had disintegrated into ash. A permanent reminder of what she had done. 

After almost two week in the hospital, Adrien was finally cleared to go home on crutches. Alya and Nino came to help. Although Alya’s arm sustained a pretty nasty wound, it was healing quickly with help of her Miraculous. Initially Tom and Sabine had insisted that Adrien and Marinette should stay with them for a while, but the couple declined, wanted to spend some time together at their own home. 

Helping Adrien into his wheelchair, they were on their way down the corridors when Mrs Rossi called out to Alya. “Lila woke up late yesterday.” She said. Adrien gave Marinette a pained look. He had told her that Lila had figured out their identities and, although he felt guilty about it, he had hoped maybe she wouldn’t wake up. 

“How is she?” Alya asked, noting that Lila’s mother wasn’t exactly jumping for joy at the news. 

“Come see for yourself.” She said, indicating for them to follow. 

“Are you sure you want to go m’lady?” Adrien asked, reaching behind him to take her hand and kiss it. 

“I guess we need to find out sooner or later.” She said, pushing the wheelchair to where the others had gone. 

“Lila, honey, there are some of your friends from school here to see you.” Mrs Rossi said. Lila turned her head towards them and gave them all a wide smile. Marinette might have tripped on her own feet at the genuineness of it, had she not still been holding the wheelchair. Lila had her head bandaged and had similar scorch marks to what Adrien had. 

“Oh, thank you for coming to see me. I’m sorry if I don’t remember your names. Apparently I had some kind of brain hemorrhage and it’s affected my memory.” The others all shot each other glances before looking back at Lila’s mother who gave a small nod. 

“Well, I’m Alya and this is my boyfriend Nino. Over there is Adrien and his wife Marinette. We all went to school with you at Collège Françoise Dupont.” Lila smiled politely, no recognition evident in her eyes. 

“That’s nice.” She said, playing with her hair. “Maybe you can tell me about our time there sometime.” Marinette gave Adrien an unsure look. They knew Lila was a great actress, could she possibly be faking it? Adrien reached over to a pile of old magazines the hospital had. He found an old issue of Mode magazine and flicked through it. 

“Here, you used to work as a model for my father, Gabriel Agreste.” He passed the magazine to her showing an advertisement of him and her from Winter about two years ago. They were standing under a street lamp snow falling around them. Lila had her hand holding his jacket lapel and was leaning into him under a piece of mistletoe. Lila looked at the picture and Marinette saw a blush light up her cheeks. 

“Oh.” Lila said, as her cheeks continued to burn bright. Marinette was sure in all the years she had known Lila, she had never seen her blush. “I can’t imagine ever doing that. I’d be too embarrassed.” She closed the magazines and looked back to Adrien. “I think I might look for something else for work bow. I’m not really that comfortable in the spotlight.”

After a few more plenentries, the group farewelled Lila and made their way out into the corridor. Mrs Rossi came out with them. 

“The doctors have said the damage to her brain is permanent. The section of her brain relating to memory can never be recovered. You wouldn’t have noticed, but she is also struggling to read or coordinate her hands well. The police have agreed not to press charges as long as I take her out of the country. I plan to return to Italy. My parents live in a quiet town in Tuscany. We can start over there.”

“Can I ask something?” Marinette queried. Mrs Rossi nodded. “Was Lila ever shy as a girl?” Mrs Rossi looked a little confused. 

“Lila had always been a shy girl.” She said. “But I guess more so when she was younger. She became more confident in high school, but I guess having friends may have helped that.” Marinette didn’t need to ask anymore. 

*******

Finally back in their own apartment, Marinette saw Alya and Nino to the door, inviting them back for dinner on the weekend. Marinette still wanted to do something special for Nathalie before her wedding and wanted Alya’s help to organise a high tea at the Bourgois hotel. 

Walking back into the lounge room, Adrien was sitting on the lounge chair with his plastered leg propped up with pillows. She had to smile to herself as Adrien played with Plagg, throwing his cheese up in the air for the cat Kwami to catch. Tikki zoomed over and she and Plagg sped off into the kitchen. Adrien looked over to her with a look that was full of so much love that it still made Marinette melt. He reached a hand out to her, indicating for her to come sit with him. She was going to sit next to him on the floor, but he pulled her over to sit on his lap. 

“I’m not squashing you am I?” She asked, but he just giggled. 

“Hardly.” He said, placing a hand on her rounding belly. Marinette looked at his face for a moment and the wonder that still lit his eyes at the thought of their baby growing in there. 

“Have you thought of a name?” He asked and was surprised when she blushed. “What? Is the name that embarrassing?”

“No.” She said quietly. “It’s just...I kind had their names picked out when I was fourteen.” She looked at him with a side eye, but he just had the soft look in his eyes that Alya had dubbed as the “Marinette look”. 

“They were our kids right?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “Like you weren’t planning names for having kids with someone else?” Marinette shook her head and he smiled at her again. “Well that’s alright then. What are the names?”

“Well, obviously Emma is out so it would be between Louis and Hugo.” She started biting her lip and looked at him nervously. Adrien lifted his hand and gently unhooked her lip from her teeth. Sliding his hand around her neck, he brought her closer to him. 

“Louis.” He whispered against her lips. “We can use one of the others next time.” He said before claiming her lips with his own. Adrien’s other hand slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him, mindful of the bump of course, before he started trailing kisses down her neck. 

“Adrien.” She said a little breathless. “Can I...ask you a question.”

“Anything Lovebug.” He said between kisses. He was making this very hard to keep serious. 

“Do you remember being an akuma I mean, from the fight with Lila?” Adrien stopped in his ministrations and sat back a little to look at her. 

“I remember all the fight, yes. Apparently Nooroo has some control in retaining the memory or not. Why?”

“I just wondered.” She said. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair. 

“There was something else though.” He said, taking a deep breath. “I saw things…memories that I don’t actually remember. I think I somehow connected with the memories of the other Chat Blanc that you faced in that alternative timeline. I’m really sorry.” Marinette looked at him confused. 

“Adrien, why would you be sorry. I fixed everything. Those things never ended up happening, and it wasn’t your fault anyway.”

“I know.” He admitted, resting his hand back on her belly. “But it hurt you and I hate the fact that I hurt you.”

“That wasn’t the same you Kitty.” She reminded him. “And in this timeline, Chat Blanc saved my life And those of thousands of other women and babies. That’s what I want to remember.” 

For a quiet moment the two of them looked into each other’s eyes. Just as Marinette started to lean back in, there was a sudden movement under Adrien’s fingers. 

“Did you feel that?” Marinette asked excitedly. 

“Yeah.” Adrien said just as another bump went past his hand. “Hey there Louis, mummy and daddy are right here.” He said to her belly. Marinette scratched his head gently, right where she knew he liked it when he was transformed. She was sure if he was he would have been purring. 

“I love you Chaton.” She whispered. He brought her closer, kissing her nose. 

“I love you too m’lady.” He replied, before claiming her lips again.


	31. Chapter 31

Marinette scurried over, or perhaps more accurately waddled over, to where her husband was standing with his father and Felix in the gardens at Château Roseraie. She had three fresh cut red rose corsages for the lapels on their sharp black suits. Adrien’s eyes lit up at the sight of her in her soft pink empire cut bridesmaid dress she had made especially for the occasion. It was the perfect dress for a hot June day, and hugged her large bump in all the right places. As she approached where the men were standing, Adrien stepped towards her with that soft smile on his face he just kept for her. His leg had healed well after the Lila confrontation, the final reminder of almost losing him finally gone. Adrien held her hand, raising it to his lips and kissed her gently on the knuckles. 

“You know you shouldn’t be looking this beautiful Princess, it isn’t fair to the bride.” He looked all together too smug about the blush now spreading across her cheeks because he knew he could still do that to her. Adrien hoped she always would, because pink was quickly becoming his new favourite colour on her. He chuckled at her as he let go of her hand so she could walk over to Gabriel. 

“Lottie wanted me to apologise for these being so late. They came out of her special batch from on the other side of the estate.” She said as she passed out the corsages and began attaching Adrien’s to his jacket. 

“How is Nathalie?” Gabriel asked. He was showing his poker face as usual, but Marinette could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“Beautiful.” Marinette said with a wide smile. “Spencer did an amazing job on your design.”

“I expected no less.” He said, straightening his tie. Adrien shared a side eye with Felix as Marinette fixed his father’s corsage. 

“Marinette, what are you doing over here? Shouldn’t you be helping Nathalie?” A high pitched voice dressed in yellow called out from behind. “I’ll sort this out.” Chloé promptly snatched Felix’s corsage out of his hand and started pinning it to his lapel. 

“You can admit it baby cakes, you just can’t keep your hands off me.” Felix said with a smug look. Adrien and Marinette started giggling and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I told you not to call me that in front of other people.” Chloé said between gritted teeth. 

“Would you prefer what I was calling you last night?” Felix quipped, delighting in Chloé’s offended face. 

“How about I stick this corsage where the sun don’t shine?” She threatened, narrowing her eyes as she stood nose to nose with him. Felix leaned in and suddenly grabbed her shoulders and planted a very loud kiss on her pouty lips. 

“Whatever you say baby cakes.” He said, sending her a wink before following Gabriel to the decorated Gazebo. Chloé folded her arms and shook her head. 

“Sometimes I just don’t know what to do with him.” She bemoaned. 

“I think you’re the only one that could possibly figure that out.” Adrien said, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “It would certainly be the wedding of the year.” Chloé flushed almost bright red. 

“Don’t even go there Adrikins. I’m in no way ready to be a waddling whale any time soon. No offence.” She added towards Marinette. 

“None taken.” Marinette said with a shrug as Chloé headed back off to the seating area. Chloé would always be Chloé, and somehow Marinette kind of wishes that she always would be. 

Adrien offered Marinette his arm to walk her back to the Chateau where Lottie was helping Nathalie get ready. Along the pathways, the afternoon sun danced on the lake, sparkling like diamonds behind the full blooms that filled the air with their heady scent. Adrien brought up his other hand to pat hers on his arm. 

“I still can’t believe that it was only a year ago that we did that photoshoot here.” He said, meeting her eye as they walked. “It seems so long ago, and yet only yesterday all at the same time.” Marinette smiled up at him and nodded. 

“I bet you didn’t see yourself ending up like this a year ago.” She said as she rubbed her belly. She had said it lightheartedly, but saw the seriousness behind Adrien’s shy smile. 

“I didn’t dare to hope.” He confessed. “But I can’t say I didn’t want it. We never were your typical pair of teens and our relationship was a little more unconventional.” He stopped walking and turned to look at his wife. It still sent a shiver through his spine and a flutter in his heart every time he thought of it. He hooked a finger under her chin and brought his face closer to hers. “I never believed in dreams coming true, until I found you.” He dipped his head and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Marinette said, opening her purse and getting out her phone. “Luka messaged me, Kagami had the baby last night.”

Finding the message on her phone, she showed Adrien the picture Luka had sent. Juleka had taken the photo of Luka sitting next to Kagami on the hospital bed, his arm around her and looking at her with so much love as she cradled their precious bundle, Kagami delicately kissing her baby’s dark hair. 

“They called her Kanako. Apparently it means child of music.” Marinette added. She could almost swear that a tear was forming in Adrien’s eye. 

“That will be us soon. Just four more weeks.” He said, looking at her with awe. 

“Are you ready Kitty?” She asked and he leaned down to kiss her again. 

“I can’t wait.” He smiled against her lips. 

“Marinette, Adrien, Nathalie is ready.” They heard Lottie calling out. 

“Shall we m’lady?” He said, offering his arm to his wife with a dazzling Chat grin. 

As the music began to play, the wedding procession was led by young Louise who was visiting again for the summer and acting as flower girl. Next was Marinette. There was only a small crowd gathered for the ceremony which both Gabriel and Nathalie wanted to keep low key. Andre Bourgeois came to officiate, his wife Audrey sat with Amilie Graham De Vanily. Nathalie didn’t really have any relatives to speak of, just a few acquaintances. The biggest surprise had been the presence of a man Gabriel introduced to them as Dr Espére. Initially, Adrien had been fearful that the doctor’s presence was a prelude to bad news, but it turned out to be the opposite. Dr Espére said he was more than pleased with Gabriel’s current prognosis, and although he would have a shortened life, he did still have a few good years in him, years that Adrien knew his father wanted more than anything to make amends. 

Since Nathalie didn’t have a father around, Adrien swapped best man duties with Felix so he could walk her down the aisle. Nathalie had been overcome by the gesture, but Adrien wanted her to know that he meant it when he thought of her as family. When Marinette reached the Gazebo, Adrien patted the hand Nathalie had resting on his arm. “Are you ready Nathalie?” He asked gently. Nathalie turned her sapphire eyes to the young man she had watched grown up, a shy smile spread across her lips as she nodded. 

Gabriel watched as his son walked the woman he was to marry down the pathway. She was a picture of elegance and grace in the delicate lace dress with matching veil. The dress was everything he had hoped for, his wedding gift to her, and she was stunning in it. Many times over the years he realised how much Nathalie had taken his breath away, but none more so than today. He knew in his heart that this is what Emilie would have wanted, for them to be happy and a family. 

Throughout the ceremony Adrien snatched glimpses of Marinette wiping a tear away, yet he had to muse at the irony. Ladybug and Chat Noir standing witness to the marriage of Hawk Moth and Mayura. They certainly were not your most conventional family, kwami’s included, but right at this moment, Adrien wouldn’t have wanted to change a thing. 

“By the power vested in me by the city of Paris, it is my great pleasure to announce you as husband and wife.” Andre declared. 

As an applause began to rise among the guests, Gabriel carefully lifted the veil away, and taking Nathalie’s face on both his hands, bent down to capture her lips with his. 

******

Marinette flicked through the files on her home desk. Cinnamon and Vanilla had become the number one selling brand in Children’s wear. The brand also got a huge boost when Chat Noir decided to tell the Ladyblog that Ladybug buys all her maternity wear there. She had to scold him for using their superhero personas for personal promotion, but he just shrugged with that cheeky smile of his. Sometimes she really wonders how she ever puts up with him. 

While Ladybug was officially off duty, other members of the team kept a high profile around the city as a deterrent to would be criminals, petty or magical. Marinette and Adrien had gone to visit Luka and Kagami to give the dragon miraculous. Kagami was keen to rejoin the team once she felt up to it. It had felt so surreal to Marinette to be holding a tiny baby in her arms, knowing it wouldn’t be long until she was holding her own. 

As Marinette filed her papers away a picture caught her eye. Pulling it out it was the pictures that Adrien had given her of Jack and Alice when they had been researching that history project. Maybe it was the combination of baby hormones, and the lateness of the hour, but Marinette could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki asked having noticed the quiet sob. 

“Oh Tikki, I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost him.” She said, wiping her eyes. Tikki patted her on the cheek. 

“You didn’t though Marinette.” She reminded her. “But that is the destiny of a Chat Noir, to protect his Ladybug. It’s just that your Chat had so much more to lose that he took such a great risk.” Tikki floated down to the pictures in Marinette’s hand. “Remember too, Jack died in a war along with many thousands of other brave men. He wasn’t just defending his Ladybug, he was defending his country.” 

Marinette took another long look at the photos. “I know Tikki.” She said, running her finger over where Alice was wearing the cat ring around her neck. “You said Master Fu took back the Miraculous to train a new pair, what happened to them?”

“He never got to.” Tikki replied. Marinette looked at her with surprise. “He had selected two that he thought were worthy, they weren’t all that much older than you are now, nineteen or twenty maybe, but he never got a chance to give them the miraculous.” 

“What happened?” Marinette asked. 

“Germany invaded and there was no time. He had to take the Miracle Box to protect the Miraculous from being found by the Nazi’s. That was when he had to leave Marianne behind.” Marinette slunk back into her desk chair and rubbed the tightness in her belly. She had been feeling more and more uncomfortable as the days went on. 

“So, after Jack and Alice, Adrien and I were the next pair?” She asked. Tikki nodded. 

“Master Fu always thought there was something special about you two. He said he thought you were made for each other. He would have been so happy to see you both together.” Inexplicably, Marinette started to blubber again. 

“M’lady?” Adrien called as he walked into the room. The sound of his voice only made her cry harder. Adrien rushed over to her and crouched next to her chair, taking her hands in his. 

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He asked her gently. She shook her head and let in flop onto his shoulder. Adrien patiently rubbed her back in soothing circles. She’d been having a lot of these moments lately. Adrien knew it was just the topsy turvy hormones, but he still hated seeing her upset, even if the reasons were sometimes as simple as her putting the ice team in the pantry instead of the freezer. When she started to calm down, he pulled back to kiss her forehead and look back at her stained eyes. “ Bugaboo, I told you to not fret over the fabric orders. You’re on leave now, let Spencer and Juliette take care care of it…”

“It wasn’t that.” She managed to say, looking down and shaking her head. She looked like she was about to cry again. Adrien looked up at Tikki for some help but the Kwami seemed as lost as he was. Plagg floated over to his counterpart and saw the photos on the desk. Adrien nodded his head in understanding. 

“Was it the photos of Jack and Alice?” He asked, resting his forehead against hers. He felt her head nod against his. Adrien thinks he now understands the problem. “You know nothing is going to be happening to me right? I’m not going anywhere.” He felt her head slowly nod again. Cupping her face with both his hands, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, gently stroking his thumb across her cheek. “Besides, Jack was killed in a world war so I think I’m pretty safe for the time being.”

“You would go though.” She said softly and he looked at her puzzled. She cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes. “If a war came, you would go.” Adrien stood up, bringing her up with him and holding her head to his chest. 

“I would do anything to protect you.” He said. “I know Jack would have felt the same about Alice. But you don’t have to worry Princess, I’m not going anywhere.” He pulled back enough to see her face. Gently he ran the back of his fingers across her tear stained cheek. “Now, I think you have been trying to do work here when you should be relaxing. So how does fresh sheets on the bed and a nice foot rub sound?” Marinette’s face broke into a teary grin. 

“How do you do that?” She said. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Do what, my love?”

“Make me keep falling more in love with you.” Adrien leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. 

“Same way I do you.” He smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bedroom, the Kwamis following behind. 

It was about 3am when Marinette suddenly woke up with the need to go to the toilet. She groaned as she didn’t want to get up, but she had learned from experience that ignoring a bladder with a 4kg baby pushing on it and falling back to sleep can lead to rather embarrassing consequences. Not that Adrien made a big deal out of it. He just quickly pulled off the sheets and changed the bed himself while she blubbered mortified in the corner. Even Plagg hadn’t teased her about it, although she was sure he stored that kind of information to use against her later. 

Trying not to disturb her sleeping husband, she slid out from under his arm and waddled her way to the bathroom. She rubbed that tightness in her belly again. With only two weeks to go until the baby was due, her Braxton Hick’s “practice” contractions had been ramping up, and sometimes where damn uncomfortable. Making her way back into the bed, Marinette had to say she didn’t feel a whole lot better. She rubbed her belly in a feeble attempt to sooth the cramp that had formed there and she was definitely starting to regret that late night camembert that Plagg had convinced her to share with him. 

For the next two and half hours Marinette got up and down, making her way back and forth between the toilet and the bed, with not a lot of relief. She was exhausted and envied Adrien’s soft snores. She mused at the fact that his snoring almost sounded like Plagg when he purred, not that she would tell him that. Marinette groaned through yet another cramp, this time waking Tikki up. 

“Marinette, are you alright?” She asked, concerned. 

“I don’t know Tikki.” She moaned. “I feel like I have an upset stomach, but nothing happens when I go to the toilet and now I’ve got bad cramps.” She pulled her legs up as best as she could and curled in on herself. 

“Are the cramps coming in regular intervals?” Marinette lifted her head up and looked at Tikki with wide eyes. 

“You don’t suppose…” She then sat up. “But the baby isn’t even due for two weeks and they say most people go overdue the first time.”

“Not always.” Tikki said. “Trust me, you’re not the only Ladybug to have a baby.” She grabbed Marinette’s phone off the nightstand. “Use the baby app and see.”

Marinette opened her baby app that she had been using to keep track of her appointments and follow the baby's growth. Clicking on the timer icon she pressed start when the cramping started and stop when it tapered off. For the next half an hour she found the cramps were 10 minutes apart and lasting around 40 seconds. That was too much of a pattern to just be cramps from an upset stomach. Marinette covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at her phone. 

“Oh my gosh Tikki, I think you’re right! The baby is coming.” She felt Adrien begin to stir beside her. It was almost 6am now and he usually got up around then anyway. 

“Marinette?” He said sleepily when he realised she was sitting up. “Everything okay?”

“I think I’m in labour.” She said, shoving her phone under his nose. Adrien squinted, taking the phone and grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. He read the numbers and remembered the midwife telling them from birthing classes that contractions came in patterns. He looked at her excitedly. 

“I’ll grab your bag and the car.” He then suddenly grabbed her hand excitedly. “Marinette, we’re having a baby!” He reached over, placing a hand behind her head and giving her a firm kiss on the lips. “I love you.” He said before bounding out of bed to find his clothes. Marinette looked at Tikki and could feel her face blush. Gosh she loved that man.

Marinette changed into some comfortable clothes and made her say slowly out to the lounge room. She had to stop and grip the lounge as the cramping started getting more intense. Tikki was telling her words of encouragement when Adrien and Plagg rushed back in. 

“Remember to breathe m’lady.” He said, rubbing her back. 

“I’m okay.” She said as she tried to breathe more steadily. “I’m good to go.”

It was only a short drive to the hospital, a fact Marinette was exceedingly grateful for. Once she was taken into the maternity ward, with a few stops on the way to wait for the pain to pass, she was hooked up to a baby monitor and examined by the midwife. Marinette saw the woman frown, but she didn’t say anything before leaving the room. Adrien reached his hand over and entwined his fingers with hers, giving her an encouraging smile. A few moments later the midwife returned with another woman. 

“Mrs Agreste, I’m Doctor Abadie and I’m the obstetrician here this morning. I understand this is your first baby?” Marinette nodded. “Alright, now I don’t want you to be alarmed, but your baby has not yet turned and is in a breech position.”

“So basically bum first?” Adrien asked. The doctor nodded and Adrien was a little bit proud of himself that he had paid attention and remembered learning about that in birth class. 

“Now you're only 3cm dialated so I can give you two options. We can attempt a breach birth with some added interventions. There is no guarantee that it will work though. Otherwise we have time to prep you for a c-section without too much of a rush.” Marinette looked over to Adrien and he gave her an encouraging nod. This just threw the whole birth plan out the window, but the most important thing was Louis coming into the world safe and sound. They had already discussed all the different possibilities and knew their answer. 

“I’ll go with the c-section.” Marinette said. “We had already decided that we wouldn’t take risks.” Doctor Abadie wrote on her notes and instructed the midwife to get Marinette ready. 

“Mr Agreste, if you would like to come with me we can get you into some scrubs so you can stay with your wife throughout the procedure.” 

Adrien leaned down and gave his wife a tender kiss with a promise to see her soon. Marinette discretely took out her earrings and passed them to him, Tikki diving into his pocket with Plagg before Adrien followed the doctor out. 

Everything became a bit of a blur as Marinette was prepped and wheeled down to the operating theatre. Now that she had been given a spinal block to numb everything from the waist down, she was overwhelmed with the urge to try and wriggle her big toe. It was the most frustrating feeling she had ever had. 

Her attempts at moving her now paralysed toes ceased when Adrien was brought into the room. She had to stifle a giggle as the drips were being attached to her arms. He looked so adorable in his scrubs with his hair tucked away under a cap and little booties over his shoes. 

“I could picture you having been a doctor in that get up.” She said when he came over and took her hand. “You have the brains for it.”

Adrien readjusted his glasses and gave her a cheeky smile. “I could have been a lot of things.” He said with an exaggerated sigh. “But I’m happy to just be your husband.” He kissed her on the back of her hand as the obstetrician announced she was starting. 

It was a strange sensation, like someone was rummaging around your insides like a washing machine, yet there was no pain - only pressure. Marinette just concentrated on the warmth of Adrien’s hand as he held hers, a nice contrast to the cold of the operating theatre. She shivered and a midwife placed a nicely warmed blanket on her. Marinette closed her eyes and felt Adrien’s thumb as it traced circles on her hand while he chatted and joked with the staff. Then there was a noise. She opened her eyes to see the obstetrician hold a baby up over the protective sheet. 

“We have a boy.” She announced before handing the baby over to one of the midwives. “Dad, would you like to cut the cord?” Adrien looked excitedly at Marinette who nodded for him to go. “We’re just going to stitch you up here now Mrs Agreste, then you can all come through to recovery.” 

Adrien re-emerged from behind the curtain with Louis bundled in a blanket. He sat down next to her and carefully laid the baby across her chest. Marinette couldn’t quite hold him yet with all the cables still attached to her, so she kissed his little bald head and held his tiny hand. “Hello Louis.” She said, a tear of happiness running down her cheek. Louis opened his eyes towards the voice, and she saw they were green, just like Adrien’s. She was filled with more love than she thought was possible, and one look at Adrien’s face told her he felt every bit the same. She saw Tikki and Plagg sneaking a little peak as well and Marinette was certain she could hear Plagg purring with pride. 

Over the next few days, Adrien never left her side for a moment. Marinette was eternally grateful that the hospital they were at allowed fathers to stay. Adrien took to caring for the baby like a duck to water. He bathed him, fed him his bottle and held him against his chest, rocking him to sleep. They had a steady trail of visitors come of course. Marinette’s parents had been the first within a few hours of Louis’ birth, along with Alya and Nino. Luka and Kagami came the following day with baby Kanako. Even Felix made a special day trip from London to come with Chloé. Out of all the visits though, Marinette’s most treasured memory was when Gabriel and Nathalie came. 

They cut their honeymoon short to race back when Adrien called to say Louis had been born. Nathalie eagerly accepted the baby into her arms when Adrien offered her a hug, cooing and fussing over him as she talked excitedly to Marinette. Nathalie remembered when Adrien had been born and commented how much alike Louis was to Adrien as a newborn. 

Gabriel had initially been more reserved. He congratulated them on Louis’ birth and on how well Marinette looked, but he seemed distant. Not in an aloof way like he used to be, more in an unsure way. When Adrien asked him if he wanted to hold his grandson, Gabriel hesitated at first, but Adrien wouldn’t take no for an answer and placed the baby in his arms. Gabriel took in those big emerald eyes and he was transported back in time to nineteen years ago when he first held Adrien. Gabriel held Louis just a little closer, talking to him quietly as he sat down in a chair. The sight made Adrien, Marinette and Nathalie all melt. It reminded Adrien of when Sabine had said that sometimes people can become better grandparents, and Adrien believed in his heart that his father would try to be the best grandfather he could be. 

******

When Louis was around four months old, Adrien and Marinette packed some bags to spend a weekend at Chateau Roseraie. It would be the first time Lottie had a chance to meet Louis and it would give Gabriel and Nathalie a chance to spend some more time with him too. Tom and Sabine had been very doting grandparents, but they do get to see Louis most days. 

Now that Louis was a little older, it was quite something to see him interacting with Gabriel. The retired designer was still somewhat unsure about babies, but it was like Louis knew that his grandad was trying, gently reaching up to touch Gabriel’s face. In truth Adrien figured Louis was actually after Gabriel’s glasses, having his own frequently whipped of his face by tiny hands, but he didn’t say anything. Gabriel looked at the baby with such intensity, like he was tracing every feature with his eyes. “He looks just like you did.” He said, looking between the baby’s bright green eyes and Adrien’s. 

“Well the jury is still out on the hair.” Adrien quipped, running his hand over Louis’ still very bald head. 

“You were bald too for most of the first year.” Gabriel added.

“Maybe he will have dark hair like Marinette’s.” Adrien mused as his wife came in with Lottie. 

“Oh, aren’t you just the most adorable little kitten.” Lottie gushed, taking the baby out of Gabriel’s arms, much to his indignation. Lottie laughed at the annoyed look on Gabriel’s face. 

After lunch, Adrien found his father sitting on one of the Chateau's many balconies. Gabriel had his eyes shut as Louis dozed on his chest, soaking up some warmth in the November autumn sun. Nooroo was curled up watching the baby. Hearing footsteps, Gabriel opened his eyes as Adrien sat down beside him. 

“I used to do this with you.” He said, gently running his fingers over Louis’ head. “Your mother was filming a new movie and Nathalie had gone with her, so I took some time away from the store and came here with you. Lottie dotted over you of course, but it was the quiet moments, just like this…” His voice caught slightly. “I had forgotten...what it was like to love someone that was a part of you.” Adrien reached a hand out to his father’s shoulder with a warm smile. 

“I love you too father.” He said. 

Louis began to stir and open his eyes, immediately reaching out for his daddy. Gabriel straightened up and kissed the baby on the head. “Very well little man, I see where I sit in the scheme of things.” Adrien chuckled as he took Louis. “So what are your plans for the afternoon?”

“We thought we might go out to the memorial at Villers-Bretonneux. Yesterday was Rememberance day, but it was a little late by the time we got here to go there.” Gabriel nodded his head. 

“Yes indeed. It’s very good to remember our heroes, masked or otherwise.” He gave Adrien a knowing look and it filled the blonde's heart with warmth. 

When Adrien and Marinette arrived at the memorial, Marinette helped strap Louis’ baby carrier onto Adrien before placing the baby in it. Louis snuggled his head into Adrien’s chest, still sleepy from the short car ride. The Gorilla came around the car and handed Marinette the small bouquet of flowers they had brought with them. 

“Thank you.” Marinette said as she took the flowers. “There is a box of treats in there for you to enjoy while you wait too.” The big man smiled, nodding his head as he walked back around to the driver's seat. 

Adrien took Marinette by the hand as they walked through the tall stone structures at the front of the memorial. It was relatively quiet since the ceremonies had been yesterday. The large white stone buildings reflecting the afternoon sun. There were wreaths laid down for the fallen, flags from Australia, New Zealand, Italy, England, USA and many more. 

Walking along the rows and rows of headstones was a sobering feeling to the two secret superheroes. Like so many before them, those who had sacrificed their lives to protect their countries and their loved ones. Adrien in particular held Marinette’s hand just a little tighter as he noted that many of the dead were really no older than they themselves were, yet they stood up when their countries needed them, traveling to distant lands to fight for thier loved ones. 

As the brilliant colours of orange and yellow lit up the sky from the setting sun, they walked through the Lamotte-en-Santerre cemetery where they had found Jack’s name listed, buried among other British as well as Australian soldiers. With no one else around, the Kwamis emerged from their hiding spots and searched amoung the graves. It didn’t take long for Plagg to find him, almost as though there was still an invisible connection to his past chosen. 

Marinette laid the flowers beside the headstone, Tikki and Plagg sitting next to it. “Hey there kiddo.” Plagg said, touching a paw to the headstone. “I’ve brought my current kitten here to see you. He was a lot younger than you were when he became Chat Noir, but he’s a good kid and he takes good care of his Ladybug, just like I know you would have.” Tikki wrapped arm around her counterpart. It was always hard when either of them lost a chosen, but Plagg lost far too many kittens early. It was the nature of the job, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

“I wish there was something we could do.” Marinette said, placing her hand in the headstone. “A way of honouring their sacrifice.”

“Live for them.” Tikki said, floating up to Marinette’s face. “Jack’s sacrifice meant that you and Adrien and everyone else in France can have the family he and Alice would never get to have. Living your best life is the greatest gift you can give to them, and to all the other past holders that didn’t get to be with their soulmate.”

“Is that what you said to Isolde and Sean ?” Plagg scoffed. “No wonder they had seven kids.”

“That wasn’t it at all and you know it.” Tikki said, folding her arms and leaving Plagg to grumble to himself about stinky baby drool and his ears being chewed. Adrien chuckled at the pair of quarrelling kwamis. They really were each other's other half. 

“Well, I guess Louis is a start.” Adrien said, giving his wife a brilliant Chat smirk with an eyebrow wriggle. She rolled her eyes and poked his nose. 

“Ah huh.” She said, folding her arms and popping out her hip. Adrien couldn’t help grinning like a love sick kitten, all she was missing was throwing her yo-yo up and down in her hands. “And who exactly is going to keep up the company designs and lead the Miraculous team if you keep me barefoot and pregnant the whole time?” 

Adrien slid his arms around her, Louis still sleeping peacefully between them. “We’ll figure it out m’lady, we always do.” He kissed her softly on the forehead before taking her hand in his. “We still need Emma and Hugo right?”

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Adrien brought Marinette’s hand to his lips, placing a feather light kiss on the inside of her wrist. The future isn’t written in stone he had once said, but one thing in his future was certain, she would always be there. 

Looking at the headstones as they walked past, Adrien realised just how close he had come to losing it all, to losing himself. He made a single vow that day amongst the fallen heroes, that he would live. He would live for Jack and the fallen Chat Noir’s of the past, he would live for Louis and for Emma and Hugo when they came along, he would live for his friends and for his family, but most of all, he would live for her. As Marinette looked up at him and smiled he felt happier than he ever thought he could be, because with her by his side, there was nowhere else he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of “Cinnamon and Vanilla”. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story over the last six months for your support and comments. It really has meant a lot to me. Keep an eye out for some Christmas fluff coming your way soon and for new stories in the new year


End file.
